Convoitise et Châtiments
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Les missions sont parfois périlleuses et les cibles sont parfois coriaces. Tout ne se déroule pas toujours comme on veut et Mihawk va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Un jour, il va devenir la proie... . Une proie fragile, vulnérable, tout ce qu'il n'est pas. [Frienship][Aventure][Supernatural][BxB]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mina!**

Une fiction se termine (Guerre et Conquêtes), une autre apparait comme par enchantement. C'est ce qu'on appelle le miracle d'internet... ou pas! J'en sais rien e faite!  
Quoiqu'il en soit, on part pour une nouvelle aventure alors embarquez et découvrez!  
Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Bonjour,**

Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir de vous offrir une nouvelle fic. Pour la première fois nous publions avant d'avoir fini de l'écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons bientôt fini je pense et surtout nous avons bien avancé sa correction. Bon tout ça pour dire que nous espérons que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire et comme on est gentille on va vous offrir un second chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.

 **Taylor je reçois t'es mail mais je ne peux y répondre car pour moi tu n'es pas inscrite mais je t'es répondu sur le prochain chapitre et je te l'ai expliquer aussi sur le profil. Saches que j'adorerais correspondre avec toi si je le pouvais et merci d'insister autant cela me touche j'espère que tu me verras republier ce chapitre et que tu viendras le lire. Biz craft.**

* * *

 **Convoitises et Châtiments**

 _ **Chapitre 1.  
**_

* * *

Law ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui, mais cela lui fut difficile car il était dans le noir complet. Ses pensées étaient confuses et il se sentait nauséeux. Il voulut bouger mais il ne put. En tâtonnant doucement autour de lui il comprit qu'il était enchainé à un mur de pierre froide avec des chaines de granit marin. D'où sa fatigue et son manque d'entrain. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité il perçut qu'un fil de lumière traversait les fines fenêtres. Cette couleur appartenait à la lune, cela faisait donc plus de douze heures qu'il était là. Il entendit la respiration d'un autre être humain à ses côtés, celle de Zoro. Il vit ensuite plus loin une porte en fer fermée, ils devaient être en prison. Un autre bruit attira son attention, sous la lumière il vit un corps attaché. L'homme respirait mal, de façon erratique. Il paraissait complètement nu. Au bout d'un long moment d'observation, pour être sûr que ce soit celui qu'ils cherchaient, il reporta son peu de concentration sur le sabreur à ses côtés. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

 _" Tout avait commencé trois jours avant. Après quelques jours de navigation ils avaient accostés sur une nouvelle île. Leur voyage entre les îles de Zou et Wano prenait un temps fou et Luffy et les autres ne les avaient toujours pas rejoints. Law commençait à se demander si le sauvetage du cuistot était une bonne idée. Il avait compris que le second Roronoa avait les mêmes idées, alors quand ses subalternes Sachi et Penguin avaient proposés d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, il n'avait presque pas hésité. Il les avait envoyés inviter Franky et Zoro. Il avait alors donné comme argument de se changer les idées et de boire un bon saké. Il savait que le Vert, malgré ses inquiétudes ne résisterait pas à l'idée. C'est comme ça que Law et les quatre autres hommes se retrouvèrent dans un bar. Là ils avaient surpris une conversation des plus étranges entre quelques gardes d'une maison noble._

 _ **_ Hey les gars on doit partir. Le patron a fait une nouvelle acquisition.**_

 _ **_ Ah ouais et alors ? Il y a assez de gardes là-bas. Bah ces nobles ! Et puis c'est quoi sa nouvelle acquisition ? Un objet rare ?**_

 _ **_ Non, mieux, il est arrivé à capturer le Shishibukai Dracule Mihawk. Il va surement en faire son jouet sexuel, et avant ça sera à nous à le domestiquer.**_

 _ **_ Oh alors ça change tout ! Allons-y, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer cet « œil de faucon ». Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser,**_ _exprima un troisième homme._

 _Tous se levèrent et partirent vers leur bateau. Zoro et Law qui avait entendu la discussion ne bougèrent pas.  
Le soir tomba rapidement et Law suivi le bretteur qu'il avait observé toute la journée. Maintenant, en plus de ses compagnons, le sabreur s'inquiétait pour son « maître d'arme ». Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates appréhendait qu'il parte seul à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses camarades mais il pouvait aller aider le Shishibukai prisonnier. _

_**_ Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**_ _raisonna la voix de Law dans les oreilles de Zoro._

 _ **_ Law ? Que… ?**_

 _ **_ Je t'ai vu réfléchir toute la journée. Tu t'inquiètes pour Mihawk. Tu sais, je doute…**_

 _ **_ Moi aussi,**_ _le coupa le Vert_ _ **, mais si c'était vrai ? Tu as entendu ce qu'ils veulent lui faire ?**_

 _ **_ Ok et tu comptes aller où ?**_

 **… .  
**

 _ **_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, heureusement que j'ai fait des recherches sur ces gars et le noble qu'ils servent. Ils portaient un écusson cela m'a facilité les choses. J'ai prévenu les autres qu'on allait s'absenter, suis moi, je sais où ils sont.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi tu m'aides ?**_ _s'informa le second de Luffy._

 _ **_ Avec ton sens de l'orientation on ne te reverra pas avant des lustres et Mihawk aura le temps de mourir entre leurs mains. De plus je ne veux pas expliquer à Luffy que j'ai perdu son second.**_

 _ **_ C'est bon j'ai compris !**_ _s'insurgea le sabreur vexé, mais d'accord avec lui._

 _Law sourit devant cette abdication. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers un bateau qu'il avait loué. Le voyage avait duré deux jours et ils avaient pris une bonne journée pour trouver le moyen de s'infiltrer et surtout d'exfiltrer Mihawk. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu."_

Une brûlure dans sa nuque le rappela à l'ordre, ainsi que les mouvements de Zoro qui reprenait conscience.

 **_ Bouge pas trop, on a été drogué.** _ **Sûrement comme Mihawk**_ **,** pensa-t-il.

 **_ Mihawk ?**

 **_ Je crois que c'est l'homme attaché devant nous.**

Les deux se turent et se concentrèrent sur le troisième homme. Il semblait agoniser et dans cette pièce noire ils le voyaient mal. Puis un bruit les fit sursauter, la porte en fer s'ouvrit et se referma d'un coup. Dans le noir Law ne vit rien, puis un mouvement lui fit comprendre qu'une personne était entrée. Une ombre s'approcha « d'œil de faucon » et se stoppa net devant lui. Law voulut attirer l'attention de la personne mais fit pris de court.

 **_ Aidez-nous… s'il vous plait,** supplia la voix tremblante de Mihawk.

L'être bougea, Law entendit la porte de fer s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il était dépité. Un moment passa où il réfléchissait à un moyen de s'enfuir. Quand il réentendit la porte de fer bouger. Quelque seconde plus tard il vit deux orbes dorés lui faire face. L'espace d'un instant il prit peur et se recula, avant d'entrapercevoir l'homme à qui appartenait ses yeux détruire à main nu ses menottes en granit marin. _Ce n'est donc pas un porteur de fruit du démon_ , pensa-t-il. Il vit ensuite l'homme délivrer Zoro avant d'aller s'occuper de Mihawk.  
Lui soutint le Vert encore un peu anesthésie par les drogues. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie à la suite de leur sauveur qui portait Mihawk dans ses bras comme une princesse.

 **_ Avant de partir il faut récupérer nos armes,** déclara le doc'.

L'homme les conduisit alors là où était entreposées les armes. Sur le chemin il y avait un tas de morts mais du bruit à l'extérieur et un peu plus loin dans la demeure prouvait qu'il restait encore des êtres vivant. Law voulu poser une question mais il s'abstint de le faire. Au fond tant que cet homme acceptait de les aider pourquoi se mêler de ses affaires. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et récupérèrent leurs armes. Zoro prit celle de Mihawk ainsi que son pendentif en forme de croix. Ils partirent ensuite vers l'extérieur. L'homme leur montra la voie, sur la route il le vit regarder un monticule non loin d'eux. L'air autour puait le sang à en donner la nausée. Malgré la nuit, en se concentrant, Law put entrapercevoir que le tas était en fait des corps entassés de loup. L'homme devant eux fixait ce tas avec nostalgie, mais quand un bruit se fit entendre il reprit sa marche et pressa le pas. Des voix derrière eux se levèrent et ils durent se mettre à courir. Ils arrivèrent vite sur le port, là ils entrèrent dans un container pour se cacher. Peu de temps après ils sentirent celui-ci se soulever. Ils furent ballottés pendant un moment avant de se stabiliser.

 **_ Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Zoro.

 **_ Je pense qu'on est sur un bateau on va pouvoir quitter l'île, d'une façon ou d'une autre,** expliqua Law.

Ils entendirent Mihawk respirer plus fort, mais dans ce caisson noir ils ne virent rien. Ils comprirent juste que l'inconnu avait bougé vers « le meilleur sabreur du monde ». L'homme se mit à respirer fort au-dessus du corps de Mihawk et d'un coup tous entendirent le Shishibukai feuler entre douleur et plaisir. Zoro voulu aller aider son ancien maître d'arme mais Law l'en empêcha en l'enlaçant d'une main ferme et en le bâillonnant. Zoro se débattit entre les mains de Law, pendant que Mihawk lui se débattait un peu plus loin.

 **_ Non… ne me… touchez pas… là. Han !** s'écria Mihawk en repoussant son assaillant.

Un grognement se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une sorte de lutte. Puis ils comprirent que Dracule se détendait peu à peu laissant l'autre faire. Alors Zoro fit de même et Law le relâcha.

 **_ Il le viole,** souffla le Vert.

 **_ Je sais et il y est obligé. Nous n'avons rien pour défaire les effets de la drogue, il faut le faire de façon manuelle. Tu veux peut-être le faire ?** Proposa Law.

 **_ Non, mais…**

 **_ Pas de mais !** coupa Trafalgar. **Mihawk va souffrir quelques jours de ses drogues et lui l'aide.**

 **_ Dans le noir il a compris comment ?** questionna Zoro.

 **_ Phéromone. C'est un loup garou.**

 **_ Comment ?** s'écria Zoro.

 **_ Parle doucement,** fit Law. **Il a des yeux dorés et il y avait des tas de loup mort. Il leur a fait ses adieux quand on est parti c'était sûrement sa famille. Il a tué tout le monde pour les venger.**

Un son les stoppa dans leur discussion, ils comprirent que Mihawk avait joui. Un grand silence se fit entre les quatre hommes. Ils entendirent juste leur aîné partir un peu plus loin et se blottir contre une paroi.

 **_ Merci,** fit Law pour détruire la gêne et le silence installé. Un grognement lui répondit. **Tu ne peux pas parler, cela fait longtemps que tu étais sous ta forme de loup ?** un autre grognement se fit entendre.

 **_ Tu l'as violé,** l'incrimina Zoro.

 **_ Non,** cracha l'homme.

 **_ Fellation,** soupira Mihawk avec une voix des plus lointaine.

 **_ Puceau ?** résonna la voix caverneuse de l'inconnu.

 **_ Oui,** soupira le quarantenaire. **Ils m'ont drogué mais pas encore touché,** confessa-t-il.

 **_ Alors que toi tu l'as fait,** fit le vert.

 **_ Non, juste une fellation,** s'insurgea Mihawk qui rien que l'idée d'aller plus loin l'effrayait. **Il m'a touché l'intimité mais pas pénétré.**

Le silence revint entre eux.

 **_ On devrait dormir un peu,** proposa Law. **Demain on avisera pour la suite.**

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, avant de dormir.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre!**

Alors oui, on ne comprend pas tout mais c'est voulu ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors on retrouve nos protagonistes habituels j'ai envie de dire, je parle de Zoro, Law et Mihawk mais c'est aussi le retour de Shun!  
Et si vous ne l'aimez pas -ou ne l'appréciez pas particulièrement- je vous comprends, Craft en sait quelque chose, à chaque fois je lui parle beaucoup de son Shun lol

Et parce que la journée des promotions n'est pas fini, je reviens avec le second chapitre. Des bisous Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**

Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. On continue avec les péripéties de nos héros et un temps d'accalmie, non? A voir.  
On lit ensemble puis on en parle ensuite. Bonne lecture.

 **Bonjour,**

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que le premier vous a plus et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Biz a dans 15 jours Craft. Et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont.

 **Taylor je reçois t'es mail mais je ne peux y répondre car pour moi tu n'es pas inscrite mais je t'es répondu sur le prochain chapitre et je te l'ai expliquer aussi sur le profil. Saches que j'adorerais correspondre avec toi si je le pouvais et merci d'insister autant cela me touche j'espère que tu me verras republier ce chapitre et que tu viendras le lire. Biz craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

* * *

Mihawk se réveilla en sursaut et se blottit contre les parois du container. Il avait envie de vomir. Son corps le faisait souffrir, il brulait littéralement et en même temps il avait froid. Il entendit les bruits de plusieurs respirations, ce n'était donc pas un rêve, mais plutôt un cauchemar vivant. Ensuite il discerna un mouvement vers lui. Dans ce noir il ne vit rien et cela lui fit encore plus peur. Avec les drogues en lui ses réactions étaient incontrôlées et démesurées. Alors il se recroquevilla plus sur lui. Enfin il sentit l'être le prendre dans ses bras et à la place de la peau de l'homme il sentit des poils. L'homme prit sa place et le bloqua entre ses bras afin de le cajoler. C'est là qu'il prit le partit de se débattre en hurlant.

 **_ Non, n'approchez pas, je ne suis pas en chaleur, je veux dire… je ne suis pas votre femelle. Merde je parle comme un animal.**

 **_ Détends-toi !** s'écria Law qui avait l'air d'essayer de calmer aussi Zoro. **C'est un animal, un loup, son instinct protecteur lui a dit qu'il fallait t'aider.**

 **_ Je vais bien !** s'écria Mihawk.

 **_ Non,** dit la voix rauque de l'homme loup. **Froid, peur…**

 **_ Il a raison,** reprit Law, **tu n'as que la chemise qu'il t'a prêté et contrairement à lui tu n'as pas de poils pour te réchauffer.**

 **_ Mais je ne veux pas des siens, j'ai l'impression d'être la pute d'un animal, je suis un humain moi,** cracha avec hargne le Shishibukai.

 **_ Lui aussi,** souffla le capitaine des Hearts pirate.

 **_ Laisse-le quand même,** s'écria Zoro fou de rage d'entendre son maître dans un tel état.

 **_ Roronoa-ya, il n'y est pour rien, il fait ce qu'il peut pour l'aider.**

 **_ On devrait chercher un moyen de sortir de là !** grogna le Vert qui avait du mal à accepter cela. **En plus c'est un loup-garou, il mange quoi ?**

 **_ Pas d'humain,** grogna le semi-loup.

Cette phrase rassura les trois hommes, et malgré toutes ses émotions à fleur de peau, Mihawk se détendit sous la chaleur et les douces caresses de son protecteur. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant les trois autres discuter et ses souvenirs émergèrent.

 _"Il avait reçu une lettre de mission venant de la marine une semaine plus tôt. On lui demandait de venir s'occuper de la protection d'un noble. Il avait laissé sa demeure sous la protection de Perona et était parti pour sa mission. Le premier jour tout s'était bien passé même s'il avait trouvé le regard du noble sur lui un peu bizarre. C'est le lendemain matin à son réveil que quelque chose clocha. Effectivement, en ouvrant les yeux il s'était retrouvé attaché dans le cachot d'une prison avec la nausée et le noble le regardait d'un mauvais œil._

 _ **_ Enfin réveillé !**_ _s'exclama le noble._ _ **Ne t'inquiète pas la nausée va passer. On t'a drogué au repas hier soir pour pouvoir te bouger sans problème.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi ?**_ _demanda surprit le Shishibukai._

 _ **_ Pour tout te dire j'aime collectionner les choses et je n'ai pas encore de Shishibukai dans ma collection. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt pas mal alors je vais faire de toi mon nouveau jouet. Pour l'instant je vais te laisser avec mes subordonnés, ils vont t'apprendre la docilité.**_

 _Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'on lui avait fait boire une nouvelle drogue qui l'avait endormi. Pendant plusieurs jours des hommes étaient passés et l'avait torturé et drogué. Certaines drogues étaient pour le préparer à une chose plus intime. On lui avait dit qu'il allait devenir l'amant du noble. Alors ils lui inséraient des pilules dans son intimité afin de le rendre plus réceptif. Ils les avaient appelés « Aphrodite, les pilules de l'amour » mais pour lui c'étaient celles du cauchemar._

 _Puis il avait vu arriver Zoro et l'ancien Shishibukai Law. Ils avaient aussi été emprisonnés et les hommes avaient rigolé en disant qu'eux aussi feraient bientôt partie de la collection de leur patron. Alors quand il avait senti la présence d'une personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au service du noble il en avait profité pour demander de l'aide. L'homme lui avait caressé la joue et la chaleur de sa main l'avait fait pleurer silencieusement. Puis, il les avait abandonnés. Mihawk s'était senti trahit et délaissé. Ensuite quelques minutes plus tard il le revit entrer. L'inconnu délivra ses compagnons puis vint vers lui. Après l'avoir détaché il lui avait enfilé la chemise qu'il portait, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras comme une princesse et avait filé au plus vite._

 _Lors du trajet ils avaient fait une mini halte. L'homme avait resserré sa prise sur lui et avait grogné une chose incompréhensible, mais les larmes sur son visage qui lui tomba dessus montrait sa tristesse. Il n'avait rien dit, qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ? il ne savait pas ce que regardait l'autre. Ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un container qui fut monté sur un bateau. Son protecteur l'avait allongé par terre. Enfin il était sauvé, mais une douleur le prit au ventre puis une érection dû aux drogues arriva. Il retint un cri et sa respiration se fit plus forte. C'est alors que l'inconnu bougea et vint le surplomber. Sa respiration aussi s'accentua ou plutôt son inspiration car il le reniflait comme un animal. L'homme fit glisser ses doigts chauds sur sa joue comme précédemment et la fit descendre sur son torse jusqu'à son sexe. Quand il l'effleura Mihawk ne put retenir un feulement entre douleur et plaisir, puis il eut pour réflexe de se débattre._

 _ **_ Non… ne me… touchez pas… là. Han !**_ _s'écria Mihawk en repoussant son assaillant._

 _Un grognement se fit entendre et le Shishibukai agrippa la tête de l'inconnu pour le repousser mais l'homme enserra ses poignets puis bloqua ses jambes le temps de finir. Dracule se détendit peu à peu laissant l'autre faire. Puis il entendit son ancien « élève » et Law discuter ensemble. Il savait que le docteur avait raison. Puis il sursauta au mot « Loup-Garou ». Il se rappela aussi de son arrêt et des grognements, alors il disait au revoir aux morts de sa famille. Il venait de tout abandonner pour les aider, jusqu'à sa vengeance. Alors comme remerciement il se laissa vraiment aller entre ses bras et son instinct lui fit caresser les cheveux de l'autre et il ressentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses cuisses mais aussi de ses propres yeux. Il avait senti sa bouche sur son sexe et ses mains se balader sur son torse nu et son entrejambe. Ses doigts malaxaient son anus, mais ne le pénétrait pas. Il s'était d'abord crispé, puis relaxé au rythme doux de l'autre, c'était plutôt agréable. Au bout d'un moment un cri sortit de sa bouche, il venait de jouir. Ensuite un grand silence se fit entre les quatre hommes et quand l'inconnu se dégagea, lui, en profita pour partir un peu plus loin et se blottir contre une paroi._ _Puis Law avait encore introduit une discussion avec son protecteur et d'une certaine façon il avait excusé son assaillant qui n'avait fait que l'aider. Puis tous dormirent jusqu'à maintenant."_

 **_ Merci et pardon,** furent les seuls mots que put souffler Mihawk

 **_ De… rien…,** grogna l'homme. **Tu… pas… pute… ni… femelle,** grogna tant bien que mal le semi-loup.

Dracule ne put rien dire, alors il resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'autre et pleura doucement. Puis il mordit la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté et portait son odeur et écarta légèrement ses cuisses. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit ainsi qu'une nouvelle érection. Law l'avait bien dit cela allait durer quelques jours et pour l'instant seul cet homme du moins ce loup-garou pouvait l'aider. Oui il ne laisserait que lui lui faire ce genre de chose dérangeante mais agréable sous ses mains chaudes. Alors quand l'autre sentit ses phéromones et le toucha il ne dit rien, il le laissa faire en silence et en pleurant et l'autre respecta le tout à la fin il agrippa son visage et bu ses larmes avant de lui voler un baiser. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut le regard doré empli de luxure de l'autre et l'érection qu'il sentait chez son protecteur. Mais celui-ci l'empêcha de bouger et de parler en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que son érection passe. Mihawk l'en remercia silencieusement mais il savait que l'autre l'avait compris.

* * *

 **Fin du second chapitre.**

Je viens de me rendre compte, il y a peut-être quelques mots cru..., désolé, si ça dérange. sait-on jamais.  
Alors là, on comprend ce qui s'est passé pour Mihawk et comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Où vont-ils échouer maintenant? On ne sait pas trop, à vous de deviner!

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la prochaine! Des bisous Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

 **Je vous remercie de nous suivre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. Ce soir un petit chapitre. Nos héros rentrent enfin chez eux, mais ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est que le début. Rendez- vous le 1** **er** **aout pour la suite de leurs péripéties et voir si notre Shishibukai va mieux. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

 **Ps : je publie plutôt pour pouvoir répondre à Taylor que je remercie beaucoup de ses reviews.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Cheschire : Merci pour ta review cela nous fait très plaisir. Ravie si tu as ri. Oui nous avons pensé à un Mihawk puceau. Dans toute mes fics il est ou alors il a eu peu d'aventure. Pour moi c'est un homme qui s'est concentré sur son art de l'épée pour devenir le plus fort et il s'est coupé de tout le reste. Et puis à la fin qui voudrait d'un homme taciturne et froid, avec une telle puissance et d'où un seul regard vous pétrifie de peur. Lol. Oui tout est flou au début mais l'explication arrive avec le temps. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, fais-nous savoir ce que tu penses de la suite. Biz Craft.**

 **Taylor : Merci de nous lire et pour cette longue review. Shun laisse toujours perplexe. Saches que Sam ne l'apprécie guère. Mais mon but dans la vie et de lui faire apprécier au moins dans l'une de mes fics. J'y arrive parfois mais pas tout le temps et juste sur un chapitre ou deux lol. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dérangé mais comme tu l'as vu il est loup garou et avec le temps tu comprendras pourquoi il est si entreprenant. Oui Mihawk est canon, lol. Si tu l'aimes saches qu'on a une autre fiction avec lui et Shun et j'en ai aussi dans mon compte Peacecraft_31. J'adore ce couple et j'aime voir Shun tourmenter Mihawk. lol. Oui Notre fic se nomme Convoitise et Châtiments ça en dit beaucoup.**

 **Tu as pensé que Shun était le noble, ça aurait pu être ça ou même en être un autre, j'y avais pensé à un instant mais tu verras plus tard qui il est.**

 **Pour Zoro tu verras bien, si je réponds je te spoile la suite. Mais je dirais juste que Zoro respecte énormément Mihawk.**

 **J'espère oui qu'elle sera passionnante. Et ravie que tu es accrochée.**

 **Merci bonne lecture à toi et n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu penses de la suite. On en sera plus que ravie. Biz Craft.**

 **Ps : Je ne peux te répondre directement mais je vois toute tes reviews. Je t'ai laissé des messages sur mes chapitres 1 et 2 et sur mon profil, pour te l'expliquer mais comme je ne sais pas si tu les as, je publie en avance. Mais n'hésite pas à commenter j'adore tes idées.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Là. C'est là. Juste là.

Cette chose a creusé son ventre durant des heures ou plutôt des jours durant ce périple dans cette boite hermétique où il était enfermé avec les trois autres et là, à cet instant précis, cette chose monstrueuse refait surface.

S'arrêtant alors qu'il venait de poser pied à terre avec ses compagnons de fortunes et d'engager leur pas sur un vieux sentier détrempé, il s'appuie sur l'un des gigantesques rochers près de lui et se tient le ventre sans vraiment le montrer. Il voulait au moins rester digne ou du moins, pas aussi pitoyable qu'il en avait l'air.

Rapidement il se fait remarquer et ce qu'il redoutait le plus s'était montré. C'est-à-dire voir la main tendue de son ancien élève. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide de Roronoa Zoro par simple fierté. Par arrogance. …Par orgueil. Cette position de faiblesse permanente ne lui plait pas et rejetant la main de ce vert –en plus de le gratifié d'un regard noir-, il resserre sa prise sur la pierre et laisse échapper un soupir des plus équivoques.

 **\- Mihawk, j'veux simplement t'aider.** S'éclaircit la voix du bretteur non sans continuer de fixer son ainé qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. _Rempli d'ouverture,_ pense-t-il.

 **\- Pas besoin…, je…- conti-nuons hn~** Dracule peinait à trouver ses mots, à rester concentré tant cette douleur dans le bas-ventre se réveillait.

 **\- Faisons une pause,** tranche la voix de Trafalgar en observant la situation présente. **Nous sommes sur ton île donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger imminent et si tu as besoin de t'éloigner, fait-le.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Faut tout de suite le ramener chez lui et-**

 **\- Il n'est pas en état de marcher Roronoa-ya~ et je doute qu'il veuille être porté.** Explique le capitaine des Hearts en se faisant comprendre sans plus de mot. En tant qu'homme ce vert devait comprendre que ce Shichibukai voulait garder le reste de sa dignité.

 **\- Sauf que cette forêt est dangereuse, on ne peut pas rester inactif longtemps !** Argumente Zoro de ses sourcils froncés et en épiant ce noiraud qui l'énerve légèrement.

 **\- J'oubliais, tu connais cette île comme ta poche toi aussi… . Eh bien, vas où le vent te portera, on te rejoindra bien assez tôt.** Siffle mesquinement le chirurgien en se moquant ouvertement de son cadet.

 **\- J'vais pas vous laisser avec ce-**

 **\- Fermez-là tous les deux !** Grogne de rage Dracule en usant de ses dernières forces. **Je…, restez-là et… …hn, fermez-là…~ Rien ne se… mh pro-duira tant que- Mmh…, je serais év-eillé et près de hn vous~**

C'était de plus en plus difficile pour Mihawk de se contrôler, de ne pas céder à ses pulsions qui lui disait de se soulager ou simplement de se toucher.

Courbé, il se tenait maintenant le ventre et s'approchant d'un arbre presque mort, il y avait pris appuie. Ses yeux commençaient à voir trouble, une source de chaleur horrible grimpait jusqu'à son visage et laissant échapper un soupir des plus explicites, il oublie de faire attention à cet homme qui s'approche pour l'éloigner des deux « turbulents ».

Sans rien dire, sans demander la permission où quoique ce soit d'autre, cet homme à moitié loup avait agrippé le bras du grand maître épéiste pour l'amener derrière une petite palissade de rocher.

 **\- Laissez-le hn~ faire… …attendez ici… …~tous les deux,** avait réussi à souffler Dracule à Law et Zoro, avant de se laisser emporter par ce sauvageon aux yeux d'ors.

Il n'était pas particulièrement d'accord pour être seul avec ce loup mais, il préférait néanmoins garder une image à peu près correcte vis-à-vis de ce vert et de cet ancien Shichibukai qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

A l'abri des regards de ces deux-là, Dracule avait saisi de cette main qui lui empoigné déjà le membre. S'il avait eu plus de force, s'il avait eu le temps de récupérer rien qu'un peu, il n'aurait jamais laissé l'autre le toucher de cette façon mais et même si ça l'emmerdait profondément, cette main qui le caressait l'apaisait et enlevait de sa douleur.

Tenant ce qu'il peut –l'écorce de cet arbre témoin de son mal-être-, il garde tout de même conscience de ses actes –ou à peu près- et il est sûr d'une chose, il ne veut pas « plus ». Ce qu'il entend par-là ? Très simple. Il avait senti l'autre descendre sa tête au niveau de son bas-ventre et il l'avait arrêté. Etre touché par une main passait encore, recevoir une fellation en pleine forêt l'aurait assurément dégouté de lui-même et puis ce n'est pas comme si avec toute cette drogue reçue, il ne lui était pas facile de jouir…, malheureusement pour lui.

Leur petite « escapade » s'étendit sur quelques vingtaines de minutes, le temps pour Mihawk et cet homme d'être sûr que cette vague de chaleur ne revienne plus et pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin aucuns mots n'étaient dits.

Zoro avait les nerfs en pelote. Il se sentait impuissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son maître d'arme, colérique par rapport à ce chirurgien qui l'emmerdait et qui donnait pour la plupart du temps raison à cet animal et irrité par tout un tas d'autres choses.

De son côté, Law gardait la bouche close parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire d'essentiel tout simplement, parce qu'il comprenait l'inquiétude de ce vert pour son ainé et parce que même si toutes les choses qu'il disait étaient vraies, il ne voulait pas rajouter d'animosité entre lui et ce bretteur, qui il en était sûr, allait venir à le détester s'il continuait à le traiter d'incapable même si ses intentions étaient louables.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les deux restèrent là, sans bouger, dans l'attente que Mihawk refasse son apparition et si certains coups d'œil étaient donnés du côté de ce vert, ce sont des bruits de pas qui attirèrent l'oreille du médecin.

Se relevant de son siège précaire, ils pouvaient apercevoir cette sorte de soulagement dans les traits de Dracule et derrière celui-ci, loin de lui, ce loup à l'apparence humaine, le regard lointain et l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Personne ne dit rien, leurs voix ne s'étaient pas éclaircie une seule fois et ils avaient repris la route ainsi. Etrangement, on pouvait voir cet étranger rester non loin d'œil de faucon –comme pour continuer de le protéger même si celui-ci refusait- et pour fermer la marche, se trouvait le Roronoa à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect. Lui qui avait vécu un enfer dans cette jungle, il ne voulait pas être déranger par les énormes singes et voir son ancien maître d'arme en plus piteux état qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bref, la route fut longue et finalement, après une marche interminable, des tours sortaient de la forêt morte et des arbres bel et bien vivants, remplis de feuilles vertes !

 **\- Il nous reste encore- … …près d'une heure….** Murmure Mihawk à bout de souffle.

Il était épuisé, n'avait plus la force de lutter plus longtemps contre tout ça et s'il se voyait partir en avant, son bras avait été rattrapé par son ancien élève qui l'avait retenu d'une chute certaine.

Dracule dans un réflexe avait essayé de se dégager de cette prise mais avait lâchement échoué. Pour ne pas trop humilier son maitre, Zoro ne l'avait pas porté, il avait simplement passé ce bras autour de ses épaules et soutenu près de lui et d'une main sur la taille de celui-ci. D'ailleurs entretemps, ils avaient réussi à chiner des vêtements plus convenables pour ce noiraud aux yeux ambrés.

 **\- Bien, nous arriverons donc avant la nuit, …c'est une bonne chose. Roronoa-ya~ tâche de ne pas te perdre.** Soupira Trafalgar qui donnait quelques autres directives.

 **\- Ferme-là Doc' et avance. …T'as un problème toi ?** Grognait Zoro au loup-garou de son état qui n'en finissait plus de le dévisager.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre de ce médecin, il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en celui qui les avait sortis de leur prison puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule minute à tripoter ce Shichibukai, en plus d'être un loup-garou mais cela ne valait pas non plus de la suspicion et de la rage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chose fut oubliée et reprenant la route plus un mot ne fut dit.

* * *

J'espère que tout vous a plus à très bientôt. Vos commentaires nous font chaud au coeur et on prend plaisir à les lires et à y répondre de suite si on peux ou plus tard. Mais au plutôt promis. Biz Craft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre, alors « oui » j'avais dit rendez-vous au 1** **er** **aout mais après concertation avec Sam on est tombée d'accord pour vous offrir un chapitre ce soir. Et bien sûr on se revoit en août.**

 **Sinon les voilà enfin dans la maison de Dracule. Bonne lecture.**

 **Biz Craft.**

 **Review :**

 **Taylor : Alors je n'ai pas pensé au mot harcèlement mais à ta frustration, car moi-même je l'étais de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi pour les reviews c'est pour cela que j'aime dire à mes lectrices que je les ai bien reçus et leur répondre au plus tôt.**

 **Pour Zoro tu as raison il aussi dans ses sentiments un mauvais sens de l'orientation mais on l'aide à trouver la bonne direction et ce sera pareil pour son compagnon, ils ne se seront pas trouvés pour rien. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Alors pour Shun je suis la seule et unique responsable de sa création et de sa perversité. Sam n'y ait pour rien. Lol. Sinon ma tête va bien. Mais Shun n'est qu'une fiction et pas ma vie privée lol.** **.**

 **Ravi que Mihawk t'ai plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors. T'inquiètes pas aucun Humandrills ne les as vu. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus ni pour Shanks, ni pour Pérona tu auras quelques réponses peut-être ce soir.** **.**

 **Merci pour tout. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Je vais te donner les noms de fic avec Mihawk /Shun.**

 **Alors sur le site sam-craft : il y a guerre et conquête.**

 **Sur le site peacecraft_31 : quand le destin s'en mêle.**

 **Puis une autre viendra plus tard et je pensais avoir plus écrit sur eux lol. Biz a dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **\- Mihawk-san que vous est-il arrivé ? Vite Roronoa entre et amène-le jusqu'à sa chambre.**

Perona était à l'entrée quand elle avait entendu cette immense porte s'ouvrir. Il est vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu pour le propriétaire des lieux qui avait quelques jours de retard sur son retour mais de le voir ainsi, à bout de forces et accompagné d'autres personnes, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

C'est surement pour cela qu'elle s'était précipité vers le Shichibukai. Pour l'examiner, pour voir si quelque chose était grave ou non et inspecter par la même occasion –bien que rapidement- les autres invités. De là, elle avait sans problème reconnu le Roronoa avec lequel elle avait sympathisé durant ses deux ans sur cette île, un ancien grand Corsaire du nom de Trafalgar Law, par contre le troisième elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité et jusque là, elle n'en n'avait rien à faire ! Son plus grand problème à l'heure actuelle était l'état de santé du chef des lieux.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une salle que je pourrais utiliser avec du matériel médical par exemple ?** Interrogeait Law qui avait une idée derrière la tête et pour soulager le mal qui gagnait encore sur Dracule.

 **\- Une salle…,** marmonne la rose tout en suivant le vert en haut des escaliers pour lui faciliter sa progression au travers de toutes ces portes. **Hum, il y a bien celle du deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest. C'est une sorte de petite infirmerie, en tout cas il y a bien assez de choses de ce genre entreposées, tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre. C'est la troisième porte sur la droite, je t'y rejoindrai plus tard.**

 **\- Très bien, merci.**

Laissant cette « éleveuse de fantôme » disparaitre derrière une porte avec le Roronoa et Mihawk, il demanda d'un signe au loup-garou de le suivre et si celui-ci était méfiant, voire aucunement d'accord, il fit tout de même un pas. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que ce noiraud était la seule personne qui l'avait défendu jusqu'à présent.

Quoiqu'il en soit les deux s'aventurèrent dans cette grande maison et si Law se sentait épié, suivi, il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa route.

De l'autre côté du manoir, Zoro trouva la chambre du propriétaire sans faire une seule fausse route et déposant son paquet sur le lit, il marmonna à Perona quelques informations comme par exemple, le fait que Dracule ait été drogué.

Ils n'étaient pas dans l'urgence et pourtant, c'était comme si c'était le cas. Comme si Dracule était en danger de mort alors que non. Il était seulement surpeuplé d'hormones qui dérèglaient tout son système. Trouvant une bassine rapidement et des linges propres, la rosée donna le tout –une fois remplie d'eau fraiche- au vert pour que celui-ci éponge leur ainé.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Demandait alors le bretteur en voyant Perona se diriger vers la sortie.

 **\- Rejoindre Trafalgar et savoir s'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Je lui ai dit de m'attendre devant la sorte d'infirmerie mais je ne sais pas s'il l'aura trouvée.** Expliquait celle-ci non sans tourner la poignée de porte.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti tout seul avec l'autre ce médecin de malheur ?! Bon sang, vas-y… il doit surement rechercher un truc pour calmer Mihawk. …Du moins, je l'espère.**

 **\- Je reviens pour te dire ce qu'il en est.**

Il était essoufflé, il avait chaud et son ventre le faisait se tordre étrangement. Depuis qu'il avait perdu de ses forces dans la forêt, Dracule ne voyait sa vie que par bribes.

Il entendait bien des voix danser autour de lui, des sortes de directives dites mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, sa peau le brûlait et réclamait plus alors que lui, intérieurement être touché était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il n'aimait pas ça, être approché de trop près. Détestait les contacts quand ils n'étaient pas nécessaires mais là et même si cette vérité était toujours d'actualité, il était sûr de laisser des soupirs s'échapper quand on le frôlait.

Il essayait de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, de calmer ses sortes de pulsions qui le prenait sans cesse et il en était sûr, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se calmer, il pourrait attraper la première personne qu'il apercevait et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait même si…, on le redit encore une fois, cette chose n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le touche !

Il pouvait reconnaitre avec un peu de mal la voix du Roronoa mais pour une raison obscure elle paraissait suave, sensuelle et excitante. Elle lui donnait envie, sans comprendre pourquoi, et ça lui importait peu à l'instant.

Laissant sa main vagabonder sur ces sortes de draps –puisqu'il ne reconnaissait même pas son propre lit-, il essayait d'attraper ce timbre qui l'excitait, d'harponner celui-ci et de le laisser approcher.

Se dandinant sur le matelas et lâchant des soupirs équivoques, Dracule n'était plus maître de son corps et s'exaspérait de ne pas être caressé. Ses pensées étaient parties, sa conscience disparue et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était du sexe. Peu importe avec qui, il voulait simplement qu'on le soulage.

Il attirait cet homme vers lui, contre lui et même si cette voix était contre –le Roronoa ici présent-, Dracule s'en moquait. Il se déshabillait lui-même, attrapait les mains de ce vert pour les mettre contre sa peau et si des soupirs apparaissaient en masse, un bruit de porte aurait pu être deviné si seulement il avait été conscient. Perona était revenue avec Law et cet autre homme et le spectacle qu'il offrait était pour le moins équivoque.

 **\- J'ai préparé un calmant et une sorte d'antipoison.** Avait grogné la voix du chirurgien en s'approchant de ce lit occupé alors que Zoro se débattait encore et essayait de s'éloigner de son ainé. **Tiens-le correctement**.

Le kimono légèrement défait et surement un peu de rouge aux joues, le bretteur avait accepté cette demande alors que sous lui ou presque, Mihawk recherchait cette nouvelle voix plaisante avec avidité.

S'il pouvait recevoir l'attention de deux personnes au lieu d'une, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement, bien au contraire, et quand il avait senti cette sorte de piqures au niveau de sa jugulaire et l'autre au niveau de son bras, il en avait soupiré. C'était délicieux de son point de vue –chose qu'il aurait dû détester en temps normal-.

Puis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Dracule Mihawk se fit inerte. Allongé sur son lit, il était maintenant calme et presque sans vie puisqu'il était endormi. Les médicaments du chirurgien de la mort étaient efficaces pour sûr, tellement que ça pouvait sembler terrifiant.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé avec Mihawk-san ?** Demandait maintenant Perona qui, revenue du choc, voulait des explications. **Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.**

 **\- Une drogue puissante et des nobles sans scrupules. Il devrait dormir pendant quelques heures maintenant, voire jusqu'à demain matin et d'ici-là, la drogue se sera amoindrie.** Expliquait le médecin en comptant les pulsations de son patient et en laissant ce loup-garou approcher pour renifler ou presque le Shichibukai inconscient. **Peut-être qu'un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal et à nous aussi. Laissons-le dormir.**

La princesse comprit où voulait en venir ce médecin et sortant de la chambre de Dracule, elle avait conduit les invités vers d'autres appartements.

Le Roronoa recouvrait son ancienne chambre, Law s'était vu attribué celle sur la droite et le troisième homme se retrouvait dans la pièce en face des deux pirates. Tous séparés, ils pouvaient repenser tranquillement à tout ce qui venait de se passer et retirant son bonnet pour passer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, Trafalgar avait trouvé utile d'investir la salle de bain pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Dans celle du Roronoa, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer avec son ainé, s'était donné deux bonnes baffes sur les joues et secouant son esprit, il était reconnaissant à Law d'être intervenu. Soufflant d'être maintenant en sécurité, il espérait que ce médecin trouve une solution pour remettre debout son « maître d'arme » mais avant ça et comme l'avait suggéré ce même docteur, une douche n'était pas de refus.

Quant à la troisième et dernière chambre occupée, ce loup-garou dont on ne connaissait pas le nom, faisait le tour de la pièce et reniflait tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il essayait de comprendre où il se trouvait, ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce avec deux grandes fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond !

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant, Law était là dans cette nouvelle pièce inconnue de ses sens à jongler avec plusieurs produits dans le but de calmer les pulsions sexuelles d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ou seulement de nom.

Assis sur cette chaise, ou non, plutôt debout pour mieux doser les liquides qu'il manipulait, ce noiraud examina dans le même temps cette sorte d'infirmerie de secours et l'extérieur au travers de cette fenêtre face à lui. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, il avait fini par atterrir ici, au milieu de nulle part et il n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer courir partout et nulle part à la fois. Secourir quelqu'un, ça lui allait dans la mesure du possible mais quand il était pris pour cible, il n'aimait guère. Voyager ça lui allait mais partir pour des destinations inconnues et être coincé comme là, ça l'irritait légèrement.

 **\- Recule s'il te plait, je ne tiens pas à perdre une seule goutte.** Grognait cet ébène, à celui qui l'accompagnait plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

\- … **Que…, faire ?** Soupirait une voix rauque et lointaine, tout en gardant ses prunelles dorées sur le médecin.

 **\- Un médicament pour Mihawk. Ça n'effacera pas la drogue mais ça le soulagera et il pourra se reposer. …Passe-moi ce flacon.**

Attendant patiemment que ce loup-garou donne ce qu'il avait demandé, Trafalgar ne put s'empêcher d'étudier cet individu qui les avait sortis de ce futur enfer auquel ils avaient échappé.

Il avait des manières bestiales, ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler tout ce qu'il apercevait et ses réflexes étaient vifs et même insolents.

 **\- Jinroh-ya~, comment t'appelles-tu ?** Avait demandé le chirurgien en attrapant le bocal que l'autre lui tentait. **… Ton nom. Moi, je m'appelle Law et toi ?**

 **\- Nom…, mh Shun. …M'appeler Shun.** Avait répondu le brun de cette voix plus habitué. Méconnaissable tant il ne s'en servait plus.

 **\- Shun-ya~, très bien. Dans ce cas, merci de nous avoir sorti de la Shun-ya~ et maintenant, allons apporter ça à notre patient.**

 **\- Ah, vous avez trouvé !** S'écria alors une fois derrière eux tandis qu'une porte claquait dans le même temps. **Mihawk-san est dans sa chambre et Zoro veille dessus.** **Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?**

 **\- Oui j'ai ce qu'il faut, nous pouvons y aller.**

Attrapant les deux seringues, Trafalgar et l'homme loup avaient suivi la rosée qui les guidait au travers de ce labyrinthe et après quelques longues minutes, cinq minutes en tout, ils étaient arrivés devant cette grande porte qu'ils avaient ouvert sans plus de cérémonie pour tomber sur une scène pour le moins embarrassante, en plus d'étrange et chiante.

Là, le Roronoa était penché au-dessus du Shichibukai qui le tenait fermement et qui le déshabillait. Dracule était lui-même presque torse nu et accrochait le vert en poussant des soupirs équivoques.

C'était déplaisant à voir, mais sûrement que Trafalgar avait l'habitude d'être désagréablement surpris par le second des Mugiwara sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi ? Alors s'approchant sans penser à ce qu'il observait, il avait récité des mots comme si rien ne pourrait jamais le toucher.

 **\- J'ai préparé un calmant et une sorte d'antipoison.** Avait grogné la voix du chirurgien en s'approchant de ce lit occupé alors que Zoro se débattait encore et essayait de s'éloigner de son aîné. **Tiens-le correctement.**

Tournant la tête du meilleur bretteur au monde, Law avait injecté la première seringue directement dans la nuque de celui-ci tandis qu'il avait injecté la seconde dans le bras. Par la suite, il s'était assis sur le bord de ce lit pour vérifier les signaux de vie de son patient puis, une voix avait de nouveau retentie, celle de cette princesse aux cheveux roses ! Surement qu'elle était sortie du choc qu'elle avait vécu en entrant dans la pièce.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé avec Mihawk-san ?** Demandait maintenant Perona qui continuait de regarder vers ce lit et plus particulièrement Zoro qu'elle connaissait bien. **Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.**

 **\- Une drogue puissante et des nobles sans scrupules. Il devrait dormir pendant quelques heures maintenant, voire jusqu'à demain matin et d'ici-là, la drogue se sera amoindrie.** Expliquait le médecin en comptant les pulsations de son patient et en laissant ce loup-garou approcher pour renifler ou presque le Shichibukai inconscient. **Peut-être qu'un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal et à nous aussi. Laissons-le dormir.**

Les directives données, tous avaient plus ou moins acquiescé. C'est surement pour ça qu'ils étaient sortis de cette chambre silencieuse.

Le long du chemin, Trafalgar avait pensé à des tas de choses, avait de temps à autre fixé vers l'avant ce bretteur qui discutait maintenant avec la jeune femme et soupirant intérieurement, il pouvait aussi voir l'air inquiet du loup-garou peu habitué à ce genre d'habitation –voir pas du tout- et mal à l'aise.

Une fois les chambres données sans vraiment comprendre, Law s'était décidé à prendre une douche, à se laver de ses nombreuses pensées puis, une fois fait, il avait préféré prendre des nouvelles de l'inconnu. Seul Dieu savait ce que celui-ci aurait bien pu faire seul dans la pièce.

* * *

Shun tournait dans cette pièce. Cela lui était intolérable. On lui avait dit : _rafraîchis-toi !_ Mais qu'est- ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ?

Il ne savait pour quelle raison mais il avait déchiré ses habits qu'on lui avait donné quelques jours plutôt, afin de reprendre sa forme de loup. Il ne supportait plus d'être en humain. Toutes ces odeurs, ces couleurs, ces nouveaux environnements et ces changements de températures, ces nouveaux gouts… de la viande cuite ! Il en aurait vomi au début. Depuis qu'il les avait suivis il s'était cantonné à suivre les ordres et à essayer de comprendre. Quand ils étaient sortis du container, il avait découvert un nouveau monde -oublié depuis longtemps-. On lui avait trouvé des fringues plus appropriées. Il avait été l'objet de tous les regards avec sa grande taille fine et ses yeux dorés.

Il avait quand même été ravi de voir que les trois hommes étaient des Alphas dans leur monde. Quand ils avaient voulu acheter un bateau pour revenir chez Mihawk on leur avait presque donné l'embarcation et de la peur était apparue dans les yeux des villageois. Il s'était aperçu que les gens les craignaient en allant du plus vieux au plus jeune. Alors ce Vert devait être le plus inoffensif, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt étant donné que les deux autres ne cessaient de le remettre à sa place. Malgré tout il n'était pas insignifiant pour autant, il faudrait se méfier de lui. Ce gamin avait l'air de pas trop l'apprécier, mais en même temps pouvait-il vraiment laisser leur aîné dans cet état ? En tant qu'Alpha il avait dû trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes dusse-t-il se salir les mains lui-même. Alors il ne comprenait pas, en fait ce qui le gênait le plus était cette façon que les humains avaient d'être toujours en train de se cacher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les loups sont des êtres nobles et francs, ils agissent s'il le faut sans réfléchir longtemps. Il rigola de cette pensée. Alors que faisait-il encore là à réfléchir au lieu d'agir. Il reprit sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers la porte, prit en main la poignée et ouvrit le panneau de bois qui le retenait loin de son envie première. Voir comment se sentait vraiment le Shishibukai. Law lui avait fait un topo rapide sur la société humaine et leurs propres places à l'intérieur. Ce Law, il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiment en vers lui. Il ne savait pas si oui ou non il pourrait lui faire confiance mais en même temps le jeune homme ne le jugeait pas. Parfois il voyait en lui un instinct animal.

Il se retrouva vite auprès de l'endormi et alla le renifler, il était si calme. Cela changeait des derniers jours. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sur la couverture et s'endormit tranquillement.

* * *

Quand Law était arrivé dans la chambre du loup il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part mais il ne s'était pas inquiété pour autant, il avait une idée d'où le trouver et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était là, sale -bien évidement, il ne devait sûrement pas savoir se servir d'une salle d'eau- allongé sur le lit de Mihawk lui tenant la main. Cela le fit sourire.

 **\- Ah ! mais il est….** S'écria une voix à ses côtés.

 **\- Chut !** fit l'ex-shishibukai en mettant une main sur la bouche de la rosée.

 **\- Mais il est nu et très sale,** chuchota la jeune fille.

 **\- Je m'en occuperais plus tard,** sourit l'homme.

Alors qu'il allait repousser la fille vers la sortie Mihawk bougea et se plaignit. Ils virent alors l'homme l'agripper et le rapprocher de lui. Puis il se transforma en loup afin de lui procurer de la chaleur. Law vit la jeune fille blêmir alors il la raccompagna à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore et toujours :)** **cela nous touche énormément.**

 **Voici la suite de leur arrivé dans la maison. On voit les relations Mihawk / Shun et Shun/ Law prendre forme. Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

 **Taylor : Bonjour, Alors tout d'abord merci pour cette immense review que j'ai adoré lire. Et j'ai hâte de la prochaine sur ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir plein de chose à dire. Moi je suis frustrée de ne pas te répondre plus tôt mais bon j'espère le faire au mieux.**

 **Juste tant que j'y pense j'ai mis sur le profil ma réponse pour « guerre et conquêtes » ne publiant plus de chapitre, étant fini.**

 **Voilà sinon Oui en fait comme on a plein de chapitre corrigé on a dit qu'on pouvait se permettre de faire une exception et de publier un chapitre de plus que prévue durant le mois. C'est pour cela et de rien pour tout, cela nous a fait très plaisir. Oui c'est vrai qu'on a mis plein de PDV depuis le début et le chapitre dernier en avait plus. On aime bien cela montrer une scène de différente façon et vu par différent caractère mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y en aura forcément à tous les chapitres. C'est variable selon l'histoire et ce qu'on veut faire passer comme sentiments. Ainsi que pour montrer l'avancer des émotions de chaque personnages. Après on aime aussi écrire de long récit descriptif si cela nous paraît important. Pour nous la description est aussi importante que les actions et les discussions. Chaque élément à son rôle pour donner une histoire vivante. Je sais que Sam est d'accord sur ça on en parlait il n'y a pas longtemps. Pour Pérona oui elle a des choses à dires mais elle les dira plus tard mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne mâchera pas ses mots. Oui Pérona se fout à qui elle parle, à part Mihawk.**

 **C'est vrai que pour toi Zoro tombe amoureux de Mihawk tu verras bien comment évolue leur relation, mais là je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails je ne veux pas te spoiler.**

 **Oui je le dirais à Shun lol. Mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre quelqu'un essai de le lui expliquer, d'une certaine façon. Pour le fait de ne pas rester nu. Pour le reste il ne peut pas partir sinon notre fic n'a plus d'intérêt lol. Mais tu as raison Shun pourrait partir mais comme tu le dis aussi plus tard Shun s'est attaché à Mihawk. C'est pour cela qu'il reste. Pour Zoro surprise, tu verras avec le temps pour qui son cœur balance Mihawk ou autre. Non Shun n'a pas de sentiments négatifs envers le reste des humains. Il est incommodé par leur façon de vivre, mais pas par eux proprement parlé. Tu comprendras dans d'autres chapitres on développe plus cela. Oui Mihawk va avoir besoin de plus de temps et Shun ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas si bourrin que cela. Du moins je crois :).** **Haha ! je ne répondrais plus à force je vais spoiler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tous sera traité aux fils des chapitres.**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements et compliments et à dans 15 jours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

En se réveillant Dracule sentit un poids sur son corps. Cela était chaud, il bougea sa main et sentit une touffe de poil très douce. Il voulut bouger mais une douleur se fit sentir alors il grogna en refermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard il avait senti le poids disparaitre et la tête d'un loup le surplomber. Il sursauta puis se souvint. Il ne sut pourquoi mais ses mains se levèrent et il alla jouer avec la fourrure de l'animal. Celui-ci grogna de contentement. Au bout d'un bon moment le loup au-dessus de lui reprit sa forme d'homme. Alors Mihawk caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque. Les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis le dévisageaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

 **\- Maison…,** dit l'homme loup. **Doc'… serum… drogue…**

 **\- Oui je comprends. Merci. Je sais que parler vous fait mal. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Oui… Mais… Encore drogue.**

 **\- Le sérum n'a pas détruit toute les drogues ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Très bien… Dites-moi ? Vous m'avez veillé toute la nuit ?** demanda Mihawk en voyant le soleil levant par la fenêtre.

 **\- Oui… toi… froid…**

 **\- Vous vous inquiétiez ?** s'amusa Dracule.

 **\- Non… moi… alpha…**

 **\- Je vois et l'alpha prend soin des blessés et des malades.** Voyant l'autre faire « oui » il se sentit déçu et heureux mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Puis il se souvint d'une chose, depuis le début il avait oublié de poser une question. **Cela fait une semaine que nous vivons ensemble si on peut dire et en plus nous… bon vous voyez… mais je ne connais pas votre nom.**

 **\- Shun… toi Dracule ?** questionna Shun.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Dracule… Dors… Moi… Veille… Toi…**

Mihawk lui fit « oui » de la tête et se rendormit. Shun en profita pour sortir quelques minutes. Il alla annoncer la nouvelle de son réveil aux autres. Law l'en remercia et il le suivis dans la chambre de leur hôte. Shun reprit sa place sur le lit et le doc' s'assit sur un fauteuil de la chambre. Mais avant de reprendre la lecture de son bouquin, il regarda les deux hommes allongés et sourit de voir l'homme loup toujours sale et nu. Au prochain réveil de Mihawk il irait l'aider à se laver, cela pourrait être intéressant de l'étudier un peu.

* * *

C'était le moment idéal pour l'amener avec lui. Law venait de traiter Mihawk avec une nouvelle seringue remplie d'un mélange inconnu et si Shun se sentait à l'abri dans cette chambre –ou quelque chose du genre-, il avait été saisi d'entendre son nom être prononcé.

Il avait longuement fixé ce noiraud qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner et après une explication ou deux, après un dernier coup d'œil vers le Shichibukai, il avait accepté de suivre ce médecin.

De là, il l'avait amené dans cette chambre qu'il fuyait comme la peste et Trafalgar s'était dirigé dans la salle d'eau sans plus de cérémonie.

 **\- Bien maintenant, je vais t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment nous devons nous laver. Déjà l'odeur, ce n'est pas très agréable de sentir mauvais…, pour la plupart des êtres-humains en tout cas. Ensuite, les bactéries qui prolifèrent en masse enfin, tu peux avoir des problèmes de peaux importants,** énumérait tranquillement le médecin tandis qu'il préparait quelques serviettes de bains et autres savons. **Maintenant, je vais te faire couler un bain, ça sera moins agressif pour toi qu'une douche.**

Fronçant les sourcils, le loup n'était pas pour. Peu importe les explications, il n'aimait simplement pas être cloitré entre tous ces murs.

Reculant d'un pas ou deux, un fin rictus s'étaient tracé sur les lèvres de Law et avant de laisser s'échapper son fardeau de la journée, il avait verrouillé la porte et gardait captif, par la même occasion ce loup.

 **\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas, sinon la petite princesse te fera une nouvelle leçon de morale. Bien, plonge là-dedans. Tu es couvert de crasse ça ne te fera pas de mal, bien au contraire.** Ordonnait Law alors que la baignoire se faisait fumante.

\- … **Non !**

 **\- Je ne demande pas ton avis Jinroh-ya~, tu t'exécutes.** Les deux regards se confrontaient, l'acier et le vermeil ne faisait pas bon ménage à cet instant et aucuns des deux n'étaient prêts à céder. **Tu sais, j'ai des arguments pour te faire accepter, même pour te forcer alors tu devrais y aller de toi-même.**

 **\- Pas ! … Je… …veux pas !**

Encore complaisant, Trafalgar ne dit rien. Plutôt même que de parler encore, il avait mis sa menace à exécution et entouré ce loup d'une bulle bleutée. De là, il avait décomposé le bras de son interlocuteur et si le loup avait pris peur, il avait également grogné et s'était préparé à attaquer. Enfin bon, cette chose n'avait même pas surpris le docteur qu'un « Shamble » avait été soufflé et qu'un loup-garou s'était retrouvé à l'eau.

Law avait simplement échangé un savon avec le corps de l'autre et avait été éclaboussé, mais l'autre ne pouvait plus dire « non ».

 **\- Bien maintenant, savonne-toi. L'eau ne vas pas te tuer et tu sais…, j'ai un petit scoop pour toi, Mihawk apprécierait grandement que tu te laves.**

Des grognements se faisaient entendre et de l'eau s'échappait de la baignoire mais et après avoir entendu les dernières paroles de ce noiraud, inexplicablement Shun s'était arrêté.

A cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement faible ou non, manipulé mais maintenant là, ça ne lui servait plus à rien de reculer. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait pris malgré-lui cette sorte de pomme remplie de mousse des mains de cet ébène insolant.

A présent, ce docteur prenait le temps de le détailler avec minutie. Maintenant que la crasse disparaissait son corps humain prenait forme et il pouvait entrevoir les muscles se dessiner dessus. Il les observa bouger au gré des mouvements de l'homme. Sa chevelure ébène maintenant moins emmêlée tombait au milieu de son dos. Puis il le vit se transformer en loup-garou et voir toute cette fourrure ou non ses poils courir sur les bras de ce noiraud ainsi que ses jambes et ses côtes l'émerveilla. Là aussi il étudia les nouveaux muscles -plus animal- se mouvoir. De plus sa chevelure tomba en cascade sur la nuque de loup et elle s'était allongée. S'il était debout elle serait sûrement en train de lécher ses reins. Il dût reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt bel homme et ses cicatrices s'harmonisaient à merveille, Law en était sûr et il avait hâte de l'étudier.

Les mots n'étaient plus, sauf pour expliquer une ou deux choses mais sinon, Trafalgar laissait ce brun se décrasser en toute tranquillité. …Enfin presque, parce que quelques questions taraudaient ce médecin avide de savoir.

 **\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'étudier un peu ?** Soupirait maintenant Law en déposant des vêtements propres sur le meuble non loin de là.

\- … **.** Voilà ce qui répondait à ce médecin, le silence. Shun n'avait pas encore digéré sa mise à l'eau.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup examiner les nouvelles choses, les comprendre et prendre un maximum de notes. Tu es un sujet intéressant et j'aimerais pouvoir mieux te comprendre toi et ton espèce avant de devoir repartir. Je ne ferais rien de ce que tu ne voudras pas et s'il y a des questions à éviter, je le ferais.**

 **\- Juste… …questions ?** Demandait Shun avec beaucoup de suspicions.

 **\- Evidemment. Bon, je t'examinerais peut-être aussi un peu voir si tu es fait comme n'importe quel autre être-humain mais à part ça, rien de méchant. …On pourrait faire ça dans l'infirmerie que j'ai aménagé.**

 **\- Ok**.

Ravi de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Trafalgar avait finalement laissé son « nouvel ami » après quelques dernières informations bien utiles.

Dans son bain, Shun se sentait contrarié. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris au piège et en même temps, il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser cette demande faite par ce médecin, pourquoi ? Parce que ce noiraud aussi étrange était-il, était le seul à le traiter normalement et à lui expliquer des choses que d'autres refusaient de faire. Continuant de renifler l'eau parfumée, cela l'irritait quelque peu mais s'en contentait tout de même…, être trempé ne le dérangeait pas mais, il n'allait pas non plus y rester indéfiniment. D'habitude il se contentait de se plonger quelques minutes dans l'eau d'une rivière froide. Et s'il devait aller chez les humains il passait des habits volés à la hâte en se lavant juste un peu plus le visage -mais toujours dans la rivière-. Alors il prit la décision de faire comme avait dit ce noiraud, se frotter, s'essuyer et enfiler de nouveaux vêtements propres. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Du côté de Law, il était sorti de cette chambre un léger sourire aux lèvres puisque depuis son arrivée ici, rien d'agréable n'était arrivé pour lui. Si au moins, il avait une occupation pour éviter tout ce petit monde qui ne l'appréciait guère –du moins c'est le ressenti qu'on lui donnait- ça lui allait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

Ce soir un petit chapitre entre Shun et Dracule. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Et que Shun ne vous rebute pas trop, certain le trouvant trop envahissant envers Dracule.

 **Taylor : **_Oui sans Mihawk, Shun n'a pas de raison d'être donc faut que Zoro trouve quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Haha ! tu me pose toujours de bonne question mais qui font que je ne peux pas répondre sans te spoiler. Alors Pérona va réagir… tu le verras plus tard lol._

 _Ah lala tu en a des idées je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais évidement Zoro va aller vers l'autre homme. Pérona va leur en faire voir pour tout un tas de raison et elle ne va pas s'en prendre à Law personnellement mais plus à … mystère. Même si avec Law ce ne sera pas le grand amour. Je n'en dirais pas plus._

 _Mihawk jaloux ? je dirais Curieux. Je vois que tu ne portes pas Law dans ton cœur mais il est pas si fourbe que ça ._

 _Oui c'est sûr que Zoro ne s'interposera jamais entre Pérona et qui que ce soit pour qu'on lui foute la paix lol. Oui pour le reste cela pourrait se passer ainsi._

 _Merci c'est gentil on continue promis. Pour l'instant on a 34 chapitres de prêt et quelques un en travail. Bon l'histoire n'ira pas forcément comme tu le vois mais j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire encore. Biz Craft._

 **.**

Je m'incruste un peu (l'impression d'être une voleuse lol) en plus je poste un chapitre ridiculement petit mdr. C'est moi sam, je sais qu'on pourrait croire que je suis un fantôme mais je suis avec intérêt vos reviews et ce compte parce qu'il tout aussi important pour moi.  
Mais pour l'instant, parlons de ce riquiqui chapitre, on y voit enore Mihawk dans une facheuse position mais bon que voulez-vous, Craft adore le voir comme ça lol On espérant que ça vous plaira!

 **Taylor** : _Un petit mot aussi de ma part ^-^. j'ai lu tout tes longues reviews et je les adorais. Je n'y répondrais pas parce que Craft l'a déjà fait et que je n'ai rien à rajouter mais je te dirais ceux-ci. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira ainsi que tous les personnages à l'intérieur. Tout ne va peut-être pas se dérouler comme tout le pense mais on fera de notre mieux pour que tout le monde soit satisfait! Merci pour ton soutien aussi, j'apprécie énormément! Bisous._

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : ** Bientôt guéri. **  
**

* * *

Ils étaient là depuis deux jours. Grâce au remède de Law les effets des drogues étaient plus vivables. Il avait bien encore des érections spontanées, mais moins forte et plus contrôlées. Il avait aussi Shun qui veillait sur lui et à chaque fois que son corps se réchauffait, il débarquait pour l'aider. C'est pour cela qu'à cet instant il ne fut pas surpris de sentir son bras enlacer sa taille et le rattraper alors qu'il allait glisser à terre. Cela faisait quelques minutes que son bas-ventre le tiraillait. Il pensait pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre à temps, mais cela fut vain. Il était agacé, son corps le trahissait sans arrêt à une fréquence indéfinie, ne pouvant donc pas anticiper sa prochaine érection. Il le repoussa mais l'autre grogna à son oreille. Ce bruit il le connaissait un peu depuis une semaine, il le lui faisait chaque fois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui et qu'il ne comptait pas céder à ses caprices. Shun le souleva et l'entraina jusqu'à son lit. Là, il le posa délicatement et le surplomba.

 **_ Je peux… Han ! le faire… humm ! seul…** soupirait Dracule, tout en repoussant d'une main l'être au-dessus de lui et de l'autre en se caressant sur son pantalon.

 **_ Non !** le contra l'autre en enserrant d'une immense patte velu ses deux mains à lui.

 **_ Ne… je veux… han, han ! le strict minimum,** le supplia-t-il.

Il vit le loup faire « oui » de la tête. Alors il se détendit un peu. L'autre le relâcha et le déshabilla rapidement, mais avec douceur. Puis il prit en main son érection et se mit en mouvement. Dracule feulait de plaisir, il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre mais quand cet homme le touchait il était au paradis. Mais jamais il ne l'accepterait. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que pour le moment il était trop fier pour ça. Et au vu de ce que l'autre lui faisait la fierté était tout ce qui lui restait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. En très peu de temps il jouit dans la main experte de l'autre, il le vit alors se relever et descendre du lit. Il eut un réflexe de le retenir et sa main glissa malencontreusement sur l'entrejambe du loup.

 **_ Vous aussi,** souffla Dracule.

 **_ Non !** répondit l'autre en souriant et en s'échappant au plus vite de la chambre.

Mihawk se retrouva seul et reprit son souffle. Il était triste de devoir faire subir cela à l'autre. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il lui avait enlevé sa vengeance, forcé à quitter son territoire et se servait de lui comme défouloir. De plus, il le forçait aussi à devenir de plus en plus humain et à s'adapter au mode social de ceux-ci. Il se promit alors que quand tout irait mieux il lui dirait « merci » de façon sincère et trouverait un moyen de lui être utile aussi.

Shun quant à lui s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur. Comme à chaque fois -depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île- qu'il s'occupait de son aîné il sortait courir dans sa forme de loup pour faire passer son désir sexuel. Au fond depuis toute ces années, il avait oublié ce que c'était de désirer une personne. Alors il devait refaire tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pendant son adolescence pour arrêter ses montées d'hormone. Courir encore et toujours se vider la tête faute d'autre chose. Il revint deux bonnes heures plus tard et alla se coucher mais pas dans son lit. Sa chambre il n'y allait pas souvent. Tant que l'autre serait malade, il passerait le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. C'est pour cela qu'il dormit une nouvelle fois avec Dracule, ne se souciant plus de son dernier problème.

* * *

 **A suivre** ,

On vous avez prévenu sur la taille du chapitre alors pas de reproche! ;)  
Maintenant et la fois prochaine, ne vous inquiétez le chapitre sera plus conséquent et continuera de ne pas vous décevoir. On attend vos critiques!

Des bisous, a bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir, un chapitre un peu plus long centré sur Mihawk et Law. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie de nous suivre encore. J'espère que votre été c'est bien passé. Bon mois de septembre à tous. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours Craft.**

 **Taylor : le message s'est mis en Guest mais je t'ai reconnu lol. 34 autres pour l'instant car pleins d'autres arrivent, ce n'est pas encore fini. Là c'est Sam qui continue et j'ai hâtes de tout lire je te dirais sûrement la prochaine fois combien de chapitre on a rajouté pour l'instant. Lol.**

 **De rien c'est normal pour les réponses et ravie si ce petit chapitre t'a donné des idées. J'espère que celui-là t'en donnera aussi.**

 **Lol j'aime ton premièrement. Haha ! qui sait peut-être qu'effectivement Mihawk lui témoignera ainsi sa reconnaissance ou autrement.**

 **Oui c'est un peu comme ça qu'on le voit au début il est persuadé que Shun le fait par pitié pour l'aider et cela ne lui va pas, surtout qu'il y aura plus tard une phrase de Law bon tu verras ça aidera pas. Mais après… et sa fierté c'est surtout un homme qui ne demande rien et n'a besoin de personne alors là être aidé ça le frustre, encore plus que de ne pas aider Shun. Il se sent mis à mal dans sa façon d'être. Et oui il ne veut pas abuser de l'attention de Shun. J'espère avoir été plus claire.**

 **Pour ton deuxièmement, Oui on en parle plus tard promis et oui cela prend une bonne partie du chapitre si je me souviens bien. Jolie titre lol. Mais on ne rentre pas dans tous les détails alors on se contentera des mémoires de Shun. Lol.**

 **Ok on l'a pas fait vraiment ainsi mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même et je dois dire que tes idées sont intéressantes. Je les garde en tête si on doit revenir sur le sujet.**

 **Ravie que tu l'ais trouvé sympas. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Law était tranquillement assis dans un canapé du salon en train de lire un livre. Mihawk le regardait de loin depuis un moment, il voulait lui poser une question mais ne savait pas comment le dire.

 **\- Un problème Mihawk-ya** **?** se renseigna Law qui voyait l'autre plus ou moins hésitait depuis de longues minutes.

 **\- J'ai vu que… vous… vous aviez pris…**

 **\- Oui ?** insista Law qui s'impatientait et en même temps désirait connaitre la pensée de l'autre.

 **\- Vous avez pris des livres sur les loups !** s'exclama d'un coup Mihawk.

 **\- Oh oui ! Tu les veux ?**

 **\- Non, gardez-les, juste j'aimerais savoir comment on dit merci… en loup ?**

 **\- Ah bon !** s'exclama le doc' en étirant ses fines lèvres en un rictus assez amusé.

 **\- Pff…** soupira le Shishibukai. **Oui j'aimerais dire à Shun merci, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'aimerai qu'il voie que je suis sincère. C'était dur pour moi et il…**

 **\- T'as respecté ?** demanda Law.

Un mouvement de tête lui répondit « oui ». Alors il sourit de plus belle, faisant ainsi rougir le quarantenaire.

 **\- Eh bien, je sais pas si cela va te plaire ?** Law se délecta de la suite. **Les loups ne remercient en général que leur alpha, c'est eux qui aide les autres. Ils vont toucher de leur truffe, la truffe de leur alpha et se mette en dessous de lui en signe de soumission. Alors pour toi il faudrait que tu touches son nez avec le tien en étant plus bas que lui.**

 **\- Je vois, merci.**

Puis Mihawk repartit à la recherche de Shun. Il le trouva dans sa chambre. L'homme était assis sur son lit et regardait les chaussures à côté de ses pieds.

 **\- J'aime… pas…,** grogna-t-il en relevant la tête vers Mihawk et en désignant du doigts les objets par terre.

 **\- Je le comprends, vous pouvez rester en chaussette dans la maison si vous voulez,** proposa gentiment l'aîné. **Je voulais vous voir.**

Mihawk vit un sourcil se relever en signe d'interrogation. Alors il alla droit vers l'homme et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes. Il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son protecteur et se releva un minimum allant toucher de son nez le nez de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, interloqué par l'attitude de son aîné. Puis Dracule allait se retirer quand une main ferme sur sa nuque le bloqua à quelque millimètre du visage de Shun. Le loup attendait une explication à cette attitude des plus bizarre. Car depuis le début il avait bien compris que l'autre n'aimait pas être touché.

 **\- Merci,** murmura le Shishibukai contre les lèvres du lycanthrope.

\- …

 **\- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé pendant que j'étais mal en point.** **Law m'a expliqué comment les loups faisaient alors j'ai adapté au mode humain,** rougit Mihawk.

L'homme sourit, il le relâcha avant se relever et le dépasser. Ensuite il se retourna un peu et lui tendit la main.

 **\- Faim,** grogna doucement Shun avec un sourire magnifique.

 **\- Oui moi aussi. Allons manger.**

Mihawk prit la main de l'autre et le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était rassuré, il avait réussi à faire passer le message.

Shun lui avait le cœur plus léger. Lui qui pensait que l'homme aux yeux perçant le détestait, il se trompait. En fait s'il l'évitait depuis quelques temps s'était par ce qu'il cherchait un moyen de lui dire merci et de montrer sa sincérité. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cet humain il l'appréciait. Il ne parlait pas trop et ne jugeait pas. Il était franc et honnête. Il s'adaptait et faisait des efforts et surtout il comprenait les choses. Il l'aimait vraiment bien.

* * *

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient au manoir de Dracule Mihawk et si ce dernier récupérait de plus en plus –et de mieux en mieux-, l'un des deux pirates recueillis se posait des questions sur son futur voyage vers son navire.

Pas qu'il n'était pas « bien » dans cette demeure seulement, cette escale n'avait pas été prévue et il avait beau avoir une occupation intéressante, il n'en n'était pas moins préoccupé par ses projets.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'en cette matinée légèrement froide, il était sorti à l'extérieur de ce château pour parcourir les alentours et s'aérer la tête. Ce médecin réfléchissait à un nombre incalculable de choses et la plupart du temps, il ne recevait aucunes réponses à ses interrogations. Il se demandait si ce noble les avait fait rechercher. S'il était en cavale ou bien au contraire, tranquille. S'il pouvait mettre cette histoire de côté où il se devait décapiter ou presque cet imbécile qui avait osé le droguer. S'il y avait un port sur cette île surement déserte sur laquelle il se trouvait –parce qu'à leur arrivé, ils avaient simplement accosté sur la côte-. Et il y avait encore tellement de « si » que les énumérer tous auraient été un vrai calvaire.

Lâchant un léger soupir vu par personne, son œil accroche une ombre courir à une vitesse soutenue et s'il avait associé cette image à un animal, il se serait surpris d'avoir vu juste.  
Continuant sa petite ascension, il parcourut le domaine durant un long moment et si des bruits se faisait sans cesse, Law n'avait croisé personne. Pas même les animaux « dangereux » dont ce Roronoa avait parlé.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce vert, Trafalgar avait remarqué de nombreuses choses. Comme par exemple, la familiarité de celui-ci avec les lieux, le fait qu'il ne se trompait que très peu de chemin, cette connivence avec cette rose –y'avait qu'à voir comme il prenait sa défense, la protégeait-, cette inquiétude envers le Shichibukai et cette désinvolture qu'il n'avait vu que sur le Sunny avec ses nakamas.

Continuant de réfléchir à ses quelques jours passés ici, Law continuait d'amasser les dizaines et les dizaines de questions que son esprit formulait. Est-ce que le Roronoa était méfiant vis-à-vis de lui ? Ne se sentait-il pas en présence d'allié sur son sous-marin ou depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient ? Y'avait-il une animosité entre eux ? Pour ce médecin, rien n'était clair et en même temps, il doutait de recevoir des réponses un jour.

Après un peu plus de deux heures à l'extérieur, Law avait préféré rebrousser chemin. Dans cette nature dépérie, il ne trouverait rien –c'était sa conviction-.

De retour dans ce manoir plus ou moins bruyant selon les étages, il avait tenté de retrouver cette bibliothèque sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard. Une fois celle-ci récupérée, il avait recherché tout un tas de livres sur les loups et tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à ce sujet. Les bouquins sous le bras, il parcourait de nouveaux les longs couloirs et si en chemin il croisa cette rose et ce vert côte à côte, aucun des deux n'avaient posé l'œil sur lui. Etait-il devenu invisible ? Il ne pensait pas, et à cette réflexion il s'était dit que ses conversations avec le Roronoa s'était tout simplement arrêtée. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, à part les crises de colère de cet épéiste, il n'avait rien eu d'autre. …Seulement son mépris. C'était surement blessant mais comme il s'était toujours interdit de s'attarder sur ses propres sentiments, il avait préféré regagner le salon au plus vite pour étudier. Trouvant rapidement –comme un souhait exaucé- il s'était assis en retrait, sur un fauteuil confortable et avait commencé sa lecture. En silence et sans plus penser. Ce calme avait d'ailleurs duré près d'une heure et demie, ensuite, il avait senti un regard peser sur lui et une ombre s'approcher.

 **\- Un problème Mihawk-ya** **?** S'était renseigné Law qui voyait l'autre plus ou moins hésiter depuis de longues minutes.

 **\- J'ai vu que…- vous… vous aviez pris…**

 **\- Oui ?** Insista Law qui s'impatientait et en même temps désirait connaitre la pensée de l'autre. Il n'était pas devin mais voyait bien qu'une chose voulait être demandée.

 **\- Vous aviez pris des livres sur les loups !** s'exclama d'un coup Mihawk.

 **\- Oh oui ! Tu les veux ?** A l'instant, il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être abusé en piochant dans la bibliothèque personnelle du maitre des lieux et se mettre une autre personne à dos n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets.

 **\- Non, gardez-les, juste j'aimerais savoir comment on dit merci… en loup ?**

 **\- Ah bon !** s'exclama le doc' en étirant ses fines lèvres en un rictus assez amusé par cette question.

 **\- Pff…** soupira le Shishibukai. **Oui j'aimerais dire à Shun merci, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'aimerai qu'il voie que je suis sincère. C'était dur pour moi et il…**

 **\- T'as respecté ?** demanda Law.

Faisant perdurer son sourire un peu plus longuement, l'autre avait hoché la réponse au lieu de la souffler. Pis, pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à faire rougir un Shichibukai –le plus froid qui plus est-, Trafalgar se décida à répondre à son ainé le plus proprement possible.

 **\- Eh bien, je sais pas si ça va te plaire ?** Law se délecta de la suite sans vraiment le cacher. **Les loups ne remercient en général que leur alpha, ce sont eux qui aident les autres. Ils vont toucher de leur truffe, la truffe de leur alpha et se mettent en dessous de lui en signe de soumission. Alors pour toi il faudrait que tu touches son nez avec le tien en étant plus bas que lui.**

 **\- Je vois, merci.**

Peu de temps après, ce médecin avait vu Dracule Mihawk sortir du salon. De nouveau la pièce était calme. Toujours sur son fauteuil, ce noiraud aurait bien aimé voir la future conversation entre Dracule et ce loup mais, ça aurait été s'immiscer et il n'était pas un voyeur. Seulement, chaque réaction de ce loup aurait pu être un sujet d'étude et en rater quelques-unes étaient pour le moins frustrant.

Bref et se contentant de ses bouquins, il était resté là jusqu'au diner. Avec cette courte conversation, il avait oublié de demander à son ainé si des bateaux passaient par ici. Un nouveau soupir l'avait pris et finissant par fermer le livre contre son abdomen, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. A force de réfléchir, il avait oublié de dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir petit chapitre. Shun montre son côté loup et ne comprends pas trop les humains. Pérona en fait les frais. J'espère que cela vous plaira à bientôt biz Craft.**

 **Taylor,**

 **Je te réponds de suite lol. Pas de problème j'espère que tes vacances étaient bonnes. Ravie que cela t'ais fait rire. Ce chapitre devrait aussi te faire rire. Oui ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Et on voulait que cela aille doucement entre eux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas à un moment ou à un autre ils vont trouver un autre moyen pour se parler. Lol. J'aime bien tes citations. Pour Law et Zoro je ne vais pas répondre je ne veux pas te spoiler. Lol. Mais tu verras que chacun trouve sa place et les situations seront…. Je te laisse découvrir lol.**

 **C'est vrai que Shun à une faim de loup mais il ne mange pas de suite lol.**

 **Merci biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Pérona était tranquillement en train de refaire le lit de Mihawk. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de faire le ménage et la lessive. Elle chantonnait, tout était parfait jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve soulevée et jeté dans le lit comme une vulgaire poupée. Quand elle reprit ses esprit Shun était au-dessus d'elle et il la reniflait. Au début elle ne dit rien on lui avait demandé de ne pas faire attention à certaines de ses manies animales. Mais quand l'homme descendit à un certain endroit elle rougit et voulut l'en empêcher mais une immense main enserra les deux siennes. Elle allait crier mais se retint elle ne voulait pas être vue ainsi. Puis tout s'accélérât dans son esprit la figeant sur place. En effet, l'être en face d'elle mit sa tête sous sa jupe. Lui retira sa culotte puis elle sentit qu'il attrapa le fil de son tampon qu'il retira d'un coup sec lui soutirant un petit cri entre douleur et extase, aimant être maltraitée.

 **\- Chaleur… Quoi ?** grogna-t-il en montrant l'objet en sang dans sa main.

 **\- Idiot,** cria-t-elle en prenant le tampon et en partant en courant -après lui avoir mis une gifle- vu qu'il l'avait relâché quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. C'est-à-dire vérifier sa chaleur.

 **\- Attendez !** jappa-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite après avoir encaissé le coup d'avoir été giflé par cette femelle.

Quand il arriva dans le salon il entendit la rose hurler.

 **\- Ce type est un monstre.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé Perona-ya** **?**

 **\- Il… il m'a….** La jeune fille commença à pleurer.

 **\- Chaleur !** s'exclama Shun en arrivant.

 **\- Tu l'as touché salaud,** s'écria Zoro en se jetant sur Shun.

 **\- Non !** Cria Pérona. **Il m'a senti et retiré mon tampon et il m'a dit : chaleur et quoi ?** dit-elle en montrant l'objet ensanglanté dans sa main.

 **\- Tu l'as quand même touchée,** s'énerva le Vert qui allait lui en mettre une.

 **\- Haha ! Shambles !**

Shun se retrouva loin de Zoro, qui lui, lança un regard noir en direction de Law.

 **\- Arrête de rire crétin de Doc',** grogna le Vert.

 **\- C'est bon je suis sûr que Jinroh-ya** **a ses raisons.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Shun et voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux des autres il soupira et essaya de faire une phrase plus longue. Il désigna du doigt Pérona, **elle chaleur… alors pourquoi… vous pas… prendre elle.**

Tous mirent un temps pour comprendre et quand se fut fait Pérona hurla une insulte avant de s'enfuir. Les trois autres baissèrent la tête rouge de honte.

 **\- Elle a raison t'es qu'un putain de pervers !** s'exclama Zoro en quittant la pièce.

 **\- Haha ! Ne dit pas ça il a vécu longtemps avec des loups sa question est légitime,** le défendit Law.

 **\- Et bien je pense que cela doit être des plus distrayant pour vous,** claqua la voix froide de Dracule Mihawk dans le dos de tous et tout en sortant lui aussi de la pièce il rajouta à l'attention de Law : **on vous laisse donc lui expliquer les choses.**

Law le regarda en souriant et alla vers Shun.

 **\- Ah la, la ! Mon pauvre Jinroh-ya** **, avec eux et surtout lui,** dit-il en désignant le Shishibukai de la tête. **Tu n'apprendras jamais rien d'intéressant.** **En plus, il n'est vraiment pas bavard, pas que je le sois plus, mais je sais que tu as besoin de nous entendre un minimum pour apprendre.**

Ensuite Law l'invita à s'assoir dans le salon et lui expliqua les différences entre la reproduction chez les loups et les humains et le fait que son acte était des plus déplacé. Même si cela l'avait bien fait rire lui qui s'ennuyait. Après il lui avait demandé de le suivre dans l'infirmerie de fortune qu'il s'était fait afin de continuer leurs expériences. Shun avait accepté. Mais il se mit dans un coin de son esprit une petite note : _se faire pardonner auprès de la femelle_.

* * *

Cet enfoiré de loup avait osé toucher cette rose ! Les nerfs en pelote et le regard assassin, Zoro avait eu pour ambition de le tabasser mais il avait été arrêté par ce crétin de médecin amusé par la situation.

Il n'y avait rien eu de drôle ! L'autre avait abusé de sa condition d'animal pour se frotter et toucher Perona, rien de plus, et cet enfoiré de médecin prenait encore le parti de ce monstre ? C'était un coup à tabasser tout le monde ça. Pis, l'explication était venue et même s'il avait rougi, ce vert avait eu un peu plus envie de frapper ce nouveau venu qui était apparu de nulle part. Et sans même se concerter, lui, la rose et Mihawk avait laissé ce médecin expliquer les grandes lignes à ce « chien ».

C'était ça pour le Roronoa, ce Shun n'était qu'un chien pour se frotter comme ça à tout le monde et pour n'avoir aucune gêne.

Tous à un endroit différent du manoir, Zoro avait pourtant rapidement retrouvé ses habitudes. Il était donc parti, dans un excès de colère, à l'extérieur avec ses épées à la ceinture pour un petit entrainement qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Enfin quand il avait pensé petit, celui-ci avait durée jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, il avait simplement eu le temps de prendre une douche avant d'être appelé pour diner.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là le diner n'avait pas été des plus réjouissant. La tension du début d'après-midi ne s'était pas complètement dissoute et si certaines conversations avaient été lancées, personne ne les reprenait et donc ce soir-là, ça avait été étrangement calme.  
Il y avait bien eu des regards ou des gestes mais rien de suffisant pour entretenir quoique ce soit. Bref, là aussi, ils s'étaient séparés sans un autre mot même si ce sabreur avait été le dernier à partir puisqu'il avait été de corvée de nettoyage avec la jeune rose qui avait apprécié de lui donner des ordres.

Par la suite, ce vert avait grimpé les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre et passer une nuit de plus dans ce manoir. Etrangement, ses pensées étaient légèrement apaisées ici. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait l'endroit et les habitants ou alors parce qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations, comme préserver cette rose et son ancien maitre d'arme de cette bête en rut.  
Marchant dans le couloir, il s'était un instant arrêté devant cette chambre occupée par un noiraud. La porte entrouverte, le Roronoa scrutait l'intérieur et s'il avait été aperçu par l'occupant, il avait aussi rapidement détalé pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'y enfermer.

Il avait bien vu que ce médecin allait ouvrir la bouche mais, il n'avait pas eu envie de l'entendre. Si c'était pour dire encore des conneries ou prendre la défense d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Et il avait aussi vu ce soupir que Law avait eu sur le bord des lèvres mais très honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Depuis qu'ils avaient été embarqués dans cette histoire contre leur gré, Zoro n'avait eu de cesse que d'en vouloir à ce docteur et sans aucune réelle raison. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait beaucoup rembarré –chose qu'il faisait souvent mais moins sérieusement- ou alors parce que sa tête le mettait en rogne tout simplement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre pour l'instant. Attrapant un autre kimono que Perona lui avait donné, il s'était finalement dirigé vers la salle d'eau pour un brin de toilette puis, une fois celle-ci faite, il s'était dirigé vers son lit. …Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne pénètre dans la pièce.

 **\- Zoro, est-ce que tu dors déjà ?** Avait demandé une voix fine et légère.

 **\- Un problème Perona ? C'est encore cet-**

 **\- Ah non, non. Je voulais juste…, j'me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester. Tu n'en n'as pas encore parlé.** Murmurait la rosée en s'asseyant sur le lit et en suivant des yeux ce vert qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Mh, je sais pas trop. C'est toujours dur de faire venir un bateau jusqu'ici, tu te rappelles de mon départ non…, Mihawk avait dû demander pour un bateau un mois à l'avance.** Se rappelait le vert non sans légèrement sourire de ce souvenir encore frais dans sa tête.

 **\- C'est vrai, tu avais même piqué une crise en marmonnant que tu ne serais jamais auprès de tes nakamas à temps,** riais légèrement la jeune femme.

 **\- Arrête de rire. Si l'autre animal t'embête encore, dit-le-moi ok ou à Mihawk. Il n'a pas à faire ce genre de chose !**

 **\- Bien papa,** se moquait ouvertement la rosée dans un large sourire. **Bien sur ce, je vais te laisser, il faut que je répare mon pauvre ours en peluche qui a été mâchouillé. Bonne nuit, Zoro.**

 **\- Mh, toi aussi. Repose-toi bien.**

La porte s'était de nouveau refermée et d'un soupir, Zoro avait fini par rendre les armes pour s'endormir.

Allongé dans ce grand lit froid, il avait déposé ses mains derrière la tête pour contempler le plafond sombre et respirant lentement, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers ses nakamas. Luffy plus précisément. A savoir où il en était, ce qu'il faisait et s'il avait réussi à récupérer le cook ou non. Là où il était, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux et en plus d'être contrariant, c'était stressant. Il s'était donc chiffonné les cheveux, avait grogné pour relâcher de la pression et avait fermé les yeux. Peut-être que demain serait une meilleure journée !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur Mihawk. Mais je sais que ces quelques lignes vont vous frustrer alors je vais être gentille et vous offrir un second chapitre je ne serais pas aussi généreuse à tous mes post.** **Mais là moi-même je suis frustrée de vous donner que ça pour les 15 jours lol.**

 **Taylor : Ravie que la scène avec Pérona t'ais plus. Ouais Pérona était dans un bon jour. Car dans le texte d'en dessous Shun dit comme toi elle n'est pas très ménage lol.**

 **Oui je me suis lâchée avec le cri dû à ses tendances SM (c'est moi qui est écrit la scène et j'ai bien rit me demandant si Sam allait trouver ça bien ou non et elle l'a laissé). Lol.**

 **Je suis bien ravie que toute la scène t'ais fait rire et t'amène à te questionner autant. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire aussi. Pour Zorro et Law tu auras la réponse plus tard pour l'instant tous on fait comme si de rien n'était, c'est plus Shun qui cogite lol. Il veut des réponses mais ne les auras pas forcément de suite. Et oui Zoro s'en sort bien avec cette phrase lol.**

 **Haha ! on verra bien pour Zorro lol. Ouais en fait pour Mihawk il était plus gêné que jaloux mais on peut aussi le voir jaloux c'est vrai qu'il part assez mécontent.**

 **Merci, on continue oui on en est à 40 chapitres de corriger et on n'a pas fini. A bientôt biz Peace'.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Le repas était bruyant, Pérona passait son temps à se disputer avec Zoro. Mihawk souriait légèrement se souvenant des deux ans avec eux. Law écoutait sans trop y prêter attention, se demandant comment ses deux cadets pouvaient encore être aussi énergiques en ce début de soirée. Il regarda Shun qui avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Effectivement le demi-loup se demandait si cela faisait partie d'une parade amoureuse ou autre. Car il ne comprenait pas leur façon d'être, lui il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les femelles de sa meute. Et puis plus il regardait cette Pérona et plus il se demandait à quoi elle servait ? pas à la reproduction, très peu en cuisine vu que tous tournaient, lui-même avait dû aider. Il servait de commis à Law et Mihawk. Pour les habits elle ne faisait pas toujours la lessive de tous et pareil pour le ménage, fallait l'aider. En fait elle passait le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire ou à enquiquiner tout le monde et surtout le Vert. Pourquoi la gardait-il ? Où avait-elle son utilité ? Dans sa meute tous avait un rôle, une mission, une utilité aux autres.

 **\- Tu réfléchis trop Jinroh-ya** **!** lui murmura Law qui avait une idée des pensées de son nouveau sujet d'étude.

\- …

 **\- Mihwak-ya** **? j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes devenu le meilleur épéiste du monde et Shishibukai ?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire.**

 **\- On a du temps,** déclara Law. **De plus je suis sûr que Roronoa-ya** **serait ravi de le savoir aussi.**

Zoro cessa de se disputer avec la rose et écouta la nouvelle discussion qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question en deux ans de cohabitation avec lui. Alors à la dernière phrase il esquissa un « _oui »_ du bout des lèvres. Mihawk soupira et se leva.

 **\- Allons au salon, on sera mieux.** Tous le suivirent et attendirent patiemment qu'il commence. **Je venais de faire vingt ans et j'étais déjà un excellent escrimeur. La marine avait des vues sur moi, mais j'étais déjà un pirate et ma prime était très élevée, tout comme celle de Shanks avec qui je me battais souvent. Un jour j'ai reçu une lettre du QG de la marine me faisant savoir qu'ils désiraient que je devienne Shishibukai. Mais pour cela je devais battre et même tuer un Shishibukai et leur en ramener la preuve. Au début cela ne m'intéressait pas et j'allais jeter le papier quand le nom de l'homme me sauta aux yeux. J'en fut si ravi, ne vous méprenez pas je n'avais rien contre lui, bien au contraire. J'étais en admiration devant lui. Oui il y avait un homme, un Shishibukai qui portait le titre de meilleur escrimeur au monde. Et on me demandait de l'abattre et de prendre ses deux titres. Tout comme toi Zoro mon rêve était de le battre et de prendre son « Nom ». C'est pour cela que je te comprends quand tu dis que tu me battras et prendras ma place.**

 **\- Et vous avez été le combattre ?** demanda Pérona qui voulait connaitre la suite.

 **\- Oui. Je suis allé sur son île et je l'ai combattu. Lui aussi il avait la quarantaine, comme moi en ce moment. Il était vraiment puissant, mais j'étais plus jeune et plus endurant.**

 **\- Il s'appelait comment ? Tu as ramené quoi comme preuve ?** questionna à son tour Zoro.

 **\- Alan Lupin. J'ai ramené sa tête et ma fidèle Kokuto Yoru, c'était sa lame avant. Mais on dit qu'elle appartient à celui qui a tué son maître, personne d'autre ne peux l'avoir.**

Law vit Shun tressaillir à cette dernière phrase. Ce fut juste un frémissement, mais il ne put dire à quoi il était dû. Il lui en reparlerait plus tard, car il le vit se lever et prendre congé pour la nuit. Cela surprit tout le monde mais tous le laissèrent partir et une nouvelle discussion s'entama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir,**

 **Comme promis un second chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on n'en apprend un peu sur les façons de voir de Shun et Law. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et comme chaque jour maintenant depuis qu'il était là, Law avait pris pour habitude d'arpenter l'extérieur durant près d'une heure. Il inspectait l'environnement en quelques sortes et essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette île puisque depuis quelques jours, aucuns des habitants du château n'étaient prompt à la discussion–avec lui du moins-.

Surement qu'il se sentait exclu et vraiment pas désiré mais à part son équipage personne ne le comprenait vraiment et tous ne voyaient qu'un enquiquineur de première et une personne froide. C'était surement cette personnalité qu'il s'était façonnée mais ça ne donnait le droit à personne de l'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? …Pas sûr.

Bref son heure d'inspection s'était encore une fois conclue par un échec et revenant à l'intérieur du manoir, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers cette infirmerie qu'il s'était confectionné. A l'intérieur, il s'y sentait plus ou moins bien. Il y connaissait tous les objets et personne n'osait y entrer de peur de lui tomber dessus. Y'avait que ce loup qui daignait se montrer mais seulement parce qu'il le lui demandait et que c'était leur contrat. …Rien de plus. Et quand on parlait du loup…, tiens cette expression n'avait jamais été aussi vraie qu'en cet instant !

 **\- Hey.** Avait grogné l'animagi en s'avançant dans la pièce.

 **\- Bien le bonjour, installe-toi. Je vais te prélever un peu de sang aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça te va ?** Demandait le chirurgien en préparant récipient et seringue.

\- … **Sang ? …Pourquoi ?**

 **\- L'analyser évidemment. Je vais certainement faire d'extraordinaires découvertes donc montre-moi ton bras maintenant.**

Pas rassuré pour un sou, Shun avait quand même laissé ce médecin faire et sursautant de cette piqure en traitre, le loup avait retenu son instinct de justesse.

Une fois fait, Trafalgar avait déposé quelques-unes de ces fioles dans cette sorte de frigo tandis qu'il manipulait déjà de ce liquide rougeâtre à l'aide de pipette et aux autres ustensiles.

Le brunet le regardait faire, le sondait même –c'est du moins l'impression qu'il donnait au médecin- et si cette chose ne le dérangeait pas, des questions lui arrivaient.

 **\- Hier au dîner, l'histoire de Mihawk-ya~ t'as dérangée ?** Questionnait Law penché sur son échantillon de sang avant même de laisser son regard dériver sur la fenêtre face à lui

\- … **Non.**

 **\- Tu mens très mal Jinroh-ya~, je sais reconnaitre pas mal d'expressions. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as dérangé là-dedans ? Sa façon d'obtenir ses titres ou peut-être le fait que-**

 **\- STOP !** La voix de Shun avait claqué dans la salle et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges.

Un sourire était né sur les lèvres du médecin. Il avait réussi à mettre en rogne cet homme et il n'en n'était pas peu fier. De plus il avait appris une nouvelle chose sur lui, ses prunelles changeaient de couleurs au gré de ses émotions. C'était vrai qu'en humain parfois il les avait noirs et parfois quand le loup prenait l'avantage il les avait or. Il avait hâte de tout connaitre de lui.

 **\- Toi aussi tu peux donc t'énerver, tout ça est très intéressant. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te dire d'aussi emmerdant ? Oh, ne me dit pas que dès qu'il s'agit de Mihawk-ya~ tu prends la mouche ?**

 **\- Pourquoi…, pourquoi t'es comme ça !** Grognait de sa voix enragée le brun.

 **\- Comme quoi ? Je ne fais que me renseigner.**

 **\- Non tu…, argh…, tu…, toujours seul et… tsk, rieur.** Essayait au mieux de dire Shun qui s'énervait de ne pas trouver ses mots, de ne pas réussir à parler.

 **\- Oui et ? Si tu ne ris pas de ta solitude et des autres, que veux-tu faire ? L'ironie est une arme à part entière, l'ignorais-tu ? Mais tu t'éloignes du sujet.**

 **\- Tu… …n'aimes pas… autres ?**

 **\- J'adore les autres. Les étudier, les scruter, les analyser, les décortiquer.**

 **\- Seul… ici,** avait fini par dire Shun en tapotant sur le torse du médecin pour désigner son cœur.

Trafalgar s'était fait muet durant un instant, personne ne lui avait jamais faite cette remarque. Faut dire, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'étudier –lui- et ça l'avait perturbé.

Puis se ressaisissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, il s'était retourné vers son échantillon laissé pour compte.

Cette conversation devenait déplaisante et pourtant, il avait envie de répondre une chose bien sentie pour faire taire ce loup et reprendre son étude. Certes, cet homme avait visé juste mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui laisser le dernier mot.

 **\- On est toujours déçu à un moment ou à un autre alors fermer son cœur est une bonne solution pour contourner tout ça. …Si tu étais humain un peu plus souvent tu comprendrais les subtilités du cœur et des émotions humaines.** Avait expliqué Law le plus calmement possible.

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- On arrête ça maintenant. Dis-moi plutôt les autres différences que tu aimerais que je t'explique.**

Préférant ne pas continuer, Shun avait suivi et avait questionné. Il comprenait encore moins ce médecin qui paraissait vraiment enfermé dans une solitude fortifiée.

Il avait compris que ce docteur tournait tout à la dérision et qu'il se moquait sérieusement pour ne pas être vu comme quelqu'un de sympathique. A dire vrai, le brunet avait pensé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu une enfance plus ou moins difficile. D'une certaine façon, l'instinct de protection de Shun s'éveillait au contact de ce médecin solitaire.

Répondant volontiers cette fois au loup, Law avait fini par oublier cette conversation et continuant parfois de tripoter ses instruments, les deux ne virent pas les heures passer. Pourquoi ? Disons que Trafalgar expliquait trop scientifiquement comme Shun le pensait et celui-ci, faisait répéter encore et encore ce noiraud pour assimiler chacun des termes qu'il entendait.

* * *

Dans le salon Mihawk lisait un livre. La journée avait été longue, Pérona n'avait pas cessé de parler de tout et de rien et Zoro de vouloir le combattre sans arrêt. Mais en cet instant tous avaient été se coucher et il aspirait a un peu de tranquillité. Puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui, une respiration assez connue de lui-même, celle du Loup.

 **\- Shun que puis-je pour vous ? Avec Law vous avez fini ? On ne vous a pas vu de la journée et vous avez sauté le repas.**

 **\- Pardon… c'était… impoli…**

 **\- Pas grave. Que voulez-vous ?** Redemanda Mihawk las.

 **\- Apprends-moi !** souffla le Loup.

Mihawk se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il le dévisagea. L'homme avait l'air embarrassé, cela le fit sourire. Un alpha qui demande de l'aide cela doit être pénible pour lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit signe à l'autre de venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Quand Shun fut installé il demanda :

 **\- Je croyais que Law vous apprenez ?**

 **\- Non… si… de façon… scien… scientifi… scientifique,** cracha-t-il. **Moi… veux… apprendre… avec le cœur.**

 **\- Je vois, vous savez lire et écrire ?** se renseigna Mihawk.

 **\- J'ai su !** répondit du tac au tac Shun qui se souvenait de son père lui apprenant la lecture.

Le loup avait peu de souvenir de son enfance humaine, mais tous tournaient autour de son père. Mihawk le vit s'assombrir et partir dans ses pensées qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus heureuses. Alors il se leva faisant signe a l'autre de ne pas bouger. Il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec plein de livres dans les mains.

 **\- Avec celui-là je vous apprendrai à lire,** expliqua-t-il en mettant un livre dans les mains de Shun. **Celui-là servira pour les mathématiques, là,** continua-t-il en entassant les bouquins sur l'autres, **l'histoire, la géographie, la biologie, même si je pense que pour cela il vaut mieux que vous ayez affaire à Law. En tant que médecin c'est un spécialiste.**

 **\- Il… m'instruit… déjà… là-dessus…, à sa façon.**

 **\- Oh !** fit Mihawk en baissant la tête.

 **\- Non ! … je… couche… pas… avec,** grogna difficilement l'animal à forme humaine.

Mihawk en fut soulagé, il ne sut pourquoi, mais ne dit rien. Il ouvrit juste un livre et lu un texte.

 **\- C'est de la poésie,** expliqua Mihawk.

 **\- Dracule… j'aime bien…**

 **\- Alors je vous apprendrai,** sourit doucement le Shishibukai.

 **\- Merci,** fit Shun en touchant avec son nez, le nez de l'autre, en se mettant en position inférieure, montrant sa soumission. Dracule devenait son maitre. **Lis !** Cela était une demande même si cela ressemblait à un ordre.

Mihawk ne s'en offusqua pas. Shun venait de faire de lui son supérieur dans la hiérarchie de son apprentissage. Alors content de pouvoir lui être utile comme l'autre l'avait été pour lui quelques jours auparavant, il recommença sa lecture. Lisant divers poèmes de son livre. Shun posa les autres livres et se prélassa au côté du conteur, se délectant de sa voix rauque et assez suave à ses oreilles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore j'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Sachez que nous écrivons toujours cette fiction et on atteint les 50 chapitres et ce n'est pas encore fini** **. Alors bonne lecture. Aujourd'hui c'est un petit chapitre entre Zoro et Law. Biz Craft.**

 **Taylor : Et oui deux chapitres, ravie que cela t'ai plus. Chez moi le temps est aléatoire, froid le matin et plus doux le soir vive le Sud de la France. Alors j'attrape sinusite sur sinusite. Mais on en est pas encore à ouvrir le chauffage. Pour Sam c'est autre chose (je n'en suis pas sûre) mais je pense que comme toi il fait froid chez elle.**

 **Oui, Shun ne réfléchit pas beaucoup mais il cerne vite les gens tu as raison, bien plus tard dans l'histoire tu pourras le rappeler à Law merci lol.**

 **Pour Lupin, tu as de l'intuition, tu le seras plus tard je ne vais pas te spoiler et je t'en ai déjà trop dit.**

 **Oui alors cette scène je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite je fais la plupart des scènes entre Shun et Mihawk et Sam celle entre Zoro et Law. Même si on en fait chacune des deux couples. Mais Sam te dirais c'est Craft qui à l'esprit le plus mal placé et moi je dirais 50/50** **on n'a pas encore décidé. Lol. Mais fallait bien montrer un peu de jalousie de la part de Mihawk. Et donc Shun se sent obligé de le préciser.**

 **Et oui il faut bien que notre titre ait un sens lol.**

 **Ok super alors j'attends de tes nouvelles bientôt biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Ce matin-là, le petit-déjeuner avait été d'une tranquillité déconcertante. Personne n'avait dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, personne n'avait cherché une quelconque histoire dérisoire et personne ne s'était mis en colère.

C'est surement pour ça que ce matin-là, après ce petit déjeuner copieux, Trafalgar avait pris grand soin de suivre ce Vert avant sa petite balade matinale hors de la demeure. Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser et devait également juger son niveau d'anxiété vis-à-vis de ses nakamas mais aussi des personnes ici présentes.

Longeant les couloirs sans dire un mot, pendant un instant Trafalgar avait eu l'impression d'être devenu l'homme invisible pour cette algue de pacotille sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il avait eu la bonne surprise de découvrir que non, qu'il était bel et bien fait de chair et de sang en évitant de justesse ce Vert qui allait le percuter en se retournant

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?** Avait grogné le sabreur en examinant les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque autre intrus.

 **\- Discuter. Je me pose plusieurs questions et j'espère que tu m'amèneras les réponses.** S'était entendu dire le médecin non sans légèrement sourire mesquinement.

 **\- J'vais m'entrainer là, une autre fois !**

 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre alors, même si tu ne veux pas, je vais te suivre. Ton entrainement ne me dérange aucunement tant que ta voix me parvient.**

 **\- Quoi, tu préfères pas passer du temps avec ta nouvelle lubie ?**

 **\- Il y a un temps pour chaque chose et ce matin, j'ai décidé que tu serais ma priorité. Une objection ?**

Arrêtant de nouveau sa marche, le Roronoa avait fait un nouveau demi-tour pour scruter son aîné. Etre la priorité de ce médecin, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Pis depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés cet autre monstre, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Claquant sa langue à son palet, le vert ne voyant pas tellement d'objection à répondre à ce chirurgien de malheur alors accepta d'un signe de tête, il reprit sa marche jusqu'aux diverses salles d'entrainements que Mihawk possédait. Les portes ouvertes, Zoro s'était instinctivement dirigés vers les poids tandis que Law avait pris place sur l'un des bancs de musculations.

 **\- Y'a-t-il un moyen de partir de cette île ? J'ai déjà recherché dans les alentours un port ou un embarcadère mais je n'ai rien trouvé de cela. Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper d'ici ?** Le regard acier posé sur la musculature du bretteur, il attendait assurément une réponse.

 **\- Y'a rien de tout ça ici, cette île est coupée de tout et bordel, j'ai déjà dit que l'extérieur était dangereux ! Les animaux là-bas ne sont pas communs et pourraient te réduire en charpie si tu n'y fais pas attention.** Rouspétait Zoro tout en tuant du regard ce docteur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

 **\- Je sais me défendre Roronoa-ya~ mais ce que tu dis me chagrine légèrement. Comment va-t-on pouvoir partir d'ici si nous ne trouvons aucun bateau ?**

 **\- T'as beau savoir te défendre tu…- rah laisse tomber. Il va falloir demander à Mihawk, c'est comme ça que j'ai fait la dernière fois que j'étais ici et le délai avait été d'un mois.** Racontait le vert en rajoutant des poids à sa barre.

 **\- Un mois c'est… …contraignant. Mon équipage va se demander où nous sommes.**

Parti dans ses pensées, Trafalgar ne faisait pas attention au coup d'œil qu'offrait ce vert sur sa personne puis laissant un air agacé se propager sur son visage, Trafalgar avait fini par se lever pour faire quelques pas. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir, à trouver une solution… ou pas.

 **\- Et puis sans moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, il nous est impossible de savoir comment vont tes nakamas.** Soufflait Trafalgar en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre éclairée par le soleil matinal. Etait-ce une façon détournée pour ce médecin de dire qu'il se souciait du bien-être de ce vert ? En tout cas, Zoro était étonné…, il n'y avait aucune sorte d'ironie dans la voix de l'autre, ce qui était rare.

 **\- J'vais pas non plus faire un ulcère pis j'ai confiance en mon capitaine.** Affirmait fièrement le sabreur qui, c'était vrai, pensait toujours un peu à ses nakamas éparpillés.

 **\- Oh ça serait intéressant de devoir te soigner. Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet, quand nous étions encore sur le bateau tu n'avais de cesse que de montrer à qui le veut à quel point tu étais anxieux vis-à-vis de tout ça.**

 **\- Evidemment, qui ne le serait pas !** Avait claqué la voix du bretteur en arrêtant son exercice.

 **\- Une autre question Roronoa-ya~… pourquoi te méfie-tu à ce point de Jinroh-ya~ ? Est-ce parce qu'il est un loup-garou ou parce qu'il a osé toucher Mihawk-ya~…ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire ?** Cette question était partie comme une évidence, parce que ce médecin était avide de savoir et parce que, malgré tout, pouvoir apprendre des choses sur ce vert l'intéressait tout autant. Le seul problème avec lui c'était que ses questions étaient maladroites.

Si Zoro avait arrêté tout exercice pour un petit moment, là, il ne faisait plus que scruter ce docteur avec l'envie de l'étriper.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était approché de lui, pour pouvoir l'attraper par le col de son sweat et pour lui répondre un truc bien senti ou alors…, oh, en réalité, il avait seulement traîné ce médecin à la porte de la salle pour l'éjecter. C'était un peu vexant pour Law –avide de réponses- mais très civilisé pour le Roronoa qui avait eu dans l'idée d'être nettement plus bourrin.

 **\- Si t'es excité par ce monstre, cool. Moi, j'le vois seulement comme un profiteur et un obsédé et ouais, ça m'emmerde que Mihawk le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut. Mihawk ne devrait pas se rabaisser à sa hauteur, maintenant si t'avais que ça à demander dégage donc jouer avec cette bête sauvage et garde-le éloigné de Mihawk, c'est pas comme si on se souciait qu'il te fasse quoique ce soit !**

La porte avait claqué juste après ces mots et irrémédiablement, ils avaient été blessants. Trafalgar n'avait pas voulu être particulièrement vexant ou autre, il avait simplement voulu des réponses et celle reçue à l'instant était… dure.

On venait clairement de lui dire qu'on se foutait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver et c'était emmerdant parce que justement, c'était ce vert qui lui avait craché cette vérité. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ça picotait au niveau de son torse mais c'était obligatoirement en lien avec ce bretteur.

De l'autre côté de la porte et reprenant ses poids en main qu'il faisait monter et descendre en rythme, la colère du Roronoa s'estompait peu à peu. Tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que pure vérité même si à force d'y repenser, il reconnaissait avoir été dur et pas vraiment honnête sur la fin. …Mais bon, il doutait d'avoir pu blesser ce médecin ô combien chiant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre sur le quotidien de nos cinq habitants de Lugubria. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

 **Taylor : Oui Zoro sait se défendre. C'est vrai que Law est très très maladroit. Lol. Ravie que cela te plaise toujours à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Ce matin-là, Zoro avait tenté de vérifier. Vérifier quoi ? Si cet abruti de médecin allait bien à l'extérieur seul pour repérer les lieux.

Et effectivement, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à repérer ce chirurgien et bon sang, qu'il avait envie de lui en mettre une. Certes il n'était pas très loin du manoir mais c'était tout de même chiant. Soupirant de misère, il avait pesé le pour et le contre à le rejoindre pour lui en mettre une et finalement, il avait opté pour continuer de le laisser courir. S'il se faisait attraper, il retiendrait surement la leçon…. Il comprendrait peut-être mais le voir amoché, très peu pour lui, il en avait assez soupé de le voir en triste état à Dressrosa.

S'éparpillant les cheveux sur la tête, il a fini par rentrer pour réfléchir et il était tombé sur une autre image chiante. Mihawk parlait, ou essayait, avec cet abruti de loup-garou pervers et s'avançait vers une bibliothèque s'il se souvenait bien. Pourquoi Dracule amenait cette bête là-dedans ? Pis il n'était pas censé rester seul avec lui, c'était mauvais.

 **\- Ah Zoro, tu as vu ? Mihawk-san passe de plus en plus de temps avec ce monstre.** S'était montré la rosée en suivant elle aussi les agissements du maitre des lieux.

 **\- J'vois ça et y'a cet abruti de Doc' qui sort comme si rien ne pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. C'est moi où ils font des choses complètements stupides pour des personnes soi-disant intelligentes ?** Grognait le vert en gardant son œil froncé vers l'étage.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Pourquoi Trafalgar est à l'extérieur ?**

 **\- Sûrement parce qu'il me croit pas. J'lui dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'embarcadère ou de port ici. Ou alors parce que son jouet est occupé, j'en sais rien.** Soupirait ennuyé ce sabreur.

 **\- Bien, d'ici une ou deux heures Trafalgar devrait aller chercher ce monstre pour ensuite s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie, là on ira parler à Mihawk-san pour lui dire notre façon de penser. …Encore une fois, il va bien comprendre cette fois.**

 **\- Ouais….**

 **\- Quoi, mon plan te pose problème ?** Demandait Pérona en se penchant pour observer ce vert qu'elle connaissait par cœur ou presque.

\- … **Non, on fait comme ça.**

Zoro ne savait pas bien comment dire mais d'une certaine façon c'était chiant de laisser ce loup avec cet abruti de médecin. Law n'était pas facilement manipulable mais ce brun pouvait très bien réussir et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Pis, il ne savait même pas ce que ces deux-là faisaient à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Chassant une fois de plus ses pensées chiantes, il avait quitté la rose ici et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement en attendant l'heure.

De son côté, Law avait de nouveau fait le tour et comme l'avait dit ce Roronoa, il n'avait rien trouvé et donc, il se voyait dans l'obligation de demander à ce Shichibukai une embarcation. Il avait soupiré de cela, lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement demander de l'aide mais là, aucune autre solution ne venait. Il avait donc rebroussé chemin pour rentrer par une porte à l'arrière et il était tombé sur un tableau emmerdant…, une habitude en somme de voir ces deux-là –vert et rose- ensemble donc ne voulant pas les déranger et sachant pertinemment qu'il était une gêne il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers l'infirmerie.

Il avait repris ses dernières notes sur ce petit loup-garou et reporta ce qu'il trouvait avec l'analyse de sang qui était à présent terminée, ses recherches avançaient bien.

Le crayon à la main, ses annotations continuaient encore et encore sur son carnet, si bien même que quand ce loup était apparu, il ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu. Au départ, Shun n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de scruter tous les recoins possibles et le calme apparent chez ce médecin le troublait et en même temps confortait son idée que ce noiraud était seul.

Finalement, il avait élevé la voix –du mieux qu'il le pouvait- avait grogné plus qu'autre chose en réalité et Law s'était retourné dans la seconde.

Les deux s'étaient jaugés puis un fin rictus s'était montré sur le visage de cet ébène. Il avait montré un siège à son expérience et une fois celui-ci assis, ce Doc' avait pris les mains de son aîné pour étudier griffes et épidermes.

 **\- Tu es… …'jours ici ?** Soufflait difficilement Shun pour essayer de comprendre un minimum son cadet.

 **\- J'me sens bien ici. Et toi, où es-tu ? Laisse-moi deviner, Mihawk-ya~ ?**

 **\- Mh, il… … euh, apprend.**

 **\- Ho, il t'apprend. Il t'apprend quoi exactement ? Je peux savoir ?** Demandait ce médecin en voyant son carnet non loin de là pour noter les informations intéressantes.

 **\- Pa-parler… é-crire… vous.**

 **\- Tu espères que Mihawk-ya~ t'apprenne des choses sur les êtres-humains ? De ce qu'on raconte sur lui et de ce que l'on sait, c'est un solitaire qui déteste les foules, alors désolé pour toi mais, ne crois pas que tu apprendras grand-chose,** supposait Law tout à fait sérieusement. Il ne connaissait pas Dracule mais, il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être quelqu'un de sociable.

 **\- Mieux… …que toi.**

 **\- Evidemment. …Bien, peux-tu enlever ton haut, j'aimerais regarder toutes tes cicatrices et prendre un échantillon de peau.**

 **\- Peau ?** Grognait ou grondait ce loup ne comprenant pas bien.

 **\- Oui ça m'apprendra pas mal de choses, il m'en faudrait deux. Sous ta forme de loup et sous cette forme-ci pour faire un comparatif.**

Les sourcils froncés, Shun essayait vraiment d'appréhender la chose mais, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les délires de ce chirurgien.

Il avait tout de même consenti à donner sa « peau » et si un carré de deux centimètres sur deux lui avait été prélevé –deux fois-, il n'avait pas bronché ayant connu bien pire. Ça n'avait même pas été douloureux avec la piqure que l'autre lui avait donné et toute l'avant-midi il était resté là, à répondre de temps à autre à des questions qui intéressaient ce médecin.

Ils avaient même rejoint tous les deux la grande salle-à-manger déjà occupée par les trois autres personnes et l'œil mauvais de Zoro les avait scrutés. Trafalgar n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de s'assoir à une place –peu importe laquelle- et avait vu un repas bien appétissant –plus que les autres jours en tout cas-.

 **\- Alors…, cette séance vous a-t-elle fait découvrir de nouvelles choses Trafalgar ?** Avait questionné le chef des lieux pour engager la conversation.

 **\- Peut-être bien, il faut que j'analyse pas mal de choses mais je peux déjà affirmer qu'il a une capacité régénérative impressionnante. Il cicatrise rapidement.**

 **\- En quoi c'est si génial que ça ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner le Roronoa qui n'aimait entendre des vantardises vis-à-vis du loup.

 **\- Eh bien, en combat par exemple…. Ça peut être un avantage.**

 **\- Il n'a qu'à tuer ses ennemis avant d'être blessé comme ça, il n'aurait aucunes raisons de cicatriser rapidement.** Répondait du tac-o-tac le bretteur.

 **\- De ce que je sais, tu es rarement sorti indemne d'un combat, serais-tu envieux de son don Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **\- Moi non, mais toi peut être vu comme t'es revenu la dernière fois.**

 **\- Ça suffit,** tempérait Mihawk en coupant la parole aux deux. **Je n'avais pas posé la question pour que vous vous battiez. Continuons de manger.**

La conversation n'avait pas repris et le repas s'était de nouveau montré silencieux. Dracule pouvait comprendre les réticences que Zoro avait par rapport à ce brun mais de là à blesser intentionnellement celui avec lequel il faisait alliance, il trouvait ça absurde. …Ou alors, ne s'entendait-il pas bien tous les deux ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était presque certains que les remontrances n'étaient pas toutes pensées mais faite pour rabaisser ce loup en premier. D'ailleurs, Trafalgar avait quitté la table en premier et il avait bien vu le regard de ce vert suivre durant quelques secondes la route de ce médecin. Donc s'il ne se trompait pas, ce vert voyait peut-être d'un mauvais œil le fait que ce noiraud prêtait autant de qualité à cet inconnu qui les avait sauvés.

 **\- Bien Shun, que diriez-vous de venir avec moi pour-**

 **\- Mihawk, tu m'avais dit qu'on s'entrainerait tous les deux après le repas.** Etait intervenu le Roronoa qui n'avait en rien oublié la presque promesse de son ancien maître d'arme.

 **\- Oh oui c'est vrai, bien alors entrainement et ensuite Shun, nous continuerons votre apprentissage.** Soufflait Dracule dans le but de ne froisser personne. **Pérona est-ce que tu peux-**

 **\- Non, je n'irais nulle part seule avec ce monstre et puis j'ai des choses à faire.** S'était levé la rosée en claquant ses mains sur la table.

 **\- Bien dans ce cas suivez-nous, je suis sûr que nous regarder combattre vous donnera envie de faire de même. Allons-y.**

Les trois hommes s'étaient levés et l'un après l'autre, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle d'entrainement. Zoro n'aimait pas vraiment que ce loup soit non loin d'eux mais au moins, il pouvait le surveiller et cela l'arrangeait.

De l'autre côté de la demeure, Law n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, que Roronoa Zoro écoutait sans discuter les ordres de Dracule Mihawk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici le 13 ème chapitre sachez que nous en avons écrit déjà 51 et il en y aura d'autre. Ce sera une longue fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours. Bonne lecture Craft.**

 **Taylor : Salut ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu j'espère que tu vas bien ? Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **\- Pérona,** le prénom avait été grogné en douceur, pour ne pas faire peur. Mais cela avait échoué.

 **\- M'approche pas monstre,** avait hurlé la jeune rose en envoyant ses fantômes sur lui.

Les trois autres hommes de la demeure avaient accouru aux cris aigues de la jeune fille. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir cette scène. Le loup garou était sous sa forme mi- humaine, mi- loup les bras ensanglantés et à genoux entrain de pleurer. Les fantômes tournaient autour de lui, et lui, devenait de plus en plus dépressif. Zoro sourit du spectacle pathétique qu'offrait le loup devant lui. Law lui sourit pour une autre raison, celle de voir de nouvelles expressions sur son sujet d'étude ainsi que sur le visage non souriant de Mihawk. Celui-ci s'inquiétait effectivement de l'état d'esprit de son sauveur mais aussi du sang sur ses bras. S'était-il fait mal ? Le sang était-il a quelqu'un d'autre ? Un Humandrakes ?

 **\- Pardon…**

 **\- Tu peux t'excuser monstre,** criait la rose.

 **\- Pardon… je… inutile…**

 **\- Oui tu l'es et en plus tu te sers de Mihawk, tu es une sangsue.**

 **\- Je… protéger… personne… je… pas… venger… mort… encore une fois,** souffla-t-il.

 **\- De quoi tu parles ! bah tu me saoules, je pars,** fit la jeune fille en renvoyant une dernière fois ses fantômes sur le loup en larmes.

 **\- J'ai… encore… échoué… comme… Alpha… tous… famille… Morte… Vengeance… échoué…encore…**

Les trois autres blanchirent et Zoro perdit son sourire. Au fond Mihawk avait peut-être raison. Lors d'une de leurs nombreuses discussions houleuses sur le fait de faire confiance ou non au loup, son aîné lui avait rappelé que le lycanthrope avait tout abandonné pour eux. « _Son environnement, les funérailles de sa meute et sa vengeance._ _Qu'il les avait aidés sans les connaitre et suivis dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Qu'il faisait des efforts pour s'adapter et qu'il les respectait plus qu'eux le respectaient._ » Alors c'est tête basse que le Vert quitta le hall d'entrée, en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire des efforts.

Law lui se dit que Shun avait l'air d'avoir eu une enfance difficile mais avait su garder un cœur ouvert aux autres contrairement à lui et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour l'aider à se sentir moins seul. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentit de la gratitude pour quelqu'un mais aussi de la sympathie et le désir de faire confiance, d'être ami avec cet être hors du commun.

Mihawk quant à lui ressentait de la culpabilité pour l'avoir éloigné de son monde et aussi de le forcer à vivre parmi les humains.

C'est donc perdus dans leurs pensées que les deux hommes regardaient le loup à genoux sur le marbre gelé. Ils reprirent leurs esprits à la disparition des spectres de la jeune rose, quand le loup reprit contenance sous leurs yeux.

 **\- Tu es blessé ?** s'informa le capitaine des Hearts en tout bon médecin qui se respecte.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Vous avez tué un Humandrakes ?** demanda effrayé des futures représailles le Shishibukai.

 **\- Non !** s'insurgea l'homme loup tout en agitant les mains devant lui. Et quand il vit le sang sur ses bras il grogna. **Naissance.**

 **\- Naissance ?** questionna Law. **Oh ! Tu as aidé une femelle à mettre bas.**

 **\- Oui… femelle… roi… Humandrakes. Eux… amis… moi… Moi… aider… eux… petits…**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu dois être heureux ?** sourit Law. Voyant l'air perplexe de Mihawk il rajouta. **Shun m'a raconté qu'en tant qu'Alpha il lui incombait le devoir d'aider les louves de sa meute à mettre les petits au monde. Après il devenait leur tuteur en plus de leur père mais il était à la base de leur éducation. Il trouvait cela très gratifiant.**

 **\- Oui !** S'exclama Shun un sourire radieux peint sur ses lèvres. **Law… toi… pouvoir… sortir… Humandrakes… pas… te… faire… mal. Ni… autre… humain… manoir.**

 **\- Merci,** exprima Law avec reconnaissance. **Je vais en profiter pour me promener alors.** Le capitaine disparut dans le jardin.

 **\- Moi… pas… vouloir… faire… peur… femelle. Moi… vouloir… elle… aide… moi… pour… pas… salir… sol… sang.**

 **\- C'est loupé,** sourit Mihawk en voyant le sang souillant le marbre. **Bon, allez vous laver et après je vous apprendrez à passer la serpillère,** s'amusa le Shishibukai.

Le loup se releva en sautant un sourire aux lèvres et fit « oui » de la tête avant de courir se laver.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé vite, Mihawk avait passé le reste de la journée avec son protecteur et Law était venu les rejoindre avec un calepin afin de lui poser des questions. Au début il avait été gêné par la discussion. Effectivement, parler de reproduction et d'accouchement n'était pas son fort mais il écouta quand même les deux hommes. Surtout quand il s'aperçut que Shun rayonnait quand il expliquait les mises à bas des femelles louves ou Humandrakes. Law lui expliqua comment cela se passait pour les humains. Ensuite ils avaient eu un repas tranquille ou Law avait expliqué à la Rose et au Vert pourquoi Shun avait du sang et d'autres choses. Comme le fait qu'ils pouvaient maintenant déambuler en toute sécurité sur l'île.

En cet instant il était allongé dans son lit. Son esprit vagabondait vers le loup. Des sensations se firent sentir dans tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Au bout de quelques minutes une douce chaleur s'installa dans son bas ventre. Elle s'accentua un peu plus, il en était plus que gêné. La drogue avait disparu il ne devrait plus ressentir cela. Après une longue hésitation il prit la décision de se satisfaire mais juste avant de commencer il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit un poids au-dessus de son corps. L'homme loup le contemplait droit dans les yeux. Il sentit la main de celui-ci bouger sur le drap au niveau de son érection. Il alla de ses deux mains retirer celle de son assaillant.

 **\- Non !** s'écria-t-il en repoussant la main baladeuse. **Je peux le faire tout seul. Je suis un grand garçon.**

 **\- Non !** s'exclama Shun en agrippant d'une patte velue les deux mains du Shishibukai. **Moi… Aider… Toi.** Mais voyant l'autre trembler de peur il reprit son corps humain entièrement. **Moi… Jamais… faire… mal… toi. Toi… Pas… aimer… faire… ça. Alors… moi… aider… toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Mihawk rougissant des propos de l'autre, qui étaient des plus amicaux et protecteurs pour le loup.

 **\- Toi…** **Alpha… Moi.**

\- …

 **\- Toi…,** Shun soupira et essaya d'articuler une phrase entière. **Tu es mon Alpha, mon égal et je me dois de t'aider quand tu ne vas pas bien.** Les mots avaient coulé en une phrase humaine intelligible.

Mihawk n'avait rien répondu, la voix du loup l'avait hypnotisé et il s'était détendu. Le loup le voyait comme son ami, son égal, son… Alpha… il avait voulu dire compagnon, non ? Dracule se raidit à l'idée mais la main experte de l'autre le ramena vers des pensées plus agréables. Il le vit retirer le drap qui le recouvrait et défaire sa chemise. L'homme relâcha ses mains et partit à l'attaque de se torse offert. Le Shishibukai ferma les yeux et laissa le loup faire. Il se sentait en sécurité malgré ce que l'autre lui faisait. Il avait confiance en lui et il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Shun caressa se torse laiteux et cette peau chaude et douce. Les caresses faisaient du bien à l'homme allongé. Le lycanthrope le ressentant agrémenta les mouvements de ses mains par des baisers papillons qu'il accentuait sur ses mamelons. Mihawk gémissait de plaisir, et son corps s'impatientait, c'est pour cela qu'il se trémoussait sans le vouloir. Alors le loup descendit vers la ceinture de son pantalon et fit glisser le tissu le long de son bassin puis de ses jambes. Mihawk allait se cacher de gêne, mais le grognement de mécontentement à ce geste esquissé mais très fortement pensé, le fit s'arrêter net. Alors l'homme le surplombant alla jouer avec son sexe et Dracule feula de plaisir. Shun continua et quand il sentit l'homme sous lui complètement à sa merci il goba son sexe. Le Shishibukai se cambra et cria de plaisir. Mihawk n'en revenait pas, lors de leurs derniers rapports il avait apprécié ce que l'homme lui faisait mais il ne ressentait qu'un besoin alors qu'à cet instant c'était plus du désir. Un désir ardant qui lui brulait le corps, c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour éjaculer dans la bouche de son amant. L'homme se releva et vint l'embrasser. Puis il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Le quarantenaire n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec le trentenaire. Il s'endormit en très peu de temps, apaisé par la jouissance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un petit chapitre et pour ne pas être trop frustré je vais vous en donner un second. Voici une nouvelle discussion entre Law et Mihawk, on aime bien les confronter dans des échanges un peu personnels. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Law était allongé confortablement dans l'un des salons du manoir. Il lisait un livre médical emprunté dans la bibliothèque. Il sentit une présence arriver à sa hauteur et sans la regarder il savait de qui il s'agissait, c'était l'hôte de maison. L'homme tout comme la dernière fois avait l'air d'hésiter à lui parler.

 **\- Tu désires encore connaitre des coutumes sur les loups ?**

 **\- Plus ou moins,** murmura Mihawk gêné.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas poser de question à Shun ? Il répond à toute les miennes et même si je pense qu'il m'apprécie tu es son favori. Alors il te répondra encore plus.**

\- …

 **\- Je t'écoute ?**

 **\- Il est venu me visiter cette nuit, il…**

 **\- Tu avais envie de faire l'amour et il est venu t'aider ! C'est dans sa nature d'Alpha. Tu l'as appelé inconsciemment. Tu sais, pendant des années il a scellé en lui toute ardeur sexuelle. Et toi tu l'as ramené à ça. Maintenant il essaie de la refermer mais il ne répond qu'à ton appel et encore plus si c'est à lui que tu penses. Pour faire court ses sens sont reliés à toi et il répond à tes besoins et pas aux siens.**

 **\- Je vois c'est donc moi qui ai envie qu'il…**

 **\- Oui, tu veux qu'il te touche ainsi,** sourit Law. Il voulait lui poser plein de question mais il ne put se rappelant de la réponse de Shun à ce sujet. **Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne répond pas à mes questions sur votre vie privée. Il m'a dit : «** _ **Tu en connais assez et je ne suis pas du genre à parler de chose comme celle-là, si cela n'est pas nécessaire. Même moi je sais ce qu'est la pudeur. Je ne désire pas le mettre mal à l'aise. »**_

Mihawk se sentit rassuré de cette découverte. Cela le fit rougir en pensant à leur dernière nuit et ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de le satisfaire. Effectivement, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais en même temps il était assez stressé de savoir que les envies de son compagnon étaient en fait les siennes. Alors il avait vraiment envie de continuer ce genre de choses avec le loup. Pourquoi ?

 **\- Il ne te laisse pas indifférent et il te respecte. De plus c'est assez agréable n'est-ce pas ?** répondit Law à la question muette du Shishibukai.

Dracule le regarda surpris, alors ce médecin connaissait tellement bien le langage du corps qu'il pouvait en déduire les pensées des gens. Il prit un peu peur et après avoir remercié son ancien collègue pour toutes ses explications il repartit.

Law sourit derrière son livre. Ce petit voyage allait être des plus intéressant. Lui qui avait été un peu déçu d'apprendre qu'il leur faudrait attendre deux mois pour avoir un bateau, là il ne le regrettait plus. Ces deux mois allaient lui permettre d'étudier deux spécimens des plus rares, un loup garou et son compagnon humain. Qui plus est l'un des hommes les plus mystérieux qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Alors pour lui, voir certaines micros expressions apparaître sur son visage ou dans ses gestes lui plaisait de plus en plus. C'est pour cela qu'il attrapa son carnet et un crayon posé non loin de lui et qu'il y écrivit toute la scène et ce qu'il avait découvert sur son aîné. Son seul regret ne pas pouvoir les étudier quand ils étaient seuls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le second qui est la suite logique de celui d'avant. Zoro est plus mis en avant dans ce chapitre il commence à se triturer l'esprit et Law aussi. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Pérona criait sur un Mihawk indifférent. Il était assis dans son fauteuil un verre de vin à la main. Son esprit vagabondait sur le fait que le loup était entre les mains de Law et cela lui plaisait moyennement.

 **\- Dis-lui toi Zoro qu'il ne devrait pas faire confiance à ce monstre,** s'écriait la rose fatiguée de toujours redire la même chose à son aîné. Alors elle cherchait de l'aide auprès de son ami.

 **\- Pérona ça suffit !** s'énerva Mihawk. **Si vous n'êtes pas contents tous les deux, personne ne vous retient.**

 **\- Si on pouvait…** souffla la rose.

 **\- Il est mon invité au même titre que vous et je l'apprécie,** expliqua tranquillement le maître de maison.

 **\- Il te saute dessus quand même,** minauda le vert.

 **\- Law m'a dit que c'était moi qui l'attirait.** Puis il lui raconta son entretient avec le docteur du groupe.

 **\- Pff… je vois,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est un monstre. Mihawk vous devriez cesser de faire l'enfant et comprendre que cet homme n'est pas fait pour vous,** décréta de but en blanc la rose avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

 **\- Zoro, qu'as-tu contre Law ?** changea de sujet le brun.

 **\- Law !** s'étonna le Vert, n'étaient-ils pas en train de parler de Shun juste avant ? **Rien, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Non j'ai l'impression que tu l'évites et que tu passes ton temps à te disputer avec lui. Tu lui en veux de passer tant de temps avec Shun ? Tu sais il m'a dit qu'ils parlaient beaucoup, mais que j'étais le préféré de Shun…**

 **\- Grand bien te fasses, si cela te va,** le coupa-t-il mécontent d'entendre ça. **Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu sous-entends ?**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'amusa Dracule de voir Zoro si déstabilisé et en colère pour une simple question.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas jaloux de Shun ni envers toi, ni envers Law,** s'écria Zoro avant de suivre le chemin de Pérona.

 **\- Mais tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux enfermés dans l'infirmerie ?** questionna l'aîné qui lui désirait de plus en plus avoir la réponse à cette question. **De moi ?** murmura-t-il.

Zoro claqua la porte sans répondre et Mihawk rigola de tant d'effet de scène, de la part de son ancien élève. Puis il repartit dans ses pensées toutes tournées vers le jeune Shun. Qu'allait-il faire de ses pulsions et de son désir pour lui ? Depuis quand ressentait-il cela pour quelqu'un ? Pour lui ? Devait-il continuer ou arrêter ? Cela lui était-il permis ? Mais surtout pouvait-il continuer ainsi à se servir de l'autre sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait ? Et comment devait-il faire évoluer leur relation ? Si relation il y avait. Il ferma les yeux et soupira puis il s'endormit afin de reposer son cerveau.

* * *

Hors de question d'être jaloux de toute façon. Dracule avait dû griller quelque chose là-haut pour dire autant de connerie, non !

Se frottant les tempes, Zoro était parti en claquant la porte et en laissant ce Shichibukai à ses divagations et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant il cherchait un moyen de s'occuper. Non mais, ce loup avait vraiment dû laver le cerveau de Mihawk pour que celui-ci entame une conversation de ce genre le premier. Enfin, savoir que c'était son ancien maître qui appelait ce loup dans son lit était étrange. Jamais il n'aurait cru ce genre de chose en connaissant Mihawk. Ce qui voulait dire que concrètement ou inconsciemment, Dracule Mihawk était attiré par ce loup ? …Non, ça serait bien la première fois qu'il entendrait une histoire pareille. L'histoire en question ? Celle où Mihawk pourrait trouve chaussure à son pied.

Et comme une malédiction, il doit tomber sur cette satanée salle du deuxième étage, sauf que bon, ce n'était pas prévu d'entendre le rire de Law. Non sans rire, c'était bien ce médecin qu'il entendait. Comment c'était possible ?

De ce qu'il croyait, de ce qu'il se souvenait depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce médecin, jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu rire. Ce n'était pas un rire aux éclats, ni quelque chose de fort ou de grossier. Non en réalité c'était tout le contraire. C'était un rire fin, à peine audible à travers cette porte mais pourtant bel et bien là et maintenant, le Roronoa se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette infirmerie.

Comment ce loup avait-il réussi un tel exploit ?

Pis de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si drôle pour ce docteur ? Quel genre de chose pouvait faire rire ce médecin ?

Piqué au vif, le vert s'était chiffonné les cheveux et était resté-là devant cette porte jusqu'à ce que ce rire cesse.

Claquant sa langue à son palais et la tête encore plus ronchonne qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait frappé d'un coup franc cette porte devant lui avant de partir. Il en avait assez entendu et malgré-lui, ça le faisait chier ! Tellement qu'il voulait savoir ce que ce loup avait pu dire à Trafalgar pour lui provoquer une telle réaction.

Cette chose l'avait tracassé durant des heures. Il y avait été tellement préoccupé qu'il avait dû aller s'entrainer pour que la journée passe plus vite.

Enfin ensuite, il y avait eu le supplice du diner. Pour la première fois, il répondait rarement aux attaques de la rose et préférait se concentrer pour ne pas dévisager ce médecin et ce loup. C'était lui, où il était de plus en plus en colère ? Pis, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il devrait arrêter de se faire influencer par les dire des autres…, même si là, personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Alors même si à ce diner, il voyait Dracule parler avec ce Shun, Law faire partie de cette conversation de temps à autre et Pérona, rire encore de « son lancer de fantômes », lui –ce Roronoa- essayait de voir s'il devait ou non garder ce qu'il avait entendu pour lui ou non.

Bref, ce diner avait été une sorte de torture pour lui et même après ça, alors qu'il pensait aller se coucher, il lui avait été impossible de fermer l'œil. …C'était sûrement pour ça qu'une heure après le diner, il s'était retrouvé devant une porte. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Il y avait toqué et y été entré sans attendre la réponse.

 **\- T'es occupé là ?** Avait grogné la voix de ce vert en apercevant ce médecin au bureau de la chambre avec un livre à la main. Comme quoi, où qu'il aille, il ne changeait pas ses habitudes. Lire tout le temps et partout.

 **\- Ro-Roronoa-ya~ ? Un problème ?** Ce docteur avait bégayé parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ce vert dans sa chambre. Et il était même sûr de n'avoir rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de celui-ci.

 **\- Tout à l'heure…. Tout à l'heure, j'suis passé devant ton petit atelier et j'suis presque certains que t'étais occupé de rire. Pourquoi ?**

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé. Voilà, c'était fait et maintenant il espérait avoir une réponse. Il était à peu près sûr d'être moqué mais il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

De son côté, Law ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Ni même à une telle franchise de la part de ce bretteur et pour le coup, il avait dû attendre une minute ou deux pour trouver une bonne réplique. …Enfin une réplique du moins.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas avoir ri si fort, désolé. Jinroh-ya~ me racontait quelques-unes de ses anecdotes et sa façon beaucoup trop honnête de dire les choses était drôle.** En y repensant un peu, Law avait encore un rictus sur les lèvres et cette chose avait fait tiquer ce vert.

 **\- Tu lui donnes un surnom ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment puisque c'est un loup-garou, non ?!** Expliquait ce noiraud en fermant son livre. **Tu es venu me dire que je faisais trop de bruit c'est ça ? La prochaine fois je-**

 **\- J't'avais encore jamais entendu rire.** Avait coupé le bretteur en gardant les sourcils froncés de ce qu'il entendait encore dans ses oreilles.

 **\- Je ris très souvent, ça n'a rien de surprenant.** S'était défendu l'ébène alors qu'il continuait d'épier son cadet.

Dans la chambre du noiraud, les deux continuaient de se jauger. Pour une fois, il n'y avait ni cri ni de noms d'oiseaux, seulement ces deux-là occupés de se dévisager.

Zoro avait du mal à croire le « je ris très souvent » de Law, tandis que ce noiraud lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal à rire. Est-ce que ce vert était venu lui dire de se montrer encore plus discret qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites toute la journée enfermés là-dedans ?** Demandait à présent le sabreur, les bras croisés et en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

 **\- Ce que- …est-ce que c'est Mihawk-ya~ qui t'as fait venir pour me questionner ? Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait à Jinroh-ya~ mais il ne me croit pas et-**

 **\- Non. C'est moi qui pose la question. Vous foutez quoi là-dedans ?** Questionnait de nouveau ce vert se préparant à être moqué ou juste remballé.

 **\- J'me renseigne sur lui, c'est évident non ? Tout scientifique qui se respecte serait ravi d'étudier un spécimen tel que lui mais j'vois pas bien en quoi ça te concerne ? …Tu te fiches de ce que je peux faire ou non, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire.**

Ça, ce vert l'avait bien cherché –le retour de ses propres mots en plein face- et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

…Ouais c'est sûr, mais ça l'avait emmerdé de l'entendre rire avec un parfait étranger.

La bouche maintenant fermée, Law attendait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chacune de ses conversations avec ce vert, il avait l'impression d'être jugé et pas en bien. Même s'il en avait l'habitude, avec le second des Mugiwara, ça ne passait pas.

 **\- Normalement t'es censé te méfier de tout le monde alors pourquoi tu l'fais pas avec lui ?** Grognait ce vert en laissant son doigt tapoter son coude.

 **\- Parce qu'il a plus peur de nous, que nous de lui. Pourquoi tu te méfies autant de lui ? Parce que Mihawk-ya~ l'apprécie ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on ne sait rien de lui et parce qu'il a abusé Mihawk.** Soupirait une fois de plus ce bretteur comme une rengaine ennuyeuse.

 **\- Donc… ?**

 **\- Donc quoi ?**

 **\- Tu le déteste ? Jinroh-ya, tu le déteste ou tu te crois en compétition avec lui vis-à-vis de Mihawk-ya~ ? Tu sais, il croit faire ce qui est juste et n'a pas la même morale que nous, il est-**

 **\- J'suis en compétition avec personne et arrête de prendre sa défense bordel, c'est chiant ! T'as gagné, j'me tire de là !**

Grognant cette dernière phrase, il avait fusillé Trafalgar avant de disparaitre et de claquer la porte. Il avait fini par détester cette discussion, ou non, par s'en vouloir lui-même d'être entré et d'avoir été en rogne de ses propres mots.

C'est vrai que c'était chiant de le voir toujours défendre ce loup mais, il y avait peut-être une raison à cela. Lui aussi défendait toujours ses nakamas même quand ils étaient chiants alors… Alors non, Law n'avait pas le droit d'apprécier quelqu'un !

Toujours accoudé à son bureau, ce noiraud essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal –encore- mais il ne trouvait pas. Il était même sûr d'avoir un don pour énerver ce vert alors qu'il aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir inverse. Après tout, se dit Law, le Roronoa à peut-être vraiment un faible pour Mihawk… et si c'était ça alors, alors rien. Valait mieux laisser tomber et ne plus rien dire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un long chapitre sur le quotidien des quatre hommes. On va aussi les voir se poser des questions et essayer de faire passer des messages. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

 **Taylor : Bonjour, je comprends bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère aussi que tu trouveras vite le traitement qui t'aidera à aller mieux au plus vite. Merci de prendre le temps de nous suivre quand même. Je reconnais que je m'inquiétais un peu et tes commentaires me manquaient. Surtout sur mon autre site ou tu n'avais pas apprécié mon Shun je voulais savoir si la suite t'avait un peu réconcilié avec** **.**

 **Sinon Oui Zoro voit du mal partout. Il est assez susceptible et ne comprends pas tout lol. Qui sait peut-être qu'il va craquer plus tôt que prévu lol.**

 **Pour Pérona merci. Je suis contente si on ne l'a pas dénaturée et oui elle ne peut pas en rester là. Elle trouvera toujours quelques choses à faire ou à dire.**

 **Pour Law, oui dans un certain sens il s'est attaché à lui. Oui tu as touché dans le mille.**

 **Pour Shu-Mih, tu as tout compris. Je n'ai rien à rajouter sauf merci de les suivre. Si tu veux les revoir je viens d'écrire deux nouvelles sur eux que je publie depuis aujourd'hui.**

 **Fait comme tu peux, on comprendra si tu ne peux pas nous envoyer une review à chaque fois. Merci pour tout porte toi bien aussi biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Les journées ne se ressemblaient pas dans ce manoir et pourtant, Law avait cette étrange impression de toujours faire la même chose, à la même heure et à chaque instant.

Il se levait, prenait une douche, un déjeuner, parcourait un peu cette île isolée, s'enfermait une heure ou deux et ensuite, Shun se montrait et il continuait son étude de sa personne. Vraiment, rien ne changeait depuis qu'il avait débarqué là et quelque part ça lui allait. …Bon sauf hier soir quand ce Roronoa s'était montré pour de nouveau lui faire la morale… ou presque. En réalité, il n'avait toujours pas bien compris le reproche qu'on lui faisait mais ça n'allait pas chambouler ses journées bien rodées maintenant.

Vêtu de vêtements propres et les cheveux séchés, il avait enfilé son bonnet et descendant tranquillement les marches, il s'était rendu à l'extérieur pour sa sorte de promenade matinale.

Il avait emprunté le même chemin, celui à l'arrière –par la petite porte dérobée- et s'enfonçaient doucement dans la forêt. L'oreille tendue, écoutant le moindre bruit et sur le qui-vive, il s'enfonçait encore et encore. On lui avait dit « il n'y a aucun danger à présent » et surement que ça l'emmerdait un peu mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette chose n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, sa matinée était calme, comme toujours, il ne voyait pas âme qui vive dans cette forêt et même s'il aurait aimé rencontrer ces étranges « Humandrakes » qu'on disait horribles et terrifiants, ce n'était pas prêt d'y arriver sauf si…, …sauf s'il les provoquait !

Bon ça ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée et on le lui reprocherait encore de les mettre en danger inutilement. Chassant cette chose de sa tête, il avait repris sa route et pour la première fois depuis qu'il faisait ses genres de rondes, un bruit était apparu. Resserrant son Nodachi, Trafalgar visualisait les alentours, cherchait la provenance du son et rapidement, il s'était dirigé dans une direction –sûr de lui- et inspectant les lieux, il avait fini par s'arrêter près de l'un de ces innombrables arbres morts assez surpris de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas tomber sur le loup-garou qui habitait avec eux. A ce même loup-garou genoux posé au sol occupé de discuter ou presque avec un bébé Humandrakes. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il s'était calé contre un tronc défraichi et avait déposé son katana pour prendre carnet et stylo en main. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Il pouvait étudier, et Shun, et une bestiole encore jamais vue !

Et secrètement il espérait que les deux allaient rester là des heures entières.

Un peu plus tôt ce matin-là, Shun s'était levé avec dans l'idée de rendre visite à ces animaux qui habitaient l'île depuis plus longtemps que les humains ici présents.

Il s'était légèrement plongé dans l'eau et savonné pour faire plaisir à la demoiselle, vêtu de nouveaux vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire, avait même pris le temps de déjeuner à table pour profiter d'un petit moment avec ces humains –et Mihawk- et nu-pied après le repas, il était sorti du château.

Sa nuit d'avant avait été calme, il n'avait senti aucun « appel » de Dracule, par contre il avait ressenti la sorte d'amertume provenir de la chambre du médecin.

Il avait pensé, durant un instant, comprendre ce qui l'avait provoqué mais il avait repensé à Dracule et à cette chose qu'il lui avait dite, ou non, fait ressentir…, comme une sorte de jalousie ou quelque chose du genre.

Continuant son ascension, il avait grimpé une colline ou deux avec facilité puis après une petite demi-heure, les enfants Humandrakes qu'il avait aidé à mettre au monde étaient venus à sa rencontre. …Lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et ils faisaient déjà leur poids !

Naturellement, Shun avait débuté une sorte de discussion avec ces sortes d'animaux et s'éloignant petit à petit de leur habitation pour s'amuser alors que Shun pouvait reprendre un peu de son instinct animal sans terrifier qui que ce soit.

Shun prenant du plaisir à côtoyer ces animaux qui faisaient peur, retrouvait un esprit serein et se permettait même de baisser sa garde.

Enfin ça, c'était avant de ressentir une présence à quelques mètres de lui et des Humandrakes. Faisant semblant de rien, le brunet scrutait pourtant les environs avec minutie et après une minute ou deux, il avait finalement reconnu cette aura particulière que le médecin des lieux avait. Ni menaçante, ni sage. Il avait fini par le repérer derrière un arbre et s'était dit que Trafalgar n'allait rien faire contre lui ou les habitants de la forêt.

Feignant donc l'ignorance, le loup-garou avait repris son activité, c'est-à-dire instruire les « enfants » non sans garder un œil sur le chirurgien, au cas où…, on n'était pas à l'abri d'une attaque même si les Humandrakes avaient donné leur accord.

D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas dû penser à un truc du genre parce que juste derrière le noiraud une ombre s'était dessinée, une ombre gigantesque.

Se sentant menacé, le médecin s'était immédiatement retourné et mis en garde. Il avait même eu juste le temps d'échanger sa place avec un caillou sinon le pauvre médecin se faisait décapiter. Law s'était tout de suite repositionné pour riposter, s'était placé dans le dos de son adversaire pour attaquer mais au dernier moment, il avait refait son « tour de magie » pour apparaitre de côté et frapper de son Nodachi.

 **\- Law… …Arrête !** Avait grogné Shun en se mettant devant lui et en regardant l'Humandrakes mâle revenir à la charge. **…Stop ! …Pas mal.**

Cette fois, le loup-garou s'adressait à cet énorme singe et préférant éviter toute effusion de sang –d'un côté comme un autre-, il espérait que tout se calme rapidement.

L'animal s'était mis à grogner, à fusiller du regard ce médecin qui continuait de resserrer son arme dans sa main et calmant le jeu, Shun avait fini par faire reculer l'immense bestiau et à lui faire comprendre que le chirurgien n'était pas une menace pour sa progéniture.

 **\- Apparemment, tous ne sont pas d'accord avec le fait que je me balade librement.** Avait dit Trafalgar en reposant négligemment son sabre sur l'épaule.

 **\- C'est pas…-** commençait Shun sans vraiment trouver les mots adéquats. **Peur pour ses enfants** , avait repris rapidement le brunet sans bégayer cette fois.

 **\- Ses enfants ? …Je ne devrais pas rire mais c'est assez comique quand même. Bref, j'observais sans intention aucune. Avais-je l'air menaçant ?** Demandait Law qui se savait repéré depuis le début.

 **\- Non mais tu…, comment dire… aura ?**

 **\- Mon aura est parfaite, Jinroh-ya~.** Souriait mesquinement le médecin. **Bref, je vais rentrer à présent, tu ne devrais pas tarder toi aussi sinon Mihawk-ya~ pourrait s'inquiéter.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Shun n'aimait pas les sourires de ce chirurgien qui cachaient toujours quelque chose et en même temps, il savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de sa carapace.

Acquiesçant les mots entendus, le loup-garou n'avait rien répliqué, il avait simplement laissé partir le noiraud.

Soupirant, le plus vieux avait repris son activité avec le jeune Humandrakes et le ramenant un peu plus tard dans sa « tribu », le loup avait fini par marcher dans les traces du docteur pour revenir vers le manoir. De son côté, Law était entré par la porte arrière du château –comme à son habitude- et s'il avait aperçu le vert parcourir un couloir, il ne l'avait pas suivi ni même interpelé. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas gêner évidemment et puis, il avait des choses à mettre au propre dans son petit laboratoire.

* * *

La journée était rapidement passée et s'ils déjeunaient et dinaient tous ensemble chaque jour, le reste de la journée c'était souvent chacun de leur côté et rares étaient les fois où ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit commun.

Et ce soir était l'une de ses rares fois où deux personnes étaient au même endroit, enfin non parce que ces deux individus-là se côtoyaient souvent sans vraiment le faire exprès. L'un parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus, l'autre parce qu'il aimait entrer dans cette bibliothèque sans bruit et s'instruire.

Encore une fois, Trafalgar feuilletait et suivait du doigt les bouquins dans l'immense pièce et si tous étaient consciencieusement rangés, le médecin ne se privait jamais de mettre quelque peu le désordre pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, cette chose se vérifiait toujours sauf quand il se faisait déranger….

 **\- Trafalgar-kun, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?**

La voix grave qui était apparue appartenait sans nul doute à Dracule Mihawk.

Se dirigeant naturellement vers les sièges qui permettaient de lire, le faucon attendait patiemment une réponse et qu'un autre noiraud le rejoigne.

Claquant sa langue à son palet d'être dérangé, Law avait tout de même reposé les quelques cinq livres qu'il avait dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi on l'interpellait ainsi mais se promettait d'en finir rapidement.

 **\- Un nouveau problème avec ton loup-garou, Mihawk-ya~ ?** Avait simplement demandé Law en s'installant sur le fauteuil trop confortable de la pièce.

 **\- Hn, non. …Il n'y a aucun problème.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes** , soupirait le docteur en scrutant son aîné. **Tu as l'air soucieux, t'aurait-il dit quelque chose ? Ou fait quelque chose ?**

 **\- Il n'a rien dit et rien fait seulement, comment faire pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi ? Aux autres ?** Demandait très sérieusement le Shichibukai en épiant son interlocuteur sur lequel se traçait déjà un sourire.

 **\- Tu aimerais avoir l'exclusivité avec lui ?** Supposait le noiraud en agrandissant son sourire narquois.

 **\- N-non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout, j'aimerais seulement le connaitre un peu mieux, percer cette carapace.** Essayait de reprendre plus ou moins normalement Mihawk sans arriver à soutenir le regard de son cadet.

 **\- Eh bien, il est sensible et aime se sentir utile. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de l'aide.** Sifflotait presque le médecin en essayant de cerner Dracule. **…Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir dans pas mal de situations et si vraiment tu souhaites te rapprocher de lui, il suffit de lui demander.**

Pinçant intérieurement sa joue, Mihawk réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et à la proposition faite –refaite d'ailleurs puisque ce conseil avait déjà été donné par le passé-.

Demander à mieux connaître une personne n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait tous les jours –jamais même- et cela s'avérait difficile. La seule personne qu'il connaissait par cœur était Shanks le roux, son rival et meilleur ami d'une certaine façon, et il n'avait jamais rien demandé. C'était ce roux qui l'avait approché, collé et harcelé…, lui, avait simplement fini par suivre le rythme, rien de plus et par apprécier cette présence par la suite.

 **\- Je suis incapable de faire ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Pourtant tu rates beaucoup de chose Mihawk-ya~. Savais-tu que gêné, Jinroh-ya~ a les yeux qui virent au vert tout comme en colère, ses iris deviennent carmin ? Qu'embarrassé même ses oreilles rougissent ? Ou bien qu'il est très patient avec les petits et protecteur ? Il est incroyablement intéressant même si, je l'avoue… il doit être nettement plus intéressant pour toi.** Terminait le doc' en laissant un soupir lui échapper. Pour lui, le mot « intéressant » était synonyme de beaucoup de choses vis-à-vis de Dracule. Comme par exemple cette attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, cette tension sexuelle chargée entre eux mais apparemment le grand Corsaire ne comprenait pas.

Et pour cause, ce que Law avait loupé c'était l'inquiétude ou non, l'air contrarié que Mihawk abordait. Lui, ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait entendu. Dracule était incapable de repérer un tic sur le visage de Shun ou de reconnaitre ses sentiments en un regard.

Jaloux ? Il l'était surement à cet instant. Il ressentait une jalousie grandissante envers ce chirurgien qui apprenait de plus en plus de choses sur ce brunet intriguant et mystérieux.

Serrant les poings, Mihawk retenait tout de même malgré-lui les informations reçues et grognant sourdement des choses que Trafalgar n'aurait pas compris s'il avait vu, Dracule tente de changer de sujet et de garder dans un coin de sa tête le conseil donné, à savoir, foncer.

 **\- Je le reconnais, je ne sais rien de tout ça, mais ça pourrait changer… je le crois. Mais vous Trafalgar-kun, saviez-vous que Zoro était du genre à s'énerver auprès de ceux qu'il estime ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Dracule pour ne pas « perdre » une course ou une compétition qui n'avait jamais commencé.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir Mihawk-ya~ mais non, je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi,** affirmait Law comme s'il savait ce genre de chose depuis toujours et qu'il s'était résigné.

De son côté, Dracule avait l'impression de s'être pris au piège sans le vouloir, ce n'était pas ce genre de réaction qu'il attendait. Lui, il espérait plutôt autre chose comme de la surprise ou de l'incompréhension mais pas ça !

Là, Mihawk venait de comprendre que le médecin Trafalgar Law était du genre à ne pas comprendre les allusions vis-à-vis de lui-même. Quelque part, il le trouvait attachant de ne pas s'estimer comme une personne qui pouvait « plaire » ou qui pouvait être appréciée à sa juste valeur. Mais et aussi il comprenait, après tout ce chirurgien avait une personnalité particulière et il était détesté de pas mal de monde, pour ne pas dire tout le monde.

Alors juste après cette petite analyse, Œil de Faucon s'était entêté à poser des questions et d'autres à ce docteur et à parler de temps à autre de ce vert qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant près de deux ans.

* * *

A l'opposé de cette bibliothèque, se trouvait justement ce vert du nom de Roronoa Zoro qui venait de quitter la rose pour rejoindre sa chambre et dormir.

Enfin, c'était son projet avant de tomber –sans le vouloir- sur ce crétin de loup-garou devant la porte de cette chambre que Mihawk lui prêtait gentiment. Il avait l'impression de chercher quelque chose ou non, d'être embêté par quelque chose et même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, Zoro ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il s'était dit « autant l'aider comme ça il n'emmerderait aucun des deux noirauds ».

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, il s'était chiffonné les cheveux, fronçait les sourcils comme jamais et s'était avancé vers ce satané loup !

 **\- Y'a un truc qui va pas ?** Avait grogné le bretteur en analysant rapidement la situation.

 **\- Zoro…, mh je- des vêtements.** Marmonnait presque sourdement ce brunet mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas communiquer avec ce sabreur alors que le Roronoa –lui- venait exactement de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait en vue de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était.

 **\- Dans l'armoire de ta chambre, y'en a pas ? T'as regardé.**

\- … **Non….**

Haussant un sourcil, Zoro s'était permis d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie, de regarder un peu partout dans la pièce le désordre et particulièrement dans cette armoire vide de tout ou presque puisque deux-trois lambeaux de vêtements se trouvaient encore là.

Claquant sa langue à son palais, il s'était dit que ce loup ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses sur le dos mais qu'importe, l'heure était aux recherches ! Il se devait de trouver un chandail ou tout autre chose à mettre sur le dos de cet animal abruti et incapable de se débrouiller seul !

 **\- Suis-moi, j'vais t'trouver un truc.** S'était entendu dire le Roronoa en faisant demi-tour et en allant dans une pièce que Shun n'avait jamais visitée.

Approuvant cela, le brun foncé ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec cette sorte de pissenlit ambulant et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

De ce qu'il savait, ce vert ne l'aimait pas pour plusieurs choses que ce loup comprenait –plus ou moins- et s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance, il n'avait aussi aucune raison d'avoir peur puisqu'il savait se défendre, et très bien !

L'un derrière l'autre, plus un mot n'était dit faut dire aucun des deux n'étaient bavards mais là, ça frôlait le ridicule… ou presque. En cet instant, on pouvait dire qu'il se tolérait et c'était déjà une énorme victoire en somme.

 **\- Mh…, Zoro ?** S'était éclaircit la voix grave de Shun entre deux couloirs déserts.

 **\- Hn, quoi ?** Avait répondu l'autre. C'est sûr que niveau dialogue, ce n'était pas les meilleurs, fallait le reconnaitre.

 **\- Mihawk je-** avais grogné et arrêté le brun en voyant le pas du Roronoa s'arrêter un bref instant puis reprendre. **Ne veut pas… lui faire de mal.**

 **\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu l'éviterais pas !** Avait tout de suite asséné le Marimo du tac-o-tac et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Ce qui, évidemment, avait laissé un blanc des plus emmerdants. **Rah merde, j'le sais puisque tu l'as sorti de là où il était et nous avec, ce que je supporte pas c'est le fait que tu profites de lui, même si…- rien laisse tomber !**

Très honnêtement, Shun ne comprenait pas les humains. Ils avaient tous cette tendance à ne pas dire le fond de leur pensée et à cacher le plus important.

Soupirant dans le même temps que ce sabreur, les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à communiquer et n'arriveraient probablement jamais s'ils restaient tous les deux aussi butés et sans faire d'efforts. Là, Shun pensait même, rien de tel que ce médecin pour bavarder, il était souvent agaçant et tricheur mais au moins, il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Jamais.

 **\- Law nous a un peu expliqué que…, comment dire, que tu n'étais pas le seul fautif mais tu pourrais sûrement t'abstenir de venir voir Mihawk dans sa chambre même s'il « t'appelle » soi-disant.** Repris le vert de mauvaise humeur mais aussi chagriné par ses propres mots. **Que tu percevais en quelques sortes des ondes ou un tuc du genre mais c'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur lui ! Tu pourrais te retenir de ton côté et laisser Mihawk vivre sa vie.** Terminait Zoro en ouvrant une porte qui s'apparentait à une buanderie et qui recherchait activement de nouveaux vêtements à la taille de Shun.

 **\- Ha Law, je-**

 **\- Quoi Law ?** Grognait de plus belle ce vert sans qu'il ne laisse jamais l'autre terminer ses phrases. En même temps, quand ce loup parlait de Law, le Roronoa n'appréciait jamais.

 **\- Bien. C'est…, il est bien. Très seul mais bien et franc.** Articulait Shun sans vraiment trouver les bons mots pour décrire ce médecin avec lequel il passait beaucoup de temps.

 **\- L'apprécie pas d'trop,** soupirait le vert à mi-voix et en jetant une sorte de chemise au presque nudiste. **Enfile ça et évite de tout déchirer, sinon c'est Pérona qui va te faire un sermon et sûrement se venger avec ses fantômes ! Tu vas retrouver le chemin ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Super alors j'te laisse là.** Avait dit le bretteur en reprenant la porte comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas même cette entraide –minime mais entraide quand même-. **…Shun, j'doute pas que là où t'étais, t'étais quelqu'un d'à peu près correct mais ce que tu as fait à Mihawk j'pardonne pas. On ne touche pas, on ne regarde pas si l'autre n'est pas consentant pis j'sais pas si tu comprends mais il mérite plus de respect que ça ! …Salut.**

Le vert s'était retourné sans attendre de réponse, sans même en vouloir et faisant le chemin inverse, il ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tenté de lui faire la morale ou quelque chose du genre seulement, lui faire comprendre que certaines choses n'étaient pas à faire. Pis un autre truc avait emmerdé ce bretteur à bien y repenser, ce qu'avait dit ce loup-garou à propos du docteur. Lui, seul ? C'est vrai mais il ne s'était jamais plaint à présent et ça ne serait même pas le genre à se plaindre alors même s'il ressentait ce genre de chose, Zoro en était sûr, Law ne le dirait pas à qui que ce soit. …Alors merde, les deux s'entendaient vraiment bien et au plus ça allait, au plus ils se comprenaient. C'était contraignant. Vraiment mais de là à comprendre pourquoi, c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question que cet animal se jette également sur ce médecin. Il avait déjà réussi à sauter sur Mihawk et Pérona, fallait pas non plus que ça devienne une habitude !


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2018.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur leur quotidien mais aussi sur le début de… vous verrez bien.** **Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Nouvelle journée pour tout le monde et le temps n'était pas à l'orage.

Le copieux petit déjeuner s'était passé sans encombre et les rares conversations plus ou moins aimables et sans insultes.

Ensuite, chacun avait pris des activités différentes –comme une routine régulière- et c'est surement pour cela, qu'après une petite promenade en forêt, Trafalgar avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de son spécimen. Un livre à la main et posé devant la fenêtre, il avait attendu sans vraiment le faire et avait même été surpris par la porte claquée sur sa droite.

 **\- Bien Jinroh-ya~ que dirais-tu d'étudier les différences entre l'anatomie humaine et celle du loup ? ça pourrait être intéressant n'est-ce pas ?** Avait dit Law, plus pour lui que pour l'autre, fallait le reconnaitre.

 **\- D'accord.**

Un fin sourire s'était répandu sur le visage du noiraud et laissant l'un des livres ouverts ainsi que son carnet avec un stylo non loin de là.

Notant d'ailleurs deux ou trois mots de son écriture fine, il avait fini par se mettre sur ses deux pieds pour éloigner quelque peu Shun et pour prendre un peu plus d'espace et de mesure.

 **\- Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs différences entre le squelette humain et celui du loup-garou. Outre la différence de taille, de poids, de forme, il y a aussi des différences fondamentales comme le nombre d'os ou même le nombre de dents. Sais-tu que tu possèdes dix dents de plus que l'être-humain ? Chez le loup, on en dénombre quarante-deux contre seulement trente-deux chez l'homme. C'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ?** Récitait presque naturellement Law surement heureux de pouvoir instruire quelqu'un.

\- … **Mh, oui mais …je… qu'est-ce qui…change ?** Demandait le brunet avide de savoir lui aussi même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours où voulait en venir ce médecin.

 **\- Ce que cela change ? Tu as la capacité de broyer plus facilement, rien que ça c'est une bonne chose. Et je ne te parle pas de ton odorat et de ton ouïe ! Tu es capable d'entendre jusqu'à près de dix kilomètres et même des sons inaudibles pour l'homme comme ceux émis par les chauves-souris par exemple tandis que ton odorat est cent fois plus développé que celui de l'homme. Et ces deux sens rattrapent largement ta vue puisque tu as une myopie constante n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois troubles, non ? Tu te repères grâces aux ombres et mouvements sous ta forme de loup, je me trompe ?**

Oui parfois ce médecin pouvait être agité, c'est ce que se disait Shun et pas qu'il appréciait ou autre seulement, en connaitre un peu plus sur lui-même le rassurait, l'aidait aussi d'une certaine manière et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, tellement l'autre allait vite, il le remerciait de se préoccuper de lui.

 **\- D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir si mes hypothèses et mes dires sont exactes. Est-ce que ta vue est aussi mauvaise en étant homme ? Ton ouïe reste-t-elle la même tout comme ton odorat ?** Interrogeait le noiraud près à noter et à corriger.

 **\- Je… vois mieux comme ça et le reste…, pareil. J'entends tout.**

 **\- Intéressant, intéressant. Tu as donc des avantages à être humain. …En pensant à toi, je me suis permis de te trouver ça, des lunettes. Tu peux les mettre si tu en as besoin. Prends-les.** Ordonnait presque Trafalgar comme si c'était normal.

 **\- Merci.** Avait dit le loup en prenant le présent et en dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Bien maintenant laisse-moi t'ausculter encore une fois, j'aimerais dénombrer le nombre de côtes et de vertèbres que tu possèdes puis revoir ta constitution aussi.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Law n'avait pas cherché une quelconque approbation ou autre qu'il avait tiré son homologue de son siège pour le mettre sur ces deux pieds et pour le palper.

Les gestes de Law étaient précis, sans aucune envie d'harcèlement ou autre, il était professionnel et sérieux.

Ecartant légèrement les bras, Shun écoutait par la même occasion ce qu'il avait déjà entendu mais et aussi la fonction de chacun de ses membres, par exemple, ces « pattes » robustes pour pouvoir courir rapidement et sans fatigue ou presque, la forme de ses phalanges sous sa forme de loup pour toucher le moins de surface possible et la taille de son crâne en étant transformé pour permettre à sa mâchoire puissante d'attraper ce que bon lui semblait.

L'inspection se fit pendant de longues minutes qui se comptaient en demi-heure puisqu'il fallait écrire et expliquer et une fois terminé, Trafalgar mit tout en œuvre pour démontrer à ce loup parfois sceptique ses théories et ses dires.

Prenant les mains de Shun dans les siennes, l'ébène était venu les poser sur ses propres côtes. Vêtu de son pull marine avec le jolly roger de son équipage, Law s'évertuait à montrer le nombre de côtes qu'il possédait. Flottantes et thoraciques.

D'une certaine façon, Law se palpait lui-même et creusait son corps déjà fin pour une meilleure prise ou comment dire…, une meilleure évaluation. Intéressé, le brunet était très assidu et retenant chaque mot dit et chaque sensation sous ses doigts, il en avait oublié d'être vigilant –ce qu'il faisait généralement-.

Sans crier gare, une chose avait percuté son visage de plein fouet, ce qui l'avait fait reculer sans préavis et avec mal. Venait-il de se prendre un poing en pleine face ? Oui.

Tenant son nez qui aurait pu saigner, le loup-garou analysait la situation et alors que Trafalgar allait se pencher vers lui pour voir les dégâts, un timbre sombre s'était fait entendre.

 **\- Enlève tes sales pattes de lui !**

Se faisant pointer du doigt par le Roronoa en personne et menacer par lui, Shun avait froncé les sourcils dans le but de répliquer ou pas. …Qu'avait-il fait au juste ?

Se remettant bien droit, un son allait sortir de sa bouche quand le noiraud réapparut et claqua sa voix si particulière dans la pièce.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ?** Demandait le docteur en se mettant entre Shun et le vert.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Le laisse pas faire n'importe quoi et méfie-toi un peu abruti de Doc' à la manque ! Merde, j'y crois pas !**

Claquant sa langue à son palais, Zoro avait fini par faire volte-face et par claquer la porte de l'infirmerie, énervé et sur les nerfs.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était apparu là, pourquoi il avait fini devant cette porte mais il savait pourquoi il s'était énervé en l'ouvrant. Parce que l'autre avait ses putains de mains sur la taille du médecin et qu'il s'était promis –étrangement- qu'il ne laisserait pas ce loup toucher à cet enfoiré de capitaine des Hearts. Cet animal avait déjà réussi à harceler la rose et son ancien maître d'arme, le médecin il ne l'aurait pas, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Resserrant ses poings le long de son corps, il n'avait même pas envie d'utiliser ses sabres ou autre, non, il aurait simplement aimé frapper et là, dans cette histoire, c'est encore une fois lui qui passait pour le « méchant » il en était sûr ! Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. …Vraiment, rien fait du tout.

De retour dans l'infirmerie, Law avait donné de quoi essuyer son nez à Shun qui laissait quelques gouttes de sangs s'échapper et mettant sa tête vers l'arrière, le chirurgien cherchait une raison à cet acte.

Shun –lui- cogitait également de cette attaque qu'il pensait gratuite et si ses sourcils étaient froncés c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu et de réfléchir autant au lieu de rendre immédiatement le coup.

S'occupant du « blessé » Trafalgar avait retiré son bonnet pour ébouriffer ses cheveux et donnant une dernière compresse au brunet, il avait fini par se poser et par mettre quelques annotations sur son carnet. Il devait aussi comprendre ce qu'avait fait ce loup cette fois pour mettre le Roronoa en colère. Avait-il de nouveau touché à Mihawk devant les autres ?

 **\- Qu'as-tu fait cette fois Jinroh-ya~ ? Tu as de nouveau sauté sur Mihawk-ya~ devant Roronoa-ya~ ? Ou alors tu as harcelé la princesse fantôme ?** Questionnait le noiraud sur son tabouret.

 **\- Jaloux,** avait dit, songeur, le loup.

 **\- Oh oui, ça je veux bien te croire. Tu ne saignes plus ? Tu as vu, mine de rien, il a un sacré punch et n'utilise pas que ses épées.**

 **\- Il ne veut pas …que je te touche…, toi.** Avait conclus Shun après avoir analysé et ressenti les différentes hormones ou émotions émanant du vert quand il était encore dans la pièce ou derrière la porte.

Enfin bon, cette phrase avait laissé place à un blanc auquel Law ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce coup de poing était pour lui ? Il devait faire erreur même si cette perceptive lui faisait un brin plaisir. Il pensait même à en discuter avec ce vert un peu plus tard. Dans la soirée par exemple….

Laissant un rictus sur ses lèvres, Shun ne comprenait pas celui-ci. Il ne savait pas s'il était moqueur ou seulement là pour exprimer une sorte de joie. Non, pour lui comprendre ce médecin était difficile.

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'il est ainsi mais bon, j'me dis qu'au moins il ne te laissera pas me tuer ! …Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre maintenant Jinroh-ya~ ?**

 **\- Reprendre ?** S'inquiétait légèrement le plus âgé.

 **\- Comparer les différentes connexions. Celles qui existent chez les loups et chez les humains. Ça pourrait aussi être intéressant.**

Demandant à son aîné de prendre place sur une chaise, Law avait repris ses questions comme si rien ne s'était passé et si Shun répondait ce qu'il pouvait faire en étant loup et/ou humain, il essayait aussi de savoir s'il devait ou non rencontrer le bretteur pour éclaircir les choses ou juste demander des explications…, peut-être qu'il se trompait et si tel était le cas, il était sûr de s'en vouloir un peu de donner des faux-espoirs à ce médecin ou de s'être tout simplement fourvoyé !


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un chapitre sur Shun et Dracule qui traite de leur couple. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Cela faisait trois jours que Mihawk essayait de voir Shun mais celui-ci sortait tous le temps. Ensuite pendant les repas il lui répondait du bout des lèvres. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider à s'instruire et maintenant il le fuyait sans aucune raison. Alors cela le rendait triste mais surtout en colère. Il déboula donc dans la chambre du loup sans se faire inviter. Celui-ci était assis sur le pied de son lit et lisait un livre avec ses nouvelles lunettes que Law lui avait confectionné. Mihawk vit de l'incompréhension dans son regard bleu ? mais n'y faisant pas plus attention que cela, mut par sa colère. Le Shishibukai alla droit vers son hôte et s'assit à ses côtés. Il serra les mâchoires et les poings un long moments où l'autre ne dit rien attendant qu'il s'exprime.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** fut le seul mot que put sortir la voix de l'épéiste.

\- … Shun bascula sa tête et son regard bleu turquoise s'empli encore plus d'incompréhension.

 **\- Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? Ai-je fais ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprends rien expliquez-moi ?** S'énerva l'aîné.

 **\- Rien… de mal. Pourquoi ?**

\- …

 **\- Pourquoi… Humain… Si compliqué ?** Shun retira ses lunettes -qu'il posa plus loin- et se massa l'arête du nez.

 **\- En quoi ?**

 **\- Vous… Pas dire vos pensées… vous…**

 **\- Oui ?** demanda intrigué Mihawk qui s'était calmé en comprenant que Shun n'avait rien contre lui.

 **\- Zoro… Jaloux… De moi… Envers Law… Et énervé… Contre moi… Pour toi. Lui… Demander moi…. Te respecter… Et te laisser tranquille. Law… Rien comprendre… Zoro.** Mihawk lui fit « oui » de la tête. **Et Toi…**

 **\- Moi ?** Mihawk voulait savoir il avait une appréhension mais surtout une douce chaleur dans tout le corps quand Shun lui parlait. Et ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Shun ne répondit rien il attrapa le menton de l'autre et le fixa intensément, ses yeux bleus virèrent au jaune. Du pouce il balayait les lèvres de Mihawk qui désirait être embrassé, même si jamais il ne le dirait. Il voulait aussi que le loup le touche et le fasse sien pour une fois. Il réprima cette pensée et vit le jaune de l'autre s'intensifier puis s'assombrir.

 **\- Magnifique,** chuchota Dracule en caressant les cils de Shun. **Law avait raison.** Il vit les yeux verts de la gêne apparaitre puis les bleus de l'incompréhension. **Vos yeux changent de couleur selon vos émotions. Les couleurs sont superbes et vous êtes vraiment beau.**

Mihawk vit alors les yeux de Shun verdir et ses oreilles rougir comme l'avait signalé le docteur. Shun était donc gêné par ses mots. Il alla toucher le haut de l'une d'elle. La sensation était douce il joua un peu avec et il la vit rougir plus. D'un coup il fut surprit car il se sentit soulevé et en un instant il passa de assis à côté de Shun a assis sur Shun. L'autre l'avait positionné à genoux sur le lit et ses fesses assis sur ses cuisses. Maintenant, ils étaient en face à face pouvant ainsi mieux s'observer. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il reporta son attention sur le regard jaune de Shun. Que pouvait dire cette couleur. Puis il souvint qu'il avait déjà vu ça quand le loup venait le rejoindre la nuit. Il rata un battement de cœur et se figea.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda alors Mihawk sortit de sa torpeur.

Shun décida de ne pas répondre à cette question. L'homme dans ses bras était entré en colère dans sa chambre et une fois de plus il réprimait son désir. Si jusqu'à présent cela ne l'ennuyait pas, cette mini-crise avait eu le don de lui faire comprendre que l'autre l'appréciait vraiment mais il devait le lui faire comprendre à lui aussi. De plus, même si le désir était le plus fort lui-même était un peu en colère contre cet homme. Il avait tout lâché pour lui en un instant en une phrase alors le faire languir ainsi, mais aussi devoir faire tant d'effort pour un homme qui lui n'en faisait presque pas était assez frustrant.

 **\- Parlez-moi s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de comprendre.**

 **\- Pourquoi… Ai-je tous laissé… pour toi ?** énonça à voix haute le loup sans le vouloir. Mais la voix suppliante de l'autre, il n'avait pas pu s'y soustraire comme d'habitude.

 **\- Pardon,** fit Mihawk en baissant la tête. **Je m'en veux aussi, je vous ai enlevé…** Shun releva son menton et ses yeux jaunes brillèrent. **Comment pouvez-vous… Me désirer autant ? Je veux dire c'est moi… Mais vous devriez… Vous aussi vous me désirez ? Ce n'est pas que moi n'est-ce pas ?** bégaya l'aîné qui avait assimilé la couleur jaune des yeux de Shun à son sentiment de désir.

Les deux hommes s'examinèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes faisant monter la tension entre eux. Shun ne bougeait plus, le regard vide et laissant ses mains figées sur les hanches de son aîné. L'autre devait faire son choix seul. Il fut rassuré quand il vit une étincelle dans le regard de l'autre et lui-même reprit vie. Enfin Dracule avait l'air d'avoir choisi. Il ne savait pas encore si cela lui serait bénéfique mais au moins il serait bientôt fixé.

Le Shishibukai bougea et se releva en prenant appuis sur ses genoux. Il en profita ainsi pour faire glisser les mains de l'autre vers son fessier. Et certaines phrases de Law lui revinrent en tête. « _Si vraiment tu souhaites te rapprocher de lui, il suffit de lui demander. Eh bien, il est sensible et aime se sentir utile. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de l'aide. »_. Alors pour une fois il allait le faire.

 **\- Shun aidez-moi s'il vous plait.** Puis prenant la tête de l'autre de ses deux mains il se pencha vers ses lèvres et lui murmura contre celle-ci, **touchez-moi !** avant de lui voler un baiser osé mais beau.

 **\- Envoutant,** répondit Shun.

Après ce mot il captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son fessier.

Mihawk mit fin au baiser et se redressa avant de se cambrer et de feuler de plaisir. Il agrippa alors le pull de son cadet avant de bouger en cadence avec les mains de l'autre pour se donner plus de plaisir. Cette nuit il avait pris une décision. Peu importe les dires de Pérona ou de Zoro. Ou encore l'arrogance de Law à citer les connaissances qu'il avait sur le loup. Cette nuit il allait découvrir tout ce qu'il pourrait, tous ce que Law ou les autres ne pourraient pas voir et ne sauraient jamais. Law lui avait bien dit que Shun ne racontait rien de leurs moments d'intimités. Alors ce soir il allait contempler et graver tout ce qu'il pourrait, les yeux jaunes du désir, mais aussi ses zones sensibles et bien d'autres choses. Ce soir ils allaient faire l'amour et cette nuit ils seraient deux. Il se rassit sur l'autre et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou. Il sentit les mains de Shun dans son dos et se balader sur son torse. Lui fit de même et le délesta de son pull ensuite il se colla à son torse et alla jouer avec ses mains dans sa longue chevelure ébène. Il tira dessus afin de faire pivoter la tête de l'autre vers l'arrière et de lui voler un baiser ardant. Il descendit ensuite lentement des cuisses de l'autre allant s'agenouiller entre elles et parsemant le torse devant lui de baisers papillons. Il s'amusa un peu avec les mamelons de son cadet. Puis se retrouva vite vers la ceinture du pantalon.

Shun n'en pouvait plus. Pour une fois Dracule prenait les choses en main. A ce rythme-là ils auraient vite fini tellement c'était bon et tellement ils ne pourraient ni l'un ni l'autre se contenir. Shun ne voulait pas de cela. Mihawk était envoutant mais aussi très sensuel. Alors il agrippa le menton de son aîné et le ramena à ses lèvres. Puis avec une dextérité exemplaire il le releva et fit basculer Mihawk sur le lit. Le quarantenaire fut surprit de se retrouver si facilement allongé dans le lit du loup mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Shun sourit de cela puis vint le surplomber.

 **\- Envouté…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai tout laissé… Car tu m'as… Envouté d'un regard,** expliqua d'une voix rauque et désireuse le loup.

Shun embrassa encore et encore son amant qui avait rougit de cet aveu. Puis d'une main experte il déboutonna la chemise de Mihawk. Celui-ci feula d'impatience.

 **\- On a la nuit,** répondit Shun à son amant. Celui-ci le regarda et lui fit « oui » de la tête.

Alors c'est avec lenteur et douceur que Shun déshabilla entièrement Dracule. Il le caressait et l'embrassait partout. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea sur Mihawk mettant leurs deux érections en contact. Les deux hommes se câlinèrent ainsi un long moment entre baisers et caresses. Lentement Shun alla prendre en main et en bouche le sexe pulsant de son bien-aimé qui lui s'amusa avec sa chevelure. Celle-ci balayait son dos et le lit. Son aîné l'avait agrippée et tirait dessus à chaque cambrement de son corps. Cela amusait le loup, qui passa au cran au-dessus. Cette nuit il allait faire comprendre à Dracule combien c'était bon de se lâcher avec l'être qu'on désirait. Il espérait aussi que ce ne serait pas la dernière nuit avec lui. Pour Shun, Mihawk était son Alpha, son égal et donc son compagnon pour la vie. Et quoi qu'en pensait Zoro ou les autres il le respectait. Il était même l'être qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Mais les humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre ou plutôt ils avaient du mal à le faire, coincé dans leurs règles sociales et toutes les barrières émotionnelles qu'ils fabriquaient. Mais cette nuit il allait convertir son compagnon au plaisir et aux sentiments purs et francs. Il mit ses doigts dans la bouche de Dracule qui les lécha avec plaisir attendant la suite intensément. Il massa ensuite son intimité tout en continuant la fellation et introduisit petit à petit trois de ses doigts en lui. Dracule criait de plaisir l'incitant à aller plus vite. Mais lui avait une autre idée. Il se releva et se mit au-dessus du bassin de son amant et inséra son sexe en lui.

Mihawk hurla entre surprise et plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle émotion, un tel plaisir. Son sexe était enserré par l'intimité chaude et accueillante de Shun. Jusqu'à présent le loup l'avait toujours pris en bouche mais jamais autrement. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, mais il était persuadé que le loup allait venir en lui et non le contraire. Il vit Shun entrer jusqu'à la garde et se pencher vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ensuite l'autre se mit en mouvement et lui agrippa les mains afin de les poser sur ses hanches. Comprenant le geste il l'aida en imprimant un mouvement puis il glissa ses mains jusqu'à son fessier et le malaxa tout en donnant des à-coups dans l'antre chaud de Shun. Il vit celui-ci se relever et gémir de plus en plus fort de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait entendu l'autre émettre du plaisir. Jusqu'à maintenant et sûrement pour ne pas le gêner il avait retenu tous ses soupirs. Ou plutôt il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir devant lui. Il était toujours parti après l'avoir fait jouir.

 **\- Ne vous retenez pas, je veux vous entendre cela me plait,** avait dit sans le vouloir Dracule.

 **\- Tutoie-moi… on est… égaux,** ordonna doucement Shun en se laissant happer par le plaisir de voir son amant dire ce qu'il ressent.

 **\- Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre cela me plait,** avait alors tutoyé Dracule son amant.

Alors il avait entendu la voix grave de Shun s'élever et comme un aphrodisiaque cela l'avait rendu encore plus dur. Ce qui avait dû plaire au loup au son de sa voix. Mihawk n'en revenait pas, c'était vraiment trop bon. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus synchronisés et Shun savait comment l'amener au bord de la jouissance tout en le retenant. Etait-il vrai qu'il était lui-même pur ? Au fond il n'en savait rien, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions sur son enfance et son adolescence. Sur sa vie tout court. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il le ferait. Au bout d'un long moment de pur plaisir Mihawk éjacula en Shun. Celui-ci se baissa et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Shun avait emmené son amant dans le méandre du plaisir et il s'était satisfait en lui. Cela l'avait comblé, par contre il avait retenu sa propre jouissance. Après un baiser il se retira et se plaça entre les jambes de Dracule qui écarta lentement les cuisses afin de lui laisser toute la place voulue pour le prendre. Il l'en remercia d'un nouveau baiser et en caressant son intimité qu'il détendit un peu plus d'un doigt. Ensuite c'est lentement qu'il prit possession du corps de son amant, celui-ci se lassa faire avec plaisir. Shun sourit de temps de docilité. Il donna quelques à-coups et le releva l'asseyant sur ces cuisses. Dracule cria de plaisir et alla se cacher dans la nuque du loup. Il recommença à jouer avec sa longue et soyeuse chevelure. Au bout d'un long moment à faire crier Mihawk de plaisir qui maintenant se cambrait à chaque à-coups, Shun prit la décision de changer de position. C'est pour cela qu'il se retira de son amant et l'amena à se retourner. Là il le rassit contre lui et s'immisça une fois encore en lui.

L'aîné fut pris au dépourvu mais ne se plaignit pas. Surtout quand Shun imprima en lui un rythme plus soutenu tout en prenant d'une main son sexe et de l'autre son visage afin de ravager sa bouche avec sa langue. Mihawk ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait l'impression que Shun était partout sur lui et en lui. Il avait du mal à respirer entre deux baisers et criait de plus en plus fort de satisfaction. « _Putain que c'est bon »,_ pensait-il. Tellement qu'il jouit une seconde fois dans la main de Shun. Celui-ci sentant l'autre se resserrer autour de son sexe pendant son éjaculation en ressenti tellement d'extase qu'il se déversa à son tour dans les entrailles de Dracule.

Les deux hommes n'en pouvaient plus et haletaient. Dracule se retira des bras de Shun et tomba à plat ventre sur le lit. Rapidement il se retourna et agrippa une mèche ébène et tira dessus afin d'emporter son possesseur vers lui. Quand Shun le surplomba, il l'embrassa et le repoussa sur le côté. Quand le loup fut sur le dos le Shishibukai vient se caler entre ses bras mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Ensuite il les recouvrit d'une couverture. Shun embrassa sa tête, rassuré qu'il reste avec lui le reste de la nuit et les deux hommes s'endormirent épuisés, mais heureux. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Dracule fut réveillé par une odeur alléchante. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Shun avec un plateau repas dans les bras. Il s'étonna de la chose.

 **\- C'est… presque… onze… heures. Law… m'a… aidé,** répondit le semi-loup qui avait compris sa question muette.

 **\- Merci,** sourit Mihawk avec un air un peu gêné.

 **\- Law… ne sait… que ce qu'il a… besoin de savoir** , clarifia Shun voyant un doute dans le regard de son amant. **Mangeons ! Cet après-midi… on va dehors… avec Law.**

Dracule hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Mihawk faisait attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Alors quand il voyait l'autre se renfrogner ou changer de conversation il suivait le rythme. Law lui avait dit que Shun avait les yeux qui virait carmin quand il était en colère et il ne voulait pas le voir de sitôt. Il désirait surtout prendre du temps pour mieux connaitre Shun. Ils sautèrent le repas de midi et rejoignirent le médecin sur les coups de quinze heures.

 **\- Où allons-nous ?** s'informa alors l'épéiste.

 **\- Surprise,** répondit Law. **C'est ce que m'a répondu Shun quand j'ai posé la question.**

Shun sourit et sortit de la demeure suivis par les deux autres. Pendant une bonne demi-heure ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Shun trottinait gaiement pendant que les deux autres le suivaient en silence. Mihawk n'avait jamais visité cette partie de la forêt, trop habitée par les Humandrakes. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière et en levant la tête ils virent des cabanes de bois dans les arbres.

 **\- Le village des Humandrakes,** souffla Law plus que ravi de cette surprise.

Shun allait répondre mais il fut assailli par de nombreux singes qui le mirent à terre. Mihawk allait intervenir quand la main de Law l'arrêta. Il avait reconnu à la taille de ceux-ci qu'ils étaient des enfants. Ils ne faisaient que jouer. C'est là que les deux hommes virent une chose encore jamais vue ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Shun s'était réellement transformé en loup garou. Pas de façon partielle comme jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il se releva, les deux hommes estimèrent sa taille à environ trois mètre de haut. Il portait les quatre singes sur son dos et riait aux éclats. Il tournoya sur lui-même et balança les enfants au loin. Ceux-ci retombèrent sur leurs pattes et se mirent à rire de concert. Un grognement se fit entendre et les singes se retournèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant leur chef. Celui-ci grogna à nouveau avant de disparaitre. Shun reprit une forme mi-humaine, mi-loup et une taille plus petite et fit signe à Law et Dracule de le suivre. Arrivés prêt du grand arbre l'un des singes agrippa Law et le fit basculer sur son dos. Shun fit de même avec Dracule.

 **\- Escalader… seul… chemin…** Grogna Shun avant d'entendre une quelconque remarque de l'un ou de l'autre.

Les deux se cramponnèrent à leurs porteurs et ne pipèrent plus un mot avant de se retrouver devant le chef du village.

 **\- Bonjour… Vous… Tous.**

 **\- Vous savez parler ?** s'étonna ravi de cette découverte Law.

 **\- Shun… apprend… moi…** grogna le singe.

 **\- Haha ! Un loup qui apprend à parler, apprend aussi au singe à parler.** **C'est magnifique,** rit aux éclats le médecin. Mais voyant qu'il était le seul, il se tut.

Le chef leur montra où s'assoir. Puis il regarda Mihawk et toisa Law.

 **\- Toi… médecin…** grogna le chef en désignant Law.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pardon… pour… l'autre fois.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** répondit-il comprenant de quoi parlait l'Humandrakes. **Shun m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur pour « les enfants ». Mon aura est à ce qui parait…** puis il sourit, tout le monde avait compris. **Je suis un médecin et scientifique et j'aime étudier les choses. Mais je promets de ne pas leur faire de mal,** sourit Law.

 **\- Bien… Shun… porté… garant… toi…**

 **\- Oui, j'ai dit que… tu étais… un chic type,** expliqua alors Shun.

Law sourit, le loup était naïf mais non, pour une fois il respecterait sa parole. Puis les quatre discutèrent tant bien que mal. Le chef avait demandé une faveur à Law qu'il ne put qu'accepter. Effectivement Shun avait expliqué que l'enfant du chef, né il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, était faible. Que cette grossesse fût un miracle car jusqu'à présent elle avait perdue tous ses bébés avant terme et qu'il n'avait pas voulu changer de partenaire car il l'aimait vraiment. Ce bébé était donc l'avenir du peuple Humandrakes mais aussi sa façon d'asseoir sa position de chef. Law avait été très heureux de l'honneur que lui faisait le chef de le laisser ausculter son fils. Il avait pris des échantillons – Shun lui ayant dit de prendre son matériel médical avec lui- de sang, de peau et avait vérifié ses constantes et bien d'autres choses. Il avait même prélevé du lait à sa mère pour vérifier le potentiel nutritif de celui-ci et l'avait auscultée elle aussi au niveau de la mise à bas.

 **\- Si vous le nourrissez bien il devrait bien grandir.** **Shun m'a raconté l'accouchement et il a fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai cru comprendre que votre fils était arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu et que cela avait été assez difficile mais tout va bien. L'enfant et la mère sont en bonne santé. Je reviendrais avec Shun dans quelques jours vous donner les derniers résultats mais cela devrait aller.**

Après des remerciements il avait retrouvé Mihawk et Shun sur la terre ferme où le loup jouait avec les enfants sous le regard bienveillant du Shishibukai.

 **\- Je t'ai dit qu'il aimait jouer avec les enfants,** sourit Law à son aîné.

L'autre hocha la tête. Puis Shun apparut devant leurs yeux en souriant. Law fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Shun dit au revoir à ses protégés et les trois repartirent. Sur le chemin Law voulu s'amuser avec les deux autres pour une fois qu'il pouvait les avoir tous les deux ensembles. Il allait les étudier.

 **\- Jinroh-ya merci pour ta confiance en moi et beau travail pour l'accouchement.**

\- … **rien, … expert,** sifflota le loup.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit où on allait ?** se renseigna Mihawk.

 **\- Surprise,** rigola Shun. **Toi… pas… me suivre… sinon.**

 **\- Bien vu !** s'exclama Law en voyant la tête de Mihawk. **Sinon les enfants t'aiment bien.**

 **\- Moi… aussi…**

 **\- Cela te manque,** soupira triste Mihawk. **Tu voudrais vivre avec eux ?**

 **\- Non ! Toi… tu voudrais ?**

 **\- Vivre avec eux non !** s'exclama le Shishibukai.

 **\- Je crois que Jinroh-ya voulait dire, tu veux que lui, vive avec eux.**

 **\- Non !** s'écria l'aîné dont la voix se répercuta à travers la forêt.

 **\- J'ai une idée,** sifflota Law qui voulait enlever la gêne a son aîné ou plutôt la déplacer sur autre choses. **Pourquoi ne pas faire un tas de petits Mihawk avec peut-être… Pérona,** sourit alors le doc'.

 **\- Ça ne va pas ! S'il vous plait taisez-vous !** ordonna Dracule encore plus gêné qu'avant.

 **\- C'est pas une bonne idée Jinroh-ya ?** demanda alors le médecin. Mais celui-ci fut surpris de se retrouver soulevé de terre et il fit face aux yeux carmin du loup. Il avait encore réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Mihawk il fallait vraiment faire attention avec lui. Mais quoi qu'il dût arriver il ne s'attendit pas à cette réponse et Dracule non plus.

 **\- Dracule est mon Alpha alors sa femelle sera une femelle importante. Elle sera digne de lui. Pas comme cette femelle dont je cherche encore l'utilité. Et pour sa progéniture je l'aiderais comme il se doit. Je respecterais cette femelle tout comme Dracule.**

 **\- C'est pour cela qu'il a gardé sa compagne malgré les fausses couches,** murmura Dracule comprenant un peu ce que voulait dire Shun. **Mais son statut de chef ne serait pas remis en cause et j'aurais pensé que sa force suffirait.**

 **\- Non… Pas seulement… Mais c'est… Parce qu'il est fort… Qu'il peut la garder,** expliqua Shun.

Le loup reposa Law et reprit la route. Le médecin était content mais il voulait encore une chose de son aîné. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du Shishibukai et lui murmura.

 **\- Les animaux sont purs et nobles et nous les humains le sommes-nous encore ?**

Dracule le regarda d'un air interdit. C'était effectivement une bonne question à laquelle il n'avait pas encore de réponse. Mais malgré tout il était heureux d'avoir pu voir les yeux carmin de Shun. Maintenant il en savait plus que Law sur le loup et il comptait en apprendre davantage encore. Et en ce qui concernait les enfants, il n'était pas prêt en avoir de sitôt. Surtout si le loup devait donner son accord. Cette pensée le fit frémir puis sourire. Envisageait-il vraiment de fonder une famille avec Shun ? Après s'être éclairci les idées, lui aussi se remit en route. Les trois rentrèrent ensuite en silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Aujourd'hui un chapitre intéressant pour l'évolution de la relation Zoro/Law. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 _« Les humains étaient compliqués. Vraiment compliqués pour ne pas dire emmerdants._

 _Depuis qu'il était ici, Shun n'avait jamais eu autant mal à la tête que présentement. Il y avait des règles entres humains à apprendre et elles étaient toutes plus ou moins ridicules. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas le droit de dire tel ou telle chose à un autre être-humain ? Pourquoi devait-on se justifier pour la plupart du temps ? …Et ce n'était que deux exemples parmi tant d'autres._

 _Là, encore une soirée était passée –une soirée avant sa confrontation avec Dracule- et longeant ce couloir qu'il empruntait pour rejoindre sa chambre, ce loup hésitait et en même temps pas tant que ça. Pour avoir des réponses, il devait questionner et pour questionner, il devait se rendre près du concerné._

 _Prenant une dernière respiration comme une sorte de réflexion, ce brun avait fini par toquer à cette porte fermée et à attendre._

 _Il était resté immobile pendant deux bonnes minutes, ensuite la porte s'était entrouverte et un regard plus ou moins mauvais l'avait défiguré._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ _Avait grogné la voix grave du Roronoa en ouvrant grand cette planche de bois sans pour autant laisser passer son ainé._

 _ **\- Te parler,**_ _avait simplement dit Shun sans autre explication._ _ **…Je peux ?**_ _Demandait ensuite celui-ci même d'un ton neutre qui avait tendance à agacer._

 _ **\- Vas-y.**_

 _Ça avait été dit dans un soupir mais le principal c'est que la discussion avait été acceptée par ce vert souvent grincheux._

 _Entrant dans cette chambre sans un autre mot, il s'était installé près de cette sorte de bureau –le même qui se trouvait dans sa propre chambre- et regardant ici et là le décor quelque peu différent du sien, il s'était dit que Zoro avait rapidement pris ses aises dans ce manoir ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment puisqu'il avait entendu son histoire._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?**_ _Le Roronoa s'en foutait de froisser ou non son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas soigneux avec autrui, c'était un rustre tout le monde le savait alors pourquoi changer ?_

 _ **\- Je comprends… pour Mihawk. Respect…, je sais- ce que c'est.**_ _Essayait de se faire comprendre ce brunet._ _ **Je l'apprécie beaucoup et…, ne pas faire de mal… à lui. Réfléchis à…, ce que tu as dit.**_

 _ **\- C'est cool et ?**_ _Grognait continuellement ce vert qui avait de quoi le détester un peu plus ces temps-ci._ _ **Tu crois que jouer les gentils va m'aider à t'aimer ? Tu t'trompes et-**_

 _ **\- Et Law**_ _, avait coupé Shun pour se lancer sur la seconde conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec ce vert._ _ **…Pourquoi toi pas dire… être jaloux ?**_

 _ **\- Jaloux ? J'le suis pas. J'veux juste que tu l'approches pas comme tu l'as déjà fait avec Perona et Mihawk ! T'es qu'un pervers avec les autres !**_ _Grognait sûrement honnêtement le Roronoa tout en fronçant les sourcils et prêt à se défendre ou à défendre autrui._

 _ **\- Non, tu …différent. …Law, territoire.**_ _Affirmait le loup-garou certain d'avoir cerné la personne tandis que Zoro prenait de plus en plus sur lui pour ne pas le foutre dehors._

 _ **\- Arrête de parler comme un animal… Ah ! mais c'est vrai, t'en es un j'oubliais !**_ _Avouait méchamment ce vert pour blesser, pour se défendre de cette affirmation._ _ **Il t'étudie ok mais si j'te vois lui sauter dessus forcément que j'vais intervenir.**_

 _ **\- Parce que…, toi jaloux !**_ _S'exclamait Shun pour affirmer une nouvelle fois ses dires et pour faire comprendre à ce vert ces réels sentiments._

 _ **\- Ouais bien sûr, ça pourrait être n'importe qui que j'réagirais pareil. Que ce soit ce Doc' ou quelqu'un d'autre, j't'en aurais foutu une ok !**_

 _ **\- Tu… jamais fais avec autres….**_ _Soupirait presque sereinement Shun._

 _ **\- Parce que ce crétin de Doc' m'en a toujours empêché ! S'il pouvait disparaitre parfois ça m'arrangerait bien alors maintenant, si t'as plus rien à m'dire tu peux dégager. J'ai assez entendu de conneries comme ça.**_

 _Shun allait obtempérer et partir de cette chambre sauf que ses poings s'étaient serrés et que son regard s'était légèrement changé pour venir vers un orangé._

 _C'était assez étrange mais Zoro n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention puisqu'il préférait –et de loin- chasser ce brun de sa chambre pour pouvoir se reposer en paix._

 _ **\- Tu…, pas honnête et Law…, entendu toi.**_ _Avait grogné à son tour le loup-garou tout en s'approchant du Roronoa pour finir par arriver à sa hauteur._ _ **Il est étrange et… parfois faire peur mais tu…, blesse lui.**_

 _Il était parti juste après cette phrase. Son instinct de protection avait parlé pour lui et laissant la porte claquer derrière lui, il avait pendant un instant cherché du regard ce médecin qui avait très certainement rejoint sa chambre._

 _Pour s'en assurer, il s'était un peu approché de cette pièce que Trafalgar occupé le soir et sentant la présence de celui-ci, il le devinait très certainement avec un livre en main pour éviter de penser et oublier ses sentiments._

 _De l'autre côté, Zoro s'éparpillait les cheveux à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et se laissant tomber sur son lit, un long soupir était sorti de sa bouche. Il n'était pas sûr de croire ce loup-garou mais si vraiment c'était vrai alors, une fois de plus, il avait blessé ce chirurgien sans vraiment le vouloir, en se défendant seulement. Passant une main sur son visage, c'était vrai qu'il avait été peut-être jaloux de ce putain de loup quand il avait tripoté Law et alors ? C'était normal non ? Peut-être pas après tout._

 _Ce soir-là, Roronoa Zoro avait mal dormi et avait essayé de trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès de ce médecin qui tombait toujours au mauvais moment quand il parlait de lui. »_

Ce souvenir en tête –mauvais souvenir d'après ce vert- Zoro avait bien tenté d'approcher ce médecin mais le lendemain Law s'était de nouveau enfermé avec ce loup de pacotille dans son atelier et la journée suivante cet abruti d'animal l'avait amené avec lui dans la forêt au même titre que Dracule.

Alors ouais, peut-être que le vert était légèrement énervé de ce constat. L'autre ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'excuser auprès de ce noiraud et par la même occasion, il s'accaparait Mihawk en jouant les gentils chiens !

Bref, c'était chiant.

Il avait donc dû attendre la soirée, après le repas pour « kidnapper » d'une certaine façon ce chirurgien qui allait se rendre dans son infirmerie pour noter une dernière chose ou deux avant de courir à sa chambre. Il l'avait suivi puis enfermé dans son laboratoire. Cette chose surprenait évidemment Law qui essayait de comprendre ce manège. Plusieurs questions venaient à lui et la première de toute était, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Rien, il en était sûr. Il évitait ce vert le plus possible, ne le dérangeait pas durant ses entrainements alors que bon sang, c'était difficile et ne lui parlait pas. C'était ça, Law ne parlait pas à ce bretteur pour ne pas être blessé et voilà que maintenant, il était enfermé avec ce vert ! Il ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Faut que t'arrêtes de m'éviter, j'ai essayé de t'parler pendant près de deux jours-là !** Soupirait Zoro le plus calmement possible en prenant un siège et en s'installant devant cette porte pour prévenir toute fuite même si…, ce n'était pas vraiment utile vu le pouvoir du chirurgien.

 **\- Je ne t'évite pas Roronoa-ya~, j'évite simplement tout conflit pour préserver notre alliance qui devrait perdurer encore un bon moment.** Annonçait ce médecin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- C'est du pareil au même,** ruminait ce vert qui n'aimait pas jouer sur les mots. **T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit pas vrai ? A ce crétin de loup y'a deux nuits de ça….** Expliquait ce vert fronçant les sourcils et en fermant son seul œil ouvert. **J'veux pas vraiment que tu disparaisses. J'ai dit ça pour qu'il me foute la paix et qu'il dégage, rien de plus.**

 **\- Oh tu peux le penser, ça ne me gêne pas…. Tu n'es pas le premier à penser de cette façon, j'ai l'habitude.** Faisait semblant de se moquer ou non ce médecin dans un léger rictus.

 **\- J'suis pas les « autres » moi ok et ce loup avait peut-être raison, le voir te tripoter m'a emmerdé.** Se confiait pour la première fois ce sabreur non sans garder l'œil fermé pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur de Trafalgar. …Si seulement, il en avait eu un.

 **\- Je sais, tu te méfie de Jinroh-ya~ et tu devrais t'excuser d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as cru défendre Mihawk-ya~ d'une chose quelconque que tu dois frapper tout le monde.**

L'œil de nouveau ouvert après avoir entendu cette réponse, Zoro ne comprenait pas. Il avait été clair, il avait parlé de ce chirurgien alors pourquoi celui-là même parlait du Shichibukai d'un air tout à fait sérieux et même pensif.

Repensant aux mots dits, le Roronoa avait claqué sa langue à son palet et se laissant aller de droite à gauche avec ce tabouret, il avait repris en fixant, cette fois, ce docteur dans les yeux.

 **\- J'te parle pas de Mihawk là mais de toi, abruti de médecin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissé faire ?** Demandait ce bretteur.

 **\- Eh bien parce que je lui montrais comment le corps humain était normalement constitué. Il est fait différemment de nous, si tu m'écoutais de temps à autres quand je parle de lui au diner, tu le saurais.** Affirmait ce médecin le plus clairement possible.

 **\- T'sais bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce loup mais j'aime pas…, que tu le laisses approcher trop près de toi.** Avait hésité à dire ce Roronoa en prenant certainement quelques couleurs. C'était pas son fort de déballer ce qu'il ressentait comme ça…, normalement d'ailleurs, il ne le faisait jamais parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire, on comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire sans avoir besoin de mots.

 **\- Ho…, d'accord.** Avait simplement dit Law non sans froncer les sourcils et en s'essayant sur son siège, même si son visage souriait presque mesquinement. **C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?** Demandait Law alors qu'il était assez heureux d'entendre quelque chose du genre. Savoir que ce bretteur s'inquiétait un peu pour lui voulait forcément dire qu'il le considérait un peu comme une sorte d'ami.

 **\- Hein ?** **Euh…, ouais.** Bégayait presque ce vert ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette question.

 **\- Tu sais Roronoa-ya~ si tu veux, tu peux assister à nos prochains entretiens.**

\- … **J'pourrais ouais.** Soupirait le Roronoa avec beaucoup de sérieux.

 **\- Et de cette façon, tu verrais que Jinroh-ya~ n'est pas si immonde que tu pourrais le croire.**

 **\- J'm'en fous de lui !**

Pendant un instant les deux s'étaient fixés dans le silence le plus total.

Dans cette infirmerie, les deux se jaugeaient et après ce petit moment latent, on fini par apercevoir un fin sourire se tracer sur les lèvres du docteur. Durant ce petit laps de temps, il a eu le temps de repasser la conversation dans sa tête et si certains mots s'étaient mis ensembles, ils avaient également éveillés son esprit.

Et alors qu'il rassemblait ses idées, le Roronoa avait profité de cette chose pour se lever et sûrement quitter la pièce si Law n'avait pas reparlé.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'être touché !** Souriait sournoisement maintenant ce noiraud fier d'avoir compris les quelques pensées de ce bretteur bien impénétrables de temps à autre.

 **\- Ce… comment tu-**

Le sourire sournois s'était transformé en un petit rire franc que le vert apercevait pour la première fois mais caché trop vite –ce sourire- par une main, le bretteur avait entendu un « désolé…, c'était tentant d'essayer » puis s'était levé de son siège en attrapant son petit carnet noir entre ses doigts.

Zoro lui, avait eu de légères stries carmin sur ses joues et avait déjà une main sur la poignée pour ne pas être plus moqué que ça mais bon, la dernière phrase susurrée entre ce léger rire l'avait marqué. …Essayé, hein ! Ok d'accord s'était dit ce vert. Lui, essayerait donc de comprendre où il voulait aller avec ce médecin. Et juste après sa réflexion, il avait souhaité une bonne nuit au chirurgien et quitté la pièce.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite dans 15 jours. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Le lendemain matin, certaines personnes s'étaient levées plus tôt pour faire le petit-déjeuner. On pouvait apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux roses –Pérona- et un loup-garou –Shun-.

Les deux étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Pérona devant les feux et Shun près du bar à éparpiller les ingrédients qui seraient nécessaire ou non aux plats du matin. Evidemment, aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées et le brunet prenait grand soin de ne pas énerver cette énergumène. Shun reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas très utile dans les cuisines puisqu'il ne savait rien faire mais cette sorte de roulement instauré l'obligeait à être là et à participer.

 **\- Désolé Pérona je-,** avais alors marmonné une voix encore ensommeillée et qui laissait la porte de la cuisine claquer bruyamment. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?** Sifflait à présent Zoro à l'adresse du brun.

 **\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses, amènes-toi, dépêches-toi de faire cuire le bacon et t'occupes pas de lui, il est presque inutile.** Grondait la rosée en lançant un regard rempli d'animosité au loup.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, le vert s'avançait bon gré mal gré vers le bar où était disposé à peu près tous les ingrédients et attrapant ce dont il avait besoin, il avait étalé le tout dans une poêle avant de revenir vers Shun qui regardait encore d'un air contrarié cette femelle qui ne faisait que le dénigrer.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es ici ?** Avait de nouveau questionné le Roronoa légèrement plus bas mais avec autant de hargne qu'au début.

 **\- Mon tour aussi.** Le loup était calme malgré le fait qu'il détestait qu'on lui parla ainsi ou juste qu'on le dénigra pour rien.

 **\- Vraiment ? …Ok.** Grognait Zoro tout en continuant de dévisager son ennemi ? Non, c'était pas vraiment ça. Son rival ? Peut-être quelque part. Sa bête noire ? C'était plus proche effectivement. **J'pourrais te parler deux minutes ?**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Shun était plutôt méfiant.

Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'animosité, plutôt de la méfiance, et cette colère comme toujours. A croire que ce bretteur était sans cesse en rogne contre le monde entier. Et très honnêtement, il se demandait pourquoi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait accepté la requête de Zoro d'un léger signe de tête et les deux hommes s'étaient éclipsés en prévenant d'un mot la jeune femme qui rouspétait lourdement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… …tu veux ?** Commençait le loup en lorgnant son cadet.

 **\- Te dire que tu devrais arrêter de t'accaparer Mihawk et Law pour rien.** Expliquait sans sous-entendu cette fois le Roronoa. **Te faire l'ami des Humandrakes simplement pour qu'ils restent accrochés à tes talons c'est bas.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas- …comment dire,** Bégayait, ou non, soufflait Shun en cherchant ses mots. **Je, comprendre ce que… tu as dit l'autre jour et… je ne veux pas créer de problèmes**.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas mais tu fais que ça** , ne put s'empêcher de rabâcher une fois de plus le vert. **Tu m'emmerdes.**

 **\- Dire… aux autres… ce que toi veux. …Pas moi. T'avoir dit, pas mal à Mihawk mais toi… rien voir et pas comprendre. Juste buté et stupide.** Avouait franchement Shun sans peur.

 **\- C'est toi l'abruti de service !**

 **\- Au lieu de vous disputer comme des attardés, venez plutôt m'aider à mettre le petit-déjeuner sur la table.** Etait apparue Pérona en donnant une claque à chacun des jeunes hommes. **Dans la cuisine et plus vite que ça.**

La conversation terminée plus tôt que prévu, Zoro était contrarié par l'intervention de son amie et grognait de bon matin.

De son côté, Shun était soulagé de voir cette discussion interrompue pourquoi ? Parce que se justifier n'était pas dans ses habitudes et puis, il avait simplement l'impression de parler à un mur quand ce vert venait à lui. Pourtant, et parce qu'il savait ce sabreur non-méchant, il avait été tenté de lui donner un conseil avant de se rendre à la salle-à-manger.

 **\- Mihawk adulte, toi… grandir. Et si vouloir Law, alors lui dire.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le loup-garou avait attrapé deux plats et disparaissant sans laisser de traces, Zoro se trouvait bien bête.

Bête et incroyablement sur les nerfs parce que ce loup ! Ce loup était tout bonnement insupportable. Grognant méchamment, le Roronoa avait donc fait les mêmes mouvements que ses compères –attraper les derniers plats restants- et une fois à table, il avait ignoré royalement celui qu'il considérait comme un animal.

Assis à sa place, ce vert se faisait silencieux et il n'avait pas l'intention de lever un œil quand Dracule était apparu –en les saluant- ou même Trafalgar mais, sans le vouloir, il avait réussi à capter le fin sourire de ce médecin. Une sorte de salutation silencieuse qui lui était adressé et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il récoltait cette chose, il espérait que cela soit grâce à leur dernière discussion.

* * *

Akainu souriait, cette visite lui avait rendu le sourire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux, depuis des années.

Ce matin, un Tenryubito était venu le voir sans demander audience. Même si cela lui avait déplut, il l'avait quand même reçu comme il se devait. L'homme avait alors raconté son histoire se plaignant de la disparition de son nouveau trophée le Shishibukai Dracule Mihawk.

Akainu avait bien aimé le passage sur le fait que l'épéiste avait été drogué et aurait dû servir d'amant au Tenryubito. Cela aurait fait les pieds à cet arrogant. Surtout que quand il détailla le noble devant lui, il le trouva tout à fait dégoutant. Petit, énorme et vraiment disgracieux. Si cet être avait souillé le fier Dracule Mihawk, celui-ci ne s'en serait surement jamais remis. Il apprit aussi que le Tenryobito avait mis la main sur l'ex-Shishibukai Trafalgar Law et le second de Chapeau de Paille, Zoro Roronoa. Les deux faisaient donc bien alliance, car jamais Roronoa ne trainerait avec Law sinon. Mais tout avait était chamboulé quand un stupide loup, ou plutôt loup-garou, était apparu. Cet être avait décidé de le tuer lui, avait bien insisté le Tenryubito. Juste par ce qu'il avait tué tous les loups de la forêt pour agrandir son domaine. Cela l'avait bien amusé de le raconter. Akainu dû écouter l'homme lui raconter la chasse aux loups et leur massacre. Puis ils avaient vu cet être les aider, mi-homme, mi- loup. Se déplaçant avec une vitesse et une aisance folle. D'une force inhumaine. Ce monstre avait tué ses hommes avant d'enlever son Shishibukai et les deux autres hommes. Il espérait que cette bête n'ait pas touché ou abîmé son précieux nouvel objet. A l'évocation du loup-garou l'esprit du commandant en chef de la marine avait fait tilt. Alors quand le récit de l'autre fut fini il en profita pour poser des questions sur ce fameux loup-garou.

Après une longue discussion Akainu promit au Tenryubito de lui ramener toutes ses nouvelles acquisitions. Mais pour lui, la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était revoir ce semi-loup et en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il allait vraiment se délecter de tout cela, très lentement. Car il savait très bien qui était ce loup. Il n'en restait qu'une envie, – la marine ayant tué tous les autres-. Celui-là lui avait échappé il y avait vingt-quatre ans, mais là il ne lui échapperait plus.

En cet instant il finissait son itinéraire pour se rendre à Lugubria, il avait hâte d'y être. Dans quinze jours ça serait le début de la fin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir,**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle. Si Sam aime ce que j'ai écris aujourd'hui je vous annonce que nous venons de finir cette fiction. C'est la première fois qu'on publie sans avoir fini la fiction. Nous aurons donc 62 chapitres. Donc encore bien des choses vont arriver à nos personnages.**

 **Pour ce soir deux discussions intéressantes, l'une entre Law et Mihawk et l'autre entre Zoro et Pérona. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

La journée avait été des plus étranges pour Trafalgar Law.

Sa matinée avait commencé normalement, il avait déjeuné avec les colocataires du moment, avait suivi les conversations –c'est-à-dire celles qu'avait entretenu Mihawk avec Zoro et Shun- et s'il avait souri de certaines interactions, il s'était aussi aperçu d'une intimité étrange entre le Shichibukai et le loup-garou.

Ensuite, il était parti à l'extérieur faire son tour des lieux habituel, prendre l'air et était rentré pour rechercher son cas d'étude. De là, ils s'étaient tous les deux dirigés vers la petite infirmerie qui voyait chaque jours ses étagères se remplir et alors que des questions allaient se faire, un invité surprise s'était montré.

Après tout, il y a quelques jours de cela, il avait été convié dans cette salle en leur présence. C'est pour cela que Law et Shun avait été rejoint par le Roronoa.

De là, la journée avait débuté et malgré la pause de midi –due au repas pris avec tous les convives de la maison- les trois hommes étaient restés enfermés dans l'infirmerie et combien de fois Trafalgar et ce Loup s'étaient sentis épiés ? Scrutés ? Dérangés ? Un nombre incalculable de fois, évidemment.

Cette journée avait été définitivement étrange pour Trafalgar Law.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce vert poser autant de questions, ni même grogner autant –ce qui était drôle en soi fallait l'avouer-.

Il avait aussi écouté religieusement les quelques histoires de Shun, de sa vie en tant que loup ou sa façon de vivre dans sa meute. Peut-être qu'il essayait de le connaitre ou de lui trouver des faiblesses, quoiqu'il en soit cette nouvelle facette du bretteur bien qu'énervante avait aussi été attrayante. En vrai aujourd'hui, il avait pu étudier non pas un spécimen mais deux !

Et là, alors que la journée s'était terminée et le repas passé, le noiraud avait fini par se retrouver dans la grande bibliothèque à rechercher un livre ou deux pour passer une fin de soirée tranquille.

Le doigt sur la tranche de chaque bouquin, il les suivait habilement, silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de toussotement se fasse entendre. …Et peut-être que ce son l'avait dérangé plus que prévu puisque sa langue avait claqué à son palais. La journée avait été trop bizarre et beaucoup trop bruyante pour entendre de nouvelles critiques.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, excusez-moi,** avait soufflé Dracule Mihawk dans le dos du chirurgien. **Si vous cherchez quelque chose je peux peut-être vous aidez.**

 **\- Pas grave…, je ne cherche rien en particulier. Juste de quoi me détendre.** Expliquait Law en continuant son inspection de la bibliothèque.

 **\- Je peux peut-être vous conseiller dans ce cas.** Souriait aimablement le maître des lieux en s'approchant de son locataire temporaire. **Il y a plusieurs livres qui devraient vous plaire.**

 **\- Non, ça va aller. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Mihawk-ya~ ?**

Haussant légèrement un sourcil, Dracule était un peu surpris de cette question parce que de toute évidence c'était ce docteur qui avait besoin de quelque chose. De parler en tout cas ou de ne pas être dérangé vu cette irritation qu'il entendait vaguement dans sa voix.

Continuant de suivre du regard Trafalgar, le maître épéiste essayait de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en seulement quelques heures.

 **\- Rien par contre, j'ai l'impression que votre humeur n'est pas au beau fixe.** Soulignait Dracule en se servant un verre de vin.

 **\- Tout va bien, la journée a juste été étrange. Mais sinon j'ai cru voir que depuis quelques temps tu tutoies Shun je suis donc le seul que tu vouvoie ?**

 **\- Effectivement, Shun m'a demandé de le tutoyer…** **il m'a dit que j'étais son égal.**

 **\- Je vois et moi non ? Tu ne peux pas me considérer ainsi ?** demanda ne savait pourquoi mais ces temps-ci, il en avait assez d'être le seul à encore être vouvoyé par leur hôte. **Surtout que tu viens souvent me demander conseil.**

 **\- Si bien sûr, en quoi vo… ta journée a été étrange ?** s'informa Dracule qui voulait revenir au problème de l'autre et qui était bien surpris de sa demande de le considérer comme son égal ou un confident, peut-être un « ami ». Shun avait raison, Law se sentait peut-être un peu seul.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ s'est arrêté à l'infirmerie et est resté d'un bout à l'autre alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Jinroh-ya~, pas que cette chose m'ait dérangé seulement, je n'ai pas réussi à cerner ses intentions.**

 **\- Il s'ennuyait peut-être.** Rétorquait Mihawk non sans savoir ou pas que cette raison été erronée.

 **\- Oh ça a été assez intéressant, ce bretteur posait de bonnes questions à Jinroh-ya~ non, la seule chose que je me demande c'est pourquoi est-il vraiment venu dans cette infirmerie.** Questionnait ou s'exclamait plutôt très sérieusement ce médecin qui réfléchissait à la réponse. **Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait venir et je crois que… …la seule réponse qui me vient immédiatement à l'esprit est qu'il tient à faire un effort concernant ton loup. Peut-être qu'il va finir par accepter votre relation et s'apercevoir que Jinroh-ya~ n'est pas si mauvais qu'il veut bien le croire.**

 **\- Ou pour autre chose,** avait de nouveau sourit Dracule en prenant place dans son fauteuil attitré.

 **\- Impossible. Pour quelle autre raison si ce n'est de voir s'il est digne de toi ou non ? Il a même loupé son entrainement de l'après-midi.** Racontait Law à son interlocuteur non sans légèrement sourire de cette chose et en suivant son aîné, intéressé par les théories que l'autre pourrait avoir.

 **\- Peut-être pour savoir s'il ne te faisait rien d'autre d'inapproprié.**

 **\- Oui mais non,** était intervenu Trafalgar ne voulant pas croire ce genre de chose. **Nous n'avons fait que parler de sa façon de vivre dans sa meute et évoqué les nombreuses règles qu'il y avait au sein de sa « communauté ».**

 **\- Il ne savait pas que vous alliez évoquer ces sujets et pourtant, il est resté n'est-ce pas ?** Continuait Mihawk d'un air assez serein même s'il aimait voir l'innocence de ce médecin. En toute franchise quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il existait encore une part d'innocence chez ce docteur, jamais il n'y aurait cru et pourtant…, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

 **\- C'est correct…,** articulait vaguement le noiraud alors qu'il réfléchissait à la phrase entendue. **Au fait, j'ai trouvé ce livre. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'intéresser. Ça parle des habitudes des loups. Je sais que Jinroh-ya~ ne l'est qu'à moitié puisqu'il est de fait un loup-garou mais beaucoup de choses ont été vérifiées. D'ailleurs, tu n'aimerais pas me dire comment il est dans l'intimité ?** Questionnait Law en reprenant son air de scientifique. **Je veux dire est-ce qu'il est du genre à utiliser ses instincts primaires ou au contraire, à être comme les autres hommes sages ou plutôt… comment dirais-je… à contrôler ses pulsions et à se maitriser en toutes circonstances ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde en rien et je ne te dirais rien. Il me semble que j'ai été clair là-dessus.** Avait répondu du tac-à-tac cet Œil-de-faucon embarrassé par les questions, par les souvenirs et surtout ne voulant pas devenir un sujet pour son cadet. **…Sinon, je te remercie pour ce livre et d'avoir pensé à moi.**

 **\- Je me suis dit que connaître un peu mieux son partenaire sexuel ne serait pas de trop. Après tout, personne n'aime coucher avec des inconnus,** avait soupiré Law de manière lasse, ou non, désinvolte.

Il détestait la facilité dont Law avait de parler de choses sérieuses avec aisance et naturel. Ou alors non, il détestait entendre sa vie étalée ainsi et surtout sa vie intime en réduisant Shun à un qualificatif aussi sommaire.

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question du « Qui est Shun pour moi ? » mais ça ne donnait pas le droit à ce chirurgien de le rabaisser au rang de partenaire sexuel. Ou peut-être que si, il n'en savait rien mais ça ne lui plaisait pas et le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

 **\- Soit, mais ma vie intime ne te concerne en rien et je te prie de laisser tes recherches dans le cadre abordable. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne couche jamais avec des inconnus et cela ne devrait jamais t'arriver non plus.** Avait presque grondé Dracule comme si…, comme s'il était sur le point de faire la leçon à un enfant alors que bon, ce noiraud avait dépassé le stade de l'enfance depuis bien longtemps.

 **\- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir Mihawk-ya~, quant à ta question supposée, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé non plus.** S'était confessé Law sans même s'en rendre compte, simplement pour vouloir faire taire son aîné. **Je fais toujours quelques recherches avant bien que je n'aie couché qu'avec cette femme et cet homme pour mes études personnelles.**

 **\- Co- …Comment ça « études personnelles » ?** Avait soufflé Dracule qui ne comprenait pas bien ou qui avait même peur de comprendre. En réalité, leur sujet avait dérivé et là, aucuns des deux ne savaient si c'était pour le mieux ou non.

 **\- Eh bien, perdre son pucelage, les soi-disant vertus du coït, les sensations éprouvées ou voir quelles hormones se développent pendant et après la copulation. Ce genre de chose…. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous étudier toi et Jinroh-ya~, avec un loup-garou ça doit forcément être différent.**

Différent, hein ? Dracule se le demandait à l'instant. Non à dire vrai, il était soufflé par les paroles de ce médecin qui n'avait couché qu'avec une ou deux personnes simplement pour « apprendre » et non pas par envie ou par sentiment envers cette personne.

Ce médecin avait couché dans un but purement scientifique et pour lui, pratiquer le coït servait essentiellement à la reproduction, rien de plus et il était même sûr que lors de ces expériences, il n'avait rien éprouvé d'autres qu'une certaine lassitude –vu l'air qu'il dégageait en parlant de ça-.

 **\- Non mais je sais comment tu pourrais faire évoluer tes recherches Law,** avait dit Mihawk comme s'il était sur le point d'apprendre à un adolescent novice dans les rapports humains –même s'il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas non plus son point fort…-. Alors comment expliquer ça d'un handicapé sentimental à un autre ? **Avoir des relations sexuelles c'est facile, le faire quand on ressent des sentiments pour son ou sa partenaire, c'est mieux.**

 **\- Tu as donc des sentiments amoureux vis-à-vis de Jinroh-ya~ ?** Avait souri malhonnêtement le docteur ravi de connaitre cette chose et qui mettait une certaine normalité dans sa journée étrange.

 **\- Je…, ce n'est pas-** Mihawk se sentait piégé. Il était sûr que l'autre n'avait installé aucun piège et pourtant, la situation se retournait de nouveau contre lui. **Je crois que cette conversation est terminée.** Grognait à présent le Shichibukai les sourcils légèrement froncés et quelques rougeurs sur les joues qu'il n'avait su dissimuler.

 **\- J'ai donc touché un point sensible. …Tu es vraiment trop facile à cerner pour un grand Corsaire.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler Law en retournant vers la bibliothèque et en tirant un livre au hasard.

 **\- Au lieu de te jouer de moi, demande-toi plutôt pourquoi Zoro ne veut pas te laisser seul avec Shun et pourquoi cette chose te fait plaisir !**

Interloqué par les derniers mots de l'épéiste, Trafalgar était resté un instant coi devant la disparition de celui-ci.

Les affirmations dites semblaient curieuses et en même temps, ce noiraud ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, effectivement être suivi par ce vert était amusant –voir plaisant-. C'est vrai aussi qu'il aimerait être, un peu plus… comment dire, intéressant pour ce bretteur qui ne lui portait jamais aucune attention.

Mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir montré sourire ou joyeuseté de toute cette affaire, au contraire et…, oui, pourquoi finalement ce Roronoa ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille, lui et ce loup ? Leurs discussions avaient sûrement été d'un ennui mortel pour lui alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour s'assurer que Mihawk ne craignait aucun danger ? Ce médecin avait des doutes. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait être le centre d'attention de ce vert –ou plutôt comme s'il le reconnaissait-.

Zoro le considérait donc peut-être un peu ? Cette chose, aussi étrange soit-elle, faisait plaisir à ce chirurgien qui quittait à son tour les lieux avec des livres sous la main. En réalité, ça faisait tellement longtemps que ce médecin effaçait ses sentiments qu'il ne les comprenait plus, qu'il les omettait volontairement pour ne plus jamais être aussi faible que quand il était enfant.

* * *

De l'autre côté du manoir, une jeune femme arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son ami aux cheveux verts. Pourquoi ? Parce que normalement elle aurait dû le croiser dans la journée et ils auraient dû critiquer ce loup au moins une bonne dizaine de fois mais là rien et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi son meilleur allié avait disparu.

Après avoir fini sa toilette et avoir terminé sa journée, elle s'était donc dirigé vers la chambre de Zoro et était entré sans s'annoncer comme souvent. Elle n'en n'avait que faire si elle dérangeait ou non.

La porte qui avait claquée aurait pu faire saisir les fantômes s'il y en avait eu mais seulement eux puisque Zoro n'avait même pas sursauté, seulement haussé un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

 **\- Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai cherché partout** **!** Grondait la jeune rose les deux mains sur ses hanches.

 **\- T'avais besoin d'moi pour quelque chose ?** Demandait à son tour le vert qui terminait de se sécher les cheveux.

 **\- Pas spécialement, seulement, l'après-midi on la passe ensemble normalement.**

\- … **Ouais, tu t'incrustes plutôt durant mon entrainement et tu m'emmerdes, mais on va dire ça.** Soupirait le Roronoa, **alors quoi ? T'as un problème ?**

 **\- Non, aucun.**

 **\- Et tu m'fais chier pour ça ?**

Le regard ennuyé, Zoro avait fini par jeter sa serviette dans la salle d'eau et laissant les dernières mèches humides goutter négligemment sur sa nuque, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait attendu que la rose s'échappe –pour être poli-.

Il avait envie de dormir. Sa journée avait été tout et rien à la fois. Emmerdante et irritante. Enfin, il avait loupé un entrainement, avait dû assister à des conversations fatigantes de par les sujets mais aussi la connivence qu'il y avait eu entre le médecin et le loup et dans le même temps avait été bien content de ne voir aucun geste déplacé et d'avoir pu apprendre quelques mimiques du chirurgien sans le vouloir.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu étais alors ?** Reprenait Pérona en vagabondant légèrement dans la chambre.

 **\- A l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Oh, avec Trafalgar et ce loup ? Et tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? Des choses qu'on pourrait dire à Mihawk ?** Soufflait la jeune femme maintenant toute ouïe.

 **\- Des choses intéressantes…, ouais mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Pis t'sais même si j'lui fais pas confiance, j'pense qu'on devrait un peu laisser cet idiot.** Soupirait le sabreur d'une voix étrangement neutre.

 **\- Comment ça ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait à Mihawk et à moi ?**

 **\- Non, mais vu tout ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, j'pourrais bien croire qu'c'est à cause de son instinct animal.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il t'aurait embobiné toi aussi ?** Lançait suspicieusement la rosée en plissant les yeux et en scrutant son partenaire de médisance.

\- … **Ouais t'as tout compris** , lançait ironiquement ce vert. **Ça n'a rien à voir et c'est pour ça que j'le surveille.**

 **\- En restant enfermé toute la journée avec ces deux-là ?** Maugréait à présent Pérona et en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau.

 **\- Crois-le ou non c'était pas mal.**

 **\- Entre un pervers et ce Trafalgar, j'vois pas ce qui a pu être bien**. Marmonnait-elle.

 **\- J'veux bien que t'aimes pas ce loup mais t'as quoi contre le Doc' ?** Avait demandé Zoro mécontent d'entendre le ton employé par son amie.

 **\- Rien seulement, il n'inspire pas confiance. J'avoue qu'il a vraiment du style et qu'il est plutôt pas mal mais à part ça, il a l'air hyper-calculateur et ennuyeux à souhait.** Expliqua-t-elle honnêtement.

 **\- Ennuyeux, y'a beaucoup d'adjectifs pour lui mais celui-là ne lui correspond pas du tout.** Soupirait le Roronoa non sans légèrement dévoiler un rictus bien particulier. **Il a seulement un caractère singulier.**

 **\- Si tu le dis…, en vrai tu l'aimes bien non. …En même temps, vous n'auriez pas fait alliance autrement.**

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait bien ? Zoro était sûr de ne pas détester ce médecin, c'était même tout le contraire et au plus il était ici, au plus il s'en rendait compte.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était même rendu compte d'un truc vraiment chiant, qu'il était du genre à s'énerver contre ceux qu'il « préférait ». Comment il s'en était rendu compte ? En écoutant la discussion entre Law et Shun. Ce médecin avait demandé comment se passait certains rapports au sein de son ancienne meute et si ce loup avait expliqué tranquillement, le Roronoa avait commencé à dériver dans ses pensées et à se rendre compte que lui-même avait tendance à repousser ceux qu'il aimait le plus. C'est ce qui s'était passé avec Sanji. Son histoire avec ce love-cook n'était pas connue de tout le monde, mais il aimait aussi le blesser pour qu'il fasse attention à lui, pour qu'il le regarde, et à bien y penser ça ne fonctionnait absolument pas sur ce médecin qui l'évitait. Quant à ses autres relations –pratiquement toutes d'un soir, n'étaient d'aucunes importances-.

Revenant à la réalité, il s'était de nouveau focalisé sur son invité indésiré puis soupirant de mauvaise grâce, sa voix s'était de nouveau faite. …Et à aucun moment, durant cette analyse, il n'avait réalisé ses pensées pourtant équivoques et claires. Cette pensée qui lui disait que ce médecin lui plaisait réellement.

 **\- T'avais autre chose à m'dire ? J'aimerais bien dormir là.**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à le dire si je dérange abruti de sabreur incompétent !** Soufflait la rose de nouveau sur ses jambes à houspiller son homologue.

\- … **Tu m'déranges Pérona. Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Espèce de bougre ! La prochaine fois, je ne prendrais pas la peine de me déplacer pour toi !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle était partie comme elle était entrée, c'est-à-dire en claquant sauvagement la porte et, levant les yeux au ciel, Zoro avait laissé son dos rencontrer la couette froide pour fixer un plafond d'un ennui calme.

Il s'était dit que demain aussi il entrerait dans cette infirmerie. Qu'il dérangerait les deux et qu'il ferait des remarques emmerdantes simplement pour dire qu'il existait. Et qu'il épierait par la même occasion ce chirurgien qui ne comprenait jamais rien de ce qu'il disait !

Ouais, il s'était dit qu'il adorait regarder ce médecin, le dévisager alors que l'autre ne remarquait jamais rien. …Y'avait pas à dire, Trafalgar Law avait une putain de belle gueule !


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **Merci de continuer à nous lire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ce chapitre approfondit les relations de Chacun. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Sans rire, ils étaient occupés d'étudier… du moins, il y a quelques minutes encore, ils étudiaient encore mais là, plus moyen de se concentrer et pour cause, Shun pouvait sentir le parfum du Shichibukai hanter son esprit alors qu'il était de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque et qu'en plus de cela, il essayait de lui expliquer l'histoire du monde.

A cet instant, ce brunet se sentait légèrement coupable de ne pas écouter les mots de l'autre.

 **\- Shun, tu m'écoutes ?** Se plaignait Dracule en s'approchant de la table où était assis son élève.

 **\- Désolé je… …tu…, déconcentré….** Avouait le brun non sans pour autant quitter Mihawk du regard.

 **\- Je reprends dans ce cas et cette fois tâche d'écouter d'accord.**

 **\- Avoir déjà… tout retenu pour… âge d'or, marine et- …siècle oublié. Juste toi, sentir bon.**

La chose avouée avait fait quelque peu rougir le grand corsaire qui –faisant un pas de recul, se sentait néanmoins flatté par cette sorte de compliment.

Toujours le livre en main, Mihawk ne savait que faire cependant. Il restait là, inerte près de ce bureau pendant que Shun –lui- s'était mis sur ses pieds dans le seul but de rejoindre ce noiraud et le coincer.

Depuis quelques minutes, il avait simplement l'envie de le mordre. Une sorte d'instinct primaire, il ne savait pas, n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu envie de marquer qui que ce soit d'autres mais là, ça lui tiraillait le ventre tant il le voulait. …C'est sûrement pour ça qu'en quelques secondes l'acte avait été commis. Une main entourant la taille de Dracule, l'autre ayant attrapé la nuque ferme de l'homme, Shun avait légèrement croqué la chair au bon gout salé avant d'y déposer un baiser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…, qu'est-ce que tu fais Shun ?** Demandait Œil-de-Faucon après une minute de latence et de réflexion extrême.

 **\- Je… avoir envie,** soupirait tout simplement le loup pour lequel ses yeux avaient inévitablement changé de couleur. Passant de bleu à jaune en une fraction de temps.

 **\- Je suis censé t'apprendre des choses et rattraper le retard qu'on… hum~, ne fait pas ça s'il te plait.** Suppliait Mihawk qui résistait très difficilement aux avances de ce brun, il s'en rendait compte petit à petit mais là, il s'était promis de l'aider à s'améliorer dans sa prononciation et dans son langage enfantin.

 **\- Savoir parler s'il s'agit de toi Dracule.** C'était étonnant d'entendre ce loup parler d'une seule traite, sans aucunes coupures ou autre chose de ce genre mais, et aussi déroutant pour cet ébène. A croire que ce demi-animal faisait exprès pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Chose qui ne plairait pas à Mihawk si tel était le cas.

 **\- Tu… tu sais parler correctement. …Comment ?**

 **\- Quand c'est pour toi, je peux apprendre très vite.** Susurrait le brunet à l'oreille de son aîné, soufflé par cette voix qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sensuelle.

Suite à ça, un baiser s'était enclenché et Dracule n'avait pas su résister même si certaines questions venaient à lui.

Il accrochait le vêtement de Shun pour ne pas perdre pied dans cet échange, se laissait reculer et appuyer contre cette table pour que l'autre ait une meilleure prise et en redemandait inconsciemment ou pas. …Oui, faire cours à son élève était difficile pour lui quand ce même élève était aussi attirant et séduisant que cet homme !

Il s'était laissé bercer pendant encore quelques minutes puis, de ses deux mains il avait doucement repoussé son homologue. Faire plus dans cette bibliothèque était hors de question pour lui. Certes, on aurait pu les surprendre mais elle renfermait surtout beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas souiller de quelques manières que ce soit.

 **\- Je crois que nous allons en rester-là pour aujourd'hui Shun.** Avait indiqué Mihawk non sans détourner le regard pour ne pas céder à son cadet.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que t'as concentration a disparu –ainsi que la mienne - et que je dois trouver certaines réponses aussi.** Expliquait le noiraud alors que sa tête se faisait relever par les soins de Shun.

 **\- Fâché ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non et je… …j'ai dans l'idée qu'on pourrait reprendre si… …si tu en as encore envie bien sûr.** Soupirait de plus en plus hasardeusement le Shichibukai en se sentant de plus en plus gêné par ses propres propos.

 **\- D'accord.**

Un fin sourire s'était fendu sur les lèvres de Shun et si celui-ci était beau, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme pour Dracule qui était littéralement subjugué par cette expression.

Le cœur ratant des battements, il avait marmonné une sorte d'ordre à l'intention du brunet mais et avant de disparaitre comme un voleur, un loup lui avait de droit pris un baiser goulu.

Plus rouge que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre, Mihawk avait pris la porte de la bibliothèque et s'était même appuyé dessus pour reprendre son souffle et une couleur normale. Avec ça, il avait été déboussolé mais malgré sa tête en vrac, il voulait savoir comment un homme comme Shun pouvait être aussi intelligent. Non, il voulait plutôt savoir comment ce brunet réussissait à retenir tout ce qu'il entendait avec autant de facilité.

* * *

 **\- Tu t'ennuies ?** Soufflait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui avait réussi à surprendre le seul médecin du manoir.

 **\- Princesse-ya~ que puis-je pour toi ?** S'était retourné Law en dépassant de presque deux têtes son interlocutrice.

Là dans l'aile est de la maison, les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient.

Pérona était prise d'ennuie depuis qu'elle avait terminé son travail dans la buanderie tandis que Law, s'apprêtait à rejoindre de nouveau son atelier avec les nouveaux livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui était un peu différent des autres jours puisque Mihawk avait décrété garder ce loup avec lui puisqu'au matin, les deux n'avaient eu le temps de rien si ce n'était de se poser de nouveaux objectifs. C'est pour cela donc, que Dracule avait demandé à Trafalgar d'emprunter le loup plus longtemps que d'habitude.

 **\- Rien de spécial seulement, je ne trouve pas cet abruti de Zoro et Mihawk-san s'est de nouveau enfermé avec cette bête sauvage.** Se plaignait la rosée, les mains sur ses hanches.

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'aider en ce qui concerne Roronoa-ya~, peut-être s'entraine-t-il. Par contre, je te prierais de ne pas traiter Jinroh-ya~ de bête. C'est légèrement dégradant et si tu restes habiter ici tu devrais t'habituer à sa présence puisque lui et Mihawk-ya~ sont comment dire…, du genre intime.** Argumentait ce médecin pour faire taire le rose.

 **\- In-intime ? Comment ça ! Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien de tel entre eux et puis Mihawk-san est beaucoup trop raffiné pour lui, et noble !**

 **\- Tu es bien naïve. …Sur ce, je vais te laisser.** Souriait mesquinement ce chirurgien en reprenant sa marche.

 **\- Tu es bien trop prétentieux et sache que tu ne sais pas tout !** Rétorquait Pérona en colère.

 **\- Je sais observer contrairement à toi et ne pas juger inutilement. Soit heureuse que Mihawk-ya~ est trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte comme il est.**

\- … **Ouais ben c'est pas près de t'arriver à toi, médecin débile !**

Elle aurait pu lui lancer ses fantômes tant Law l'énervait mais ce docteur avait déjà réussi à filer à l'anglaise. Rageant contre elle-même, elle avait fini par faire demi-tour pour se rendre dans les salles au sous-sol…, peut-être que Zoro s'y trouvait. Le seul qui la comprenait un peu d'après ses critiques.

De son côté, le noiraud avait soupiré de mauvaise grâce et poussant la porte de l'infirmerie à l'aide de sa hanche puisque ses mains étaient occupées et déposant le tout sur la table au milieu de la pièce, il avait de nouveau légèrement sursauté. Sérieusement, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour lui faire peur ou quoi ? Fronçant les sourcils et laissant la porte se fermer, un claquement de langue s'était fait entendre et la voix de l'ébène avait de nouveau résonné.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ tu es de mèche avec cette rose ?** Avait demandé sans détour le chirurgien en jouant avec le scalpel près de ses doigts. Il détestait être pris par surprise et faire des bonds ridicules.

 **\- Quoi ? Non, j'l'ai même pas croisée. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** Questionnait le vert en se laissant aller de droite à gauche sur ce tabouret.

 **\- Pour rien. Tu as besoin de me demander quelque chose ?**

 **\- J'venais voir ce que tu faisais puisque Mihawk t'as pris ton sujet.**

 **\- Oh…. Rien de bien intéressant, je regroupe tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui et les humandrakes et en même temps je retranscris les nouvelles méthodes d'opérations que j'ai pu trouver dans les livres de Mihawk-ya~. Certes elles sont assez anciennes et barbares mais intéressantes puisque j'ai dans l'intention de les moderniser.**

Zoro était là, à boire les paroles de son aîné.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais quand il s'agissait de Law, c'était instinctif… sûrement. Il avait un timbre particulier à son oreille, pour ne pas dire envoutant et ça lui donnait toujours un léger frisson de plaisir.

Bref, il était heureux de voir ce médecin s'adresser à lui et lui répondre. Heureux aussi de le voir tripoter toutes sortes d'objets en rapport avec sa profession et la passion qu'il y mettait.

Il n'avait pas l'envie de l'interrompre, c'était même tout le contraire. Pour le coup, Zoro avait envie de le relancer encore et encore. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient, en quelque sorte, réconcilié, le Roronoa ne manquait plus une occasion de l'approcher, de se l'accaparer, non sans bien sûr donner quelques piques pour plus de distraction.

\- … **Tu as toujours quelque chose à faire, Doc'. J'pourrais te poser une question ?** Soufflait ce bretteur en se levant et en atterrissant près du noiraud à s'appuyer sur la table.

 **\- Je t'en prie, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Tu penses que ce loup accepterait un petit duel contre moi ?** Demandait Zoro alors que ses doigts avaient d'eux-mêmes remis une mèche rebelle en place sur la tête de Law.

 **\- Un duel contre…, je pense qu'il accepterait oui. Ça pourrait même être très intéressant puisque je pourrais étudier d'autres aspects de sa personnalité. Tu as l'intention de lui demander quand ?** Interrogeait ce médecin captivé, en fixant de ses prunelles aciers ce sabreur.

 **\- Je ne sais pas…, j'me demandais juste si c'était faisable.**

 **\- Evidemment.** Réfléchissait déjà à grande vitesse Trafalgar pour trouver le meilleur moment possible. **Et si tu pouvais le blesser, ça serait encore mieux. Pas gravement…, bien que… mais seulement dans le but de voir ses capacités régénératrices et connaitre ses tolérances à certaines substances.**

En quelques secondes, Law était devenu une sorte d'enfant devant une sucrerie indispensable, tout autant que Zoro, devant un dessert des plus appétissants.

Trafalgar s'était mis à expliquer les différentes choses qu'il aimerait démontrer face à ce brunet et ce qu'il aimerait lui faire une fois blessé et si ça pouvait paraitre un peu cruel sur les bords, ça ressemblait en tout point à ce chirurgien de la mort.

Le Roronoa n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à cet entrain qu'on pouvait voir en de rares occasions et continuant de l'écouter, une chose l'intriguait tout de même. Il ne voulait pas que seul ce loup soit son centre d'attention.

 **\- Et tu t'occuperais de moi si jamais cet abruti me blessait ?** Demandait semblant de rien Zoro en observant cette table avec des tas de papiers éparpillés.

 **\- Oui puisque je n'vais pas ramener ton cadavre à ton capitaine-**

 **\- Seulement pour ça ?** Avait coupé le bretteur sans attendre la suite… légèrement déçu, il le reconnaissait.

 **\- Et…, qu'ainsi je pourrais regarder toutes les cicatrices que tu portes. Notamment celle de ton œil. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de me couper la parole, ça m'arrangerait.** Terminait Law en repoussant légèrement la main du sabreur qui jouait avec des documents qu'il ne fallait pas déranger.

 **\- J'l'ai faite ici cette cicatrice…, contre les Humandrakes pendant mon entrainement de deux ans.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et tu ne caches rien derrière celle-ci ?** Questionnait le noiraud en scrutant plus que de raison cet œil balafré.

 **\- Tu voudrais qu'ça cache quoi ?** Soupirait Zoro en entrant dans un jeu qu'aucun des deux ne contrôlait puisque l'un n'en n'avait pas conscience –trop curieux- et que l'autre se sentait un peu déboussolé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as acquis le haki de perception mais que tu préfères que cela ne se sache pas ou alors une sorte d'étrange pouvoir que seul les sabreurs entrainés par Mihawk-ya~ peuvent posséder.**

En même temps que ses paroles, Trafalgar avait quelque peu poussé ce vert à se rassoir et laissant l'une de ses mains balayer l'œil fermé du Roronoa, il attendait de voir ses suppositions se faire descendre ou au contraire, mal défendre.

Devant Zoro, il avait laissé son index caresser cette cicatrice et se mordant légèrement la lèvre, son mode curieux avait été enclenché. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de toucher cet œil, il n'était pas en mesure de vouloir le lâcher.

 **\- Ça serait super si j'cachais un tel pouvoir… .** Soupirait bassement ce vert comme pour faire régner le mystère.

 **\- A qui le dis-tu. En plus, il n'y a aucun défaut à ta cicatrisation et de ce que tu me laisses faire, je n'ai pas l'impression que ton œil ait vraiment été touché puisque je le sens encore à travers ton orbite. Ça t'aurais rendu aveugle peut-être ? Ou alors pas aveugle mais inutilisable pour une quelconque raison.** Résonnait la voix de ce médecin en continuant de s'approcher encore et encore de son nouveau sujet.

 **\- J'cache rien tu sais.**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas, ton équipage est du genre à cacher des trucs très intéressant pour ne pas se valoriser davantage auprès de la marine ou d'autres potentiels adversaires.** Expliquait le noiraud le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- … **Tu me trouves intéressant ?** Demandait le vert alors que là, derrière cet ébène, une porte grinçait légèrement et qu'une personne apparaissait.

 **\- Law j'aurais une question pour toi et- Oh, je vous dérange peut-être ?**

Qui était entré ? Dracule Mihawk. Lui qui était censé faire étudier un loup était sorti de « sa salle de classe » pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et déranger ce médecin. Les esprits retrouvés et le teint plus sobre, rien ne paraissait de sa « mésaventure » et attendant une réponse, il continuait d'analyser la scène.

Laissant sa tête se décaler sur le côté, le Roronoa remarqua l'intrus et même s'il ne soupirait pas, il trouva ça dérangeant d'avoir été interrompus –même par son ancien maître et même s'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'écouter les hypothèses de ce médecin parfois bien perché-.

 **\- Dérangé ? …Non pas spécialement que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Interrogeait le noiraud en ayant fait un demi-tour sur lui-même pour voir qui été arrivé dans son dos.

 **\- Est-ce que les loups possèdent une sorte de mémoire photographique ou quelque chose du genre ? Je veux dire, Shun à une capacité incroyable à tout retenir en une seule fois.**

 **\- Pas que je sache et puis ce n'est pas qu'un loup, c'est aussi et avant tout un humain. Et les humains sont parfois dotés d'intelligence.** Se moquait ouvertement Trafalgar. **En ce qui concerne Jinroh-ya~ il a une facilité à retenir ce qu'il a entendu, est-ce que ça t'étonnes ?**

\- … **Non et merci.**

Le timbre de Dracule était sans aucun doute un mélange de vexation et de colère. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il était parti suite à ça et qu'au même moment le sujet de conversation était apparu.

Shun avait salué le médecin et d'un signe de tête le vert. Son tête-à-tête avec Dracule était terminé et après avoir rangé le matériel utilisé, il était naturellement venu dans cette infirmerie…, comme une routine qui lui allait. Pourquoi ? Impossible à savoir, peut-être parce que parler avec Law de sa vie et se remémorer certains de ses souvenirs lui plaisait. …Parce qu'il voulait continuer de nouer cette sorte d'amitié qu'il créait avec ce chirurgien.

Sur le tabouret, un soupir s'était fait entendre cette fois et des sourcils s'étaient froncés parce qu'il venait de perdre la vedette auprès de ce docteur.

 **\- J'vais y aller moi aussi.** S'était entendu dire Zoro. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore touché une seule fois à ses épées aujourd'hui et il était temps pour lui de s'entrainer. C'était certain qu'il n'aimait pas les laisser seuls mais là, il ne ferait que ruminer des choses même pas réelles.

 **\- Oh…, Bien.** Avait été surpris le chirurgien. **Ah attends, Roronoa-ya~ tu ne devais pas lui demander quelque chose ? …Tu sais, le duel que tu aimerais contre Jinroh-ya~.** Remémorait Law dans un simple sourire –même si ses sourires à lui n'étaient jamais simples à comprendre-.

 **\- Ouais, j'avais oublié. Ça te dirait de te mesurer à moi ?** Interrogeait le Roronoa en fixant sans ciller le loup.

 **\- Pourquoi pas… …hm, d'accord**. Acquiesçait Shun, curieux de la demande mais et aussi surpris de ne pas être pris pour cible –pas comme d'habitude quoi…-.

 **\- Bien, j't'en reparlerais dans ce cas.**

Zoro avait quitté l'infirmerie juste après ça et fermant derrière lui, ses lames claquaient en même temps que ses pas.

Dans la pièce, un moment de latence s'était fait en quelque sorte et le brunet avait remarqué quelque chose, ce regard acier qui pendant quelques secondes s'était attardés sur la planche de bois close. Peut-être que le départ de ce vert l'avait dérangé…, peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous offre un chapitre sur le trio Zoro-Law et Shun. Pour l'instant on reste sur leur vie de tous les jours dans le domaine de Mihawk et surtout sur l'envie de découvrir de Law. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Deux jours étaient passé et Law avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour analyser un duel entre Zoro et Shun. Il lui avait donc demandé d'aller le chercher et de le ramener dans la salle d'armes. Alors c'était un quart d'heure plus tard que les deux duellistes l'avaient retrouvé. Lui s'était assis sur le côté, contre un mur. Il avait vu le vert choisir soigneusement l'une de ses épées. Pendant ce temps il avait aperçu le loup détailler les épées contre le mur. Il en avait pris une ou deux voire trois et les avaient testées. Il avait été surpris de le voir les soupeser, faires des mouvements avec et regarder avec minuties la lame. Zoro aussi regardait l'autre faire. Au bout de quelques minutes l'aîné du groupe se retrouva devant le plus jeune et se pencha pour le saluer lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Le vert avait été déstabilisé par cette courbette mais avait fait de même.

 **\- Tu t'y connais un peu ?** fit Law ravi de voir enfin ce duel.

 **\- Oui, un peu… Zoro, cela fait… vingt-quatre ans que je n'ai pas vraiment pratiqué… prend soin de moi.**

Le vert fit « oui » de la tête. Cela l'avait surpris, il pensa que cela devait faire tant d'années qu'il devait être en loup. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Il se mit en position et vit Shun faire de même. Le loup balança son arme d'une façon majestueuse avant de prendre une pose entre attaque et défense. Les deux hommes en furent soufflés et ravis en même temps. Le second des mugiwara attaqua en premier.

Shun se défendit tant bien que mal. Il arrivait à bloquer l'épée de l'autre mais pas à contre-attaquer et ses pas étaient vacillants. Plus Zoro attaquait et plus il reculait. Il se déplaça sur le côté et repris son souffle. L'autre le laissa faire et attendit, Shun se remit dans sa position initiale et Zoro revint à la charge. Cette fois-ci le loup parât et contre-attaqua. Mais très vite il dû arrêter. Il observa son environnement, Zoro qui l'attendait et Law qui notait tout. Il se dit que les deux avaient surement une idée derrière la tête. Il reprit l'échauffement et quand enfin il se sentit plus à l'aise il fit signe de se stopper. Il se remit en position et inspira et expira à fond.

 **\- Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre… je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de reprendre mes marques… Je ne serais pas un bon adversaire.**

 **\- Pas grave,** sourit Law.

Shun sourit de cette intervention, alors le doc' avait bien une idée en tête. Il le découvrirait à un moment ou à un autre. Là, il vit Zoro venir à lui, alors il redevint sérieux comme quand il s'entrainait petit. Le vert s'arrêta une seconde avant de fondre sur sa proie. Shun le contra et un duel se fit. Les deux se donnaient à fond. Les plus jeunes furent surpris de voir leur aîné tenir tête au cadet. Mais Shun avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Zoro allait le blesser Law était en transe. C'était donc ça ? il voulait l'observer lui et ses capacités. Alors lors d'une de leurs joutes il laissa Zoro le toucher. Il vit Law écrire comme un fou toutes ses observations. Il décida de se battre en laissant plein d'ouvertures que Zoro prit. Au fond il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas un bon adversaire alors autant donner au doc' ce qu'il voulait. En plus il ne ressentait pas tant de douleur que cela à ces entailles. Law commença à lui poser des questions sur lui : la douleur, l'endurance, la rapidité, le poids de l'épée et sa capacité de régénération. Il répondit à toutes tout en continuant de se défendre. Zoro devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Il dû changer de stratégie et à un moment il attaqua le vert et le blessa à la jambe le faisant tomber à genoux. Il lâcha son arme et se jeta sur lui suivi de Law.

 **\- Ça va ? Pardon… je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Pas de problème,** rigola Zoro. **Tu t'es bien défendu, je m'y attendais pas.**

Shun observa Law qui détaillait soulagé la blessure du cadet. Il décida que l'expérience prenait fin maintenant. Law avait dû avoir toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait.

 **\- Ça va aller ?** demanda-t-il quand même inquiet. Law lui fit signe que ce n'était rien de grave. Il soupira rassuré. **Bon ! Tu vas quand même le soigner à l'infirmerie pour être sûr !** tonna sa voix comme un ordre que les deux autres ne voulurent pas contester. Shun pouvait parfois faire peur quand il devenait autoritaire et surtout protecteur. Il vit Law sourire. **Oui, oui je sais… je suis surprotecteur… Vous n'êtes pas ma meute mais fais-le quand même, s'il te plait,** articula-t-il pour être sûr que l'autre le ferait. Puis voyant Law le détailler il rajouta, **moi je n'ai plus rien, tout est guéri…** **Bon je vous laisse ! On remettra ça une autre fois, si vous le voulez bien… C'était sympas mais je suis exténué. J'ai plus l'habitude, moi,** sourit-il.

Puis Shun les quitta les laissant seul.

Là, dans cette immense salle, Trafalgar avait cherché du regard de quoi mettre sur la plaie. Un genre de tissu ou de serviette et heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans les environs.

Le noiraud s'était saisit de l'étoffe afin de la nouer autour de la cuisse. Peu importe si cela avait été fait au-dessus des vêtements, c'était simplement pour que ce vert ne mette pas de sang partout.

 **\- On va à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse recoudre. Ça te va ?** Suggérait Law en jaugeant le bretteur qui se relevait déjà.

 **\- Pas de soucis mais l'truc c'est que…, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.** Soupirait Zoro qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de « coupure ».

 **\- Je le sais bien et ? Avance et tais-toi.**

Le Roronoa avait froncé les sourcils de ce ton ô combien énervant mais avait préféré se taire au lieu de chercher la confrontation. Il ne savait pas que ce noiraud soignait les « bobos » !

Grimpant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée puis jusqu'au second étage, le trajet fut assez long et silencieux, enfin presque parce que Trafalgar Law essayait de savoir quelle couleur préférait ce sabreur pour ses points de sutures.

Et cette simple question avait réussi à faire grogner le vert et à donner un sourire mesquin au médecin.

 **\- Enlève ton pantalon et assied-toi sur la table Roronoa-ya~.** Ordonnait Trafalgar en prenant fil, aiguille, compresse et désinfectant alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

 **\- Pourquoi j'dois me déshabiller ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est au-dessus de ton genou et que pour nettoyer la plaie ça sera beaucoup plus pratique. Serais-tu pudique ? Je n'en n'ai pas la souvenance.**

 **\- Ferme-là Doc' à la manque. …T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, tu sais.**

 **\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.** Souriait de plus belle ce chirurgien en s'approchant de son futur patient. **Même s'il est rouillé, il a quand même réussi à te faire une belle entaille.**

Assis sur un tabouret pour examiner la plaie, Law avait revêtu sa panoplie du parfait petit docteur et passant une compresse imbibée de produit désinfectant, il constatait l'ampleur des dégâts et calculait également la longueur du fil à utiliser pour la suture.

Ses doigts étaient froids, complètement gelés et cela donnait quelques frissons au Roronoa qui regardait sans ciller tous les gestes de son ainé.

Des gestes simples et pourtant parfaitement calculés. A dire vrai, Zoro n'avait toujours vu de cet ébène que des gestes ou des pensées réfléchis en toutes circonstances. Il ne faisait jamais rien de spontané, il en était sûr.

 **\- Sauf que ce n'est pas une blessure sérieuse et que j'aurais pu continuer le combat.** Grognait le vert comme si…, comme s'il avait été touché dans sa virilité.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas, Mugiwara-ya~ m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur chacun d'entre vous et de ce que je sais, tu ne fais pas attention à ton état de santé lors de duel. Tu restes à ta place jusqu'à ce que ton adversaire admette sa défaite ou qu'il soit mort.** Racontait Trafalgar comme une leçon apprise tout en fixant la plaie à la recherche d'un quelconque corps étranger à l'intérieur.

 **\- C'est à peu près ça ouais. …J'savais pas que tu l'écoutais quand Luffy parlait.** S'étonnait Zoro qui ne pouvait empêcher son œil de vagabonder sur ce médecin puisqu'il était là, occupé de le tripoter.

\- … **Moi aussi je m'étonne parfois. Alors, quelle couleur veux-tu ?**

 **\- J'm'en fous et tu le sais. Fait comme t'en a l'habitude, compris Doc'.**

Trafalgar avait levé la tête de cette réponse et souriant légèrement –une sorte de sourire que Zoro ne connaissait pas-, son visage était parti sur le côté gauche de façon enfantine.

Le Roronoa venait-il de lui donner l'autorisation de faire à sa façon ? De lui donner carte blanche ? Cette chose lui allait, il en était même ravi et c'est sûrement pour ça que la seconde d'après il quittait des yeux son patient pour prendre un fil de couleur gris.

Maintenant appliqué et concentré, Law prenait grand soin de son environnement et surtout de son cas, cette chose d'ailleurs plaisait au vert. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'être le centre d'intérêt de ce noiraud était inespéré et qu'il appréciait grandement avoir ce regard acier rivés sur lui.

Le soin avait pris un petit quart d'heure et entre temps, le chirurgien avait repéré quelques petites choses intrigantes. Cétait sûrement pour ça qu'il avait gardé ce vert sur sa table.

 **\- Cette cicatrice à ta cheville, c'était en quelle occasion ?** Demandait Law qui griffait celle-ci de son index.

 **\- J'm'en rappelle plus trop…, quand j'étais gamin j'crois bien.**

 **\- Vraiment ? ça m'a l'air de quelque de chose sérieux. On ne fait pas ce genre de cicatrice pour plaisanter, alors à un enfant c'est…, comment dire-**

 **\- Chiant, c'est seulement ça.** Terminait Zoro qui ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler de son passé. **J'étais pas un gamin exemplaire et sûrement que j'méritais une punition ou deux..., comme tous quoi !**

\- … **Bien,** avait soupiré le médecin qui comprenait son homologue dans le fait de ne pas vouloir s'étaler sur l'anecdote mais qui aussi, pour une certaine raison se sentait quelque peu vexé ou non de ne pas être une assez bonne oreille pour écouter son histoire.

Le silence s'était refait et parce que Law ne voulait pas de bataille inutile avait demandé au Roronoa de se rhabiller. Il était maintenant comme neuf et vu que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir être étudié, il n'était pas utile qu'il reste à moitié-nu.

Et alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient tous les deux se séparer là, Zoro avait relancé la conversation en retirant la manche droite de son kimono et en montrant une « blessure de guerre » faite par sa feue meilleure amie. Sans vraiment comprendre et pendant une seconde ou deux, le Roronoa avait recherché une sorte d'étincelle dans le regard lunaire du médecin et s'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'en n'était pas peu fier. Il avait réussi à lui rendre de sa curiosité et à devenir son centre d'attention et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup ! …C'est sûrement pour ça que sa visite à l'infirmerie ce jour-là fut plus longue que prévue et que tout deux y prirent plaisir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Aujourd'hui petit chapitre mais ça y est les ennuies commence. On ne pouvait pas vous faire qu'une histoire toute mignonne et sans péripéties. Si on aurait pu, mais on voulait pleins de rebondissements et aujourd'hui ça commence. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Mihawk était dans sa bibliothèque en train de lire un bon livre. Il entendit la porte claquer mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Depuis que « les enfants » -c'est comme cela qu'il appelait ses quatre cadets dans sa tête- étaient là toutes les portes claquaient à tout va. Au début il râlait, maintenant, il y faisait à peine attention. Mais une chose attira son attention, il ne reconnut ni la façon de marcher, ni l'aura de ses quatre colocataires, alors il se releva pour faire face à un invité surprise. Une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

 **\- Pardon pour mon impolitesse je suis venu sans me faire annoncer. Mais je voulais m'entretenir avec toi,** expliqua l'homme.

 **\- Pour une mission ?**

 **\- Non, en fait je voulais qu'on parle de ton invité.**

\- …

 **\- Puis-je m'assoir ?** Mihawk lui montra un siège et lui proposa un verre mais l'autre refusa poliment alors l'épéiste se rassit aussi. D'un geste de la tête il l'incita à continuer. **Voilà j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau colocataire, un jeune homme très spécial.**

 **\- Commandant Akainu en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?**

 **\- Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment se portait Shun et si tu savais qui il était vraiment ?**

 **\- Il va très bien merci. Et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui,** puis finissant sa phrase il se releva pour donner congé au marine quand il entendit une phrase qui le figea.

 **\- Oh ! je suis ravi qu'il t'ait pardonné.**

 **\- De quoi ?** Demanda Mihawk.

 **\- D'avoir tué son père, Alan Lupin, Shun est son fils.**

Cette découverte tomba comme un glas sur la tête de Mihawk. Shun était le fils de l'ancien meilleur escrimeur du monde. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Surtout que… oh non il lui avait raconté comment il avait gagné ses titres.

Pendant que lui blanchissait à vue d'œil, Akainu lui agrandissait son sourire, un sourire des plus malsain. Sa vengeance contre Shun et son père aura été des plus belles et des plus longues. Mihawk allait s'en vouloir et croire que l'autre était là pour le tuer et donc il allait le virer. Il pourrait ainsi lui remettre la main dessus et finir le travail. Après avoir orchestré la mort du père, il allait orchestrer celle du fils prodigue.

 **\- Tu n'étais donc pas au courant. Je vois, alors sais-tu pourquoi il reste à tes côtés ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'avait sauvé, ne l'a-t-il pas fait dans un but précis ?**

 **\- Vous vous trompez,** s'écria Mihawk. **Vous ne le connaissez pas tant que ça. Il n'est pas homme à manipuler ou à cacher les choses. Il est franc et sincère c'est une personne digne de confiance. Je… Il est tout votre contraire, maintenant je vous prierai de rentrer chez vous.** Sur cette phrase il vit l'autre sortir de la pièce mais quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte il entendit.

 **\- Tu devrais quand même lui en parler pour voir ce qu'il en dit.**

Mihawk ne répondit rien mais se jura de le faire dès que Shun serait rentré. Akainu, quant à lui était satisfait. Il venait de planter les graines du doute et sûrement aussi de la discorde. Bientôt, très bientôt il pourrait tuer cet avorton de Shun de ses mains.

* * *

Shun était sorti voir les Humandrakes après un bon déjeuner. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller courir dans la forêt et de passer un peu de temps avec les enfants singes. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il était en train de jouer quand un adulte arriva en grognant fort. Le loup écouta alors les dires de l'Humandrakes et lui recommanda de rentrer avec les plus jeunes au village, qu'il allait voir ce qu'il en était. Ensuite il se mit à courir comme un dératé. En arrivant non loin de la demeure il vit Law se promener et il l'appela. Celui-ci monta les escaliers du perron avec lui à toute vitesse.

 **\- Un problème Jinroh-ya ?**

 **\- Un invité… surprise. J'ai… mauvais… pressentiment.**

Les deux entrèrent dans le hall et s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent un homme sortir de la bibliothèque. Dans l'escalier en face d'eux une voix aigüe s'éleva. Pérona accompagnée de Zoro se tenait au milieu des marches.

 **\- Bonjour Shun,** lança Akainu sans faire attention à qui que ce soit d'autre et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **\- Akainu,** siffla le loup.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mihawk va bien. Je venais faire une visite de courtoisie, surtout quand j'ai appris qu'il t'hébergeait. Tu m'as manqué.**

 **\- C'est pas réciproque,** grogna Shun. **Que lui as tu dis ?**

 **\- Rien, on a parlé du passé et je lui ai demandé si tu allais bien ?**

 **\- Vas-t-en !** s'écria le loup. **Les pédophiles ne sont pas les bienvenus,** cracha Shun dégouté de le voir si près.

 **\- Toujours aussi arrogant mon petit loup,** sourit Akainu. Puis mettant une main sur l'épaule de Shun qui en tremblait de rage, il murmura à son oreille, **j'ai hâte qu'on se revoie loin d'ici.**

Puis le commandant disparut. Shun, lui, courut dans la bibliothèque suivis des trois autres. Mihawk était blanc et les regardait bizarrement.

 **\- Tu savais depuis le début,** s'écria-t-il en croisant le regard de Shun. **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je reviendrai… quand tu seras… calmé,** tonna la voix de Shun.

 **\- Non, répond !**

Shun se retourna et partit en courant il se déshabilla et se transforma en loup, en vrai loup. Puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Dans la bibliothèque Mihawk fulminait tandis que les trois autres attendaient des explications. L'épéiste ne dit rien et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors les autres continuèrent leurs vies comme si de rien n'était, ou presque.

* * *

Ce qui était emmerdant ici ? A peu près tout, soyons honnête.

Ils venaient de tomber face au commandant de la Marine, ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci même savait où ils se trouvaient et qu'ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de fuite. Ensuite, des choses avait été dites –sûrement pas des bonnes d'ailleurs- et qui concernait très probablement le loup de la maison, vue la colère de Dracule.

Alors oui, des choses emmerdantes venaient d'avoir lieu.

Repensant un peu au cri de Dracule après le départ d'Akainu –ce nom, Law ne l'aimait pas-, il essayait de comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait bien dire mais avec aussi peu d'indices c'était difficile. La seule chose qu'il pouvait supposer c'était que peut-être, Shun avait un rapport avec la Marine, de près ou de loin et que ce cher loup avait probablement menti sur une chose importante –du moins importante pour Dracule-.

Finissant par rejoindre les portes de sa chambre, un soupir s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres et attrapant la poignée alors qu'il jetait négligemment son chapeau tacheté sur le lit, il préférait mettre au point une stratégie si l'envie prenait à cet imbécile d'Akainu de remettre les pieds ici. Déjà qu'il prenait du retard dans leur mission première, si en plus lui et Zoro se faisait attraper par la Marine ça serait…, comment dire… embêtant….

 **\- Doc', Tu sais ce qu'il foutait ici ?** Dans le dos de ce médecin, le Roronoa était venu pour avoir quelques explications, ou non, pour lui aussi comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre en colère son ancien maître.

 **\- Aucune idée. Je t'aurais bien dit qu'il était là pour donner une mission à Mihawk-ya~ mais vu la tournure que cela a pris, j'en doute. Je l'ai cru plus intéressé par Jinroh-ya~, ils ont même l'air de se connaitre, tu ne crois pas ?**

Maintenant dans la chambre du chirurgien, celui-ci s'était posé près de la fenêtre à regarder la nuit recouvrir les jardins du manoir tandis que ce vert fermait derrière lui et suivait la course de son ainé.

Un instant de silence s'était fait, réfléchissant aux propos dits puis, le second des Mugiwara avait reprit. Voir la Marine ici n'était jamais très bon signe pis pour mettre en rogne Mihawk, il fallait être une pointure.

 **\- T'as pas tort pis il sait aussi que c'est un loup. Si jamais il entraine Mihawk dans une histoire sordide je découperai cet animal.** Grognait le vert en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce.

 **\- Une histoire sordide…, je ne sais pas et je doute que Mihawk-ya~ veuille nous en parler.** Soufflait Law en quittant l'extérieur du regard pour reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. **Roronoa-ya~ maintenant il sait aussi que nous sommes ici, on devrait se préparer à toute éventualité même s'il a l'air de s'intéresser qu'à une seule personne.**

 **\- Mh, je sais.**

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ ne te tracasse pas trop à propos de Mihawk-ya~ pour l'instant, il peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul tu devrais le savoir.** Informait le noiraud en apercevant l'air soucieux de celui-ci.

 **\- J'le sais très bien, j'aimerais juste éviter de recroiser cet enfoiré d'Akainu. De tout ceux de la Marine, c'est celui-là que j'déteste le plus.**

 **\- Je te comprends.** Murmurait Law en s'arrêtant près de son lit. **…Mais quoiqu'il en soit pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus. Enfin si, dis-moi une dernière chose, pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus en colère contre Jinroh-ya~ ?**

 **\- Parce que même si les emmerde arrivent par sa faute, j'peux pas lui jeter la pierre de s'être mis à dos cet enfoiré !** Expliquait le plus sobrement possible ce bretteur d'une voix claire et audible.

 **\- Pas faux. Sur ce, je vais aller me doucher…, essaie de ne pas trop te morfondre cette nuit Roronoa-ya~.**

Laissant le vert seul dans la chambre, Law avait pris la direction de la salle d'eau sans autre cérémonie ou presque puisqu'avant de disparaitre ses mèches avaient légèrement été attrapées par des doigts aventureux.

Se chiffonnant quelque peu les cheveux par la suite, Zoro avait fini par quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans son petit logement provisoire et se laissant tomber sur le lit, il repassait une fois de plus la scène dans sa tête. Y'avait pas de doute, lui et ce médecin avaient été repérés par la marine et même s'ils n'étaient pas leur priorité, il fallait se méfier. Ensuite, il devait avoir des explications de Mihawk même si celui-ci n'était pas prompt à parler pis retrouver ce loup qui avait pris la fuite aussi et garder un œil sur le chirurgien.

Pourquoi cette chose ? Il ne savait pas bien… Ah si en fait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il ne le voit plus jamais dans un état aussi pitoyable comme celui où il se trouvait après sa rencontre avec 'Mingo.

Grognant une dernière fois, il espérait que cette visite improviste reste ce qu'elle était –c'est-à-dire, rien- puis prenant lui aussi la direction de la salle de bain, il espérait recevoir quelques explications le lendemain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Le lendemain matin Mihawk était resté au lit. Il y était depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothéque l'après-midi d'avant, sautant même le repas du soir avec les autres. Il était là allongé et n'avait pas envie de se lever. En fait il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait repassé en boucle sa discussion avec Akainu. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Venir ici et lui dire ça ? Pourquoi Shun n'avait rien dit ? Surtout qu'il avait raconté comment il avait assassiné son père. Il devait le haïr ? Pourtant il continuer de l'embrasser et autre… Akainu avait raison ? Shun avait-il une raison ? Leur rencontre n'était-elle pas un hasard ? Voulait-il le tuer ? Non, si c'était le cas il avait eu plein d'occasions. La première étant la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Personne ne l'aurait empêché et Shun n'était pas homme à faire des calculs. Et puis lesquels ? Non, ce qu'il avait dit à Akainu était vrai. Shun était franc, sincère et digne de confiance. Jamais il ne serait venu avec lui si c'était avec de mauvaises intentions. Mais au fond le connaissait-il vraiment ? Law avait raison il ne lui posait aucune question, alors il ne pouvait pas le connaitre. Dracule eut mal à la tête de toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle depuis des heures. Il blottit son visage dans un coussin et hurla de douleur physique et psychique. Il espérait que tout à l'heure il pourrait avoir des réponses. Shun avait dû rentrer maintenant. Mais avant de se lever il devait un peu dormir alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Tous furent surpris de voir le maitre de maison se lever tard. C'était si inhabituel mais personne ne releva. Quand ils passèrent à table tous s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Celle de Shun resta vide. Mihawk la détailla avec curiosité et appréhension. Law hasarda un début de discussion, afin de prendre la température. Car l'homme devant eux était froid et son aura repoussait les gens mais cela n'était pas si inhabituel.

 **\- Il n'est pas rentré. Son lit est encore fait et froid.**

Mihawk le regarda et le fusilla du regard lui faisant comprendre de ne pas commencer l'une de leurs joutes, il n'avait pas la tête à cela.

Zoro comprenant aussi changea de conversation. Il lui proposa un combat dans la salle d'arme. Mihawk accepta. Ensuite le repas se passa plus ou moins en silence. Quand celui-ci fut fini les deux épéistes allèrent s'entrainer comme prévu. Pérona s'occupa de ranger la table et de faire la vaisselle en marmonnant « qu'on l'abandonnait toujours ». Quant à Law qui se moquait bien des états d'âmes de la jeune femme, il partit faire un tour dans la forêt afin de retrouver le loup. Il ne revint que le soir bredouille. Il vit Mihawk encore plus irrité que le midi et attendit d'aller au lit pour passer voir le vert.

 **\- Puis-je entrer ?** demanda-t-il en passant une tête dans la chambre du vert.

 **\- Ouais entre, j'allais me coucher.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** Voyant l'autre ne pas tout comprendre il explicita. **Avec Mihawk, vous deviez vous entrainer ? J'aurais pensé que cela le calmerait un peu.**

 **\- Oui moi aussi,** souffla las Zoro. **Ça marchait bien jusqu'à que Pérona vienne nous rendre visite…** il souffla à nouveau en y repensant. **Au début c'était sympa, elle avait amené de quoi boire et manger, on a pris une pause et puis elle parlait de tout et de rien. Ensuite on a repris l'entrainement et elle a continué à blablater c'était normal pour nous. Et il a fallu qu'elle…**

 **\- Parle de Shun,** hasarda Law.

 **\- C'est ça, elle a dit que c'était mieux que cette bête sauvage ait quitté la maison qu'il n'était pas digne d'intérêt et elle a continué.**

 **\- Comment il a réagi ?** s'informa Law qui voyait là une occasion de pouvoir une fois de plus étudier son aîné. Il aurait aimé assister à la scène.

 **\- A ton avis ? Au début il a rien dit. Puis la phrase de trop quand elle a dit que tu avais insinué qu'ils étaient intimes. Et que cela était n'importe quoi du fait que ce loup n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Là, il a lâché son épée et il a été droit vers elle, j'ai hurlé son nom quand il était à sa portée. Son aura était des plus meurtrière. Il s'est stoppé et il a dit «** _ **ne t'avise plus de dire une telle connerie, tu ne sais rien et c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de lui**_ **». Après il est parti. On l'a revu que ce soir au diner.**

 **\- Je vois. Donc il se sent fautif de quelque chose envers lui ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Et toi tu l'as trouvé ?... Shun ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai fouillé presque partout. Je pense qu'il est chez les Humandrakes. Il reviendra de lui-même, je doute qu'il abandonne Mihawk il a bien dit «** _ **je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé**_ **».**

Zoro acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux discutèrent encore un peu et Law retourna dans sa chambre afin de dormir. Il espérait que Shun serait là le lendemain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Aujourd'hui on va voir comment se passe l'après Akainu entre Shun et Mihawk. Et vous allez savoir pourquoi Akainu et Shun se déteste. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Après son altercation avec Drac', Shun avait couru encore et encore pendant des heures, ressassant les mêmes choses dans son esprit. « _Akainu, l'avait vu et il lui avait parlé. Ce type se souvenait de lui. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il quitte cette île. S'il restait, il allait mettre Dracule en danger ainsi que les autres et ses nouveaux amis Humandrakes._ » Cela dura jusqu'à qu'il perdre conscience. Dans son sommeil il revit des pans de son passé surtout ceux liés à Akainu.

Il se réveilla dans un lit de paille. Il releva sa tête, celle-ci lui faisait mal et tournait. Il avait repris sa forme humaine. En observant les alentours il put voir qu'à ses côtés se trouvait deux jeunes Humandrakes. Ceux-là dormait encore. Par l'entrée de la « chambre » des animaux il vit qu'il faisait déjà jour, il avait dû dormir pendant de nombreuses heures. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'être très fatigué. Quand il put enfin se mettre debout sans trop de mal il sortit doucement de l'antre afin d'aller retrouver le chef du village.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il lui raconta qu'un des membres de sa meute l'avait trouvé inconscient dans la forêt en début de soirée. Son corps était dans un sale état, bloqué entre loup et humain mais pas en loup garou normal. Alors l'Humandrakes l'avait porté jusqu'ici. Le chef lui expliqua que plus il avait dormi et plus son corps était revenu à celui d'un humain. Shun avait souri et lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé ainsi que raconté son histoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tout raconté du début à la fin. Les deux en avaient déduit que le choc psychologique de voir le marine avait influé son corps physique. Shun rassura son ami sur le fait qu'Akainu avait quitté les lieux et était rentré chez lui.

Ensuite le loup avait demandé asile pendant un temps. Il avait été content que le chef lui permette de rester autant qu'il le désirait. La journée il l'avait passé calmement au village. Certains avaient fait savoir que l'humain brun au chapeau tacheté le cherchait et appelait son nom. Il sourit de cette prouesse venant de lui. Trafalgar ne devait pas chercher souvent des gens autres que son équipage. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir, estimant que l'autre devait le voir peut-être comme un ami ou au moins une personne à rechercher, il resta quand même au village. Il savait que Law ne s'y aventurerait pas sans lui, surtout s'il n'était pas sûr de le trouver. Il avait raison, le capitaine des Hearts n'avait pas mis un pied chez les Humandrakes.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain avaient été pareils, le loup avait participé à la vie du village et il avait éduqué les enfants sur certains sujets. Comme la cueillette et la chasse mais aussi les relations sociales entre membres du clan.

Mais le soir du troisième jours Shun entendit Mihawk l'appeler.

 **\- Shun, pardon de m'être emporté. J'avais peur… je… reviens s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.**

Celui-ci n'avait pu résister à la voix de l'homme. Il avait l'air calme et surtout inquiet. De plus quand l'autre l'appelait il ne pouvait jamais dire « non ». Il l'avait vraiment envouté. Alors il se dépêcha d'aller voir le chef des Humandrakes afin de le remercier de son hospitalité et lui dire à bientôt. Une demi-heure plus tard il se trouva dans la salle de bain de son homme.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Shun n'était pas rentré dans le manoir. Mihawk tournait en rond. Il faisait sa petite vie, mais tout le monde voyait bien que ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers les grandes baies vitrées, voire la porte d'entrée. Là, il était assis dans son immense fauteuil, un verre de vin dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Pourtant son regard était tourné vers l'extérieur.

 **\- Mihawk-ya tout va bien ?**

 **\- Euh oui… pardon de t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Pas de problème, je ne suis que ton invité. Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, les loups peuvent entendre à plus de dix kilomètres à la ronde. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.**

Law sourit et alla prendre quelques livres avant de repartir en laissant le maître de maison dans ses pensées et la contemplation de la baie vitrée.

Une heure plus tard, Mihawk était sous sa douche. Il se prélassait quand il repensa aux mots de Law. Il hésita un instant avant de dire.

 **\- Shun, pardon de m'être emporté. J'avais peur… je… reviens s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.**

Puis il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment. Il espérait le revoir le lendemain matin. Alors il se lava, il prit tout son temps. Une demi-heure plus tard, il allait sortir de sous l'eau quand une main l'en empêcha. Il fut projeté en arrière et deux mains vinrent enserrer son visage qui se retrouva face à un homme. Celui-ci était nu, le visage et le corps recouvert de boue et les cheveux tout emmêlé avec des feuilles et des brindilles. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, un désir immense brillait dedans. Les deux s'observaient, le bas ventre de Mihawk se tordit. Une sourde chaleur l'envahit. Il était soutenu par les mains rugueuse de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Shun,** murmura Mihawk.

 **\- Plus… en colère ?**

 **\- Non, pardon…**

 **\- Ecoute bien !** tonna la voix froide de Shun qui coupa Dracule. **Le passé est le passé… on ne peut le changer,** articula d'une traite la voix du loup. **Le présent et l'avenir sont à construire… oui certaine fois… je suis en colère contre toi… du moins je l'ai été au début… Mais après… ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué…**

 **\- Que ?...**

Shun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il lui vola un baiser osé et enflammé. Puis d'une main il agrippa sa nuque et de l'autre sa taille et il le ramena contre lui. Il mit ainsi leurs érections en contact.

 **\- Je te veux,** grogna Shun qui n'en pouvait plus.

Ses mains vagabondèrent sur le Shishibukai. Le massant, le palpant, l'emmenant peu à peu vers les affres du plaisir. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, puis le souleva et l'entraina vers le lit. Là, il le fit tomber dessus et le détailla. Mihawk était à couper le souffle.

 **\- Envoutant.**

 **\- Shun,** soupira Mihawk en tremblant d'excitation et de froid.

 **\- Pardon… je suis sale.**

 **\- Prends-moi !** Supplia Dracule.

Quand il avait dit cela il avait pris une position des plus intrigantes pour Shun. En effet le Shishibukai s'était couché sur le ventre. Ou plus précisément il s'était mis à genoux. Les bras à plat en avant le visage face contre le matelas comme une prière. Ses jambes repliées sous son torse et les fesses en l'air. Offert à lui, Shun eut un mouvement de recul comprenant plus ou moins et cela le gêna.

 **\- Que fais-tu ?**

 **\- Je… dans un livre que m'a prêté Law, il y avait…**

 **\- Arrête ça !** fit Shun en retournant sans ménagement l'homme sous lui. Il se plaça mieux entre ses cuisses et agrippa son menton le forçant à le regarder. **Jamais aucune femelle de mon clan n'a eu à faire cela. Ces livres je les ai consultés avec Law. Il y a des… choses vraies, mais pas toutes. Mon clan était différent…. Je n'aurais jamais laissé un mâle humilier une femelle de la sorte, de plus tu n'es pas ma femelle. Tu es mon Alpha. Dracule… ne te soumet plus à moi, ni à personne… Je t'aime comme tu es.** **Si un jour je te prends dans cette position se sera car c'est plus pratique et non par soumission.** Mihawk rougit et ne put rien répondre, des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. L'être devant lui venait de dire qu'il l'aimait. Shun but l'eau salé sur le visage de son amant et demanda, **tu as compris ?**

 **\- Oui, pardon je ne comprends vraiment rien,** souffla le Shishibukai.

 **\- Tu ne poses jamais de question,** le réprimanda gentiment le loup.

 **\- Law fait que me le dire.**

 **\- Il est intelligent et de bons conseils parfois,** sourit Shun. **Et parfois il se joue des autres, surtout de toi,** s'amusa l'homme loup qui voyait bien là-dedans une façon du docteur d'en savoir plus sur eux et de les étudier.

 **\- Oui, il… il aimerait…** l'épéiste n'arrivait pas à le dire cela était trop embarrassant.

\- … **Nous étudier en cet instant.** Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête en rougissant. **Et tu lui as dit non, comme moi je suppose.** Un autre « oui » se montra, et le visage de Mihawk se détendit à cet aveu. Law lui avait déjà dit que Shun le respectait trop pour parler de ça et là il en avait encore la confirmation. **Bien, qu'il s'occupe de sa vie sexuelle, il va déjà avoir de quoi faire,** sourit le loup en repensant au vert qui ne comprenait rien autant que cet ébène.

Mihawk rigola à gorge déployée et Shun se jeta sur ce cou offert. Il l'avait trouvé une nouvelle fois sublime et n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il aimait la voix de son aîné sauf quand il était en colère. Ensuite, le loup plongea sur le corps nu devant lui tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Là il mit tous son savoir-faire et son imagination à faire gémir de plaisir son amant toute la nuit. Quand tout fut fini les deux hommes essoufflés discutèrent à nouveau.

 **\- Shun… pour ton Père…**

 **\- Stop. Akainu a tout manigancé.** Shun inspira une grande goulée d'air et débita tout d'une traite. **L'année de mes dix ans, mon père m'a amené avec lui lors d'une réunion de Shishibukai à Marie-Joie. Là, je suis parti me promener, j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis tombé sur Akainu. Il était en train de violer une petite fille de treize ans. Je me suis interposé et Akainu à essayer de me tuer. Pour mon plus grand bonheur mon père est arrivé au bon moment et m'a sauvé la vie. Ensuite, nous sommes repartit et notre nouveau commandant en chef a envoyé un bataillon de marine pour nous tuer. Pendant le duel l'un des marines a lancé sur mon père une fléchette empoisonnée. Après n'ayant pas réussi à le battre, il t'a envoyé comme tu l'as expliqué et mon père étant un fier et noble combattant n'a pas voulu dire « non ». Je l'ai compris quand tu as parlé de la lettre. Je pensais que c'était une coïncidence mais non. Depuis le début Akainu avait tout manigancé. Alors ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.** Shun respira fort, il était essoufflé. Il avait vraiment du mal à parler l'humain.

 **\- Si j'avais su.**

 **\- Pensons à l'avenir.**

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête et les deux s'allongèrent et s'endormirent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Shun est enfin rentré que va-t-il se passer avec les autres ? Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Le matin, il s'était éveillé avec un Mihawk endormi dans les bras. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée il ne voulut pas le réveiller. Il l'observa un long moment sans le toucher même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Après, sans faire de bruit il était descendu pour faire sa part de tâches, soit, le petit déjeuner. Il avait retrouvé Law dans la cuisine ainsi que Zoro. Les deux hommes ne discutaient pas mais une nouvelles aura émanait d'eux alors il prit les couverts sur la table et alla les installer dans la salle de repas. En revenant il observa les deux autres préparer le déjeuner en silence puis quand ils se retournèrent avec les plats il leur sourit.

 **\- Un petit duel tout à l'heure. Vous êtes partant ?** rigola Shun.

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- Ok,** sourit Law tout en coupant Zoro. **Mon cher Roronoa-ya je crois que notre ami nous demande pardon à sa façon.**

Zoro acquiesça de la tête et les trois partirent déjeuner. Un quart d'heure plus tard Mihawk était apparu en courant et essoufflé. Il observa les trois hommes assis à table.

 **\- Dracule ?** Shun sourit, **ce n'est pas un rêve je suis rentré. Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'aurais dû attendre que tu te réveilles ?**

 **\- Non, pardon… je…** il s'assit et se servit à manger. **Bon appétit.**

Pérona arriva sur ces entre-faits et quand elle vit le loup elle sursauta en émettant un petit cri. Elle allait dire une chose quand la voix froide de Mihawk disant « _bonjour_ » la stoppa net. Elle les rejoignit alors en silence et mangea rapidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour soi-disant faire la vaisselle.

Shun lui sourit et après un doux baiser sur le front du Shishibukai il s'éclipsa vers la salle d'arme. Là-bas il choisit une nouvelle épée et attendit patiemment son adversaire et le doc' observateur. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Shun fit signe à Law de s'asseoir et à Zoro de le rejoindre. Sans une parole la joute commença. Le vert et le brun furent surprit Shun n'était plus le même homme, sûr de lui et de ses actions il était à force égale avec Zoro.

 **\- Law tu n'as pas de questions ?**

 **\- Si, comment fais-tu ? La dernière fois tu avais du mal et là tu… je doutes que tu te sois entrainé ces trois derniers jours ?**

 **\- Haha ! Tu as raison…. Pour tout te dire j'ai vu que tu prenais des notes… Alors j'ai pensé que tu avais incité Zoro à me défier pour m'étudier…. Pendant le duel j'ai vu que ton excitation montait chaque fois que notre cher épéiste était à deux doigts de me blesser… Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'accorder ce genre d'étude.**

 **\- Tu… tu es intelligent,** sourit Law.

 **\- Toi aussi… Zoro ne le prends pas mal, je me suis battu quand même assez bien… Comme je l'ai dit, cela faisait vingt-quatre ans que je n'avais pas touché de lame… Et tu es très bon… Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir blessé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.**

 **\- Ouais, mais là tu vas être sérieux non ?** s'informa le vert qui avait quand même été déçu que le duel ne soit pas vrai.

 **\- Oui, je te le dois,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Attend,** fit Law. **Tu avais dix ans la dernière fois c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as eu un bon maître n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Le meilleur au monde, meilleur que Dracule,** rigola le loup.

 **\- Personne n'est meilleur que Mihawk,** s'insurgea Zoro qui voulait défendre l'honneur de son ancien maître mais aussi revendiquer le fait qu'il le battrait pour ce fait.

 **\- A cette époque-là si !** Affirma Shun.

Les duellistes entendirent un grand bruit de pas venir vers eux et avant de sans rendre compte le nodashi de Law était entre eux. Les deux hommes reculèrent et Law vint faire face à Shun.

 **\- Je suis très intelligent et tu le sais.** Il vit l'autre lui faire « oui » un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Laisse-moi récapituler tous les morceaux du puzzle. Tu as dit avoir été entrainé jusqu'à tes dix ans par le meilleur épéiste au monde, il y a de cela vingt-quatre ans. Mihawk nous a dit qu'il avait tué l'ancien meilleur épéiste au monde pour prendre sa place et son titre. C'était aussi il y a vingt-quatre ans. Quand il a raconté l'histoire tu as tressailli et nous a quitté de suite après. Quand j'ai voulu parler de ça tu t'es énervé. A ce moment-là j'ai cru que c'était à cause de Mihawk, mais en fait tu ne voulais pas parler de Lupin. C'est ça ?** Shun fit encore « oui » de la tête. **Tu as aussi connu Akainu à ce moment-là n'est-ce pas ?** Shun acquiesça. **C'est la marine qui a envoyé Mihawk voir Lupin et quand Akainu a dit prendre des nouvelles de toi, tu as couru vers Mihawk. Là il s'est mis en colère. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu…** Law sourit et tendit une main vers Shun. Zoro regardait d'une façon bizarre la scène ne comprenant pas tout. **Bonjour Shun Lupin.**

 **\- Bonjour Trafalgar Law,** répondit Shun en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Tu es le fils de Alan Lupin !** s'exclama Zoro plus que surpris.

Shun sourit et il raconta son histoire. La même que le soir d'avant à Dracule. La visite à Marie-Joie et le fait qu'il avait aidé une jeune fille agressée par le nouveau commandant en chef. L'attaque et l'empoisonnement de son père. Mais aussi l'envoi de Mihawk et le fait qu'il dû fuir et se cacher parmi les loups pour échapper à Akainu.

 **\- Je comprends mieux,** murmura Law.

 **\- Quel connard cet Akainu, même pas capable de…** il s'arrêta comprenant qu'il allait dire une connerie. **Si t'as besoin pour le défoncer compte sur moi.**

 **\- Ouais je serais là aussi,** souffla Law.

 **\- Alors on est tous d'accord pour l'aider,** tonna une voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter le vert et le brun. Shun lui rigola ayant sentit depuis le début Dracule les espionner derrière la porte. **Mais avant ça moi aussi j'aimerais bien me battre avec vous.**

Il dégaina et les trois autres se mirent en position. _Un entrainement à quatre pourquoi pas ?_ se dirent tous les hommes de la pièce. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour le repas de midi et reprirent l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. Là, tous allèrent se coucher et Dracule entraina Shun dans sa chambre. Il le prit dans ses bras et ordonna :

 **\- Plus de secrets.**

 **\- Avec vous trois c'est difficile,** sourit Shun. **Deux têtus et un intelligent, on ne peut rien cacher.**

Mihawk s'offusqua pour la forme, car il était catalogué de têtu comme son ancien élève et pour une fois il aurait préféré être comme Law. Shun le comprenant l'embrassa en lui murmurant qu'il était aussi très intelligent. Les deux sourirent et allèrent dormir ensemble.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de leur vie tranquille à la maison. Ce chapitre parle de sentiments. Ceux de quatre hommes qui continuent de se connaitre. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Regardant au dehors, pour l'une des rares fois Trafalgar ne bouquinait ni n'étudiait. Il fixait simplement ce jardin plus ou moins fleuri –surement l'œuvre de la rosée- légèrement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne faisait pas un bruit, son souffle ne transparaissait pas sur la vitre et ses yeux gris laissaient passer ses souvenirs pour une meilleure réflexion sans doute. Et c'est sûrement à cause de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un même son. Le nouveau venu était là, à attendre qu'une parole se fasse mais après plusieurs minutes, rien ne s'était fait comme si…, il était ignoré.

 **\- Law ?** Questionnait faiblement Shun pour ne pas le faire saisir en même temps qu'il s'en approchait.

Attendant une réponse, le loup-garou devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas écouté. Trouvant cette chose très étrange pour ce médecin, il avait terminé sa course près de celui-ci et regardant dans la même direction que ce chirurgien, il essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans cette immense cours fleurie.

Il avait beau scruter le plus petit endroit du jardin rien ne paraissait suspect pour lui. Rien n'était intéressant, Shun en était sûr alors soupirant presque, il avait fini par se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose à ce docteur pour qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler.

 **\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir que Mihawk-ya~ te plaisait ?**

Pour le coup, c'était Shun qui avait été surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé ou juste à entendre la voix de ce médecin.

Se reprenant bien vite pourtant, il avait repensé à la question posée et pour la peine, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment savait-il que Mihawk lui plaisait ? L'instinct sans doute…, non pas vraiment. Ou alors, il avait été attiré par son physique ? Sûrement, même si cette chose était idiote, le physique a bien-sûr son importance mais…, il doit y avoir autre chose qui l'avait attiré pour la première fois, non ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, c'était compliqué de mettre des mots sur une chose qu'il ne savait pas décrire lui-même.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop… …ce…- il est captivant.** Expliquait ce brunet de façon la plus franche possible.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Soupirait le chirurgien qui ne comprenait pas même en essayant. **Comment tu l'as su ? Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose en particulier qui t'as fait dire que Mihawk-ya~ était différent des autres pour toi ?**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils à toutes ces questions, Shun ne voyait pas vraiment comment répondre à ça.

Une attirance pour quelqu'un ça ne s'expliquait pas vraiment alors le faire comprendre à ce médecin qui avait besoin d'explications scientifiques ce n'était pas gagné. Pis pourquoi voulait-il savoir quelque chose comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, à moins qu'il n'ait lu autre chose dans ses bouquins.

 **\- C'est pour tes recherches ?** Questionnait le loup en scrutant ce noiraud qui ne bougeait pas de sa place et qui ne lui jetait même pas un regard.

 **\- Répond simplement Jinroh-ya~.** Avait soufflé Law contrarié, ou non, pensif –encore-

 **\- Je…, j'ai envie d'être proche de lui…, de le toucher. Ce n'est pas comme toi par exemple. Je... je le trouve appétissant.** Avait résumé Shun en une seule phrase. Phrase courte et parfaitement significative pour lui.

 **\- Appétissant, hein.** S'était légèrement moqué Law en laissant un rictus transparaitre sur le coin de sa lèvre. **…Est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi Mihawk-ya~ te faisait cet effet ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? …Pas vraiment je…, j'étais un peu- comment dire…, j'pensais que ça partirait-**

 **\- Mais tu constates que non,** terminait le chirurgien en repartant dans ses pensées.

Le silence était donc revenu dans la petite infirmerie.

Shun essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi de telles questions apparaissaient et pourquoi ce noiraud ne faisait pas attention à lui comme les autres fois. Normalement, il était plutôt du genre à être invasif ou juste trop porté sur des définitions intellectuelles mais là, rien. Seulement des questions étranges auxquelles il répondait tout aussi étrangement fallait l'avouer.

\- … **Roronoa-ya~ ne me déteste pas… .** Avait soufflé le noiraud en détournant enfin son regard de la vitre pour épier son interlocuteur non loin de lui, ce qui le surprit un peu.

 **\- Et …pourquoi ça te fait autant plaisir ?** Questionnait le loup qui pouvait sans problème apercevoir ce fin sourire ni narquois, ni mesquin. Un rare sourire empli de… bonne humeur ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il n'était pas habituel et il comprenait enfin les agissements de ce noiraud.

 **\- Plaisir ? Hn, je ne sais pas. Parce que je pensais qu'il me détestait… sûrement. Mais revenons-en à nous. Qu'allons-nous étudier aujourd'hui ?**

C'était au tour de Shun de sourire à présent. Cet ébène ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il disait, des questions qu'il posait ou des expressions qu'il avait. C'était amusant à voir et pour une fois, il voulait approfondir cette conversation et peut-être comprendre cette muraille qu'était Law.

 **\- Zoro est quelqu'un de bien.** Avait repris le loup-garou comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les autres questions du médecin. **Il te protège aussi…, je le vois bien.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu- …Je le sais bien que Roronoa-ya~ est une bonne personne mais ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé il me semble.** Argumentait le médecin sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait à son « cobaye ». **Et je…, il ne me protège pas spécialement, tu fais erreur.**

 **\- Non, moi aussi je suis… observateur. Je crois que… tu es spécial pour lui.** Assénait le brun le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **\- Tu dois te tromper de personne, Roronoa-ya~ n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu veux croire. Est-ce que tu aimerais connaitre quelque chose en particulier… sur moi ?** Reprenait Shun pour changer de sujet et pour enlever cet air sceptique du visage du chirurgien.

 **\- Tu redeviens enfin sérieux, je préfère. Donc, nous allons reprendre là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois.**

Acceptant d'un signe de tête, le loup s'était cette fois assis sur le tabouret et alors qu'on lui tirait un peu de son sang, un échange se faisait.

Il n'était plus question de sentiment vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ou d'affinité avec une personne particulière, non rien de cela. Ils parlaient simplement et tranquillement de la condition de Shun avant de perdre sa meute. Avant de commencer à vivre ici après avoir sauvé Mihawk –ainsi que Law et Zoro par la même occasion- de la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'aile opposée à celle-ci, un vert était en train de se justifier à une jeune femme partiellement irritée par les choses qu'elle avait pu apercevoir ces temps-ci.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui a pu se passer ?! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Zoro. Maintenant tu fais ami-ami avec cette bête ?** S'époumonait de plus en plus cette rosée tout en faisant reculer ce vert petit pas par petit pas.

 **\- Pas spécialement mais si tu pouvais m'dire de quoi tu parles ça m'arrangerait.** Grognait ce bretteur en arrêtant la jeune femme dans sa course et en se décalant lui-même vers un endroit moins oppressant.

 **\- Je t'ai vu toi et les deux autres combattre avec cet animal dans la salle d'entrainement. Et je t'ai entendu aussi dire que tu l'aiderais ! Tu veux l'aider à quoi au juste ? Ce médecin et Mihawk-san, je comprends. Ils ont été embobinés par cet imbécile mais toi ? Il t'a donné quoi en échange ?**

\- … **T'es à côté de tout mais bon, reste-là, j'vais te raconter. Ce loup est en réalité le fils de l'ancien meilleur épéiste au monde. Celui que Mihawk a combattu pour avoir ce titre, tu t'rappelles il nous en avait parlé durant un diner.** Expliquait le Roronoa en essayant d'être le plus compréhensible possible.

 **\- Et parce que Monsieur-le-loup est le fils d'un grand homme, tu lui lèches les bottes ? J'te savais pas comme ça.** Avait grogné Pérona mécontente de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

 **\- C'est pas ça, t'es con ou quoi ? Tu devrais avoir une bonne discussion avec lui un de ces jours et tu comprendrais peut-être qu'en réalité il n'est pas si connard qu'il en a l'air.**

 **\- Ha ha ! tu vois, il t'a aussi retourné le cerveau ! Qu'est-ce qui fait que cette bête peut-être aussi bien ? Dis-moi, je ne comprends pas.**

Les deux se jaugeaient et ne se comprenaient pas. Ils étaient même devenu amis sans se comprendre donc pourquoi pas… .

L'un en face de l'autre, les deux campaient sur leurs positions –comme souvent- puis, un énorme soupir avait envahi la pièce. Celui de la rose qui ne voulait pas réfléchir et qui n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce loup qui habitait avec elle en ce moment. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il était ou non parce que son apparence ne lui plaisait pas et pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

 **\- Rien, j'ai pas dit qu'on était ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai simplement réalisé qu'il n'était pas si con et qu'il avait sûrement bon fond.** Se défendait le vert qui détestait faire ce genre de chose. Se justifier auprès d'une tierce personne n'était pas son genre et attendre son verdict encore moins.

\- … **Ouais, je n'y crois absolument pas.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, fait comme si ne t'en avait rien à foutre et ne m'en parle plus ! Sur ce, j'vais m'entrainer.**

Roronoa Zoro avait fait claquer ses épées entres elles puis laissant sa jeune amie seule dans cette pièce dans laquelle il avait été amené, il entendait déjà des jacassements bourdonner à ses oreilles.

Il en avait marre de l'entendre geindre. Cette femme était chiante à souhait et il espérait qu'elle le délaisse dans très peu de temps sous peine de commettre un meurtre ou de l'enfermer dans un endroit sombre pour l'y laisser.

Et d'ailleurs, le long de son parcours il était passé devant une petite pièce qu'il aurait aimé connaitre dans les moindres recoins puisqu'à cet instant la porte était entrouverte et de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, ce médecin était en compagnie de Shun et ce qui l'emmerdait sûrement le plus c'est que Law avait l'air de s'amuser cent fois plus avec ce brun qu'avec lui. Au final et il se l'avouait, lui n'était pas intéressant pour un sou alors pour ce chirurgien, encore moins !

* * *

Occupé à nettoyer ses sabres, Zoro ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le diner était passé sans encombre, il avait bien remarqué les quelques regards que ce loup donnait à Dracule et vice-versa.

Ça l'dérangeait c'est vrai. Pourquoi ? Parce que même s'il commençait à connaitre Shun, lui faire confiance était encore compliqué. Pis, lui-même avait émis quelques coups d'œil à ce médecin qui souriait parfois mesquinement de ses répliques piquantes. Il avait un don, Zoro en était sûr, ce médecin était un as pour mettre les autres dans l'embarras ou les replier dans leurs retranchements.

Evidemment, il s'était de nouveau prit la tête avec cette rose puisqu'elle ne faisait que rouspéter pour un oui ou un non. En vrai, elle avait été soulante et il avait été bien content de pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Prenant soin de sa lame, il finit par entendre des bruits à sa porte et relevant la tête, il était en train d'espérer de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec cette fille qu'il ne voulait plus voir pour le moment.

 **\- J'te dérange pas ?** Avait demandé le chirurgien en fixant ce vert.

 **\- Non…, vas-y entre. Y'a un truc qui va pas ?** Demandait le Roronoa en refermant derrière son invité et en reprenant l'entretien de son sabre.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ? …Je n'ai simplement pas sommeil et j'me disais que tu aurais peut-être pu me tenir compagnie.** Expliquait le noiraud en s'asseyant lui-même sur le matelas confortable et en épiant les gestes de son cadet.

Un acquiescement avait été fait et si le silence se faisait cette chose ne déplaisait à personne. Ils aimaient ce genre de choses –l'un comme l'autre- et pouvoir se reposer l'esprit.

Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, Law se détendait légèrement puis ne voulant pas être inactif plus longtemps, il avait demandé l'autorisation au bretteur de prendre l'une de ses épées pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Cette chose avait été acceptée…, ce qui était plutôt rare venant de ce vert, puis nettoyant cette lame avec les produits de ce sabreur, le silence était revenu. Tranquillement et sereinement pendant de longues minutes.

 **\- Je n'ai pas été très productif aujourd'hui Roronoa-ya~.** S'était confié le noiraud en tâtonnant de son coton, shûsui –le sabre qu'il avait entre les mains-.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien, j'avais bien Jinroh-ya~ à étudier mais, il ne m'a rien dit de bien passionnant et puis je ne sais pas…, je crois que je n'étais pas motivé aujourd'hui ce qui m'arrive rarement.** Expliquait Law sans se déconcentrer de sa tâche.

 **\- Tu te rattraperas sûrement demain, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.**

 **\- Peut-être… . Ou alors je me remettrais d'aplomb si tu me laissais t'étudier un peu.**

 **\- C'est quoi ça ? T'essaie d'me prendre en pitié ou un truc du genre Doc' ? C'est pas ton style.** Souriait légèrement Zoro en laissant sa tête dériver vers deux aciers qui le scrutaient.

 **\- Evidement que non, je n'vais pas me rabaisser à ce genre de chose. J'évoquais simplement une probable solution.**

Terminant le nettoyage de la lame, Trafalgar avait remis celle-ci dans son fourreau après l'avoir inspecté une dernière fois puis se laissant tomber en arrière, il aurait pu soupirer d'aise tant ça l'apaisait d'être allongé.

Les bras le long de son corps, il avait décidé de fermer les yeux un petit moment et d'écouter la réponse que ce vert lui donnerait.

En réalité, ce médecin était venu dans cette chambre pour une chose en particulier. Savoir pourquoi et comment être en présence de ce bretteur le rendait nerveux autant que joyeux. C'était une sorte de mystère qu'il voulait résoudre.

 **\- Je doute de t'être d'une grande aide si ton cobaye numéro un n'a pas réussi cet exploit.** Soupirait le Roronoa en déposant à son tour sa dernière arme maintenant parfaitement propre et d'attaque.

 **\- Numéro un ? Je ne classe pas mes sujets, ils sont tous différents à leur manière et me donne des sentiments différents. Jinroh-ya~ c'est plus l'excitation d'une nouvelle espèce tandis que toi c'est le savoir d'un passé mystérieux.** Argumentait le chirurgien en prenant une position plus confortable encore que celle qu'il adoptait déjà. **…Savoir qui t'as fait toutes ces marques est palpitant… angoissant… .**

 **\- Angoissant ? En quoi ?** Grognait à présent le vert qui s'était retourné vers ce médecin allongé sur son lit et qu'il ne manquait pas de dévisager.

\- … **Je ne sais pas.**

Le timbre du noiraud était vague, bas et étrangement calme ? On ne sait pas, les mots étaient difficile pour caractériser cette voix peu ordinaire du médecin.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs gardait les yeux fermés et si quelques mèches ébènes se faisaient sauvages, Zoro n'avait qu'une envie, y passer la main. Cependant, il essayait de comprendre le « je ne sais pas » du chirurgien. Si, celui-ci même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il pensait ce genre de chose, comment son interlocuteur le pourrait ? Soupirant légèrement, le Roronoa avait laissé ce calme perdurer et en profitait pour épier son ainé à l'air si serein. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de voir Trafalgar Law se laisser aller devant lui, c'était même, la première fois. Il en était sûr.

 **\- Doc', tu es occupé de t'endormir, non ?** Avait soufflé le vert en remettant, malgré-lui et ses pensées, ces quelques mèches noires en ordre… ou presque.

Les traits de Law étaient détendus, vraiment sereins et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux en toutes circonstances –probablement depuis sa naissance- étaient, elles aussi occupées de se reposer.

Continuant d'attendre une réponse, le Roronoa patientait. Il n'était pas fâché ou colérique de ce silence bien au contraire, lui profitait de cette chose pour dévisager ce noiraud. Là au moins et pour faire simple, il pouvait mater son ainé à son insu ! Les minutes étaient passées tranquillement mais et après un instant, son index était venu à la rencontre d'une joue glacée. Il l'avait tâtonné sur plusieurs endroits et comme rien ne se passait –aucun rejet ne se faisait-, Zoro avait froncé les sourcils, s'était un peu penché pour écouter le souffle lent et régulier du médecin et en un instant il avait compris que Law était parti dans un profond sommeil.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le bretteur avait fini par agir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, c'est-à-dire, attraper Trafalgar le plus doucement possible, l'installer confortablement de le lit et le recouvrir de cette épaisse couette pour le réchauffer le plus possible. Puis rangeant ses sabres contre le mur et retirant ses vêtements qu'il avait passé après sa douche, il s'était installé dans le canapé au pied du lit et recouvert d'une couverture pour la nuit, il avait fermé les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa soirée avait été des plus délectables finalement.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre au même moment Shun était allongé sur le lit et contemplait le plafond. Il attendait patiemment que le propriétaire de la demeure vienne le rejoindre. Celui-ci était sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées. Quand le Shishibukai entra il ne bougea pas. Dracule vint le surplomber et s'assit sur son bassin, il se pencha afin de l'embrasser. De ses mèches mouillées tombèrent des gouttes d'eau qui atterrirent sur Shun. Le loup sourit de cela. Il alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son amant faisant ainsi s'égoutter les mèches. Il se mit à rire. Mihawk ondula et son sexe entra en contact avec celui de Shun.

 **\- Et bien et bien… tu es pressé ce soir,** s'amusa le loup.

 **\- Tu dis ça mais toi aussi tu…**

Un baiser coupa la fin de la phrase de Dracule. La main de Shun dans ses cheveux maintenait fermement sa nuque puis elle glissa le long de son dos, caressa son fessier avant de se retrouver sur sa cuisse. La deuxième main du loup alla se placer sur l'autre cuisse du Shishibukai. Les deux paluches s'insinuèrent sous le tissu du kimono de nuit de Dracule et se stoppèrent sous les cuisses du Shishibukai. Les doigts bougeaient lentement donnant des frissons de plaisirs à l'épéiste. Celui-ci mit fin au baiser de Shun et feula de contentement. Le loup alla mordiller doucement le cou de l'humain offert à lui. Puis il le souleva et le retourna l'allongeant dos au lit. Là, il le surplomba à son tour et le contempla un long moment. Dracule le regarda avec curiosité ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre s'arrêtait et le dévisageait de la sorte.

 **\- Je me demandais… Law m'a posé des questions sur les sentiments.**

 **\- Ah bon ! Raconte,** s'intéressa Dracule. Shun sourit et raconta sa discussion avec Law.

 **\- Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à Zoro mais n'en a pas conscience… Je ne sais pas comment lui ouvrir les yeux.**

 **\- Haha, je pense pareil,** s'amusa Dracule qui à sontour raconta ses quelques échanges avec Law. **Tu as raison il n'a pas idée de ses sentiments. Mais en plus il… tu sais il n'a fait l'amour qu'avec deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Mais c'était que pour le côté scientifique, pas par désir.**

 **\- Je vois !** soupira le loup. **Bon va falloir y aller fort. Mais on y pensera plus tard car j'ai aussi parlé avec Zoro et lui aussi est assez aveugle à ses sentiments pour le docteur. Mais avant tout, je vais m'occuper de toi.**

 **\- Shun, j'aime t'entendre parler. Surtout quand tu dis des mots comme ceux-là,** sourit Dracule avant d'embrasser Shun.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier et alla à l'assaut du corps de son amant. La nuit fut courte mais des plus amusantes pour les deux hommes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Petit problème d'ordi enfin réglé.**

 **Ce soir un chapitre sur les relations dans la maison et surtout sur Law et Zorro. Et à la fin on a un nouveau personnage. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

Il avait agréablement dormi, il en était sûr.

S'étirant mollement et prenant le temps de rester caché sous la couette, Law s'était étonné des minutes plus tard de ne pas reconnaitre le papier peint et la commode face à lui. Puis une autre chose lui avait chatouillé les narines, cette odeur de pins de bois. Parfum étrange puisqu'il était sûr que celle-ci collait en permanence à ce vert.

C'est à cette « révélation » dira-t-on que des brides de souvenirs lui était revenus ainsi que sa conversation avec le bretteur la veille au soir. Laissant la couette tomber sur ses cuisses et s'asseyant sur le matelas confortable, ce médecin avait continué de jauger les environs jusqu'à tomber sur une chose étonnante au bout du lit. Là, dormait encore le second des Mugiwara et de toute évidence, Trafalgar avait compris qu'il avait en quelques sortes volé la couche de celui-ci.

Ebouriffant ses cheveux, le noiraud s'était approché de son cadet avec pour seul bruit le froissement des draps et une fois à la portée de Zoro, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement. C'était pas brutal mais le Roronoa était connu pour avoir un sommeil lourd.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ réveille-toi.** Soupirait faiblement le médecin pour ne pas trop surprendre son vis-à-vis.

\- … **.**

 **\- Roronoa-ya~…, lève-toi.** Recommençait l'ébène en laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans l'épaule du plus jeune. Il ne comprenait pas que celui-ci puisse être autant-

\- … _ **Faudrait me réveiller autrement… .**_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure parlé ou non, chuchoté mais que Law avait bel et bien entendu, il en était presque certain. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase « le réveiller autrement » ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres manières de réveiller quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Trafalgar avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment réveiller quelqu'un sans le secouer ! Mais bon, sa pensée se fit vite interrompre par un corps qui s'était soudainement relevé et qui fixait les alentours.

 **\- Doc', déjà réveillé ?** Marmonnait le vert en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

 **\- Oui et je tentais tant bien que mal à te secouer puis-** Expliquait le noiraud en voulant terminer sa phrase autrement. Par une autre question mais peine perdu, le bretteur reprenait déjà.

 **\- Fait pas gaffe à ce que j'ai pu dire, j'dormais encore à moitié. T'sais qu'hier soir tu t'es endormi ici ?**

 **\- Mh et j'en suis navré. Surement que ton lit était confortable… .** Souriait presque le chirurgien de bon matin. **Je vais laisser ta chambre maintenant et me préparer. Ce que tu devrais faire aussi pour ensuite descendre et petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- T'as pas tort, à toute de suite Doc'.**

Puis un faible, « ça m'as pas dérangé » avait été soufflé de la part de ce sabreur. Law avait été surpris de cette chose mais et en même temps avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir été un fardeau pour le second des Mugiwara.

Quittant la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, Trafalgar avait tout de suite pris la direction de la salle d'eau et une fois sous la douche, toutes ses pensées –peu importe lesquelles- s'étaient évaporées. Dans la chambre à côté, la même chose se faisait et se faisant masser par l'eau chaude, ils y étaient tous deux restés de très longues minutes. Si ces deux-là avaient bien un point en commun, c'était ça. Le fait d'apprécier les douches.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux étaient tombés nez à nez dans le couloir et si les mèches ébènes étaient encore humides, ce n'était pas le cas du vert qui était sûr d'apprécier la vision. Enfin peu importait, les deux étaient descendus jusqu'à la salle-à-manger et s'ils n'étaient pas les derniers, il n'aura fallu que quelques deux minutes pour voir apparaitre Shun suivi de Mihawk.

 **\- Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour arriver si tard, tous les quatre ?** Grognait de beau matin la jeune femme qui –les mains sur les hanches, portait encore le tablier qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire le repas.

 **\- Pas spécialement, on s'est pas concerté.** Marmonnait Zoro comme réponse tout en se servant déjà une bonne ration.

 **\- Ferme-la, l'imbécile.**

 **\- Si j'dois me taire, ne pose pas de question !** Avait craché le bretteur de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Ne criez pas dès le matin c'est agaçant,** soupirait le Shichibukai en préférant stopper ce début de dispute. **Profitons plutôt du repas en silence.**

L'ordre –ou presque- donné, les deux plus jeunes s'étaient tût.

Le repas se déroulait à présent dans le silence le plus total, enfin c'est ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer si Trafalgar n'avait pas demandé à Shun des informations sur son planning de la journée. Des notes imaginaires avaient été prises puis, écoutant les quelques exigences de Dracule sans que celui-ci ne le fasse vraiment, Law avait compris que son « cobaye » ne serait pas libre avant un certain temps ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'évidemment Mihawk sous-entendait devoir éduquer le loup, lui apprendre de nouvelles choses et passer du temps avec lui. Ce médecin avait bien compris tous ces non-dits et même s'il aurait aimé taquiner, il s'était abstenu. …Mais jusqu'à quand ? Cette chose était un mystère.

* * *

Il n'errait pas sans but mais c'était tout comme. Les deux heures de l'après-midi étaient passées et s'il avait rejoint l'infirmerie comme une habitude que lui seul avait, Law devait se rendre à l'évidence que Mihawk empiétait une fois de plus sur son temps.

Aujourd'hui, il était motivé, aujourd'hui il avait envie de soutirer des informations des plus intimes et voilà qu'on ne lui permettait pas. C'était agaçant, il le reconnaissait. C'était sûrement pour ça que sa tête avait émis une idée des plus…, comment dire ? Saugrenue. S'enfoncer dans la forêt et essayer de tomber sur des Humandrakes dociles.

Refermant son petit carnet noir et l'emportant avec lui, il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et se dirigeait à présent vers l'extérieur du manoir.

Il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs mais avait entendu des portes claquer ici et là, sans vraiment en connaitre la provenance. Traversant par la suite le rez-de-chaussée et prenant cette porte semi-dérobée –celle qu'il empruntait le plus souvent-, il était maintenant dans cette arrière-cours qui donnait directement sur la forêt une fois traversée.

Mais finalement, tomber sur des Humandrakes serait pour plus tard. Etudier des choses qu'il avait déjà vues aussi. Pourquoi ? Disons qu'une chose plus intéressante que ces deux choses s'étaient montrées devant ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel ou qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était même plutôt banal et il aurait pu apercevoir ça quasiment tous les jours. Le fait est que…, il ne s'était jamais attardé sur l'un des entrainements du Roronoa. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait toujours cru –à tort- qu'il s'agissait simplement de lever des poids et de compter des bombes barbantes à souhait. Sauf que là, il devait avouer son erreur. Il n'y avait rien d'ennuyant, rien de routinier ou de lassant, bien au contraire puisqu'il avait l'occasion d'apercevoir tout un tas d'enchainement que ce vert devait très certainement utiliser lors de combats réels.

Les gestes étaient précis, tout en finesse alors que connaissant ce bretteur ce n'était pas le premier mot pour le qualifier et le regard intense, concentré, se fichant du monde extérieur.

Pendant un instant, ses pieds n'avaient plus fait un pas puis voyant là un sujet d'étude parfait, ce médecin avait pris place sur cette sorte de petit banc –qui en réalité tenait plus du muret mais qu'importe-.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre des notes, seulement d'étudier la posture de ce vert et sa façon de manier les lames. Lui-même étant un épéiste, il ne pouvait pas rater une occasion d'apprendre un nouveau mouvement ou de copier une technique.

Donc c'était normal qu'il reste là non ? Il était sûr que oui, alors continuant d'observer son cadet, il se surprenait parfois à frissonner d'un geste ou d'une attaque faite.

Les minutes passaient et Trafalgar ne s'ennuyait pas le moins du monde. C'était même tout le contraire, d'ailleurs il avait perdu son souffle quand un regard vert l'avait transpercé. Limpide, vivace, viril et rempli de concentration.

Et alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de cette vision, il avait retenu un sursaut dû à ce sabreur imbécile apparu devant lui. Comment avait-il fait ? C'était un mystère.

 **\- Doc' qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Avait questionné le Roronoa en reprenant son souffle. **J'te pensais enfermé dans l'infirmerie avec le loup.**

 **\- J'aurais bien aimé mais il reste avec Mihawk-ya~ pour des petites leçons de bienséance ou je ne sais quoi…,** soupirait Trafalgar en retrouvant ses esprits. **Je ne pensais pas tes entrainements aussi bons et éreintants.**

 **\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'me tournais les pouces ou que je n'faisais que soulever des poids ?** Demandait le vert en se laissant tomber sur le muret au côté de ce médecin.

 **\- Plus ou moins, mais j'ai vu que non, tu m'as d'ailleurs surpris.**

 **\- En bien j'espère.** Répondit le bretteur qui retirait semblant de rien le chapeau tacheté de la tête de ce noiraud.

 **\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, effectivement.** Avait doucement souris le chirurgien en dévisageant son interlocuteur. **…Tu as terminé ?**

 **\- J'prends une pause là.** Grognait de peut-être bonne humeur le vert alors qu'il jouait à présent avec les mèches charbons de son ainé.

Trafalgar n'était pas vraiment pour qu'une personne le tripote alors que celui-ci même avait les mains moites mais là, il ne la chassait pas. Pour Law, ce sabreur était bien la seule personne qui avait le droit de l'approcher de cette façon, de le frôler aussi.

Sûrement parce que le Roronoa avait la peau chaude ce qui contrastait à merveille avec la sienne toujours glacée mais bon, il ne voulait pas non plus s'y habituer pour diverses raisons.

Et c'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on pouvait voir un léger relâchement de ce médecin. Des épaules se décontractaient alors qu'une tête ne pensait plus et ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que ce noiraud n'en n'avait pas conscience.

 **\- Du coup, tu t'ennuies n'est-ce pas ?** Avait sifflé le vert en laissant ses doigts faire frissonner la nuque de ce médecin qui ne s'échappait pas de cette prise.

 **\- Pas vraiment puisque je suis tombé sur toi.** Murmurait le noiraud qui avait fini par chasser cette main. **Est-ce que tu vas continuer de rester assis ou tu vas reprendre ?**

 **\- J'vais reprendre dans pas longtemps t'inquiète pas. Je t'emmerde tant que ça ici ?** Avait demandé le vert dans un sourire presque mesquin.

 **\- Non, seulement je peux analyser tes mouvements tandis que là, tu n'fais que me fixer. …Comme si j'étais dans tes pattes.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le docteur dans un léger froncement de sourcils.

 **\- J'te fixe pas spécialement ou si j'le fais, c'est inconscient.** Soufflait Zoro n'ayant pas le courage de répondre autre chose.

 **\- Vraiment ? …Très bien.**

Avait-il été blessé ? Pas vraiment. Il avait peut-être attendu une autre réponse mais ne sachant pas laquelle, Law avait acquiescé puis avait de nouveau piqué ce vert vis-à-vis de son entrainement.

Ils se chamaillaient un peu, non sans sourire de temps à autre puis finalement, la pause du Roronoa avait été plus longue que prévu –un peu plus de trois quart d'heure-. Finalement, le chirurgien de la mort avait trouvé une activité cet après-midi-là et si Pérona était apparue durant une demi-heure, elle avait fini par faire chemin inverse après les répliques dérangeantes du médecin des lieux.

* * *

Akainu était là, penché au-dessus de son Den Den Mushi.

Souriant comme à son habitude quand une sale idée lui passait par la tête, il était en grande conversation avec une personne qui l'avait récemment visité. Oui, ce Tenryubito disgracieux qui était à l'origine de la capture de Mihawk ainsi que du chirurgien et du second des Mugiwara.

La matinée avait commencé normalement et là, alors que les coups de midi sonnaient, sa discussion était des plus appréciée. Il adorait manigancer et penser à des plans redoutables.

 **\- Je crois que vous pourrez reprendre vos trophées très prochainement.** S'exclamait Akainu alors que l'un de ses secrétaires se montraient pour lui faire signer un papier quelconque. **…Je vous indiquerais leurs positions d'ici peu de temps.**

 **\- Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec vous.**

 **\- De même. Sur ce, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler.**

Raccrochant silencieusement, le commandant de la Marine était fier de lui et il espérait vraiment revoir ce loup et le tuer de ses propres mains.

Il devait exterminer cette famille au complet et ainsi, sa vengeance serait complète. Sa petite humiliation aussi puisque tout était parti de là, non ? Enfin peu importait, comme il le pensait, les insectes devaient être écrasés et/ou remis à leur place ! Puis une fois cette chose faite, regarder la descente aux enfers des trois autres allait être une partie de plaisir !


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Voici en fin le chapitre 30, un peu d'amour pour aujourd'hui ou au moins de discussion autour. J'espère que cela vous plaira. A bientôt Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **\- Que regarde-tu ? Tu pourrais m'écouter !** s'énerva Dracule.

 **\- Viens voir par la fenêtre,** l'appela Shun d'un geste de la main. **Regarde dans le jardin,** montra du doigt le loup, un muret plus bas où deux personnes étaient assises.

Mihawk les contempla. Puis il regarda Shun les observer. Le loup sentant le regard de son amant sur lui, il agrippa la taille de celui-ci et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux.

 **\- Je t'écoute, je n'écoute que toi, n'en doute jamais. Je…** et là il embrassa Dracule d'un baiser fougueux. **Mais crois-tu que j'ai réellement besoin d'apprendre la bienséance ?** Devant l'air surpris de son amant il rajouta. **Tu crois que mon père m'aurait amené à Marie-Joie aux réunions des Shishibukai et dans la ville des Tenryubitos sans m'apprendre les préceptes de la bienséance.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi…**

 **\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi et t'écouter m'expliquer les choses, cela me donne envie de redevenir humain pour toi. Je te l'ai dit je ne fais que t'écouter.** Là c'est Dracule qui prit l'initiative du baiser et il l'approfondit en se calant mieux sur les cuisses de son amant en mettant leurs bassins en contact. **Je devrais te dire des choses comme cela plus souvent si cela t'excite autant,** rigola-t-il en allant malaxer le fessier du Shishibukai. **Ce soir je crois que j'irais parler avec Law.**

 **\- Et moi avec Zoro,** sourit Mihawk avant de feuler de plaisir.

 **\- Drac' puis-je te montrer combien je te respecte ? Et combien je suis poli ?**

 **\- Idiot, han… pas ici… han… pas dans la bibliothéque.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, cela voulait bien dire « oui » si c'était ailleurs. Alors il souleva son amant qui alla se blottir contre son torse. L'homme resserra ses jambes autour de son bassin et ses bras de son cou avant d'y enfouir son visage et de mordiller sa chair afin de retenir sa voix. Le loup traversa ainsi le château sans se soucier d'être vu ou non, ses mains se baladant sur le postérieur de l'autre et sa nuque. Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre de son amant et dès que la porte fut fermée, il lui retira son haut et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Ici cela ira ?** se renseigna Shun de façon narquoise, car quel que soit la réponse il était hors de question qu'il lâche sa proie.

 **\- Idiot, comme si cela tu t'en souciais,** ria aux éclats Mihawk qui avait bien compris que Shun était en mode prédateur. Cela lui plaisait.

Pour toute réponse Shun balança Dracule sur le lit et alla le surplomber avec un regard et un sourire carnassier. Les deux hommes s'amusèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

 **\- Jinroh-ya~ un problème ? Tu n'es pas censé te trouver avec Mihawk-ya~ ?**

Evidemment, la seconde question pouvait être sous-entendue de plusieurs autres mais pour une fois, le loup-garou fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et avait souri.

Il avait répondu, s'était même entendu dire que Dracule serait occupé un certain temps puis, il avait fermé cette porte derrière lui, le laissant enfermé seul avec ce médecin. Docteur, qui, pour une fois, n'appréciait pas de se retrouver seul avec lui. Pourquoi ? Peut-être un mauvais pressentiment ou alors, le fait que l'autre avait contourné sa question bien trop facilement et que cela l'avait contrarié.

 **\- Je voulais juste te parler un peu.** Informait Shun en continuant de jauger la pièce de ses yeux bleus.

 **\- Me parler ? De quoi ? Une chose intéressante entre toi et Mihawk-ya~ ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le chirurgien en reprenant ses occupations, c'est-à-dire un bouquin laissé avec un marque-page.

 **\- Non même si tu aimerais. Je voulais parler de toi et des questions que tu m'avais posées la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?**

 **\- Oui mais cette affaire est close donc ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en reparler,** avait soupiré le noiraud en arrêtant sa lecture en plein milieu.

 **\- Sauf que de nouveaux éléments sont apparus récemment,** soufflait à présent le loup non sans légèrement sourire. Au fils des semaines qu'il avait passé à côtoyer ce médecin, il avait compris qu'il existait une certaine façon de lui parler pour qu'il s'intéresse à une chose ou pour le pousser à écouter, à ne pas esquiver.

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais fait attention au fait que tu n'agis pas de la même manière quand Zoro est à tes côtés ? C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer ces temps-ci, en début de journée particulièrement.**

Fronçant les sourcils à cette remarque, Law ne comprenait pas l'explication, l'information donnée, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait fixé ce brunet. Pour essayer de lire ses pensées profondes ou juste autre chose.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ébène n'appréciait pas vraiment l'insinuation qu'il entendait –que l'autre sous-entendait ?- et rapidement, il s'était défendu.

 **\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que tu es occupé de dire Jinroh-ya~, je n'agis pas différemment en fonction de telle ou telle personne.** Se défendait Law en s'approchant du brun.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, seulement je crois que tu le considère différemment de nous.** Grognait le loup gentiment pour ne pas vexer son interlocuteur.

 **\- Absolument pas. Roronoa-ya~ n'est différent de personne alors pourquoi me parler de lui ou de moi ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer et ne réfléchit pas.** Soupirait Shun qui était sûr que cette soirée serait longue pour lui. **Je crois que…, comment dire… ce n'est peut-être pas conscient mais sûrement que Zoro te plait. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire.** Finissait par soupirer Shun en espérant trouver des indices sur les sentiments de Trafalgar à cet instant.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ me… . Plaire ?** Réfléchissait le médecin, **c'est vrai qu'il est intéressant à étudier mais je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.**

 **\- Il est le seul autorisé à t'approcher quand il le veut. Tu es blessé quand il te fait des remontrances et je te sens toujours plus serein quand tu lui parles.** Enumérait le loup en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis qu'il les côtoyait. **Puis, tu ne le vois pas comme l'un de tes sujets, non. Il est mieux… .**

Pour l'une des rare fois, le chirurgien n'avait rien à dire. Pas qu'il n'avait pas de mots, seulement ses pensées étaient trop volages à l'instant. C'est vrai qu'il était peut-être un peu blessé quand ce vert le dénigrait, et que cet abruti le tripotait sans que cela ne le dérange.

Law continuait d'écouter ce loup, il insinuait des choses, supposait certaines et expliquait aussi de temps à autre pourquoi il pensait cela et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Trafalgar se sentait perdu. Cette chose ne lui était jamais arrivée et la voix de l'autre ne faisait que l'embrouiller un peu.

\- … **J'ai su que j'étais attiré par Dracule quand il a commencé à me parler. Il me fait du bien…, ici,** soupirait le loup en montrant l'emplacement de son cœur. **Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il en approche d'autre même si…, je ne l'empêcherais jamais de construire une famille s'il le veut. Tu n'as jamais été contrarié de le voir prendre la défense de tout le monde sauf de toi ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses maintenant Jinroh-ya~ j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter des idioties pareilles.** Avait fini par expliquer Law le plus simplement du monde.

 **\- Je pense que tu pourrais être amoureux de Zo-**

 **\- Ça suffit, arrête maintenant et va donc retrouver ton Shichibukai. Je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi. Bonne soirée.** Sifflait le noiraud à bout de patience tout en soutenant le regard de ce loup qui ne lui faisait pas peur.

 **\- Mais j'essaie de-**

Shun n'allait pas insister plus et ne voulait pas non plus se battre avec ce médecin qui montrait autre chose que de l'intéressement à quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'énervement de Law avait eu raison de lui, pourquoi ? Parce que ce loup se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir du manoir sans avoir traversé une seule porte.

Est-ce que Trafalgar venait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui ? De toute évidence oui, et il était sûr que ce chirurgien avait été gentil avec lui.

Est-ce qu'il avait été trop loin ? Peut-être mais, et même s'il était également sûr que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami n'avait pas tout compris ou… qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

Dans la chambre, Law n'avait plus envie de lire ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. La conversation avec Shun l'avait mis à mal et puis, maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher de ce vert –de se trouver plusieurs points communs- voilà qu'on inventait des choses sur son compte. Et que ces choses soient vraies ou non, risquer des conflits au sein de l'alliance qu'il avait créée, n'était pas une option. Encore moins une éventualité.

* * *

Non loin de là, on pouvait entendre le silence régner en maître dans la chambre de Zoro.

Dracule était bien là, placé devant la grande et large fenêtre à contempler la nuit que la lune éclairait mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était doué pour un tas de chose mais les histoires de cœur beaucoup moins et réussir à enclencher une conversation là-dessus n'était pas son fort.

C'était certainement pour ça que le vert était là, à regarder le dos de son ancien maître dans l'attente d'une phrase ou juste d'un geste. Les seules fois où le Shichibukai était venu ainsi lui parler, c'était pour lui indiquer ses erreurs au combat, rien de plus.

La serviette à présent sur ses épaules puisque ses cheveux semblaient secs, le Roronoa avait poussé un soupir sourd avant de faire un pas vers son ainé.

 **\- Mihawk, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?** Avait questionné le plus jeune en essayant de repérer une quelconque réaction.

\- … **. Tout va bien, je voulais… . …J'aurais aimé… discuter avec toi d'une petite chose.** Expliquait le noiraud non sans chercher ses mots.

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Ça te concerne directement en réalité, puisque je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas des sentiments autres que ceux de l'amitié pour Law.**

S'était dit. Dracule avait réussi à sortir une phrase à peu près correcte, compréhensible et qui ne le mettait pas dans l'embarras. Il était assez fier de lui en réalité et observant son cadet dans l'attente d'une réponse, il n'avait aperçu qu'un froncement de sourcil et un pas de recul se faire. …Mihawk était pourtant sûr de ne pas se tromper.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Pis pourquoi m'en parler ?** Demandait la voix sourde du meilleur bretteur en devenir.

 **\- C'est une bonne question…, sûrement parce que je me dois de rendre une faveur à ce médecin et que si je ne me trompe pas, il se pourrait que vos sentiments se rejoignent.** Dracule avait pris une grande bouffée d'air pour articuler autant sur ce vaste sujet méconnu de ses sens.

 **\- Une faveur au Doc' ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le sujet mais, il m'a aidé un bon nombre de fois au cours des dernières semaines même si lui dire, reviendrait à l'entendre se moquer.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le noiraud avec un regard presque dédaigneux.

 **\- Il est comme ça, il adore enquiquiner les autres même si ce n'est jamais méchant.** Avertissait Zoro non sans légèrement sourire du comportement unique de ce médecin alors que bon sang, le caractère de ce chirurgien le rendait certainement aussi fou que certains.

 **\- Oui, c'est exact. Mais pour en revenir au fait, est-ce que Law te plait ou non ? Et ne me répond pas quelque chose du même genre que la dernière fois ou te mettre en colère pour si peu, montre-moi qu'en deux ans de temps, tu as pu mûrir.**

Est-ce que Dracule venait de piéger plus ou moins Zoro ? C'était un fait, en tout cas le Roronoa le ressentait ainsi et là, plus que tout au monde, il voulait montrer à son ancien professeur que son caractère avait changé ou non, qu'il était devenu plus réfléchi, ce que son ainé lui reprochait toujours.

Mais là, comment pouvait-il répondre ? Pis, il s'agissait de Law, pas de n'importe qui. …C'était de cet autre noiraud dont il était question et il lui provoquait des tas et des tas sentiments aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. …Sauf un, celui qui lui disait qu'énervé ou non contre ce chirurgien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir et de constater qu'il aille bien.

 **\- Je… …peut-être.** S'était entendu dire le vert, non sans détourner le regard embarrassé de sa révélation, ce qui faisait sourire le Shichibukai.

 **\- Peut-être ? Moi, je crois en être sûr sinon tu n'essaierais pas de le monopoliser, je me trompe ? Ou de ressentir de la jalousie quand un autre homme l'approche ou le frôle.**

 **\- Shun n'est pas vraiment humain !**

 **\- Comment as-tu su que je parlais de lui, Zoro ?** Souriait à présent malignement l'ébène qui regardait son cadet s'énerver et serrer les poings. **Tu es frustré n'est-ce pas quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux à parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, ça te montre simplement que Law ne te laisse pas indifférent. Sinon Shun est humain, il a simplement une petite particularité.** N'avait-il pas su s'empêcher de défendre son amant ? Non, il en avait été obligé…, poussé par une force obscure. **Et puis, tu cajoles souvent ce médecin, je me trompe ?**

Evidemment qu'il se trompait, c'est que Zoro aurait aimé dire mais…, l'autre l'avait clairement pris en flagrant délit, non ?

Merde, ça l'emmerdait parce qu'il devait bien reconnaitre que…, qu'il adorait ça, effleurer ce médecin ou ses mèches douces. Claquant sa langue à son palet, un soupir s'était fait entendre puis, Zoro avait fait demi-tour pour s'éloigner un peu plus de son ainé. Il en avait marre qu'on lui parle de son comportement.

 **\- J'fais bien ce que j'veux non ! Pourquoi me parler de ça Mihawk ? En quoi ça t'concerne ?** Grognait à présent le vert sur la défensive.

 **\- En rien, ne t'inquiète pas…, j'me posais simplement cette question en fait. « Est-ce que Zoro se sait attiré par ce médecin ? » Et de toute évidence, j'ai ma réponse n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh, et c'est quoi la réponse ?** Avait rechigné à dire le sabreur non sans être passablement énervé.

 **\- Oui. …C'est correct n'est-ce pas ?**

Le silence était revenu dans la chambre et les deux se jaugeaient. Le regard vert était colérique tandis que celui ambre paisible, pour ne pas dire bienveillant et ça emmerdait royalement le second des Mugiwara.

Zoro ne pouvait pas donner tort à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais le reconnaitre venait à ne plus se voiler la face et à se dire que oui, Law lui plaisait drôlement. C'était même carrément plus que ça….

 **\- J'suis fatigué Mihawk, désolé mais-**

 **\- J'ai compris, je ne vais pas insister. Passe une bonne soirée, Zoro.**

Le vert avait acquiescé sans un autre mot puis avait fermé derrière son invité surprise.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Dracule était venu lui parler de ce genre de chose, c'était même carrément embarrassant en réalité parce que bon…, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de trucs comme ça, avec personne.

Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que Law lui plaisait –que cette chose ne passait d'ailleurs pas inaperçu- et que cette chose ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Qu'il le regardait depuis longtemps. …Surement depuis leur alliance.

Se chiffonnant longuement les cheveux, des soupirs avaient suivis puis, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit à regarder le plafond non sans légèrement laisser apparaitre une sorte de sourire sur son visage.

* * *

Après cette discussion Shun rejoint la chambre de Mihawk. Il était un peu triste de s'être fait jeter de la sorte. Mais en même temps il comprenait son comportement. Le docteur n'était pas homme à se confier, ni à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Depuis le début il avait pu s'apercevoir que le chirurgien adorait tout savoir et comprendre des autres et de son environnement mais il était des plus inculte envers lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas mal prit d'être sorti ainsi de leur discussion. Il souffla à nouveau et s'allongea dans le lit attendant le propriétaire de celui-ci, même si en ce moment il se dit que lui aussi devenait peu à peu maître de ce lit. Il y passait plus de temps que dans le sien et c'était pareil pour la salle de bain et les affaires qu'il portait. Elles étaient toutes là bien rangées sur une chaise comme lui avait appris Dracule. Lui qui avait laissé son autre chambre dans un état lamentable- ses habits déchirés jonchaient le sol-.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il se redressa et vit son homme avancer vers lui. Le Shishibukai grimpa sur le lit et vint le rejoindre. Il prit place sur son bassin et haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Un problème ?** S'informa le quarantenaire un peu inquiet.

 **\- Non je me disais que… je dois aller ranger ma chambre et… je passe tout mon temps ici.**

 **\- Cela te dérange ?** S'inquiéta encore plus Dracule.

 **\- Non, j'aime ça. Alors tu as eu plus de chance que moi j'espère ?** soupira le loup.

 **\- Oui sûrement, vu ta tête !** déclara l'épéiste en contemplant l'ennui sur le visage de son amant. **Zoro à enfin conscience qu'il apprécie Law.**

 **\- C'est bien, parce qu'avec le doc' c'est pas gagné, gagné. Il m'a même éjecté hors de la pièce où l'on était avec son pouvoir, afin de mettre fin à la discussion.**

Les deux se regardèrent dépités. Puis Dracule voyant que Shun en était un peu triste, l'embrassa pour le réconforter. Shun en profita pour approfondir le baiser et malgré leur après-midi de folie, le loup caressa son amant espérant reprendre leurs jeux.

 **\- Shun j'aimerais que cette chambre soit la nôtre,** murmura Dracule avant de laisser l'autre l'amener dans les méandres du plaisir. **Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Law. Il est intelligent, il comprendra. Et puis, maintenant que Zoro a compris, il va passer à l'action. Ça ira pour eux.**

 **\- Merci, d'être là,** murmura à son tour Shun avant d'amener Dracule dans les méandres du plaisir. C'était devenu son passe-temps favori ces derniers temps.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre plutôt centré sur Law et Zoro j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Craft. Bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont et bonne reprise pour les autres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Sa nuit n'avait pas été des meilleures et il était toujours remonté contre Shun.

Leur dernière conversation l'avait irritée ainsi que sa façon de parler. Sortant de sa chambre après sa douche matinale, il avait rejoint la salle-à-manger sans un autre bruit. Il s'était assis à sa place, avait salué ses « colocataires » sauf ce loup qu'il avait ignoré.

Il avait agi comme à son habitude ensuite et s'était même enfermé dans l'infirmerie pour pouvoir se détendre un peu en lisant ce qu'il préférait, des expérimentations chirurgicales.

Enfin même ça, après plus d'une heure de lecture son irritation ne disparaissait pas, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il avait préféré déposer son bouquin pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, dans les jardins.

Tout était paisible là-bas, …ou presque, non finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée de regarder à l'extérieur puisqu'il y avait le Roronoa qui pratiquait son entrainement matinal et, tiens cette rosée venait le surveiller. Ou discuter avec lui. Parler de quoi, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. …Le Roronoa…, pensait ce médecin, il était intéressant, vraiment et maintenant à cause d'un abruti, il avait des idées étranges en tête. Des idées que l'autre lui avait mise et ce n'était pas envisageable.

 **\- Law ?**

Cette voix, ce médecin la reconnaissait sans soucis et inévitablement ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et son esprit fermé.

Par la suite, un tic nerveux avait mangé sa langue puis se retournant pour faire face à ce loup emmerdant, il l'avait jaugé avant de répondre « c'est pourquoi » assez froid. Plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire du moins.

 **\- Je…, pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin de moi.** Expliquait le brun peut-être un peu mal à l'aise de cette lourde ambiance.

 **\- Tu es censé être avec Mihawk-ya~ alors va donc le rejoindre et apprends à lire.**

Le regard acier était glacial et vraiment pas pour des compromis ou des explications, Shun le voyait bien, le comprenait bien puisqu'il pouvait même ressentir cette hostilité vis-à-vis de lui.

Le loup n'aimait pas être détesté ou repoussé et il comprenait que peut-être, il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour ce médecin, même s'il avait simplement voulu l'aider.

 **\- Je…, ne voulais pas te mettre en colère** , avait fini par grogner Shun comme une sorte d'excuse par rapport à la veille.

 **\- Mais je ne le suis pas.**

 **\- Pourtant je ressens beaucoup de rancune alors que… ….désolé.**

Law aurait pu voir les oreilles de ce loup se baisser ainsi que sa queue en imaginant bien et c'était peut-être assez drôle faut l'avouer.

Mais pas suffisamment pour l'excuser. Il était peut-être un peu sadique, il l'avouait entièrement et il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires.

 **\- Oui, peu importe.** Soufflait le médecin en jaugeant son interlocuteur. **Tu sais Jinroh-ya~, je comprends ta démarche mais très honnêtement, ce n'est pas utile de t'occuper de moi. Maintenant tu peux y aller.**

 **\- Tout refouler n'est pas bon.** Shun avait répondu cette chose sans chercher, sans comprendre et sans rien ajouter. Il voulait simplement, savoir ce que ça faisait de voir un médecin plus serein, plus heureux.

Puis, après un dernier regard, le loup était parti de cette infirmerie moins soucieux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Trafalgar l'avait ignoré –même s'il n'était pas si bête que ça- et cernait de mieux en mieux le personnage même s'il devait lui faire comprendre que compter sur les autres, parfois, avait du bon.

Souriant légèrement, le brunet avait repris une direction au hasard mais et cette fois, il avait été lui-même attrapé. Il avait été saisi puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque de kamikaze, encore moins porté par cette jeune femme aux grands yeux expressifs.

 **\- J'aurais à te parler monsieur-le-loup. Suis-moi, je ne tiens pas à être dérangée.**

Acceptant sans rechigner ou dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Shun avait amorcé le pas tout en regardant où cette rose l'amenait.

La route avait été longue –du moins pour l'homme- mais après un petit dix minutes de course lente, il avait fini par se faire enfermer dans une pièce qu'il ne visitait que rarement, voire jamais puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la buanderie.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a…, un problème Perona ?** Soupirait à présent le brun en fixant sa cadette et en restant à bonne distance.

 **\- A ce qui paraitrait, tu ne serais pas le monstre que tu montres depuis ton arrivée ici alors, j'attends. Montre-moi une preuve que tu n'es pas qu'un pervers qui abuse de la gentillesse de Mihawk-san.** Articulait sérieusement la jeune femme en fixant ce loup qui lui faisait un peu peur sans le dire.

 **\- Comment ?** Le brunet était perdu et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment montrer sa bonne foi à une personne qui le jugeait déjà.

 **\- Eh bien, tu pourrais partir par exemple ou arrêter d'influencer Mihawk-san. Ne plus rien lui souffler à son oreille.**

 **\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, je comprends. Et je ne sais pas comment vous faire changer d'avis mais… me demander de… m'éloigner de Dracule n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Tu es répugnant. Un animal comme toi ne devrait pas côtoyer les humains.**

 **\- Je sais,** avait fini par soupirer Shun. Comme s'il venait d'abdiquer ou d'arrêter de combattre la princesse des fantômes. **…Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes personne pour moi et que votre avis ne m'intéresse pas. J'aurais aimé qu'on s'entende, pour Mihawk mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible et j'en suis désolé**.

\- … **.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes une bonne personne et que vous essayez de protéger celui qui vous as certainement accueilli et aidé mais sachez que jamais…, jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose à l'encontre de Dracule.**

Shun avait terminé sa tirade et on pouvait déjà le voir ouvrir la porte pour regagner un endroit plus aéré et plus vivable également.

On ne le reprendrait plus à tenter un dialogue avec cette diablesse ou juste à la suivre sous sa demande. Il y avait des gens qui n'était pas fait pour s'entendre et visiblement eux ne l'était pas, mais cette chose ne l'énervait pas pour autant au contraire, il était même assez heureux d'avoir pu parler à cœur ouvert avec cette femelle. Et maintenant, si elle voulait changer d'avis sur lui alors il serait d'accord pour l'écouter.

Reprenant sa longue matinée, qui avait assez mal commencé, il se rendait à présent près du maître des lieux pour un peu de réconfort –il ne le cachait pas- mais et aussi pour voir ce visage qu'il trouvait parfait en toutes circonstances. Oui, Shun en était sûr, une fois face à Dracule, tous ses petits tracas s'envoleraient !

* * *

Sortant de la douche, le Roronoa avait laissé tomber la serviette autour de son cou.

Il terminait de boutonner son pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre. Son entrainement était terminé et il lui restait encore une petite heure avant de devoir rejoindre les autres pour diner.

Déambulant torse nu, il prévoyait de sortir faire un petit tour avant le diner et surement faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Certainement à cause de Mihawk, il en était sûr. A cause de cette conversation stupide qu'il avait eu et…-

Marchant au travers des couloirs, il terminait de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette gardée et poussant la porte de cette petite « clinique », il était tombé nez à nez avec un noiraud.

…Mihawk avait raison, s'était finalement dit Zoro, ce médecin lui plaisait drôlement. Même sans rien faire, il était attirant. Même sans le regarder.

Il avait fermé derrière lui, avait épié les gestes du chirurgien jusqu'à le déranger finalement.

 **\- Doc', t'es tout seul ?** Questionnait le vert en laissant tomber son essuie sur la table.

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- J'te dérange ou j'peux rester ?**

Un « Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux » avait été dit puis plus rien. Law tenait ses distances et prenait grand soin d'éviter le bretteur. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il continuait d'entendre encore et encore les insinuations de ce loup.

De son côté, le Roronoa était un peu dans la même optique et n'osait pas approcher le noiraud sous peine de déraper –surement- mais et aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un in-désiré.

 **\- Doc' t'as pas l'air comme d'habitude, y'a un truc qui va pas comme y faut ?** Grognait le bretteur en voyant le chirurgien rester dos à lui.

Les mots dit, Zoro attendait une réponse tandis que Law –lui-, réfléchissait à un tas de choses.

C'était étrange que ce sabreur remarque son inquiétude, ou non, son air pensif. Curieux aussi qu'il demande le pourquoi et à cause de ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation de la veille –encore-. Ça commençait à le hanter et il ne le supportait pas ! Ne le supportait plus.

 **\- J'aimerais seulement que certaines personnes se mêlent de leurs affaires.** Avait soufflé Law d'un ton irrité alors qu'il prenait enfin la peine de se retourner vers son invité. **Ro-Roronoa-ya~ où sont tes vêtements ?**

 **\- Là,** montrait-il de sa main. **J'finissais de m'sécher les cheveux avant**. Puis, passant son t-shirt à la va-vite, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. **Alors, qui s'est mêlé de tes affaires Doc' ? Et à qui, tu vas faire la peau ?**

 **\- Hier soir, Jinroh-ya~ est venu discuter. Au début, je pensais qu'il venait me faire des révélations sur son couple mais penses-tu, il n'a fait qu'insinuer des choses et m'irriter.** Se plaignait le médecin qui s'était assis sur le tabouret le plus proche.

Zoro l'écoutait parler. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de voir ce chirurgien geindre et très honnêtement, il adorait ça. Sa tête n'était pas la même, elle était comme occupé de bouder et ça faisait sourire. Ça le détendait tant et si bien que le Roronoa ne pensait même plus à ses propres préoccupations et s'était approché de ce médecin. Il se devait de le consoler et de le rassurer –ou quelque chose du genre-.

 **\- Normalement, tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit alors comment il a pu te mettre en colère ? Vous parliez de quoi ?!** Avait demandé le vert en s'accotant près du noiraud et en replaçant une mèche espiègle.

 **\- De…,** soupirait l'ébène en fixant ce vert et accessoirement le sujet de la veille, ce qui empêchait le médecin de réfléchir correctement et de se comporter normalement. **Je ne me rappelle plus bien.** Avait conclu Law en laissant son visage basculer sur le côté pour ne plus faire face à son cadet. Cette proximité était troublante, non ? En tout cas, ça faisait battre son cœur.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends.** Avait assuré Zoro non sans légèrement sourire. **T'sais y'a quelques heures, j'ai réalisé un truc.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?** Attendait le docteur alors qu'il attrapait la main de ce bretteur pour l'éloigner de lui. C'était dérangeant parce qu'il s'était souvenu de l'une des phrases de Shun. Ce vert n'avait pas de traitement de faveur, il n'était absolument rien même si à chaque fois qu'il parlait ce noiraud était curieux. **Que tu ne progresserais jamais plus à l'épée.** Avait soufflé narquoisement le Doc'.

 **\- Ferme-là, évidemment que non. J'te promets que j'serais le meilleur, non c'est en rapport avec toi, Doc'.**

Laissant son rictus rester, Zoro avait l'impression que c'était le bon moment pour lui. Le bon moment pour faire avancer les choses avec ce médecin qu'il était sûr de ne jamais vouloir céder.

Revenant vers son ainé qui semblait intrigué par la dernière phrase, Zoro pouvait voir des aciers rechercher des indices ou juste essayer de comprendre l'énigme lancée. Trafalgar était adorable, du moins le bretteur le pensait et sûrement qu'il n'avait plus à hésiter sur ce qu'il voulait et devait faire. Même si ça risquait de ne pas fonctionner, au moins il ne regretterait pas d'avoir essayé. D'avoir tenté sa chance ! Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'interruption du moment. Sur cette porte qui claque à en faire peur et sur l'apparition de cette rosée ! Pourquoi était-elle là ? Le Roronoa avait arrêté son geste –son avancée- et fixant son amie –tout comme l'ébène-, la parole avait rapidement repris.

 **\- Zoro, c'est ici que tu te cachais ! Bon sang, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, viens avec moi on doit parler !**

Perona avait attrapé la main du vert et l'avait entrainé derrière elle. Le bretteur n'avait eu le temps de rien, il regardait ce médecin le dévisager et disparaitre derrière les murs.

Le sabreur ne comprenait pas et espérait avoir été coupé pour une bonne raison sinon il le ferait payer à cette femme même si, en temps normal, elle était son amie.

Dans l'infirmerie, c'était autre chose.

Law venait d'être frustré. Avoir été coupé ainsi et sans explication était quelque chose, mais en plus il était persuadé que ce vert allait lui dire une chose importante et- ! Merde, elle l'avait attrapé et avait disparu avec lui comme s'il était devenu transparent.

C'était agaçant. Elle l'avait attrapé avec tellement d'aisance et avait agrippé son regard si rapidement que Trafalgar sentait quelque chose lui tordre le ventre. Lui, il devait batailler dur pour pouvoir avoir son attention et pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. …Pour ne pas que ce vert s'énerve pour un oui ou un non.

Serrant les poings, un soupir s'était fait entendre et laissant son regard glisser sur la table, il était parti à la recherche d'une occupation jusqu'au diner. Il devait s'occuper pour ne pas fabriquer encore et encore de ses idées noires.

* * *

Souriant largement, il était fier de lui. Fier de ses futurs projets.

En pleine mer, il était à près d'une semaine de sa destination et s'il trépignait d'impatience, il devait également se préparer à toutes les éventualités possibles. Et des plans préparés, il en avait en réserve ! Des montagnes et des montagnes de plans qu'il mettrait à exécutions si cela était nécessaire.

Regardant cet océan gigantesque devant lui, tout son être frémissait d'impatience et d'envie. S'il pouvait aller plus vite, il le ferait. S'il pouvait prendre des raccourcis également mais malheureusement, c'était impossible et derrière son navire, un autre s'y cachait. Il l'escortait en quelque sorte, devait le protéger et celui-ci servait également à ses intérêts. Intérêts personnels, certes mais, on pouvait se faire plaisir de temps à autre, non ? Et tuer une ou deux personnes indésirables et menaçantes pour l'humanité, n'était rien d'autre qu'un service rendu à la nation !

 **\- Amiral Commandant en Chef Akainu, le Tenryubito Ten vous fait demander.** S'était écrié un marine droit et sérieux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?** Soupirait de misère le Chef de toute l'armée qui ne supportait pas les caprices de ces imbéciles !

 **\- Aucune idée, Chef. Il souhaite vous voir et vous seul sous peine d'attaquer notre flotte.**

Un froncement de sourcils s'était montré, ainsi qu'un claquement de langue bruyant puis serrant fortement ses poings, il allait devoir supporter encore un peu les caprices de ce Tenryubito.

Celui-là, lui serait utile pour évincer la vermine ainsi que le Shichibukai qui ne faisait que contredire ses ordres et autres missions en tout genre. Ouais, il devait supporter pour qu'ensuite, trois pirates disparaissent et expient leurs fautes pendant que lui, s'occuperait de son loup et ses hommes aideraient l'imbécile obèse à capturer les récalcitrants. Ouais, tout était parfait ! Tout allait être parfait et il n'éveillerait aucuns soupçons. Aucun puisque son arrivée sur l'île serait un ordre de mission pour Dracule Mihawk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir,**

 **La relation Zoro/Law avance enfin lol. Et Shun et Miahwk s'aiment de plus en plus. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32.**

Il était surement sur les nerfs quand il était entré dans cette chambre sans frapper et sans s'annoncer. Quand il avait claqué durement cette porte et quand ses pas frappaient le sol mais, il n'était absolument pas en colère contre le propriétaire des lieux.

Au contraire, il en voulait au monde entier cette nuit-là, sauf à celui qui était dans cette pièce les cheveux encore trempés du bain qu'il venait de terminer.

Pendant un instant, Zoro s'était arrêté. Pas pour analyser la situation. Pas pour épier quoi que ce soit. Pas pour réfléchir. Non, il s'était simplement prit un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre sa marche lourde vers ce médecin. Cette fois-ci, personne ne l'empêcherait de progresser. De dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment et d'attraper.

Il se souvenait de sa tentative avortée plus tôt dans la journée par cette rose, il se souvenait de sa parole coupée au diner par ce loup et il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'appel de Mihawk vis-à-vis de ce médecin pour une raison des plus obscure. Bref, on lui avait enlevé si souvent son docteur durant ces quelques heures passées, qu'il avait été poussé dans ses retranchements.

Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, on lui avait suggéré le fait qu'il était éventuellement jaloux de ce loup arriviste par rapport à ce chirurgien, ensuite, il s'était lui-même rendu compte que ses actions pouvaient être ambiguës par rapport à son comportement habituel et il y a un jour maintenant –à quelques heures près-, on lui indiquait clairement qu'il était accroc à ce noiraud et alors qu'il venait de réaliser tout ça, on l'empêchait de se confesser. …De gouter du moins.

Il avait maintenant était aperçu par Law et si celui-ci était étonné de cet invité surprise dans sa chambre, il avait également froncé les sourcils de cette « venue sur lui ». Là, il était persuadé de se faire frapper pour une raison qu'il ignorait. …Et à coup sûr, il esquiverait, il en était également certain.

Lâchant la serviette qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser, Trafalgar se préparait mentalement à se défendre puis tout arriva très vite.

Cette main qui avait glissé sur sa joue pour atterrir sur sa nuque.

Ce regard émeraude aussi froid qu'un glacier le dévisager avec détermination.

Ce corps se rapprocher du sien qui ne l'avait même pas heurté mais simplement frôlé. Et cette autre main qui avait agrippé sa taille pour l'enserrer de plus en plus fort.

Law s'était attendu à un choc, à des insultes et à une douleur atroce mais, il n'avait finalement reçu qu'un effleurement. Qu'une caresse sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche prisonnière, pendant de longues secondes –qu'on aurait pu calculer en heures-, ce médecin avait été figé. Incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. …Par contre, il ressentait ces lèvres sur les siennes, ce corps qui se rapprochait du sien et ces mains qui l'encerclaient. … …C'était… étouffant. Suffoquant. Ecrasant.

C'est quand des doigts avaient commencés à s'agiter sur sa nuque, que l'ébène avait recouvré ses pensées. …Il avait finalement mis fin à ce baiser improviste, avait repoussé ce sabreur loin de lui et l'avait fixé encore et encore, tout en le tenant éloigné. En accrochant ce kimono pour le garder à bonne distance mais et aussi…, pour ne pas qu'il se sauve !

 **\- Ro-… Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

C'était la première phrase de Law et c'était sûr, il avait besoin d'explications. Besoin de comprendre cette agression qu'il connaissait pour la première fois.

Il continuait de scruter ce vert, d'analyser la situation alors que Zoro –lui-, réalisait son geste. Il était tétanisé à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire et en même temps, tellement heureux d'avoir tenté et réussi.

Le sabreur avait pris l'un des poignets de ce médecin entre sa main et si le geste était suivi d'un acier inspecteur, il était aussi accompagné d'une légère couleur sur le visage d'un médecin ordinairement glacial.

 **\- Cet après-midi on m'a dérangé pour une connerie et ce soir, on n'a pas arrêté de t'accaparer et au final, j'ai pas pu terminer alors j'l'ai fait maintenant.** Expliquait –pour une fois- simplement le vert sans jamais quitter son ainé des yeux.

 **\- Je… ne comprends pas. De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?** ça devenait difficile de respirer mais Law faisait semblant de rien, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait une situation du genre. La première fois qu'on lui volait un baiser.

 **\- J'te l'ai dit non que j'avais réalisé un truc. …Et ce truc c'est que tu me plais Doc'. Tu me plais vraiment.**

Tout sensation de colère ou de frustration s'était envolée aussitôt la phrase dite ou plutôt aussitôt après avoir touché l'objet de son désir et si l'endroit paraissait plus calme et serein, il n'en n'était rien.

Certes, Zoro avait maintenant un poids en moins mais Law –lui- réalisait petit à petit ce qui lui arrivait. Y'avait ce silence olympien dans la pièce, cette confrontation de vert et de gris et ce sourire qui flottait doucement sur les lèvres du bretteur.

Là, au milieu de la chambre et sans personne pour les interrompre ou les écouter, Trafalgar accrochait inconsciemment et de plus en plus fort le vêtement de son cadet. Jamais…, il n'avait jamais plu à qui que ce soit avant aujourd'hui.

 **\- Ne… te moque pas de moi Roronoa-ya~** , avait soupiré le noiraud en détournant le regard et en voulant s'éloigner pour de bon de cet abruti qui lui faisait une blague.

 **\- J'plaisante pas** , avouait le vert en retenant le médecin près de lui. **Law, j'suis sérieux.**

Et pour confirmer cette chose, il avait repris l'initiative de voler un autre baiser à son ainé.

Sauf que cette fois, ses deux mains avaient attrapés le visage du docteur, que ses pouces jouaient sur les joues de celui-ci et que son baiser était pénétrant, invasif.

Il n'était pas doux puisqu'une langue titillait des lèvres closes et qu'on pouvait voir ce chirurgien reculer de deux ou trois pas tant le bretteur était pressé.

C'est vrai, il forçait le passage de ses lèvres qu'il réchauffait de plus en plus et s'il avait réussi à appâter la langue maligne du chirurgien de la mort, il se refusait de la lâcher.

Law aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir à n'importe quel moment, il aurait pu faire disparaitre ce bretteur en un claquement de doigt et pourtant, il ne faisait rien si ce n'était essayer de lutter encore un peu. …Embrasser de cette façon n'était pas dans ses habitudes, là, il aurait pu penser avec certitude que ce vert avait envie et se plaisait à cet exercice.

 **\- Arr-arrête Zoro-ya~.** Avait réussi à se plaindre Trafalgar en éloignant une fois de plus son cadet tenace.

 **\- Je…, tu n'aimes pas ? J'suis désolé mais… c'est ce dont j'ai envie avec toi. …De plus en plus.**

Il fallait un sacré courage à Zoro pour dire ça. Il en avait lui-même conscience mais, il voulait jouer le tout pour le tout et s'accrocher pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le truc c'est que ce n'était pas loin de lui « ce qu'il voulait » c'était juste là, à portée de main, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main d'ailleurs et attraper. Mais, Trafalgar Law n'était pas n'importe qui et l'attraper était une tâche ardue.

 **\- Recommence.** Avait soufflé l'ébène en humidifiant ses lèvres de sa langue. **Embrasse-moi de nouveau Roronoa-ya~ j'aimerais être sûr de quelque chose.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** C'était idiot de la part de ce vert mais et s'il se tuait intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question, il avait aussi eu le droit à un léger sourire narquois.

 **\- Tu me saute dessus et ensuite tu demandes la permission ? …Es-tu idiot ou simplement bête ?**

Cette chose, ce sabreur était sûr de ne pas l'avoir volé.

Souriant de sa bêtise, Zoro s'était repris et avait de nouveau avancé vers celui qu'il désirait. D'un autre pas assuré, il avait reposé sa main sur la joue tiède du noiraud et avait embrassé –encore une fois- son ainé.

Mais cette fois, Law participait. Ses lèvres jouaient avec celle du vert et ses doigts avaient attrapés le kimono de l'autre non pas pour le repousser mais pour l'approcher un peu plus.

Des langues s'étaient alors rencontrées, une main caressait une nuque méchée d'ombre et croquant une lèvre dans un geste carrément sexy d'après les pensées du second des Mugiwara, les minutes devenaient de mieux en mieux. Succulentes.

\- … **J'aime assez.** Avait marmonné pour lui-même ce médecin qui analysait à présent. **Est-ce que tu embrasses tout le monde de cette façon ?** Soupirait à présent de façon intelligible pour pouvoir recevoir une réponse.

 **\- Qu- ? Non, bien sûr que non crétin de Doc'.** S'était défendu le Roronoa.

 **\- Alors je… te plais, c'est bien ça ?** S'assurait à présent le noiraud qui continuait d'étudier ce qui était occupé de se passer.

 **\- J'te l'ai dit non.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire…, ça m'va si c'est toi sauf qu'il y a un problème. L'alliance, …ton capitaine, …la mission qu'on s'est donnée et-** Enumérait l'ébène sans pouvoir continuer jusqu'à la fin.

 **\- Y'a aucun problème avec ça pis ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **\- Sauf que si je ne te plais plus Roronoa-ya~, il y aura un problème et la mésentente va se créer.** Expliquait sérieusement le médecin en s'éloignant de son cadet.

 **\- Ça va pas se produire Doc'.** S'exclamait Zoro en tendant la main vers son objectif. **Tu plais à tout le monde et ça va pas s'arranger de sitôt me concernant, ça empire de jour en jour.**

Et il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas découvert cette chose seul mais peu importe, ce n'était le moment de s'étaler là-dessus.

Son cœur battait bougrement vite et même s'il n'était pas conscient de tout ce qu'il racontait, il était sûr de dire la vérité. Continuant de cajoler cette joue qui se réchauffait au fur et à mesure, il était heureux de ne pas voir ce noiraud le fuir mais réfléchir et amorcer ses prochains actes.

 **\- Tu…, veux rester ici un peu plus longtemps Roronoa-ya~ ?**

C'était clairement une invitation et ce bretteur n'allait pas la refuser, impossible.

Acceptant d'un léger hochement de tête, un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du docteur et s'asseyant sur son lit alors qu'une gouttelette d'eau tombée sur le t-shirt sombre qu'il portait, Zoro le rejoignait.

Rejetant tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné, Trafalgar avait détendu ses doigts, relâché ses épaules puis tournait son visage vers ce sabreur. « Etre attiré » n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait particulièrement mais là, il avait envie de goûter à ce sentiment, de l'explorer jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur. …Il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux ce que ce loup avait voulu lui dire par « personne différente ». …Être approché par Zoro était plaisant pour ce noiraud alors qu'avec d'autres ça l'aurait simplement dégouté ou laissé indifférent.  
C'était surement pour ça –quelque part-, qu'il avait engagé un geste et qu'il avait tourné la tête du Roronoa vers lui. …Goûter n'était pas une mauvaise chose, embrasser encore non plus et il était sûr que ça le réchauffait intérieurement. Y'avait qu'à sentir sa peau pour comprendre….

Passant ses doigts dans la chevelure herbeuse, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'une des mains de ce bretteur lui effleurait le bas du dos.

Les deux frissonnaient de ce nouveau touché et continuant encore et encore, bientôt Zoro avait entre ses mains la taille fine de son médecin préféré. Il resserrait sa prise autant qu'il la redessinait et se levant un peu de la couverture, Law facilitait la progression de ce cactus.

Leurs bouches ne faisaient plus que se découvrir et ça leur plaisait drôlement. D'ailleurs, ce qui devait finir par arriver arriva et Trafalgar était tombé à la renverse sur son propre lit.

Les mèches éparpillées un peu partout et son regard acier à demi ouvert, il faisait grimper le baromètre de la tentation chez son vis-à-vis.

Son ventre découvert et une intruse posée dessus, Law ré-agrippait les lèvres de son cadet pour plus de contact. Il savait ce qui allait advenir s'il n'arrêtait pas. Ce que ce vert demanderait ensuite et même s'il connaissait et avait déjà pratiqué, il était sûr que cette chose n'aurait pas le même gout, la même saveur.

\- … **On devrait arrêter ici, je crois… .** Soufflait le capitaine des Hearts tout contre les lèvres de l'autre. **Je sais ce qui se passe généralement après ça et…** s'était interrompu Law en posant son index sur les lèvres du second des Mugiwara, **habituellement j'ai le contrôle de ce genre de choses et je suis celui qui décide du moment et du lieu.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Trafalgar dans un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **\- Ça m'dérange pas Doc'…, maintenant que tout a été dit, on a le temps pas vrai.** S'exclamait le vert au-dessus de son ainé en se maintenant ainsi à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

 **\- Exact.**

Se relevant alors, le Roronoa allait réajuster ses vêtements et partir pour rejoindre sa propre chambre –non sans un dernier baiser- mais, une poigne l'avait retenu dans sa course.

Epiant son cadet, le chirurgien avait examiné les environs, la situation, les possibilités et les autres variantes qui entraient en jeu et il s'était dit, que ce n'était pas un très gros risque à courir pour une requête égoïste.

Le rictus posé et l'acier sur son objectif, une phrase avait été prononcée –simple et efficace- et elle avait aussi été acceptée dans la seconde suivante.

Un lit avait alors été accaparé par deux personnes et si le corps du médecin frémissait de cet homme qui se collait à son dos, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de chaleur. Cette chose lui avait d'ailleurs fait fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise. En cuillère, il profitait pleinement du corps de l'autre tandis que Zoro, serrait pour la première fois ce docteur entre ses bras et ne pouvait pas s'estimer plus heureux. Profitant chacun l'un de l'autre à leur manière, les mots n'étaient plus et une nouvelle nuit commençait pour eux.

* * *

Shun était arrivé dans la chambre de Mihawk et sans rien dire, il s'était assis sur le lit tandis que Dracule –lui- gardait son bouquin en main et épiait le nouvel arrivant.

C'est après plus de cinq minutes que le son de leurs voix s'étaient fait entendre

 **\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, Shun.** Observait le Shichibukai alors qu'il déposait son livre sur la table de chevet.

 **\- Je crois que… Law m'en veut de m'être préoccupé de lui.** Expliquait maladroitement ou du mieux qu'il le pouvait ce loup-garou en restant dans la même position. C'est-à-dire pensif, le regard au sol et les bras sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit rancunier ou quelque chose du genre et puis, il est très mal placé pour faire ce genre de chose, lui qui essaie de tout savoir sur notre relation dès qu'il le peut.** Vociférait presque le noiraud tout en se rapprochant de son amant. **Ça lui passera et il oubliera. Et puis, tu voulais l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Il comprendra.**

Peut-être se disait ce brun mais, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un « ami humain » et certes il n'avait pas choisi le plus facile de tous mais, il voulait le garder.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il avait dévié sa tête vers Dracule et si son regard –d'un jade intense- fixait celui-ci, c'est qu'il réfléchissait au même titre qu'il appréciait la compagnie de cet ébène qu'il aimait.

 **\- C'est mon premier ami et-, je ne sais pas encore bien gérer ce genre de chose.** Se confessait Shun tout en déposant son front dans le cou de son ainé. Peut-être recherchait-il du réconfort et il en trouverait sûrement dans les bras de celui-ci.

 **\- Il y a une première fois à tout comme on dit mais ne te fait pas de soucis, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.**

 **\- Hn et puis, je me suis excusé. Seulement, je suis sûr de ce que je lui ai dit concernant Zoro alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine autant à ne rien vouloir entendre.**

 **\- Peut-être par peur. Heureusement, j'ai eu plus de chance en choisissant de parler à Zoro !** Se rappelait le noiraud non sans sourire.

 **\- Il devrait être comme moi, prendre ce qui lui plait et profiter de ça. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate à rester seul.** Avait dit le loup alors qu'il renversait la situation –ainsi que le Shichibukai à ses côtés-. **…A ne pas aimer…,** soupirait maintenant Shun à l'oreille de Dracule de sa voix grave.

 **\- Et si on oubliait un peu ça ? Je crois que tu as besoin de penser à autre chose,** souriait presque Mihawk en laissant ses deux mains tomber sur la nuque de l'autre.

\- … **C'est bon, j'pense déjà à autre chose avec toi comme ça.** Etait-ce une réplique perverse ? Sans nul doute et elle était apprécié.

 **\- Pourquoi toutes nos conversations plus ou moins sérieuses terminent-elles ainsi ?** Avait alors demandé le plus fort épéiste au monde, non sans un air plus ou moins désespéré.

 **\- Parce que tu fais tout pour me distraire et que je sens ton envie vis-à-vis de moi.** Grognait le loup alors qu'il croquait la chair tendre de Dracule.

 **\- Shun,** soupira d'envie le Shishibukai qui se cambra sous la morsure de son amant.

 **\- Drac'…** le loup le regarda avec désir et de façon intense. Il le surplombait avec charisme et charme. Il lui intimait ainsi de se taire et de se laisser aimer.

L'épéiste griffa légèrement la nuque du loup avant d'emmêler ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure. Puis les jambes du Shishibukai allèrent enlacer le bassin du loup et il rejeta sa tête en arrière laissant à découvert son cou et son torse. Shun sourit de voir l'homme sous lui ainsi offert et si docile à leurs plaisirs. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Plongeant droit sur le cou de son bien-aimé. Il le dévora entre morsures et baisers papillons, avant de descendre le long de son torse, tout en le déshabillant lentement. Les soupirs de Dracule l'entraînèrent à approfondir ses caresses et ses baisers. Il adorait voir Mihawk ainsi. Il était vraiment envoutant. Il aurait aimé faire durer cet instant mais tout comme l'homme sous lui il était à sa limite. Le loup fondit alors sur la verge pulsante de son amant, après l'avoir libéré de ses habits bien trop gênants. Il alla rapidement vers son intimité et la prépara à sa venue. Les râles erratiques de Dracule l'incitèrent à aller plus vite. Alors il se redressa et après avoir observé le tableau magnifique que lui offrait son amant, il s'inséra en lui tout doucement. L'épéiste le plus fort du monde ferma les yeux un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour crier de plaisir. Il n'était plus lui-même, il était aux portes du paradis. Shun se déhancha en lui avec des gestes lents mais profonds. Il trouva rapidement sa prostate. Dracule hurlait de bonheur chaque fois que Shun tapait dedans. Ses mains tiraient la chevelure du loup afin de rester dans la réalité et de ne pas défaillir. Shun lui était dans un tel état de plénitude qu'il ne ressentait même pas la douleur d'avoir les cheveux presque arrachés. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps et Shun retomba sur Dracule exténué. Le Shishibukai le récupéra heureux dans ses bras. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles tout en se câlinant. Puis une voix, plutôt un murmure entre des larmes de joie se firent entendre ainsi qu'une réponse. Les deux firent sauter de bonheur le cœur des deux hommes.

 **\- Shun… je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi et je ne compte pas te quitter. Faudra m'arracher de tes bras pour cela.**

Les deux hommes s'endormirent heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au petit matin. Cette promesse les berçant de magnifiques rêves de futurs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur la maisonnée mais plus particulièrement sur Zoro et Law.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Doux. Bouillant. Affreusement bien.

Jamais Trafalgar Law ne s'était senti aussi détendu et c'était surement à cause de cette étouffante chaleur qu'il se sentait ainsi. Même ses pieds ordinairement frigorifiés avaient trouvé un refuge des plus apaisants et ce n'était pas peu dire.

La couette était tout autour de son corps –comme souvent- mais en plus de ça, il avait eu le droit à des bras réconfortants qui le tenait fermement tout le long de la nuit.

Présentement, l'un des avant-bras du Roronoa dissimulait les paupières du noiraud avec une fermeté étrange tandis que son autre bras pendait négligemment hors du lit. D'ailleurs, ce vert n'était même pas couvert ou juste légèrement d'un drap. Les deux étaient un grand contraste mais ils ne se plaignaient pas et leur première nuit ensemble –véritablement- avait été un délice.

Zoro avait été le premier à se réveiller, son bras gauche était endolori mais quand il voyait ce qu'il y avait dessus, ça ne le dérangeait pas pour un sou. Ce médecin avait son dos collé à lui et recroquevillé ainsi, il était irrésistible.

Bougeant légèrement, le vert s'était passé sa main libre sur le visage et regardant par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir le soleil déjà levé.

Faisant craquer sa nuque sans geste brusque, il continuait de dévisager ce médecin paisible et endormi. Sincèrement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Laissant quelques mèches de jais passer entre ses doigts, le bretteur profitait de ce qu'il pouvait avoir et voir.

Puis, du mouvement s'était fait.

Un froncement de sourcils plus précisément, Trafalgar se mouvait légèrement et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cette chose s'arrête, ce vert était occupé de faire semblant. …Semblant de dormir.

Il était assez malin et enfantin pour user de ce genre de stratagème, que cela plaise ou non, lui, il était prêt à tout pour rester avec son médecin un peu plus longtemps.

De son côté, l'ébène émergeait tranquillement et attrapant ce bras qui lui barrait la vue, il s'était légèrement mis sur le dos pour comprendre où il se trouvait.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~…,** marmonnait Law en gardant ce bras dans ses mains et en dévisageant le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Bougeant un peu plus, il aurait aimé ne jamais devoir se séparer de sa couette mais, pour une raison obscure, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas tant froid que ça en s'approchant un peu plus du bretteur.

En appuie sur son coude, il ne faisait que donner des frissons à ce faux-endormi qui profitait de chaque seconde et qui se demandait comment ce chirurgien allait le réveiller. D'abord, il y avait ces doigts qui lui caressait le torse, ensuite il y avait cet autre bras qui prenait allégrement appuie sur lui et enfin, il était sûr de se sentir épié comme jamais.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, il faut se lever.** Soupirait Trafalgar en pianotant sur le torse de l'autre. **Il faut…-**

Au même instant, il s'était arrêté de parler, se souvenant de l'une des phrases de son cadet. « Le réveiller autrement », peut-être que le Roronoa parlait de ça… ou pas.

Réfléchissant durant une longue seconde, il s'était dit que tenter n'était pas très risqué donc, s'échappant un peu plus de son épaisse couette, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles du vert et avait attendu un résultat –même s'il se sentait incroyablement stupide-.

Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que voulait Zoro, être réveillé par un médecin aussi attendrissant que ça.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas su résister plus longtemps que la main du Roronoa s'était mise en action et avec agrippé la nuque de son ainé pour reprendre un baiser et sourire de ça.

 **\- Salut Doc', bien dormi ?** Questionnait à présent le second des Mugiwara en gardant ce médecin proche de lui.

 **\- C'était chaud. …C'est comme ça que tu espérais être réveillé ?** Demandait le médecin en prenant appui sur le torse de ce vert.

\- … **Ouais… .**

C'était un soupir souriant, une confirmation, une affirmation plus que plaisante et Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de caresser cette joue encore chaude alors qu'il avait donné une information capitale à l'autre.

Même que ce bretteur se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir plutôt que ce médecin était fait pour lui, fait pour sa main… . Reprenant un autre baiser, son pouce avait fini par griffer les lèvres douces du chirurgien et le scrutant encore et encore, il aurait aimé ne jamais bouger de là. Profiter de ce lit à vie avec lui à ses côtés.

Mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Law, il le voyait bien et puis, surement qu'il n'était pas du genre câlin –ça aussi ça se voyait- donc bon…, il n'était pas déçu.

 **\- Nous devrions nous lever maintenant et nous doucher.** Soupirait le noiraud en se relevant et en tombant sur les fesses. Et à cet instant, Zoro avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas attraper ce noiraud et le serrer fort dans ses bras parce que…, bordel, Law était tout à fait mignon comme ça !

\- … **T'as raison.**

 **\- J'le sais bien. Et ne fait rien d'inapproprié en public, ça ne me-**

 **\- Convient pas ? J'ai raison pas vrai.** Souriait le vert en se levant à son tour et en se mettant face à son ainé.

 **\- Correct. Je ne te savais pas si mignon Roronoa-ya~**

Trafalgar disait cela dans le sens « obéissant », « gentil » alors que ce cactus pensait de Law qu'il était mignon dans le sens « attendrissant » et « vraiment très joli ».

Mais peu importe qu'ils n'avaient pas le même sens pour un mot, l'heure était au levé et après avoir chatouillé les mèches charbons de son vis-à-vis et l'avoir accaparé pour un bouche-à-bouche gentillet, les deux s'étaient séparés pour pouvoir prendre des douches et se retrouver à la salle-à-manger, là où tout le monde finissait toujours par se retrouver !

* * *

 **\- Assieds-toi et relève ta manche s'il te plait.**

L'ordre donné, Trafalgar préparait une seringue ainsi qu'une sorte de flacon pour récupérer un liquide bien précis.

Faisant rouler le tabouret jusqu'à la table d'auscultation –là où Shun était assis-, il avait attrapé le bras déshabillé et piqué dans le creux du coude. Aspirant un peu de sang, il calculait la quantité à prendre puis une fois fait, il était reparti près de sa table d'analyse.

Pas un mot n'avait été dit entre temps et si le soleil était haut dans le ciel à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, on aurait pu croire à une tempête glaciale tant l'ambiance pouvait être jugée froide…, sauf que…, qu'il n'en n'était rien.

 **\- Bien, je vais garder ça pour plus tard. Jinroh-ya~ m'accompagnerais-tu voir les Humandrakes ?** Demandait à présent le chirurgien qui avait promis à ces animaux géants de veiller sur la mère et le petit du chef.

 **\- Oui. On y va tout de suite ?**

 **\- Ça m'arrangerait, l'examen des deux va prendre un peu de temps.** Soupirait à présent le médecin qui préparait le nécessaire pour sa petite excursion.

 **\- Tu sais qu'ils se portent mieux de jour en jour. Tu avais raison pour la femelle et l'enfant.** Racontait le loup qui avait aperçu les deux animaux pas plus tard qu'hier.

 **\- Evidemment.**

Le mot avait dit puis un silence s'était fait. Attrapant cette sorte de petite mallette, Trafalgar avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie puis avait demandé à être suivi de ce loup puisque pour lui, le temps était précieux et ne devait pas être gaspillé.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs et si cette chose gênait le brunet, ce n'était pas le cas de l'ébène qui était étrangement détendu. Ce truc, Shun le ressentait bien mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors les escaliers descendus, le brun questionna de nouveau…, essaya du moins.

 **\- Law est-ce que-**

 **\- Au fait Jinroh-ya~ merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour moi,** soufflait le noiraud en fixant l'horizon puisqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur maintenant. **Tu es… la deuxième ou la troisième personne à te préoccuper de moi et c'est sûrement pour ça que je t'ai rejeté, parce que ce n'est pas habituel. …Alors voilà, merci.**

Remercier n'était pas dans les habitudes de Trafalgar est cela s'entendait bien. Se voyait bien aussi et cela fit sourire Shun soulagé d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas fait de faute.

Gardant un fin sourire sur son visage, le loup-garou affectionnait cette journée à présent et à cause de ça, il avait manqué d'analyser l'ensemble de la situation et rata donc un regard émeraude s'attarder sur la silhouette du médecin.

Traversant la cours et l'atmosphère apaisée, Shun racontait les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait sues sur les Humandrakes alors même que Law, voulait connaitre un peu plus sur les loups et leur vitesse.

* * *

Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage.

Le Commandant en Chef Akainu continuait d'être ravi et de revoyait ses plans à l'abri, dans sa cabine. Il ne déviait pas de sa trajectoire, avait même gagné un peu de temps, seulement quelques minutes mais, ça le réjouissait alors tout allait bien.

Il avait discuté avec le Tenryubito ô combien irritant mais comme il avait besoin de lui, il avait été conciliant et s'était montré « gentil » si ce mot voulait dire quelque chose pour Akainu.

Des tas de papiers jonchaient son bureau, des feuilles de très haute importance puisque cela légalisait toutes ses actions présentes et futures. Laissant un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage, il approchait de sa proie et ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse de la bouillie !

…Oui c'était certain, il attendait avec impatience leur nouveau face à face.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Un petit chapitre sur Law qui commence à comprendre certaine chose sur lui et sa relation avec Zoro si on peut dire. Bonne lecture biz à Bientôt Peace'**

 **réponse review:**

 **zth87**

 **Bonjour merci de nous avoir lu. Je crois que ce que tu as dit veux dire que tu as bien aimé. Alors j'en suis ravie. Merci encore. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34.**

Après le repas du midi, Law s'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie.

Un livre à la main, le chapeau disparu de sa tête et les manches retroussées, il était plongé dans sa lecture. Surlignant parfois quelques passages, il profitait de son temps seul pour élargir son savoir et aussi de son temps libre puisque Shun n'allait apparaitre que dans une demi-heure, voire plus.

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, une autre personne fixait ce médecin. Ayant encore un peu de temps avant son entrainement, il s'était dit qu'un petit passage par ici ne serait pas mal-vu et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant lui plaisait drôlement.

Fermant la porte derrière lui –sans bruit-, il s'était avancé dans la pièce tout en continuant d'inspecter ce chirurgien silencieux puis pris d'une envie soudaine, ce nouveau venu avait tout simplement encerclé la taille du noiraud et déposé son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Trafalgar n'avait pas apprécié, puisqu'il détestait être surpris et claquant sa langue à son palet, il avait éloigné l'imbécile qui l'avait interrompu et scruté.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Soupirait à présent le docteur en jaugeant l'émeraude qui l'épiait.

 **\- Rien…, j'voulais seulement te toucher un peu.** A cette phrase, Zoro était maintenant sûr d'une chose, cet ébène n'était pas une personne câline ou juste aimant être tripoté. C'était tout le contraire, il était froid et sur ses gardes…, ce que ce cactus appréciait surement deux fois plus. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici ?**

 **\- J'étudie. …Et j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes mains pour toi**. Soufflait Law en gardant ses sourcils froncés et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Je sais** , soupirait le Roronoa non sans peindre un léger rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres. **Mais, …maintenant que tu m'as autorisé à t'approcher Doc', ça va être difficile.** Terminait Zoro en ayant levé sa main pour la déposer sur la mâchoire de ce noiraud et la glisser le long de cette nuque gracile.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore sentir les frissons que j'te provoque quand je t'effleure à peine.** Expliquait le vert non sans continuer son approche vers ce médecin à l'écoute.

 **\- C'est parce que ta main est trop chaude par rapport à moi.** Répondait le noiraud sûr de lui.

 **\- Pas parce que tu aimes quand j'te touche ?**

Fronçant les sourcils de réflexion, Law s'était fait voler un baiser au même moment et s'il était vrai qu'il frissonnait, cette chose le surprenait.

Il n'avait pas la souvenance de ressentir ce genre de chose à l'approche de ce vert ou d'une quelconque autre personne. Est-ce que son corps était si peu habitué au toucher que dès que cela se produisait, une sorte de réaction se montrait ? C'était tout à fait possible se disait-il et pendant ce temps, Zoro profitait des réflexions de son ainé pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Mine de rien, cette chose était suivie et s'il entourait le visage du noiraud de ses deux mains, celles du médecin s'agrippaient vraisemblablement à ses poignets.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, tu n'aurais pas un entrainement par hasard ?** S'intéressait Law tout en mettant fin au baiser et en laissant ses aciers faire fondre son cadet –chose qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs-.

 **\- C'est prévu.**

La chose dite, Trafalgar avait repoussé le plus jeune puis avait fini par inverser la place. C'est-à-dire que présentement, Zoro se retrouvait assis sur le tabouret et Law était entre les jambes de celui-ci.

Les mains du chirurgien s'aventuraient dans les cheveux verts de son cadet, descendaient progressivement vers la nuque de celui-ci et sentant comme un creux au fond de son estomac, le noiraud avait fini par lâcher un sourire et ré-émbrasser ce bretteur doué pour cela. Comme une évidence, le sabreur avait attrapé la taille fine de son noiraud et le resserrant quelque peu à lui, ils avaient joué ainsi durant des minutes entières.

Tout était tellement gentil, tellement « fragile » qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'agissaient de leur « première fois » alors que non, ils prenaient simplement leur temps comme l'avait suggéré ce médecin et ça ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde au second des Mugiwara, au contraire. Ainsi il avait l'occasion de voir ce médecin précautionneux avec lui.

La taille de ce chirurgien serré au maximum, Zoro ne pouvait qu'être comblé mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ce cactus avait dû se séparer de son docteur après une réplique de celui-ci.

 **\- Il sera bientôt l'heure Roronoa-ya~,** avait suggéré Law en apercevant l'heure et en gardant la tête de ce vert entre les mains.

 **\- L'heure de quoi ?** Grognait le plus jeune qui était bien là où il était.

 **\- D'étudier évidemment. Jinroh-ya~ ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer.**

Un soupir s'était fait entendre ainsi qu'une langue claquer mais peu importe, c'était la vérité et celle-ci emmerdait bien fort le sabreur.

Laissant un rictus se dessiner, on aurait pu croire que celui-ci se moquait de Zoro, c'était peut-être vrai mais dans tous les cas, il s'éloignait à présent du Roronoa, non sans difficulté, puisque le bougre s'accrochait et une fois sorti des griffes de son cadet, la porte avait grincé ! Excellent timing pensait le chirurgien en apercevant le loup se frotter l'arrière du crâne comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

 **\- Jinroh-ya~ assied-toi, j'ai des résultats à te communiquer.** Attrapant la feuille avec les résultats de la prise de sang dessus, Law était revenu à son mode « praticien ».

 **\- J'vais y aller moi, on s'voit plus tard Doc'.**

Se remettant sur ses pieds, le Roronoa était reparti avec cette seule phrase non sans garder pour lui le fait qu'il aurait préféré continuer sa séance avec son ébène et non sans passer une main sur les cheveux de jais.

Juste après cela, Trafalgar avait repris son petit argumentaire, expliquant au loup la différence de ses anticorps comparé à ceux de l'être-humain ordinaire et si Shun écoutait, il avait aussi remarqué que ce médecin ne s'était pas débattu de ce toucher. …C'était bien pour lui, c'est ce que ce brun pensait réellement mais et puisqu'il ne savait pas tout, il pouvait dire que c'était un grand progrès pour les deux.

 **\- Montre-moi ta main Jinroh-ya~.** Surpris de cette exclamation, Shun avait saisi puis avait tendu sa main comme demandé.

 **\- Pour quoi faire ?**

 **\- Rien, seulement un test.** Rétorquait le médecin très sérieux et en attrapant cette paume tendue pour la resserrer.

Ça ne lui faisait rien. Pas un frisson ou un frémissement. Absolument rien, il en était sûr et pourtant, Shun aussi était du genre sanguin alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas… assez ?

Soupirant légèrement, il avait tiré cette main vers lui pendant que le loup incrédule se laissait faire et la déposant sur sa joue cette fois, ça n'avait fait que l'irriter tandis que le brunet saisissait.

Cette main sur lui n'avait aucun effet, s'en était même triste à en mourir pour ce médecin qui ne comprenait pas et qui avait eu un regard plus que blasé de cette découverte. Il avait même tué ce brun du regard pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- Eumh…, un problème Law ?** Grognait Shun en examinant la situation.

 **\- Aucun, je voulais juste comparer quelque chose et comme tu étais là…,** soupirait-il en reprenant un petit cahier entre les mains. **Mais bon, continuons ce qu'on était occupé de faire.**

 **\- C'était pour comparer c'est ça ?** Demandait le loup qui comprenait de moitié.

 **\- Comparer quoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien ce qui change quand tu es touché par Zoro ou un autre, non ?**

 **\- Pourquoi en es-tu venu à cette conclusion ?** Rechignait à demander le docteur non sans souffler d'exaspération.

 **\- Eh bien parce que tu ne laisses personnes t'approcher généralement sauf Zoro. Je te l'ai déjà dit d'ailleurs mais tu m'as envoyé baladé.**

 **\- Je me souviens de ça,** souriait mesquinement Law. **Et pour une fois tu as raison, c'était pour comparer.**

 **\- Et la conclusion ?**

 **\- Je n'aime pas et c'est très plat. C'est emmerdant d'être tripoté.**

Sans le vouloir, Law avait fait rire le loup-garou.

Shun ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi honnête et aussi blasé de la part de son ami. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'embêter plus que ça puisqu'il avait réfléchi par lui-même et qu'il se posait enfin des questions.

Félicitant son cadet, Trafalgar avait de nouveau soupiré puis reprenant pour de bon cette fois son activité première –étudier le loup-, il réengageait la conversation et examinait les points forts de son ainé avec précision.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre où on voit Shun et Law ainsi que Law et Zoro en tête à tête. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 **\- Law ? Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?** demanda Shun en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'infirmerie.

 **\- Je regarde des données. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas avec Mihawk ?**

 **\- Non ? Je veux t'emmener quelque part, tu me suis ?**

 **\- Eviterais-tu ton amant** ? demanda sournoisement le doc'.

 **\- Qui sait ?** sourit Shun. **Bon je vois qu'aujourd'hui seule ma vie privée t'intéresse ? Et dire que j'avais réussi à avoir l'accord des Humandrakes pour que tu étudie les enfants.**

 **\- Vraiment** ? Dit Law en se relevant et en attrapant du matériel.

 **\- Hey, hey ! Tout doux. Tu pourras les étudier mais de loin. Du moins pas de scalpel ou seringue.**

 **\- Que veux-tu que j'étudie alors ?** s'informa, dépité, le médecin.

 **\- Comment un loup apprend à parler l'humain à des enfants singes. Leurs cordes vocales, les miennes mais en douceur ok ? Tu avais l'air intéressé l'autre fois avec le chef.**

 **\- Bien allons-y ?**

Shun rigola de voir Law aussi heureux. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Avec le temps il avait appris à déchiffrer les micros expressions de cet homme, de son « ami ».

Law griffonnait en souriant dans un calpin il était en train d'annoter tout ce qu'il voyait. Les enfants crachaient des sons sans sens. Shun était vraiment patient et pédagogue. Law aimait étudier les différentes facettes de ce loup et aussi des Humandrakes. Mais l'espace d'un instant il pensa que ce qu'il préférait le plus était d'apprendre à connaître le Roronoa. Il se donna une claque et se dirigea vers Shun. En arrivant à la hauteur du loup, l'un des gorilles vint s'asseoir devant lui et ouvrit en grand la bouche afin de lui montrer l'intérieur. Il se fit un plaisir de l'ausculter. Après les Humandrakes se prirent au jeu et le laissèrent les étudier en entier. Certain acceptèrent même de le laisser leurs faire une prise de sang.

Shun rigolait de le voir faire. Le doc' donnait des ordres que les enfants suivaient plus ou moins mal.

 **\- Les enfants t'apprécient tu sais ?**

 **\- Mouais, ils sont « mignons » car tu leurs as demandé,** rechigna Law qui n'arrivait plus à les contenir.

 **\- Haha ! Je ne me suis pas trompé alors, « mignon » pour toi c'est docile. Moi quand je dis à quelqu'un qu'il est « mignon » je parle de sa beauté et je ne suis pas le seul,** sourit narquoisement Shun qui se doutait qu'a un moment ou un autre le vert lui dirait.

 **\- Ah d'accord,** soupira pour lui Law, avant de sourire.

Shun sourit à son tour. Alors Zoro lui avait peut-être déjà dit, ou quelque chose du genre. Il en était heureux pour son ami.

 **\- Tu veux étudier autre chose ?**

 **\- Oui,** sourit encore plus Law.

 **\- Les enfants on va courir ?** Tous se mirent à sauter de joie autour des deux adultes **. Ils ont besoin de se défouler.** Shun prit une forme de vrai loup mais un peu plus grand et gros et se baissa. Puis il feula **monte sur mon dos. Aujourd'hui je te fais faire une course avec des Humandrakes. Tu vas courir aux milieux des animaux. Tu vas les voir dans leurs habitats naturels en train de jouer et s'entraîner.**

Law regarda Shun de façon réservée, puis il repensa au jour où il avait visité le village des Humandrakes. Il était monté sur le dos de l'un d'eux afin de grimper les rochers et accéder aux maisons dans les hauteurs. Cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Il fit « oui » de la tête et grimpa sur le dos du loup. Il s'accrocha et la course commença. Il put chronométrer leurs vitesses et la ressentir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vite. Il avait aimé le vent fouettant son visage et glissant dans ses cheveux, les grognements de ces animaux mais aussi il avait apprécié les voir voler d'arbre en arbre.

 **\- Tu veux faire de même,** grogna Shun. Un « oui » se montra. **Alors agrippe bien mon cou.**

Quand Law le fit, Shun se transforma en loup garou de trois mètres de haut et se propulsa en une détente forte sur une branche au-dessus d'eux. Il s'agenouilla dessus et sauta ainsi de branche en branche. Law avait le cœur au bord des lèvres mais en quelques sauts il se fit aux mouvements et il observa les alentours. Tous les singes l'entouraient et ils avaient l'air de rire joyeusement. Il sentit un nouveau mouvement et s'aperçut que les arbres étaient plus haut et Shun se déplacer grâce à la force de ses bras comme les autres animaux qui les accompagnaient. Parfois il se sentait soulevé comme s'il volait mais Shun le conservait toujours à portée.

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?** demanda alors Shun.

 **\- Oui,** répondit Law qui attendait la suite avec plaisir.

Le médecin se sentit voler dans les airs, Shun le projetant au-dessus de lui pour mieux le rattraper dans ses bras. Shun sourit de voir le doc' sourire. Lui qui n'aimait pas être touché, pour une expérience comme celle-ci cela ne le gênait pas. Il le positionna sur l'un de ses flancs de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir devant eux.

 **\- On arrive dans le territoire des Humandrakes seuls eux peuvent venir.** **Mais ça ira, j'ai demandé si je pouvais t'y amener si tu étais « mignon »,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Je… merci,** soupira Law qui comprenait que ce « mignon » là était le sien. Il avait respecté les enfants alors il était récompensé. Shun était vraiment aux petits soins avec lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir « un ami ». Il était un Capitaine, un docteur, il avait été un amant parfois, mais pas un ami, ni un confident et encore moins un petit ami. Mais depuis qu'il était ici. Shun et même Mihawk le considérait comme tel et maintenant Zoro aussi redéfinissait son statut envers lui. Depuis sa rencontre avec Shun il devait reconnaître que même si cela avait été dur, il avait évolué et tous les jours il découvrait de bonnes choses. **Shun… merci pour tout.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles, le meilleur est pour maintenant. Tu me fais toujours confiance ?** Un « oui » se fit entendre. **Ok alors regarde les faires avec les lianes, ainsi que moi.** **Après c'est à toi. Tu vas apprendre à sauter de lianes en lianes comme les enfants. On est tous là pour toi.**

Les Humandrakes se mirent à rire faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils étaient là. Ensuite ils sautèrent un long moments et Shun empoigna une liane qu'il tendit à Law. Celui-ci la prit et il sentit Shun le pousser pour lui donner une impulsion puis il vola seul. Il eut un peu peur alors il loupa la première liane mais l'un des singes le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et lui céda une liane. Ce manège dura un petit moment jusqu'à que Law se sente en sécurité et arriva à prendre de lui-même une liane. Là, sûr de lui et d'être protégé par les autres, il se lança dans le vide sans la moindre peur et au bout de vingt minutes il était aussi habile que les autres. Il se mit à rire aux éclats suivi des autres. Le chef les rejoint et salua son exploit.

 **\- Tous nos jeunes n'y arrivent pas à la première leçon, mais Shun m'avait dit que vous si. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il avait raison.**

 **\- Vous parlez de mieux en mieux notre langue,** félicita à son tour Law le chef des Humandrakes.

Les deux hommes se comprirent d'un regard et continuèrent un moment de voltiger à travers les arbres. Mais Law faiblit rapidement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir autant de ses bras. Du moins pas de cette façon si éprouvante. Shun le rattrapa au vol et alla retrouver le sol. Tous en firent autant.

 **\- Bien, il se fait tard on va y aller,** décréta Shun en regardant son « ami » fatigué.

 **\- Merci,** fit le médecin.

 **\- Merci à vous aussi docteur Law,** firent tous les enfants, sous les yeux surpris de Law. **Revenez nous voir vite et jouer avec nous.**

 **\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils apprenaient vite,** rigola Shun devant la surprise du docteur.

 **\- Oui. Je reviendrais promis, c'était intéressant.**

 **\- Bon, pour lui cela veut dire qu'il s'est bien amusé et que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, alors un grand merci.**

 **\- Tout ça dans un si petit mot,** sourit le chef.

 **\- Oui,** rigola Shun.

Tous se mirent à rire même Law qui n'avait plus la force de se défendre et au fond Shun n'avait pas tort. Le médecin s'assit ensuite sur le dos du loup qui avait repris une forme de « vrai loup » comme disait Shun. Là ils partirent à vive allure, Shun faisant maintenant découvrir la course avec obstacle à son « ami ». Law passait son temps à se coucher et se relever au gré des sauts. Le loup slalomant entre racines, rochers, rondins de bois ou branches basses sur les arbres. Ils étaient assaillis de toute part de bas en haut. Mais Law adorait cela. Ils rentrèrent avant la tombée de la nuit. Les deux hommes allèrent prendre une douche avant le repas.

Pendant le repas Law raconta son après-midi avec Shun et les Humandrakes et tous ce qu'il avait appris et expérimenté. Que ce soir il aurait de quoi écrire et demain des tests à faire sur ses nouveaux échantillons. Tout le monde put voir qu'il était aux anges.

 **\- Mihawk-ya, Zoro-ya il faudra que vous essayiez. Ils pourront ?**

 **\- Je pense,** dit Shun. **Je verrais avec le chef demain.**

 **\- Cela peut attendre,** dit Zoro pas très sûr de vouloir voler parmi les Humandrakes avec leurs passés communs.

 **\- Tu verras c'est génial,** avait souri Law avant de se lever et de prendre congé d'eux. Il allait retranscrire dans ses carnets ses découvertes et ses émotions à ce moment-là. Ainsi que celles qu'il avait aperçu sur les autres. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait été aussi un sujet d'étude. Cela allait être intéressant. **A demain et bonne soirée.**

Il partit en toute hâte et la rose en fit de même vers la cuisine. Le vert lui resta encore un peu il n'était pas pressé d'aller au lit surtout qu'il désirait passer voir Law qui avait l'air occupé. Il débarrassa alors la table et aida Pérona avant de partir faire sa vie. La rose elle les salua du bout des lèvres, elle détestait toujours autant les voir ensemble.

 **\- Enfin seuls,** soupira Mihawk. **Dis-moi, je sais que tu n'y as même pas pensé mais je crois que tu as su te faire pardonner pour l'autre fois. Tu as été un super ami cette après-midi.**

 **\- Je crois que je m'étais déjà fait pardonner car Law m'a remercié à sa façon. Il m'a dit** « **Au fait Jinroh-ya~ merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour moi.** **Tu es… la deuxième ou la troisième personne à te préoccuper de moi et c'est sûrement pour ça que je t'ai rejeté, parce que ce n'est pas habituel. …Alors voilà, merci. »**

 **\- Je vois, peut-être que Zoro est passé à l'action.**

 **\- Je le crois aussi, j'ai cru déceler quelques indices.**

Shun raconta la fois où Law voulait tester ce que son toucher avait par rapport à celui de Zoro. Ou alors quand il avait rigolé de la définition du mot « mignon » qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Mais surtout que depuis un moment il paraissait plus détendu et apaisé. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire du bonheur des deux cadets. Mais aussi de la candeur du médecin si sûr de lui d'habitude et maître de toutes ses actions. Ensuite ils allèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre.

* * *

Il y avait des tas de feuilles volages sur le bureau et sur le lit, ainsi que des carnets ouverts à des pages bien précises.

Un stylo à la main, des manches retroussés et un air concentré sur le visage, Law recopiait tout un tas de trucs utiles pour lui. Se relevant pour attraper quelque chose sur son bureau, il arracha quelques feuilles puis était revenu sur son lit, assis en tailleur et de bonne humeur. Les tests qu'ils avaient effectués sur les enfants Humandrakes étaient des plus passionnants et il était sûr de ne pas avoir assez d'une nuit pour tout réécrire. Même mettre ses annotations allait être difficile puisqu'il n'était qu'à la moitié de ses retranscriptions.

Il n'avait donc pas fait attention aux coups portés à sa porte ainsi qu'à son ouverture. Il n'avait pas prêté une seconde d'attention à la personne qui avait fait son apparition et qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

 **\- Toujours pas terminé ?** Etait approché Zoro en laissant son regard balayer toutes les feuilles qui jonchaient la pièce entière.

Saisissant légèrement, Law avait tout de même rapidement relevé la tête et s'il étudiait la porte fermée de sa chambre et la personne devant lui, un soupir s'était fait entendre –comme une sorte de soulagement… peut-être- puis, ce médecin s'était replongé dans ses écrits.

 **\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?** Avait demandé par la suite ce docteur en relevant son regard acier vers son cadet et qui n'avait pas entendu la première question posée.

 **\- J'suis simplement venu voir si tu avais terminé ou non.**

 **\- J'vais certainement faire une nuit blanche mais c'est pour le bien de la science Roronoa-ya~, j'ai appris tellement de choses intéressantes.** S'extasiait une fois de plus le noiraud non sans laisser un sourire se poser sur son visage.

 **\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit durant le repas.** Soupirait Zoro qui ne voulait pas entendre une seconde fois l'après-midi de ce médecin. Pas que c'était emmerdant seulement, c'était long. **Ça te dérange si je reste un peu ?**

\- … **Non, seulement tu vas t'ennuyer. …Je crois.** Marmonnait Trafalgar qui évaluait la situation dans le même temps.

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.**

La chose dite, le vert avait trouvé refuge sur la chaise de bureau tandis que Law l'avait suivi du regard avant de reprendre son activité première.

Le calme était revenu, les respirations mêmes ne se faisaient pas entendre par contre, le papier gratté oui puisque le noiraud écrivait encore et encore. Pourtant de temps à autre, Law arrêtait de gribouiller pour se masser les épaules douloureuses tout comme ses bras endoloris. Lui et les activités physiques étranges, ça faisait deux et même s'il avait apprécié sa journée, ses muscles souffraient.

Une demi-heure était passé ainsi et si Zoro feuilletait ici et là les notes du médecin, il ne manquait pas non plus de le gratifier d'un regard de temps à autre. C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait remarqué ce petit détail.

 **\- Tu as mal quelque part ?** Questionnait le Roronoa en faisant pivoter la chaise vers le lit occupé.

 **\- Un peu aux bras et aux épaules, rien de grave. J'aurais simplement des courbatures.**

Un fin sourire s'était tracé sur le visage du vert d'apercevoir l'air excédé du docteur puis, prenant appui sur ses cuisses pour se relever, il avait trouvé là une occasion d'approcher son ainé.

Rapidement arrivé à ses côtés, le Roronoa s'était assis derrière l'ébène et faisant craquer ses phalanges, il avait fini par poser ses deux mains sur les épaules tendues de Law.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandait surpris le noiraud en dévisageant ce vert maintenant derrière lui.

 **\- J'vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas de courbatures, ça te va ?** Expliquait Zoro non sans déposer ses lèvres sur la tempe de son ainé.

 **\- Par quel miracle crois-tu réussir ?**

Le bretteur n'avait rien répondu à cela, il avait seulement activé ses doigts et avait commencé un massage par-dessus le t-shirt noir du médecin.

Et l'effet avait été immédiat. Des épaules s'étaient relâchées et une respiration avait été entendue. C'était la première fois qu'on lui prodiguait un tel soin, la première fois qu'on le touchait de cette manière et il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Les pouces du sabreur massaient fermement sa nuque alors que ses doigts gigotaient sur ses épaules. C'était bon, atrocement bon. Tellement bon que Law avait laissé glisser son carnet des mains et fermé les yeux.

Zoro ne s'attendait pas une telle réaction, à un laisser-aller aussi facile et il en était plus que ravi.

 **\- Tu peux continuer à faire ce que tu faisais.** Racontait le Roronoa alors qu'il accentuait ses points de pression sur le corps tendu du médecin.

 **\- Mh… .** Ce n'était qu'un soupir, rien de plus et très honnêtement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celui-ci alors, il mettait mal-à-l'aise sans le savoir ce cactus derrière lui.

 **\- Doc', tu veux que j'arrête ?**

\- … . Ce n'était pas la réponse de Law évidemment, seulement, ces mains sur son corps le déboussolé réellement. **Non, …j'aime beaucoup ça.**

 **\- Tant mieux dans ce cas.**

Le Roronoa avait souri puis avait repris sans peur.

Massant avec force et délicatesse les épaules ainsi que la nuque de ce chirurgien, Zoro était doué de ses doigts. Parfois, il descendait sur les omoplates du noiraud qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et d'autres fois, il glissait le long des bras de l'autre pour le détendre un peu plus et cette chose fonctionnait à merveille.

Tant et si bien que Trafalgar avait fini par laisser sa tête partir en arrière et se déposer sur l'épaule de ce vert. Les yeux fermés et la confiance bien là, Law soupirait d'aise et donnait même son cou en pâture sans le savoir. Voir cette insouciance chez le médecin ravissait le sabreur. Il continuait tant bien que mal à prodiguer les soins à son « patient » puis de plus en plus, il laissait ses doigts cajoler les avant-bras découverts de cet ébène. Il avait conscience des frissons qu'il donnait à son ainé et il adorait ça. Le laissant s'appuyer sur son torse, Zoro n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de gouter à la peau sucrée de, il pouvait le dire à présent –il en était sûr- son petit-ami.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ continue ce que tu es occupé de faire.**

La phrase avait été soupirée comme un ordre ou non comme si l'autre essayait malgré-lui d'étudier ce qui était occupé de se passer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le vert n'avait pas rechigné à la tâche et avait continué son traitement sur ce corps que l'autre lui offrait. Parce que clairement, il le laisser faire à cet instant.

Remontant de temps à autre ses mains sur les épaules du médecin, il continuait de masser celles-ci ainsi que les autres parties de ce corps divin puis et à certains moments, on pouvait voir apparaitre des baisers sur le cou de ce noiraud. Ce t-shirt présentait un avantage, un col large et tombant.

 **\- J'aime bien ça** , marmonnait Law alors qu'il tournait sa tête vers celle de son cadet qui ne cessait de le scruter. **Quand c'est toi s'est apaisant Roronoa-ya~.**

 **\- Ça m'fait plaisir d'entendre ça.** Avait soupiré sur le même ton ce vert non sans prendre un baiser en plein vol. **…Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire maintenant et te détendre.**

Law avait griffé sa lèvre. Il ne pensait plus du tout à ses notes ou à sa journée et pourtant il l'avait adorée. Non, le truc c'est que ce cactus s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui. …C'était étrange mais quand il était là, à lui parler, à le frôler ou juste à le regarder, il avait de plus en plus envie d'être son centre d'intérêt et de l'étudier également. Quand le Roronoa était dans les parages, il devenait son sujet numéro un, sa préoccupation première et le reste s'éloignait naturellement.

Alors oui, il avait bien envie de laisser faire ces mains qui semblaient expertes et dans le même temps, un autre sentiment lui venait. Une chose qui lui rongeait l'intérieur du ventre et qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Il ne comprenait pas bien seulement, il voulait que ce vert le touche encore, bien plus et peut-être pas qu'à travers ses vêtements. Alors pour avoir la certitude de toutes ces choses, il avait crapahuté quelques secondes sur le lit pour éloigner les papiers qui ne lui servirait pas et pour se mettre face à ce sabreur qui le regardait faire. Law avait ensuite passé ses jambes par-dessus les cuisses de son cadet –de chaque côté de son corps- et s'était rapproché sans aucune difficulté. Ses mains avaient ensuite agrippé la nuque du second des Mugiwara et tout en le scrutant, il s'était approché à quelques centimètres de ce vert.

 **\- Je veux t'embrasser Roronoa-ya~,** la demande avait été claire. Elle était d'ailleurs la toute première de ce médecin et il n'allait certainement pas refuser. **Et je veux que tu continues de me toucher. …Ici et là aussi… .** Plaçant les mains du bretteur dans le bas de son dos, Law avait intentionnellement relevé son t-shirt cette fois.

 **\- C'est toi qui fait les règles n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Exact mais… …c'est parce que c'est toi que j'aime ça.** Expliquait tout à fait sérieusement Trafalgar. **Quand j'ai essayé avec Jinroh-ya~ ça n'avait pas du tout le même effet, c'était plat et emmerdant. Je n'ai fait que me toucher la joue avec sa main et la palper également mais …, c'était vraiment ennuyant.**

 **\- J'sais pas si j'aime ou pas.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?** Soupirait le médecin alors qu'il se dandinait légèrement pour trouver une position parfaite et qu'il tripotait les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Savoir que d'autres te tripotent. …J'aime pas ça.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit** , sifflait presque Trafalgar en fronçant ses sourcils en guise de désapprobation. **…Et puis tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche alors-**

 **\- Ouais je sais, désolé. On oublie ça Doc' et on se détend d'accord.** Avait coupé Zoro alors qu'il terminait sa phrase en volant un baiser à son médecin. …C'était définitivement le sien, il en était sûr.

 **\- Ne me coupe pas quand je parle.**

 **\- Désolé pour ça aussi,** souriait à présent le vert en continuant de picorer les lèvres du noiraud.

Le Roronoa avait d'ailleurs fini par resserrer sa prise sur la taille du médecin et torse contre torse, celui-ci n'avait rien dit de plus. Il avait simplement fini par suivre ce baiser qu'il avait demandé au début.

Il aimait vraiment embrasser ce vert, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ça ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais particulièrement plu d'embrasser qui que ce soit mais là, c'était différent. Drôlement différent et ça lui plaisait. …Surement parce que ce Roronoa lui plaisait comme lui avait suggéré Shun.

Enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Zoro, il laissait les mains de celui-ci partir sous son fin t-shirt et ne faisant pas exprès de se cambrer ou de simplement onduler, il donnait des envies salaces à son cadet. Cadet qui d'ailleurs avait réussi à faire largement remonter ce chandail…, tellement d'ailleurs que ce vert avait pu agripper la nuque du chirurgien sans difficulté.

 **\- T'es vraiment beau Doc'…,** soupirait de plaisir Zoro qui avait éloigné un instant son médecin de lui pour le dévisager et le contempler. **…Vraiment mignon.**

Ça faisait mal à son cœur. Littéralement, Law avait mal au cœur parce que ce qu'il entendait lui faisait plaisir, le réchauffait également et savoir qu'il était beau aux yeux de ce vert le ravissait. Ce que ce loup lui avait dit tout à l'heure, se vérifiait encore une fois et il ne pouvait que sourire pour exprimer un peu de ses sentiments. C'était un fin sourire, presque timide, presque craintif mais en tout point sincère et ça, le Roronoa le voyait bien.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas su lui résister bien longtemps puisqu'il se jetait une fois de plus voracement sur les lèvres du chirurgien.

Law avait même fini renversé sur son propre lit et si des feuilles sautaient dans les airs, ça donnait un côté rassurant à ce médecin qui connaissait l'environnement. Les fiches finissaient par s'éparpiller au sol et au bout de ce lit, le vert surplombait son ainé, l'agrippait, le resserrait et respirait ce parfum enivrant.

 **\- Zoro-ya~, j'ai mal dans le bas du dos… .** Soupirait le noiraud en attrapant l'une des mains de l'autre pour la glisser entre ses reins.

Faisant quelques pressions sur les vertèbres du docteur, une lèvre avait fini par être mordue pour retenir un soupir. Légèrement cambré, Trafalgar devenait une vraie guimauve. Il en avait conscience et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour se dégager de là au contraire, il appréciait ce massage sur son corps et ses doigts ne faisaient que gigoter sur les flancs du Roronoa.

Ce petit manège avait duré un sacré bout de temps jusqu'à ce que le noiraud agrippe de ses mains cette nuque chaude pour le mettre contre lui et se reposer dans ce cou bouillant.

 **\- Tu restes ici cette nuit Zoro-ya~ ?** Marmonnait mollement le médecin en gardant sa prise ferme.

Et alors que cette question était posée, ledit Zoro frissonnait d'entendre son prénom frôler les lèvres du docteur.

C'était la seconde fois en quelques minutes et il avait déjà pris gout à cela. C'était simplement exquis et il aurait aimé continuer d'entendre cette rengaine indéfiniment mais pour l'instant, il devait répondre.

 **\- J'aimerais bien oui. Est-ce que tu m'y autorise ?** Questionnait le vert en restant dans les bras de ce médecin.

 **\- Oui…, j'ai chaud quand tu es là.**

La phrase soufflée, Zoro était persuadé que ce noiraud était occupé de s'endormir et ça lui allait. Il voulait juste le mettre dans le bon sens du lit pour pouvoir dormir correctement.

Une main derrière la nuque gracile de l'ébène et une autre dans le dos de celui-ci, le bretteur prenait tout contre lui son petit-ami pour le positionner correctement.

Law se laissait faire, accrochait simplement ce vert trop fatigué pour faire autre chose et souriant légèrement de cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse être autant attentionné et soigneux avec lui. C'était une première et il se plaisait dans cette position même s'il y a encore quelques temps, il aurait été sûr du contraire.

Gardant Trafalgar tout contre lui, Zoro les avait couverts de la couette –plus cet ébène que lui-même cependant- et avait laissé le tas de papier éparpillé à leur place, c'est-à-dire par terre et au bout du lit.

Un dernier baiser sur la nuque charbon s'était fait et si un gémissement était apparu, Zoro l'avait récupéré avec plaisir et s'était endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir la suite de leur vie dans le domaine. Un chapitre surtout centré sur la relation Mihawk et Law. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

Le lendemain matin au réveil Shun était de bonne humeur. Il avait ri de voir Law se masser les épaules. Il s'était dit que ce médecin était finalement un peu douillet et pas vraiment fait pour des activités extrêmes.

 **\- Mince, moi qui pensais vous proposer à tous de faire un petit duel entre nous,** nargua-t-il le médecin.

 **\- Je suis partant ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,** s'offusqua gentiment Law qui n'avait pas vraiment mal mais qui se souvenait seulement de sa soirée passée et en aucun cas désagréable.

 **\- Pourquoi pas,** fit Zoro.

 **\- Je suis aussi partant,** répondit Dracule.

Alors après le petit déjeuner les quatre hommes se dirigèrent dans la salle d'arme. Chacun pris son arme. Ils décidèrent de faire des duels. Le premier fut celui de Shun et Dracule. Ils joutèrent un petit moment pour s'échauffer. Puis Shun s'arrêta et regarda sa lame.

 **\- Un problème ?** s'informa Mihawk.

 **\- Mon père il avait aussi une lame noire comme la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, elle est remplie de Haki de l'armement.**

 **\- Je vois, père a essayé de me l'apprendre.**

 **\- Et ?** s'informa Dracule.

 **\- Je n'y suis arrivé qu'une ou deux fois. Voyons voir si je m'en souviens.**

Shun se concentra et fit parcourir son Haki à travers la lame qui devint alors noire. Les trois autres le regardèrent.

 **\- Ton Haki est puissant,** siffla Zoro.

 **\- Oui, mon père disait la même chose. Il m'a expliqué que je devais apprendre à le maîtriser comme mes transformations en loup et loup garou.**

 **\- C'était ton père le…**

 **\- Non,** dit Shun coupant Dracule. **C'était ma mère, mais je ne l'ai jamais connue. Peut-on reprendre ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr,** répondit Mihawk qui comprit que le sujet était clos.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à se combattre avec plus d'ardeur. Cela dura une bonne demi-heure et ils s'arrêtèrent laissant la place au deux autres. Zoro lui aussi fit une lame noire, tout comme Law. Mihawk sourit de voir que tous avaient un tel potentiel. Il se demanda si Shun avait aussi le Haki de l'observation ou un autre. La matinée se passa ainsi découvrant les bottes des uns et des autres. S'amusant à se défier jusqu'au repas de midi.

* * *

 **\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en n'a pas parlé mais, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est de notre bateau.** Avait demandé Law en rangeant un livre dans les hauteurs de la bibliothèque.

 **\- Il ne sera pas encore là demain si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Peut-être encore une semaine ou deux… .** Soupirait Mihawk en réfléchissant pleinement.

 **\- Tu pourrais faire des ravitaillements plus souvent, tu ne penses pas.**

 **\- Je n'en n'ai pas l'utilité. Et puis, il ne fallait pas rester coincé ici.**

\- … **Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis coincé ici ?** Avait grogné Law d'un ton mauvais. …Ou non, sur un ton dédaigneux. Peut-être légèrement grognon aussi.

Mihawk n'avait pas su répondre à cette exclamation. Il avait simplement fixé Law durant un moment avant de baisser le regard. De rester muet.

Law –lui- avait juste répondu par automatisme et il n'en était pas gêné. Il était même heureux d'avoir cloué le bec à cet autre noiraud. Fier était le mot et il était parti de cette façon, non sans un autre petit mot du genre « Maintenant que tout est clair, je retourne travailler ».

Le nouveau livre trouvé et à la main, le médecin avait disparu de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans son petit domaine personnel qu'était l'infirmerie.

Il s'était posé sur son petit tabouret devant son bureau, avait ouvert son bouquin avec envie et parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas être dérangé, il s'était coupé du monde.

Shun allait surement retrouver le Shichibukai pour une après-midi d'apprentissages –très divers, il en est sûr-.

Quant à Perona, elle allait surement embêter Zoro lors de son entrainement quotidien. Alors oui, il allait être seul pour le reste de la journée et cela lui permettrait d'apprendre.

Et c'était surement à cet instant qu'il avait fini par repenser aux quelques mots échangés avec Dracule. Il n'avait pas été dur ou particulièrement méchant mais honnête. Après, peut-être que cette chose avait déplu. C'était possible pensa-t-il.

Mais il avait pris le parti de ne plus y penser… pour l'instant du moins.

Il était donc là, avec tous ses livres qui l'entouraient et ses éprouvettes remplies. Il s'y plaisait drôlement, il adorait ça et les heures passaient rapidement.

Tellement qu'il avait fini par être plongé dans ses bouquins jusqu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse dans les couloirs, ce qui l'avait un peu plus irrité.

Déconcentré et plus apte à apprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait déserté l'infirmerie pour changer d'air et peut-être pour trouver la source du bruit.

Pourtant ses pas l'avaient ramené au rez-de-chaussée et il n'avait croisé personne. Comme si le manoir était fantôme et ça aurait pu donner des sueurs-froides aux plus peureux.

 **\- Doc' qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** C'était étonné le Roronoa qui revenait de sa chambre, les cheveux détrempés et de nouveaux vêtements propres sur lui.

 **\- J'essaie de me changer les idées. Où sont-ils tous ?** Grognait le médecin alors qu'il reprenait sa route en compagnie de ce Vert.

 **\- Perona doit être occupée à recoudre ses peluches, quant à Mihawk et Shun, j'sais pas trop, j'les ai pas croisé.**

 **\- Ils sont peut-être occupés de prendre du bon temps.** S'était ouvertement moqué Trafalgar non sans son léger rictus habituel.

 **\- Ne me donne pas de sales images en tête Doc'.** Avait grogné le Roronoa ne voulant plus imaginer ou voir Dracule dans ce genre de situation. Pour lui, c'était son maitre d'arme, rien d'autre. Simplement ça. **Pourquoi tu passes par-là ?**

Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse, simplement un poignet attrapé, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce noiraud –tout le monde en conviendraient-.

Un peu surpris, Zoro s'était laissé faire puis ils avaient rejoint un énième salon que personne n'utilisait jamais. Il ne prenait pas souvent le parti de prendre l'initiative mais là, ce chirurgien s'ennuyait, avait besoin de se reposer l'esprit et ce Roronoa réussissait à le détendre à chaque fois.

Law avait poussé le Roronoa sur le fauteuil et l'enfourchant presque, l'une de ses mains étaient passée sur la nuque de ce Vert appréciateur.

 **\- Je crois que Mihawk-ya~ me déteste de nouveau.** Avait marmonné Law comme une confidence. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cette histoire allait s'ébruiter tôt ou tard.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Disons que je lui ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs alors que je le questionnais sur notre bateau.** Avouait le Noiraud en s'approchant un peu plus et en embrassant du bout des lèvres ce bretteur qui l'attirait.

 **\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

 **\- Du pourquoi nous étions ici…, par sa faute en quelque sorte.**

 **\- Oh…**

Après ce « oh » plus rien. Le bretteur ressassait le début de leur aventure et le comment ils étaient arrivés ici et il était forcé de constater une chose. Ils étaient arrivés ici, avaient été plongés dans cette mésaventure en partie par sa faute.

C'est lui qui avait voulu libérer Dracule et qui avait pris l'initiative de prendre un bateau ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour rejoindre le Shichibukai et le libérer.

Les mains de Zoro qui étaient déjà grimpées sur les hanches du médecin, s'agitaient légèrement –pianotaient par-dessus le pull de l'ébène-.

 **\- S'il me provoque en duel j'ai des chances de le battre donc ça devrait aller.** Avait repris Law alors qu'il laissait ses doigts jouer avec les mèches claires.

 **\- Je sais que tu es fort mais j'ai des doutes que tu puisses le battre.** Marmonnait le bretteur non sans légèrement sourire. **…Sinon, c'est moi. Je t'ai amené avec moi récupérer Dracule. J'ai voulu faire ça, tu t'rappelles ?**

 **\- Tu essaie de t'incriminer alors que c'est Mihawk qui s'est laissé capturer ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, j't'explique seulement.** Grognait Zoro alors qu'il voyait bien le noiraud se mettre en colère contre lui. **Doc' t'es en colère ?**

 **\- Pourquoi j'le serais ? Parce que tu prends la défense de ton maître ? Ce n'est pas inhabituel. Je t'ai simplement fait part de cette altercation puisqu'on te l'aurait dit.**

 **\- Mihawk n'est pas un radoteur ou du genre à s'expliquer en public. Il t'aurait pris en privé si vraiment il avait voulu s'expliquer avec toi.**

Le regard de Law s'était légèrement éteint, rempli d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de lassitude, de plainte mais cette chose n'était pas forcément vue. Absolument pas remarquée… ou pas.

D'ailleurs les longs doigts de ce chirurgien ne jouaient plus, ne s'amusaient plus. Eux aussi, s'étaient lassés et sans rire, y'avait ce pincement au cœur. Dans cette petite discussion, Trafalgar venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur d'un « Mihawk » ou autre. Qu'il était plutôt celui à être défendu en dernier par ce Roronoa ou du moins, celui qui avait le moins de considération.

 **\- Il faut que j'retourne à l'infirmerie, j'ai oublié de noter quelques petites choses. A tout à l'heure Roronoa-ya~.**

La phrase avait été dite sans intonation particulière et le docteur prenait déjà la sortie quand une main s'était accrochée au poignet fin du noiraud.

Fronçant les sourcils de cela, Law avait bien tenté de s'échapper de cette prise et d'un regard en arrière, il avait certainement foudroyé ce vert d'une lueur étrange et peut-être méchante. Non, plutôt dure et agressive.

 **\- Doc', reste ici deux minutes.** Grognait le sabreur sans lâcher sa prise.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ça sera bientôt l'heure du diner.** S'était justifié le médecin en tirant sur son poignet.

 **\- Je sais, mais juste pour éclaircir un truc. Crois pas qu'j'le défends ou quelque chose du genre. Si Mihawk et toi veniez à vous battre, j'serais de ton côté. J'essaierais de vous réconcilier parce que vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi mais, c'est toi que je soutiendrai Doc'.** Expliquait calmement le sabreur qui commençait à comprendre quelques gestes de ce chirurgien. Quelques réactions, même s'il se plantait aussi souvent.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je- Parce que tu n'aimes pas, non ? …Que je soutienne Mihawk plus que toi. Que j'lui trouve des excuses ou des trucs du genre.** Soupirait Zoro plus très sûr de ce qu'il avait cru voir. Ressentir.

 **\- J'ai l'habitude de te voir protéger les autres, ce n'est pas nouveau.**

Un soupir avait été entendu et incompris pour le noiraud.

Intérieurement le Roronoa se félicitait, pour une fois il ne se trompait pas et avait vu juste. Pour une fois, il avait compris ce petit médecin et il n'en n'était pas peu fier. Il était terriblement heureux en réalité parce qu'il comprenait difficilement autrui et réussir à cerner cet ébène, c'était une grande victoire pour lui ! Une gigantesque victoire qu'il voulait célébrer.

 **\- Je- Argh, Doc' t'imagines pas comme j't'adore !**

Cette phrase avait été soufflée en même temps qu'il avait entouré les épaules du médecin de ses bras. Il l'avait amené à lui, serré fort contre lui et respirait avec tendresse la bonne odeur de ce noiraud qui lui faisait vivre un tourbillon de sentiment.

Pris au piège, Law essayait de s'échapper de cette prise trop forte sur lui. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour entendre et recevoir ce genre de chose. Les mains plaquées sur les flancs du Roronoa, il essayait de se dégager sans grande force, il fallait l'avouer.

 **\- J'vais t'relâcher t'inquiète pas.** Soupirait Zoro dans un large sourire. **…On s'voit au diner.**

Zoro avait volé un baiser à celui qu'il adorait appeler petit-ami –pressant et long- puis, il avait laissé partir ce noiraud non sans garder le coin de ses lèvres légèrement relevés.

Il était comme un gamin ayant reçu la meilleure récompense au monde et il adorait ce sentiment. Cette sensation d'être invincible quelque part.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des joues se coloraient et un visage se cachait de moitié. Trafalgar ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ça palpitait autant et pourquoi une forte dose de dopamine se dégageait de son cerveau. Pourquoi être aussi heureux d'une chose aussi insignifiante et dite ? Il n'en savait foutre rien mais en son for intérieur il appréciait, même si sa conscience lui dictait tout le contraire.

* * *

Dans la petite bibliothèque se trouvaient Shun et Mihawk.

L'un lisait tranquillement tandis que l'autre le dorlotait. Néanmoins, celui qui lisait été encore tracassé par sa discussion avec ce médecin plus tôt dans la journée. La nuit était arrivée, il n'avait rien dit au diner ni après mais…, peut-être était-il soucieux.

Peut-être que sa culpabilité était remontée à la surface mais il ne voulait inquiéter personne et surtout pas son loup. …Même si Dracule était persuadé d'être déjà démasqué par celui-ci.

Pour autant, il ne se plaignait pas, faisait semblant de rien et peut-être cherchait-il des arguments à faire valoir face à ce chirurgien qu'il avait amené avec lui jusqu'ici –même sans le vouloir-.

 **\- Ah tu es là.** Soupirait la voix de Trafalgar arrivé dans la pièce sans avoir été entendu. **Jinroh-ya~ tu veux bien nous laisser ?** C'était un ordre, pas une question.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tout ne te regarde pas forcément** , souriait mesquinement le médecin en lui demandant de déguerpir d'un signe de la main.

 **\- Shun, tu devrais aller dans la chambre, je te rejoindrai ensuite.** Expliquait posément Dracule qui voyait là une occasion de reprendre sa conversation avec le noiraud.

 **\- Très bien,** avait grogné le loup. Il sentait bien qu'une chose s'était passée mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question. Pis…, cette façon que ce docteur avait parfois de lui répondre, c'était énervant. Enervant mais surement qu'il parlait comme ça lui aussi alors, faire une remontrance aurait été mal-placé.

Le loup-garou avait pris de droit un baiser des lèvres du Shichibukai puis dévisageant un instant son ami –Law-, il les avait laissés seuls dans la bibliothèque.

Pendant un instant, aucun mot. Trafalgar scrutait, cherchait des mots appropriés. Il s'était avancé dans la pièce, scrutait toutes les étagères qu'il lorgnait de temps à autre puis, avait laissé ses prunelles se poser sur son ainé. Comment débuter la conversation ? Il n'en savait rien alors, il avait fait comme d'habitude et s'était lancé. Avec des mots bien à lui. Directs et francs !

De son côté, Mihawk aussi réfléchissait. Il ne pensait pas à s'excuser pour leur dernière conversation, ni même pour ce qui s'était passé mais et en même temps, peut-être était-il coupable, il le reconnaissait.

Son livre fermé et son verre de vin terminé, il s'était massé l'arête du nez avant de prendre la parole. Avant de se faire couper par ce chirurgien plus rapide que lui.

 **\- Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis bel et bien ici par ta faute mais, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était juste une constatation.** Avait fait comprendre Trafalgar alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir à ses mots futurs. **…Et puis, j'ai moi aussi manqué de vigilance en me laissant attraper par cette pourriture. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne te prends pas pour responsable, saches-le.**

 **\- J'avais bien compris, Law. Et je sais aussi que tu as parlé sans vraiment réfléchir ou plutôt, tu n'avais fait qu'énoncer des faits, n'est-ce pas ?** Soupirait Dracule alors même qu'il respirait de nouveau. Ce médecin n'avait aucune rancune contre lui et il comprenait pourquoi celui-ci était un grand incompris.

 **\- Exact ! Alors tu ne vas pas vouloir me défier pour t'avoir provoqué ?** Questionnait le Noiraud peut-être un peu déçu. …Il aurait pu continuer d'étudier la technique de ce grand Corsaire.

 **\- Non et puis, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de la provocation. Tu es parfois, souvent très direct Law mais il faut que tu saches une chose…, tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi. Tu devrais parfois te tempérer.** Avait dit Mihawk en reprenant un verre de vin. Son deuxième de la soirée. **Et puis, on doit souvent te détester pour ça, je me trompe ?**

\- … **Me détester ? Surement. Oui.** Avait acquiescé l'ébène tout à fait sérieusement.

 **\- Enfin bon, certains réussissent à dépasser ça et à t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.**

 **\- C'est un peu osé de dire ça** , souriait narquoisement le médecin qui pouvait compter ses amis sur ses mains. **…Mihawk-ya~ ?**

 **\- Hm ? Une autre vérité à me dire ?** Se moquait à présent l'ainé non sans marquer un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Roronoa-ya~ que je suis venu te voir et que tout va bien entre nous ?**

Cette demande avait étonné autant qu'elle était incertaine et gênée. Ouais, elle était gênée et Dracule avait rattrapé de justesse un sourire moqueur.

Oh, c'est vrai, il voyait là une occasion de prendre sa revanche sur son cadet mais, le voir aussi mignon était bien plus rare. Il avait donc posé son verre et s'était remis sur ses pieds. De toute évidence, ce médecin avait parlé de leur altercation à ce vert et celui-ci lui avait peut-être reproché. …Sachant cela, il avait envie d'aider son cadet, ses cadets à se rapprocher un peu. Il devait rendre ce médecin moins coupable aux yeux de Zoro et lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre que ce chirurgien accordait beaucoup d'importance aux regards du Roronoa.

 **\- J'irais lui parler mais tu sais, si tu y va maintenant, il te croira certainement.** Jouait peut-être un peu Dracule.

 **\- Impossible, tu l'as dit toi-même, on me déteste dès que j'ouvre la bouche.** Avait marmonné Law non sans être légèrement vexé.

 **\- Pas à chaque fois…, je pense.** Soupirait-t-il alors que les derniers mots auraient pu froisser. **Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ?**

 **\- Non, va donc rejoindre ton loup avant qu'il ne revienne ici.** Réprimandait le médecin qui connaissait ce loup et qui voulait peut-être embarrasser son ainé. … **…Merci.**

C'était la première fois que Dracule entendait ce mot dans la bouche de ce docteur et ça faisait chaud au cœur.

Il n'avait rien répondu parce qu'il savait bien que ce noiraud était embarrassé. Il voyait bien que l'autre essayait de dissimuler son visage. …Peut-être avait-il pris quelques couleurs.

Laissant ce noiraud seul dans la grande pièce, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage et continuant sur sa lancée, il s'était dirigé d'un pas sûr et plus léger vers sa chambre.

Il aimait bien ce chirurgien. C'était différent de Shun, de Pérona ou de Zoro mais, il avait cette envie de l'aider. De continuer de lui parler. Il ne pensait pas un jour être ami avec ce genre de personne est pourtant, il en était assez fier. Heureux même et à deux pas de sa chambre, il décida de faire une bifurcation. …il avait promis d'aller parler au Roronoa, non ?


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **un chapitre très centré sur la relation Zoro Law. bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu étais prêt à la frapper Roronoa-ya~.**

Tous deux dans l'infirmerie, ils venaient de traverser le couloir des enfers –plus pour l'un que pour l'autre cependant-.

Longeant les murs, Law était tombé sur une sorte de dispute entre Perona et ce vert. Il avait préféré attendre que l'orage passe pour continuer sa route mais vu la tournure des événements et les tons forts, il avait progressé tout en les ignorant tous les deux.

Il avait pu entendre des bribes de conversations, des noms d'oiseaux voler également puis on l'avait suivi jusqu'à son atelier. Pourquoi exactement ? Il n'en savait rien mais pour un temps au moins, il aurait des explications sur la bagarre.

 **\- Ouais, j'aurais pu. …Dire que j'ai réussi à la supporter durant deux longues années… .** Avait grondé le Roronoa non sans s'assoir lâchement sur le tabouret inutilisé.

 **\- Et de quoi étiez-vous occupés de parler ?** La question posée, Trafalgar s'était naturellement dirigé vers son petit frigo où des tas d'échantillons trainaient.

 **\- C'est évident, non. De Shun et Mihawk. Qu'elle n'apprécie pas je comprends mais elle devrait tolérer au moins. A un moment donné, Mihawk va la jeter dehors.** Avait continué de houspiller le vert alors qu'il suivait du regard ce médecin attentif à un tube à essai rempli d'une substance vermeille.

 **\- Je ne crois pas. Depuis que j'ai commencé à côtoyer Mihawk-ya~ je me dis qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

Se remettant droit, le chirurgien contemplait son cadet et s'appuyant sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, il attendait une réplique. Parce que réplique allait se montrer. Zoro était du genre à défendre son ancien maître d'arme coûte que coûte, ou non, à argumenter sur lui en toute circonstance et cela, Law pouvait le comprendre. Quand on lui parlait d'un sujet intéressant, il pouvait également en discuter durant des heures entières. C'est surement ce que représentait Dracule pour ce bretteur. Peut-être. Un doute subsistait toujours.

 **\- Ouais alors là, j'ai un doute. Il peut vraiment être mauvais quand il s'y met, et cruel.** Expliquait clairement Zoro qui avait reçu plus d'une correction de ce Shichibukai.

\- … **Mh, en tout cas il a une image tout à fait différente de celle qu'il donne quand il est ici ou seul.** Avait terminé le docteur pour venir à un autre sujet. **Sinon, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?** Demandait-il à présent non sans laisser sa voix lasse résonner dans la pièce.

 **\- Ça pose un problème ? …Je t'emmerde ici ?** Grognait le Roronoa non sans froncer les sourcils. Ce médecin avait sûrement un don pour le mettre sur les nerfs avec une question ou un regard.

 **\- J'aimerais simplement savoir.**

Soit le timbre était moqueur, soit ce vert imaginait des choses mais quoiqu'il en soit, la formulation n'était pas bonne. …Ou alors est-ce le regard que ce chirurgien lui lançait qui mettait sur les nerfs le plus jeune.

Law avait-il un don pour être horripilant sans le savoir ? Peut-être. C'était très certainement le cas.

 **\- T'es chiant. …Merde, tu veux qu'je dégage ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te mets en colère Roronoa-ya~ c'était une simple question.**

Les iris vertes étaient en colère, du moins cette chose paraissait pour le noiraud et des pas s'étaient faits.

Zoro s'était avancé d'un pas rapide dans la direction de ce chirurgien qui était resté statique puis, deux grandes mains avaient fait le tour d'un cou fort fin.

Des mains chaudes qui n'enserraient pas, des doigts qui grimpaient doucement sur une nuque méchée et une mâchoire sans défaut.

 **\- A chaque fois que je te vois ou que je t'entends, tu m'énerves. T'es chiant et c'est pas méchant… . Ta tête, ta façon de faire ou de dires les choses me donnent envie de te sauter dessus.** Sifflait le Roronoa pour expliquer clairement les choses. **Tu m'emmerdes à parler de cette façon, t'es un emmerdeur et c'est ça qui m'donne envie de te sauter dessus. T'es le seul à me faire ça, le seul qui me mets autant les nerfs en pelote Doc'.** Terminé, Zoro n'avait pas lâché ce noiraud mais cette tête que l'autre lui donnait été mignonne à souhait.

 **\- Es-tu une sorte de masochiste, Roronoa-ya~ ?** Demandait sérieusement Law qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Ce qu'il comprenait.

 **\- Pas que je sache. Absolument pas.**

 **\- Je…, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de poison pour toi. Un poison vraiment puissant et peut-être que tu devrais t'éloigner et ne pas me parler finalement.** Concluait le médecin sûrement blessé d'entendre ça. De comprendre qu'il faisait du mal à ce bretteur sans le vouloir. Simplement parce qu'il existait.

Une tête en avait rencontré une autre. Ça n'avait pas cogné. Elles s'étaient juste percutées en douceur ce que le docteur ne comprenait pas.

Lui, d'après son analyse il était censé voir ce sabreur quitter les lieux et se mettre un peu plus en colère parce que les mots qu'il avait dit n'étaient pas gentils ou agréables à entendre. Ils étaient blessants, non ?

Mais blessants pour qui finalement ? Qui avait ce pincement au cœur ?

 **\- C'est exactement ça,** marmonnait Zoro non sans laisser ses doigts s'agiter sur ce cuir-chevelu frissonnant. **…Mais ça m'donne pas envie de m'éloigner, j'te l'ai dit non, ça m'donne envie de te sauter dessus. Ça me rend dépendant. Alors ça m'emmerde quand tu m'demandes ce que j'fous là. J'ai l'impression de te gêner même si tu veux juste une explication à tout.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas clairement ?** Avait soupiré le médecin qui avait l'impression d'être différent des autres.

 **\- C'est ce que j'fais tout le temps sauf que ton cerveau analyse tout et comprend autre chose Doc'.**

 **\- Tu dis que j'suis stupide Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **\- Absolument pas, c'est même carrément le contraire,** avait souri le vert en prenant en soucoupe ce visage clairement beau. **…Je peux ?**

Ce que ce bretteur voulait ? Un baiser. Il était occupé de quémander un baiser en frôlant de son index les lèvres envieuses de ce médecin.

Les aciers fixaient également. Essayaient de comprendre les intentions de son cadet et si celles-ci étaient claires –pour une fois-, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un peu de distraction. Ce n'était pas l'heure. Pas le moment. Pas le lieu. …Rien n'était pour accéder à cette requête.

 **\- Jinroh-ya~ devrait bientôt arriver…,** Avait répondu la voix lucide de cet ébène.

 **\- J'm'en fous.**

Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre. Ça avait été dit, ça avait eu le don d'être clair.

Puis le baiser avait été pris. Avec autorité et envie. Une main avait même creusé son passage sur cette nuque charbon et l'avait emporté pour une meilleure prise. Pour que sa « proie » ne se débatte pas ? Sans doute.

Leurs lèvres jouaient. Se goutaient. S'apprivoisaient encore et toujours. …Jusqu'à ce qu'une langue s'invite et lèche la lèvre rosée de Law.

C'était surprenant, ça avait eu le don de mettre quelques pigments rouges sur les joues de ce médecin pris au dépourvu.

Les doigts encrés sur le kimono de son cadet, Trafalgar ressentait de forts battements venir de sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas habituel, encore moins régulier et pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu envie de faire des tests ou des analyses. …Non, là, il avait seulement eu envie de continuer pour son propre plaisir. Parce que c'était plaisant et qu'il voulait aussi être l'instigateur de ce genre de chose vis-à-vis de Zoro.

Sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il avait poussé ce vert contre la table. L'avait poussé à s'assoir sur ce tabouret et avait retiré les mains de ce bretteur sur sa nuque pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et pour pouvoir laisser ses bras, s'enrouler autour des épaules du Roronoa.

Il lui avait également arraché quelques cheveux au passage –rien de grave- et s'était aventuré sur les lèvres du sabreur à la peau chaude.

Zoro appréciait cette initiative. Cette prise de contrôle et avait rapidement enserré cette taille pour le plaquer à lui.

Trafalgar caressait les lèvres de son cadet de sa langue pour lui demander l'accès et se fut accepté dans les plus brefs délais.

Leurs langues s'amusaient à présent ensemble. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ça leurs arrivaient souvent ces temps-ci, seulement, Zoro était la source de tout et Law suivait, acceptait et se laissait faire.

Là, une autre configuration se jouait et cela plaisait. Des cheveux clairs se faisaient décoiffer, une taille fine se faisait découvrir et manger par une chaleur accueillante. …Des mains ne faisaient qu'agripper pour ne pas rompre.

 **\- Zoro-ya~,** avait soupiré Law entre deux baisers équivoques. **…Tu as déjà pratiqué le coït ?**

 **\- Coucher avec quelqu'un tu veux dire ? Evidemment. Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi était une bonne question. Law se la posait également. Pourquoi avait-il demandé quelque chose du genre ? Pourquoi il- …En avoir envie ? C'est ça non ?

C'était étrange. Avoir envie de faire ce genre de chose ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Peut-être n'était-il pas un humain ordinaire…, c'est ce qu'il était occupé de se dire et à cause de ça, il n'avait pas aperçu le rictus de ce vert. Vu que ce même vert avait compris l'insinuation.

Il avait même aperçu cette sorte d'embarras qui se dégageait de ce médecin –de son médecin- et sérieusement, ça le rendait heureux.

Et à cause de ça, il avait ré-agrippé son ainé pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il reprenait la main mais c'était pour exprimer sa joie. Son plaisir à voir un chirurgien si mignon.

 **\- T'en as envie ?** Avait demandé de but en blanc Zoro après avoir relâché cette bouche tentante, froide et addictive.

 **\- Peut-être, mais il faudrait attendre ce soir pour être sûr.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Je n'aime pas me répéter mais Jinroh-ya~ devrait arriver et j'ai une multitude de choses à faire avec lui cet après-midi.** Grondait presque Law en fixant le sabreur de ses prunelles lunaires.

 **\- Des trucs… . Ok mais n'expérimente rien d'autre avec lui.**

Un rictus s'était posé sur la moue de Law comme s'il se moquait. Enfin il avait compris l'une des nombreuses insinuations de ce vert et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

Pour le récompenser, se récompenser, il avait embrassé Zoro non sans se détendre un peu plus entre ces mains qui le tenaient toujours puis juste après ça, des coups à la porte s'était fait entendre.

Bon timing pensait Law alors que le vert pestait silencieusement de cette interruption soudaine. …Il aurait aimé profiter encore un peu.

Les deux s'étaient éloignés au bruit fait et accueillant Shun, le Roronoa l'avait lorgné d'un regard noir.

Le loup avait salué le médecin ainsi que ce bretteur puis la routine reprenait. Routine qui avait vu Zoro sortir de la pièce parce qu'il n'était pas de ceux à rester là. De ceux à voir leur petit-ami s'intéresser à une autre personne délibérément.

Mais il avait hâte. …Hâte de voir le diner se terminer, de voir la nuit tomber et de voir si ce médecin allait le rejoindre. Parce que ce soir, il n'irait pas dans cette chambre, il attendrait qu'on l'appelle. Qu'on vienne le chercher.

* * *

Shun débarqua en début de soirée en trombe dans la chambre de Mihawk et sauta sur le lit. Le Shishibukai était en train de lire un bon livre alors il fut surpris de voir le loup sautiller sur le lit. On aurait dit un enfant attendant une friandise.

 **\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ou je dois encore attendre un peu ?**

 **\- Je les ai vu,** s'écria tout guilleret Shun.

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Zoro et Law, ils étaient dans l'infirmerie cet après-midi et quand je suis rentré Zoro embrassait à pleine bouche Law. Je n'ai pas voulu déranger alors j'ai refermé la porte, attendu un peu et j'ai frappé. Law m'attendait si je n'étais pas venu il aurait pas compris.**

Dracule rigola et il se déplaça vers son homme. Il l'embrassa lui aussi à pleine bouche.

 **\- J'aime te voir heureux,** sourit chaleureusement Mihawk.

 **\- C'est toi qui me rend le plus heureux,** déclara avec assurance Shun. Puis il fit basculer le Shishibukai sur le lit. **Et puis maintenant Law s'occupera plus de ce qui se passe dans son lit que dans le nôtre.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** s'amusa Dracule qui accueillait avec plaisir les baisers et les caresses de son loup sur son corps.

Les deux hommes partirent dans l'une de leurs nuits endiablées, se plongeant dans la luxure avec envie et plaisir.

* * *

Après le dîner, Law avait quitté la table pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et noter les quelques résultats de ses échantillons.

De l'autre côté, Zoro avait récupéré sa chambre pour prendre soin de ses sabres. …Et une fois terminé, il avait pris la direction de la douche.

Les deux avaient pris des directions différentes mais, ce médecin n'avait pas oublié la discussion de l'après-midi. Il avait été même en pleine réflexions durant ce court trajet et pendant ses annotations, ses méninges travaillaient durement.

Normalement, on n'est pas censé réfléchir à ce genre de chose. Ça se fait au feeling, à l'instinct. Sauf lui. …Il avait besoin de ça. Besoin d'anticiper… ou pas, en réalité il était peut-être nerveux sans le savoir.

Fermant la porte de son infirmerie, il fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapant des vêtements, il prit la salle d'eau en otage et s'y enferma.

Il prit plus de temps qu'habituellement.

Resta sous cette eau chaude alors que les yeux fermés, un soupir lui était venu. Mais la signification était des plus mystérieuses.

Un pantalon large en coton gris, un t-shirt à longue manche fin et noir et des cheveux presque trempés sans pour autant goutter, il s'était dirigé vers la porte. Dans son souvenir, il avait dit au Roronoa « attendre ce soir pour être sûr » mais même là, il était sûr de n'avoir jamais ressenti de boule au ventre.

Nu pied, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ou peut-être, en réalité, il voulait seulement s'assurer de quelques petites choses et en chaussons ou non, cette chose n'avait pas d'importance.

Puis présentement devant la porte du Roronoa, il avait légèrement frappé avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~… tu es là ?** La question posée, Law observait la pièce vide et s'était dit que peut-être, il était occupé.

Ouais, c'était sa réflexion puisque ce bretteur n'était même pas apparu pour l'enquiquiner ou autre. Il était arrivé à un mauvais moment.

Le regard encore observateur, il avait fini par faire marche-arrière et surement un peu déçu, un peu blessé, il rebroussait chemin jusqu'à la planche de bois qui lui avait laissé un libre accès.

 **\- Doc ? … …Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Avait grogné une voix sortie de nulle part ou si, de la salle d'eau.

 **\- Je… pensais que tu n'étais pas là. J'allais repartir dans ma chambre.** Avait expliqué Law en lâchant la poignée qu'il avait en main. **…Tu mouilles le sol Roronoa-ya~.**

 **\- Hein ? Pas grave. J'étais sous la douche, j't'ai pas vraiment entendu désolé.** Expliquait le Vert alors qu'il dévisageait son noiraud des pieds à la tête et… une chose le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas réellement le mot mais bon, pas grave. **Tu devrais grimper sur le lit ou sur une chaise sinon tu vas geler.**

 **\- Quoi ? …Oh mais je suis déjà gelé donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.**

 **\- T'es impossible.** Soufflait le bretteur non sans légèrement sourire.

Laissant sa tête sous l'essuie pendant un instant ou deux, Zoro continuait de sourire –de rire même- de ce qui venait de se passer et pendant ce temps des pas approchaient.

Law avait fini par détailler longuement ce sabreur, laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur le torse et les abdos de ce Vert, sur ce pantalon assez bas sur les hanches de celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais ça l'attirait. …Il avait envie de toucher.

C'est surement pour ça que ces pas s'étaient fait entendre. Pour approcher et pour toucher cette peau.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait saisir le plus jeune qui avait rapidement retiré sa serviette de son crâne pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et reconnaissant la personne, il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander quoique ce soit, que ses lèvres avaient été prises en otage.

Dans un baiser des plus équivoques et des meilleurs. Un qui chamboulait pas mal et auquel on pensait pendant des heures.

Les mains de Law s'étaient frayées un passage sur les reins du Roronoa et découvrant les muscles un à un, ce médecin prenait plaisir.

Ce noiraud n'avait pas envie de parler. Plutôt envie de gouter et les lèvres de ce bretteur étaient appétissantes. Succulentes.

Les doigts de Law courraient tranquillement sur la nuque et les épaules dénudées de son cadet. Il avait même fini par le pousser sur ce lit, par le faire tomber et par le surplomber.

Satisfait, il avait étrangement souri. Un sourire que ce Vert prenait avec plaisir et s'étant de nouveau penché vers le plus jeune, ce chirurgien s'était fait agripper la nuque.

Les baisers avaient repris. Les bouches se faisaient ravager et devenaient de plus en plus rouges. D'envie. De contentement.

L'un ne portait qu'un pantalon, l'autre était vêtu des pieds à la tête mais c'était la première fois que c'était aussi intense. Aussi vital.

Puis les mains de Zoro étaient tranquillement descendues jusqu'au fessier de ce médecin. Pour les malaxer, les apprécier à sa juste valeur.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, j'en ai envie.** Avait clairement soufflé Trafalgar en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Assis sur le bassin de son interlocuteur **. Est-ce que ça te va ?**

Cette question n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être. Elle était obsolète pour Zoro qui en s'aidant de ses abdos, s'était assis sur le lit entourant la taille fine de cet ébène qui devait lui appartenir.

Ce n'était pas une option ou autre, c'était un fait. Trafalgar Law devait lui appartenir.

 **\- Ça m'va ouais. J'ai aussi envie de toi, Doc'. T'imagines pas à quel point.** Avait répondu le bretteur.

 **\- Depuis quand ?** Demandait sagement Law en pianotant légèrement sur le torse de celui-ci.

 **\- Peut-être depuis qu'on a atterrit ici…, c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai remarqué. Qu'on me l'a fait remarquer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Continuait le chirurgien sur le même ton. Il ne comprenait pas.

 **\- T'es sérieux avec tes questions ? Tu sens pas l'effet que tu m'fais rien qu'en étant assis sur moi.** Grognait presque le sabreur non sans rire légèrement.

 **\- Evidemment que si je sens et j'apprécie beaucoup.**

 **\- T'es aussi diabolique que t'es adorable.**

La réplique ne trouvera jamais de réponse pourquoi ? Parce que le médecin n'avait pas pour habitude d'être traité ainsi. De recevoir des compliments de ce genre. …De sentir ses joues se réchauffer pour une chose aussi stupide.

Puis, il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu répondre puisqu'il était à présent pris au piège par des lèvres agaçantes mais douces.

Les mains de ce sabreur avaient pris en soucoupe le visage de Law et dans une impulsion l'avait embrassé. Il L'embrassait actuellement et prenait tellement de plaisir qu'il avait fini par laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps de son ainé jusqu'à légèrement le déshabiller.

De petits soupirs étaient apparus, mignons, à croquer d'après les pensées de Zoro. Et il sentait également la peau gelée de son ainé et il comptait bien la réchauffer au maximum.

C'était surement pour ça que le pull avait disparu. Pour mieux appréhender l'épiderme glacé.

Pour ça qu'il faisait descendre légèrement ce pantalon qui jouait les impertinents.

Et pour ça aussi, qu'il avait fait basculer ce noiraud sur le côté. Pour le surplomber. Pour mieux l'accrocher. Pour le dominer et le marquer.

Le pouce du Vert caressait gentiment la joue de ce noiraud. Le scrutait en même temps et revenait de temps à autre sur ces lèvres rougies.

Entre les jambes de ce médecin, il sentait les caresses faites par les cuisses de celui-ci. Comme s'il s'amusait à le provoquer. A le titiller et il adorait ça. Il adorait sentir ce chirurgien le frôler, le chauffer. C'était excellent. Exquis.

Ils continuaient de jouer ensemble, de se découvrir l'un l'autre, de s'apprivoiser et les quelques souffles qu'on pouvait entendre rendaient la pièce plus chaude, plus vivante.

Ça avait quelque chose d'excitant. De séduisant.

Et ils avaient duré ainsi de longues minutes. Entières et pleines. Et si Zoro se faisait déshabiller petit à petit, la chambre était conquise autant que ses occupants.

Pis on pouvait également voir cette sorte de prise de pouvoir des deux côtés. Ils ne se chamaillaient pas, ne se disputaient pas non plus seulement, ça avait quelque chose de provocant. D'incroyablement bon.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ enlève-moi ce pantalon…~**

C'est un ordre, évidemment.

Ce bout de chiffon était encombrant, pas à sa place et fichtrement emmerdant. Souriant de la phrase râlée, le Vert avait fini par accepter cette demande et par se coller outrageusement au bas-ventre de ce médecin.

Médecin qui retint un soupir puisque son propre sexe n'était plus dans son boxer –au même titre que son pantalon avait disparu de ses jambes fines-.

Des mouvements de frictions s'étaient fait ressentir, leurs membres dressés appréciaient ce traitement et étant attiré par les lèvres de son ainé, Zoro ne s'était pas privé. Les lèvres de Law étaient douces, se réchauffaient et rougissaient encore et encore. Il adorait voir ce chirurgien avec de nouvelles expressions. Des expressions que ce Vert lui donnait et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

Et s'il adorait avoir cette sorte de pouvoir sur ce noiraud, il se moquait bien d'être poussé sur la tête de lit et surplombé par celui-ci. Bien au contraire, avoir son ébène sur ses cuisses et ondulant sur celles-ci…, c'était envoûtant.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir Trafalgar casser leur baiser et humidifier son index de façon sensuelle. C'était sûrement pas fait exprès mais l'œil vivace du bretteur était envouté par ça.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de… mh~ trainer avec les préliminaires Zoro-ya~ alors j'accélère …hn, les choses d'accord ?** Expliquait en soupirant ce médecin qui commençait à se dandiner.

 **\- Doc', laisse-moi faire ça.**

C'était une réclamation. Un désir, une demande peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit ce Vert voulait rendre fou cet ébène à l'aide de ses doigts.

Alors d'un seul jet, il avait fait atterrir ce docteur sur le matelas et le retournant proprement, il avait embrassé tout son dos. L'avait marqué de ses lèvres brûlantes. De la nuque aux reins en passant par ses omoplates, jusqu'à mordre les fesses toutes menues d'un Law accroché à une couette froissée.

Puis des intrus lubrifiés –ou presque- s'étaient introduits dans l'intimité d'un médecin attentif et peut-être un peu pressé alors même que des dents marquaient cette paire de fesses incroyable d'après les critiques du Vert.

 **\- J'adore tes fesses Doc'.** Avait soupiré Zoro entre deux morsures évidentes et piquantes.

Cambré et étouffant sa bouche dans la couette qu'il accrochait, Law essayait de chasser ces dents de sur sa peau, au même titre qu'il appréciait cette sorte de douleur qui lui mangeait dangereusement le ventre.

Il était impatient. Oui, c'est ça. Impatient de continuer. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris l'initiative de se préparer. Parce que convaincre Zoro lui aurait pris trop de temps, il en était sûr. Et cet abruti de sabreur était doué pour le faire se trémousser, il s'en rendait compte de minute en minute et il n'était pas sûr que cette chose soit bonne.

Une simple question de perspective évidemment.

Les soupirs avaient augmenté au fil du temps et les fesses levées, les jambes un peu tremblantes de tant de sensations, Law grognait de frustration. Il en avait marre d'être le jouet de ce Vert qui ne faisait que le narguer.

 **\- Zoro -ya~ ...hn arrête ça maintenant… …vient~, dépêche-toi.**

« Dépêche-toi », c'était un truc que ce bretteur n'avait encore jamais entendu et il adorait. C'était une sorte d'ordre n'est-ce pas ? Un moyen de faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus et cette chose lui allait.

Une dernière morsure s'était montrée puis, il avait retiré ses doigts de l'intimité bouillante de ce médecin pour les remplacer par son sexe avide et pressant.

Il se frottait à ces belles petites fesses qui dessinaient déjà des marques bleutées dues aux différents coups de dents reçus et le Roronoa n'en n'était pas peu fier. Il entendait l'autre grogner, le presser. Le voyait se dandiner et une main venir l'aider. Il adorait ça… adorait ce médecin et il pouvait enfin le toucher comme il en avait envie.

Le condom enfilé, il avait poussé et écarté les deux pommes rebondies puis s'était frayé un chemin des plus agréables. Des gémissements étaient retenus, des doigts se faisaient martyriser par une bouche voulant étouffer et voyant cela, le Vert avait retenu ce médecin par ses poignets. …Lui, il voulait entendre ce chirurgien qui le faisait chavirer comme personne.

 **\- C'est si chaud à l'intérieur… . Law, ça va ?** Avait demandé le sabreur en tournant légèrement cette tête ébène vers lui.

 **\- Mh, bouge…, fais quelque –chose…**

On dit que les désirs sont des ordres et bien, ça semblerait être vrai.

Zoro obéissait sagement, donnait un premier à-coup des plus palpitants et étouffant un soupir, Law avait suivi le mouvement. Ça avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Lui qui n'avait pour habitude que de coucher avec d'autres pour assouvir ses questions scientifiques, il était voilà à présent au lit avec le second des Mugiwara par simple envie de coucher. Rien d'autre.

Parce qu'être touché par le Roronoa le fait frissonner et le rendait nerveux autant qu'appréciateur.

Les hanches prisonnières, c'était bon. Il aimait pratiquer le coït avec ce bretteur au caractère difficile. C'était plaisant à souhait et il espérait que cela le soit également pour lui.

C'était surement pour ça qu'après quelques autres coups de reins, il s'était permis de pousser le Vert et de se retourner. D'allonger le Roronoa sur le matelas pour l'enfourcher et pour s'empaler dessus. Pour réintroduire ce membre dur et de proportion alléchante en lui. Et il n'avait pas été déçu du visage de Zoro.

A le voir, cette herbe folle avait l'air d'apprécier lui aussi. De trouver ça pas mal et c'était rassurant. Il le touchait de partout. Faisait glisser ses mains rugueuses sur ses hanches, ses côtes, sa taille et son buste. Lui agrippait par moment sa nuque et de nouveau leurs lèvres se retrouvaient. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau et Law avait entouré la nuque de son amant pour le garder prisonnier. Pour avoir un appui plus solide et continuer ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe du Roronoa.

 **\- Plus… vas-y plus fort… Zoro-ya~** Avait soupiré le docteur alors que de nouveau il basculait en arrière avec au-dessous de lui, un dessin divin d'un sabreur à l'allure particulièrement sexy.

 **\- T'es adorable Doc'…. Hn~ vraiment mignon…**

En même temps qu'il flattait ce noiraud, il embrassait et croquait les doigts de celui-ci, au même titre que la paume. Il voulait gouter chaque centimètre de cette peau envoutante.

Et il s'y employait corps et âme.

Durant des minutes, des heures entières, il avait continué à le dévorer. A laisser des traces sur cet épiderme légèrement halé et cette chose ne pouvait signifier qu'un truc, que ce chirurgien avait dorénavant quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas partageur. Qu'il ne prêtait pas. Qu'il gardait jalousement.

Ils avaient fait l'amour durant toute une partie de la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'après une énième jouissance, Law tombe sur le torse de ce Vert et ferme les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que le Roronoa garde prisonnier de ses bras ce médecin.

Les draps souillés tout comme leurs corps, les respirations reprenaient normalement et câlinant une tête ébène de ses doigts envieux, de fins sourires étaient marqués sur leurs visages. Plus prononcé pour ce bretteur au regard émeraude.

 **\- Doc'…,** murmurait presque Zoro en observant son amant.

 **\- Mh.**

\- … **T'es à moi maintenant.**

Des doigts avaient griffés en guise de réponse et ce que n'avait pas vu le Roronoa, c'était le sourire qu'il avait fait naître sur le visage fatigué de son médecin.

Embrassant la tête charbon et heureux d'avoir pu se confier, Zoro avait fermé les yeux après avoir recouvert une dernière fois leurs deux corps. La chambre s'était tue, les tenait enfermés entre ses murs et profitant du reste de la nuit, les deux se plaisaient ainsi entrelacés et pour rien au monde, ils auraient voulu être dérangés.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui en chapitre un peu spécial, il va y avoir un peu d'action si je puis dire. L'ambiance de la maison va un peu changer. Des tensions vont se faire et des rapprochements aussi. Bonne lecture et n'hésitait pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 **\- Bien le bonjour à tous !**

Cette voix avait raisonné dans le manoir. Les grandes portes de l'entrée avaient claqué dans un bruit sourd puis plus rien après ça.

Akainu examinait les environs avec précision puis des pas s'étaient fait entendre ce qui avait fait sourire l'invité surprise. Il frissonnait déjà de plaisir et de l'effet qu'il produirait au propriétaire du manoir.

 **\- Co-mmandant Akainu ? Que faites-vous ici ?** Questionnait Mihawk en descendant rapidement les dernières marches de l'escalier.

 **\- J'étais en mer et vu que je devais te parler, j'ai préféré le faire en personne.** Affirmait le brun foncé non sans largement sourire de son petit effet de surprise réussi.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé l'escargophone pour me prévenir de votre arrivée ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si je te dérangeais de toute façon.** Grognait l'homme tout en s'approchant du Shichibukai.

 **\- Que me voulez-vous ?**

 **\- J'ai une mission pour toi,** soufflait Akainu en posant sa lourde main sur l'épaule de Dracule. **Une mission que tu ne peux pas me refuser Mihawk.**

 **\- Que je ne peux pas refuser ?** Sifflait le noiraud non sans se retirer de cette prise et en dévisageant son potentiel ennemi. **Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas refuser.**

 **\- Tu es sous mes ordres en tant que Shichibukai alors il te faut bien obéir pour garder ta place, tu ne crois pas.**

Les deux se jaugeaient, leurs regards lançaient des éclairs mais rien d'autre n'était dit.

Le silence avait perduré durant des minutes entières puis du bruit était apparu derrière Dracule. La jeune rose qui n'avait rien entendu avait saisi de ce commandant au milieu du rez-de-chaussée et reculant d'un pas ou deux, elle s'était légèrement cachée derrière son ainé et se demandait pourquoi les trois autres n'étaient pas là, eux qui fourraient toujours leur nez partout.

 **\- Que voulez-vous Akainu ?** Crachait maintenant Mihawk en resserrant les poings.

 **\- Une mission de protection.** **Le Tenryubito Ten a reçu des menaces de morts récemment et quelqu'un doit découvrir qui sont ces hommes qui en veulent à sa vie.**

 **\- Ten…, celui-là même qui m'a drogué ? Pourquoi je ferais ça pour lui ?**

 **\- Il doit y avoir un malentendu quelque part Mihawk. Lui n'y était pour rien, ce sont ses sbires qui t'ont traité en ennemi.**

 **\- Demandez donc à quelqu'un d'autre et sortez d'ici maintenant !**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser puisqu'il est déjà ici. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.**

La révélation faite, Dracule n'en croyait pas un mot et c'est d'ailleurs le même moment qu'avaient décidé le Roronoa, Shun et Law pour apparaitre.

Les trois étaient à l'extérieur. Deux d'entre eux étaient au village Humandrake alors que le dernier avait terminé son entrainement.

Durant des secondes, le calme plat s'était fait puis les armes étaient rapidement apparues.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, Mihawk ?** Avait grogné dans le même temps les trois nouveaux venus.

 **\- Donner une mission à ce Shichibukai qui héberge encore et toujours des hors-la-loi, de ce que je peux voir.** Souriait Akainu tout en faisant volte-face pour apercevoir les autres locataires du manoir.

 **\- Taisez-vous et rangez ça, tous les trois.** S'était entendu dire Dracule pour protéger ses cadets.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mihawk, je ne leur ferais rien…, je n'en n'ai pas les moyens pour l'instant mais un jour, je vous capturais tous.** Akainu était tellement fier de lui, tellement heureux à cet instant et jouer la comédie était tellement excitant.

La déclaration avait à peine eu le temps de terminer que des pas avaient résonnés à l'entrée.

Tous ou presque s'étaient retournés pour apercevoir l'origine du son et une voix trainante les avait fait saisir.

Par la suite, et une fois la pénombre disparue, le Tenryubito Ten était apparu. Il était dégoutant et malsain avec son sourire aux lèvres. Répugnant et donnait la chair de poule à pas mal de monde dans la pièce !

 **\- Akainu, j'ai dû crapahuter sur des kilomètres sur ce sol boueux et étroits ! Où se trouve ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me changer et de me laver au plus vite ! …Tiens donc…, mes-**

 **\- Tenryubito-sama, il est d'accord pour vous accueillir et votre chambre est déjà prête. N'est-ce pas Mihawk ?** **Il vous hébergera pour la semaine à venir, le temps qu'il trouve vos malfaiteurs.** Expliquait Akainu en tapotant sur l'épaule du Shichibukai comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami.

Impossible de contredire à présent, Dracule était remonté et sur le point de sortir sa propre épée seulement…, démolir son chez lui n'était pas dans ses intentions non plus.

Réfrénant ses envies de meurtres, il intimait silencieusement aux autres de ne rien faire et d'obéir. Après tout, il était sûr de pouvoir parfaitement maitriser ce Tenryubito avec ces deux seuls sbires une fois le commandant parti.

Demandant à Pérona –accompagné de Zoro- de montrer la chambre au nouveau venu, les deux avaient acquiescé sans faire d'histoire. L'homme joufflu avait suivi –non sans médire- tandis que dans le hall, Law, Shun et Mihawk attendaient la suite des mots de ce connard de première.

 **\- Bien, je vous laisse régler cette histoire Mihawk. Je sais que vous traiterez comme il se doit votre nouvel invité et n'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Si quoi que ce soit se passe, j'en serais le premier informé.** S'exclamait le chef de la Marine souriant à souhait. **Quant à toi mon petit Shun, j'espère que tu sauras te montrer civilisé et ne dévorer personne. A ce sujet, je suis étonné de voir que tu ne t'es pas encore vengé du meurtre de ton père.**

 **\- Si vous en avez terminé, sortez d'ici Akainu !** Siffla Dracule en éloignant Shun et Akainu l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Effectivement, j'en ai terminé. …A bientôt peut-être, cher petit loup. Trafalgar, t'aurais pu être un atout majeur si tu ne t'étais pas retourné contre nous.**

 **\- Je me suis simplement servi de votre système pour parvenir à mes fins, rien de plus.**

Serrant les poings non sans sourire une dernière fois de la réplique du médecin et de toutes ces petites vermines réunies dans ce même endroit, le Commandant en Chef de la Marine avait levé la main en signe d'au revoir et était parti comme il était arrivé. C'est-à-dire seul.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il ne partait pas bien loin. Il allait effectivement rejoindre son bateau puis s'éloigner un peu de la côte mais ensuite, il reviendrait attaquer dans l'ombre.

Il donnait quelques jours à ce Tenryubito –le temps qu'il fasse son travail- et ensuite, il prendrait son trophée, ce magnifique loup qui n'attendait que d'être tué de ses mains !

* * *

Akainu était parti et Shun fulminait. Il était en train de tourner en rond dans la bibliothèque où il avait suivi Mihawk et Law. Ils attendaient Zoro et Pérona. Quand les deux cadets arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure - qui parut une éternité- Shun se jeta sur eux et les contourna en les reniflant.

 **\- Que fais-tu ?** demanda Pérona

 **\- Il ne vous a rien fait ? A aucun de vous deux ? Si oui je lui arrache la gorge,** grogna sombrement le loup. Zoro fit « non » de la tête.

 **\- Shun ça suffit !** s'écria Dracule. **Je…**

 **\- Ferme là !** aboya Shun. **Je comprends ta place mais ce type. Tu ne peux pas… le garder ici… il veut te violer et il a… il a tué ma meute. J'aurais dû lui arracher la gorge avant de vous libérer.**

 **\- Shun calme toi !** somma Dracule qui comprenait mais ne pouvait garder le loup dans cet état.

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- Si tu n'es pas content va faire un tour dehors et ne reviens que quand tu seras calme.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il sortit. Il alla voir les Humandrakes et leur raconta tout. Il demanda au chef de rester sur ses gardes et de l'avertir si quelque chose se passait. Il ne rentra que très tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Le manoir n'avait jamais été aussi calme depuis longtemps.

Il avait essayé de faire comme d'habitude. De prendre quelques heures pour s'entrainer, de boire un peu dans cette cuisine avec la pipelette de Perona et de vagabonder en essayant de trouver d'autres moyens de devenir plus fort avant un repas mérité, mais impossible.

Sérieusement, comment aurait-il pu faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il avait l'horrible impression d'être surveillé. …D'être sur le point de se faire tirer dessus ? C'était impossible.

C'est surement pour ça que le Roronoa s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son entrainement pour retourner à sa chambre et prendre une douche.

Parfois, il pouvait entendre la voix étouffée de ce Tenryubito repoussant et même si les paroles n'étaient pas distinctes, on pouvait facilement deviner ses projets ou en parties.

Pour se rassurer et après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, il était descendu pour voir comment se portait Pérona et surement qu'elle allait bien puisqu'elle râlait –encore-.

Le vert n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer puis de demander à la rosée de passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque. Des mots détournés pour lui dire de ne pas rester seule et elle avait accepté. Sans se plaindre ce qui était en soi une première.

Il avait ensuite croisé deux/trois gardes du corps de ce putain de Dragon céleste et si les regards étaient assassins, personne n'avait fait le premier pas pour entamer une bagarre.

Serrant les poings, le pommeau de son épée pour ne pas tâcher le sol de sang, il avait de nouveau grimpé les escaliers pour rendre visite à une autre personne.

Depuis la veille, il l'avait simplement croisé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler –à part peut-être au matin quand ce noiraud l'avait réveillé d'un baiser- et il voulait connaitre son opinion. Sa vision des choses. Son ressenti.

Alors il avait longé les murs, continué de traverser les couloirs et une fois près de cette infirmerie, il avait ouvert la porte pour apercevoir son médecin plongé dans un bouquin. Du moins en apparence parce que la porte n'était pas encore refermée que le chirurgien avait agrippé son épée.

Peu de temps après, les yeux gris avaient accroché une silhouette reconnaissable autant que son nez un parfum alléchant et soupirant, il avait arrêté son geste pour poser et fermer son bouquin.

 **\- Ferme la porte Roronoa-ya~**

Le vert s'était immédiatement exécuté puis approché de ce noiraud. Lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé la réaction, la façon de faire et c'était dérangeant.

Attrapant de ces deux mains les épaules de son ainé, il avait enveloppé celui-ci à l'intérieur de ses bras et déposé sa tête sur le crâne ébène. Lui aussi, il voulait le protéger. C'était vital. Surement l'une de ses missions sur terre. Il devait le préserver.

 **\- C'est passé un truc Doc' ?** Avait maronné la voix rauque du bretteur.

 **\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des va-et-vient dans les couloirs. Surement qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, un prétexte ou je-ne-sais-quoi pour demander réparation à Mihawk-ya~ ou alors connaissent-ils mes recherches effectuées sur Jinroh-ya~.** Expliquait le noiraud en agrippant sans le vouloir l'un des bras qui le couvrait. **…Je n'aime pas être surveillé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas laissé Jinroh-ya~ le tuer.**

 **\- Ça aurait fait des tâches… .** N'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler le Vert alors même que ses lèvres embrassaient les mèches de jais. **Ne les laisse pas t'approcher d'accord. J'aimerai vraiment pas ça.**

 **\- Tu me prends pour qui Roronoa-ya~…, il n'en n'aurait même pas le temps.** Expliquait-il non sans légèrement sourire. Non sans montrer le pouvoir de son fruit au bout de ses doigts. **…Que viens-tu faire ici sinon ?**

 **\- J'voulais juste te voir, un problème ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment,** avait murmuré la voix de Law alors que celui-ci faisait un demi-tour et observait à présent son cadet. **Tu sais…, j'ai hâte de les voir partir.** Grognait mesquinement ce médecin alors qu'il enveloppait de ses bras la taille du bretteur et que ses prunelles transperçaient celles émeraude.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour recommencer sans être dérangé.** Avait souri étrangement le médecin et en quémandant un baiser accepté sur le champ. **…L'envie n'est toujours pas partie depuis.**

 **\- Comment tu peux dire des choses comme ça aussi sérieusement Doc' ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas…, parce que dire ce que l'on pense devrait être naturel.** Expliquait le médecin tout en gardant son air sérieux. **Tu préfèrerais que je le dise de quelle façon ?**

 **\- Reste comme ça, t'es super.** Avait grogné le vert en volant un autre baiser à son petit-ami. Il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant, pas vrai ? Ouais, il en était sûr. **Sinon tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?**

 **\- Evidemment qu'une chose se prépare, il faudrait être bête pour croire autre chose. Es-tu bête Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment…, ça dépend du sujet.** Répondait honnêtement le bretteur ce qui faisait sourire son interlocuteur. **Que va-t-il se passer d'après toi ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'Akainu reviendra. Peut-être que ce Tenryubito a caché de ses forces quelque part sur l'île. Peut-être qu'on va devoir se méfier même la nuit d'une attaque surprise. Que les Humandrakes vont nous vendre ou non, attaquer. Il y a tellement de possibilités que toutes te les énumérer serait trop long. Puis il ne faut pas non plus sous-estimer l'impulsivité de Jinroh-ya~, il pourrait tout faire basculer et empirer les choses.**

\- … **Dans ce cas, on n'a plus qu'à se préparer et se battre si nécessaire.**

 **\- Exactement.** Avait soufflé Law alors que des lèvres marquaient son front.

Par la suite, les mots n'étaient plus et Zoro s'amusait avec les mèches de son ainé, duveteuses et épaisses. Il aimait le cajoler et voir ce noiraud le laisser faire, s'appuyer sur sa main. Il espérait même secrètement un jour l'entendre ronronner.

La petite séance de câlinerie dura des minutes entières puis Law décida de reprendre ses travaux. Rien ne le dérangeait là-dedans, seulement, il ne voulait pas en prendre l'habitude. Ne voulait pas en réclamer par la suite parce qu'il y aurait une sensation de manque.

La suite de l'après-midi, ils l'avaient passée ensemble. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient généralement mais ça avait été apprécié des deux côtés même si souvent des in-désirés étaient apparus.

Puis le diner avait été pénible à cause d'intrus qui fixaient d'un regard dégoutant et mauvais. Alors c'est surement pour ça que le Roronoa avait fini par retrouver Law dans sa chambre, après s'être assuré que Pérona ne risquait rien. Pour pouvoir se reposer et penser à autre chose. …Pour pouvoir le garder près de lui aussi. Tout contre son torse à l'abri d'une quelconque menace.

Tout comme l'avait fait Shun à l'encontre de Mihawk.

* * *

Shun rentra dans la chambre de Mihawk, tout comme leur dernière dispute il passa par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il sauta d'un bon puissant et entra sans ménagement. Dracule sursauta dans son lit. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit l'homme ou plutôt là un loup garou de trois mètres de haut arriver vers lui. Les yeux de Shun étaient encore rougeoyant de colère. Il ne dit rien et attendit. Il savait que l'autre ne lui ferait jamais de mal alors il allait l'écouter. Shun s'assit à ses côtés et agrippa sa mâchoire, tout en mettant son museau à quelques centimètres de lui.

 **\- Je t'aime mais parfois tu es insupportable. Akainu a tué mon père et ce Ten il a tué ma meute, et toi tu veux que je sois calme et docile comme un chien bien dressé. Je suis un loup moi tu comprends.** Un « oui » se fit d'un mouvement de tête ne pouvant pas parler à cause de la prise sur son menton. **Tu as du culot.** **Tu me prends tout je… mon père… je… je croyais qu'il me détestait et m'élevait par dépit. Ma mère est morte en me mettant en couche. C'était elle le loup garou. Je croyais qu'il tenait une promesse et c'est tout.** Dracule voyait des larmes couler sur les joues semi velues du loup. Mais Shun continua. **Quand tu es jeune et qu'on te dit que ta mère est morte en te donnant naissance tu te prends pour son meurtrier. Tu penses avoir détruit sa vie et celle de ton père… Et puis il était froid comme toi et Law, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Mais quand Akainu a essayé de me tuer je me suis dit : « père sera libre », mais il m'a sauvé et il m'a dit que «** _ **J'étais son trésor tout comme celui de ma mère et que je devais vivre pour eux. Que ma vie était leur seul plaisir.**_ **» Alors je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt, pas avant d'avoir vécu une belle vie à tes côtés. Quand je les reverrais ils seront fiers de moi et de ma vie. Et pour l'autre monstre de Ten. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas pour mon autre famille. Il paiera, ici ou ailleurs, mais il paiera.**

 **\- Shun…** Dracule avait du mal à articuler.

 **\- Ne le laisse pas te toucher tu es à moi. Je…** Shun embrassa Dracule et le rallongea dans le lit avant de le surplomber.

 **\- Shun je t'aime,** articula le Shishibukai. **Personne d'autre que toi ne me touchera je préfère mourir que laisser qui que ce soit me toucher. Si tu n'étais pas apparu la dernière fois, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me suicider. Car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un pose ses mains sur moi sauf toi. Je n'aime que toi. Shun…,** feula Dracule.

Shun ne dit rien et l'embrassa. Puis d'un violent coup de griffe bien précis il détruit les habits de Dracule le laissant nu sous lui. Le Shishibukai retint sa respiration un instant puis se détendit malgré la main velue qui glissait sur sa peau. Shun n'avait pas l'intention de redevenir un homme. Mihawk appréhendait, surtout en voyant le sexe du loup garou il était bien plus conséquent que quand il était en homme. Mais il ne dit rien, la colère partait peu à peu dans les pupilles du loup. Laissant place au désir. Shun le retourna sur le ventre et releva ses fesses, là il alla s'occuper d'elle ainsi que de son intimité rentrant le plus possible ses griffes. Le loup s'allongea à ses côtés et le contempla. Mihawk gémit quand le premier doigt velu entra en lui.

 **\- Je me dois quand même de te punir, pour m'avoir mis en colère, tu comprends ?** grogna Shun d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

 **\- Oui,** répondit Mihawk en serrant les dents. Il se demandait ce que Shun allait lui faire. **Je comprends.**

 **\- Quel âge as-tu ?** demanda le loup.

 **\- Quarante-quatre ans.**

 **\- Quarante-quatre, soupira Shun.**

Puis il introduit un second et rapidement un troisième doigt en lui et se mit en mouvement. Dracule avait mal pour une fois, mais rapidement le plaisir prit la place et quand Shun toucha la prostate il cria de satisfaction. Shun recommença et le fit crier ainsi quarante-quatre fois. Ensuite il le souleva et le plaça sur son torse. Mihawk se reposa sur ce torse mi-humain, mi- loup. Il joua avec l'une de ses mains à la lisière de la peau humaine au milieu du torse et de la fourrure du loup recouvrant le reste et les flancs. Il pinça l'un des tétons de l'autre et alla le lécher avec douceur. Là, il se releva et fit de même avec l'autre. Il croisa le regard de Shun et lu son contentement. Shun n'en avait pas fini mais il lui avait un jour demandé de ne jamais se soumettre à qui que ce soit, même à lui. Alors, il allait prendre les commandes plus ou moins et satisfaire son homme. Lui montrer que c'était le seul qui pouvait lui faire ces choses-là et qu'il le désirait. Il glissa sur le torse de son amant l'embrassant et le caressant. Arrivé entre ses jambes il goba ce sexe énorme et pulsant. Il crut qu'il allait étouffer mais se repris et commença la fellation. Une main velue vint jouer avec ses mèches noires. Elle ne donnait pas le rythme mais elle donnait du plaisir à Dracule. Il allait se retirer pour reprendre bien son souffle quand la main l'en empêcha quelques secondes où le loup se mut entre ses lèvres. Avant de le retirer.

Shun le trouva à croquer il feula de contentement. Dracule lui était à bout de souffle, avec le rouge au joue dû à l'effort. Il respirait fort. Le loup le souleva doucement toujours en le tenant par les cheveux mais sans lui faire mal. Il le positionna de façon à ce que l'intimité de Mihawk soit contre son sexe, avant de le relâcher. Le Shishibukai comprenant la demande, s'empala doucement sur le sexe dur de son amant loup. Une fois l'ayant accueilli jusqu'à la garde il se mit en mouvement montant et descendant sur le membre en érection. Au bout d'un moment il voulait aussi se faire du bien car malgré tout cela lui procurait aussi du plaisir surtout quand il croisait le regard plein de luxure du loup. Il allait se masturber quand une main velue de Shun l'empêcha et alla emprisonner ses deux mains dans son propre dos.

Le loup se releva se mettant à genoux et gardant Dracule dans ses bras et sur son sexe. Une fois mis en position de sa main libre il agrippa le fessier du Shishibukai et donna des à-coups accentuant les mouvements de son amant. Dracule criait encore et encore. Cela dura un long moment où le quadragénaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête, à la merci de son loup. Puis Shun libéra ses mains et sortit de lui. Il le retourna et Mihawk accrocha ses mains dernière la nuque de Shun. Celui-ci prit un long moment à caresser le corps offert contre son torse.

Dracule le suppliait de les faire venir mais Shun n'en fit qu'à sa tête et pris tout son temps. Puis plaça son sexe entre les cuisses de Mihawk. Celui-ci était assez long pour aller un peu plus loin que la base de celui de Mihawk. Alors d'une main ferme il agrippa leurs deux sexes et en quelques mouvements de va-et-vient bien orchestrés, il les fit jouir tous les deux sur le torse de Dracule.

Ensuite Shun se rallongea et entraina le Shishibukai dans ses bras il le mit ventre sur son torse. Les deux hommes reprirent leur respiration en silence.

De longue minutes passèrent puis Mihawk sentit Shun relever ses fesses. Le Shishibukai se crispa un instant ils y étaient enfin. « La vraie punition » se dit Mihawk. En effet, il sentit une claque sur ses fesses. Puis une autre le loup était en train de le fesser et ce n'était pas une fessée de quand ils faisaient l'amour mais bien des fessées de punition. Il en reçut quarante-quatre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Shun reprit son corps d'homme et releva sa tête et lui sourit chaleureusement. Il l'embrassa sur les paupières afin de boire ses larmes.

 **\- Drac' tu me pardonne n'est-ce pas ? je…**

Un baiser mit fin à la discussion. Mihawk ne lui en voulait pas car il savait que maintenant Shun ferait tous ce qu'il voulait. Alors il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour la mission. Ses fessées valaient bien la sécurité de son loup. Rien de mal ne se passerait et le Tenryubito et Akainu repartiraient comme ils étaient venus, sans aucun d'entre eux.

Shun lui était plus serein, il caressait maintenant le fessier de Dracule pour faire passer la douleur. Il s'en voulait un peu mais il était soulagé. Son homme lui appartenait et l'aimait même avec ses caprices, alors il serait pour quelques jours un chien bien dressé et docile.

Les deux s'endormirent ainsi peu après que le loup les ait recouverts d'un drap.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour,**

 **Le Tenryubito que Shun et Dracule haïssent vient de débarquer cela va faire des tensions entre tous. Découvrez la suite de la vie de nos pirates chez Mihawk.**

 **Biz à bientôt et bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

 **\- Je m'ennuie,** avait soufflé le Tenryubito dans la bibliothéque en regardant Shun.

 **\- Que désirez-vous faire ?** questionna Mihawk qui n'aimait pas son regard sur son amant.

 **\- J'aimerais jouer avec un chien ou un loup. J'aurais dû en garder quelques-uns de vivant sur mon île et les domestiquer, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Shun ?**

 **\- Cela n'était pas votre bon vouloir à l'époque.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Mais maintenant je pense que j'aurais dû. Par exemple cette femelle. Mes hommes m'ont dit qu'elle était devant tous les mâles. Une vraie furie, elle avait de sacrée canine. Oh regardez j'en ai gardé une en collier.** Le Tenryubito montra un cordon autour du cou avec une canine de Loup accrochée dessus. **Vous la connaissiez sûrement.**

 **\- C'était ma femme !** claqua la voix de Shun faisant saisir sur place les autres dans la pièce.

 **\- Oh une femelle digne d'intérêt je suppose.**

 **\- Effectivement ! Que désirez-vous ?** demanda à présent Shun.

 **\- Que vous me parliez de vous,** susurra le Tenryubito.

 **\- Que désirez-vous vraiment ?** insista Shun qui ne désirait pas parler de lui.

L'homme claqua des doigts et fit venir l'un de ses hommes. Il en avait fait entrer quelques-uns. Dracule avait accepté pour le bien être de son invité à la condition qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclaves enchainés nus ou autre chose qui prêtait à l'humiliation. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son serviteur qui disparut un petit moment. Il revint avec un collier et une laisse qu'il donna à son maître.

 **\- Je souhaite vraiment un loup pour la journée,** sourit le Tenryubito en montrant le collier à Shun.

Les autres allait intervenir quand Shun se leva et se transforma en « vrai loup ». Il se dirigea vers son maître pour la journée et se laissa mettre le collier. L'homme le lui mit, ravi de tant de docilité et l'entraina dehors pour une ballade.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un mot dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient peut-être tous retrouvés ici par instinct pour se remettre d'une chose qu'ils avaient vu mais quoiqu'il en soit, le silence régnait en maitre.

Ils étaient tous soufflés parce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. C'était tellement aberrant qu'il n'y avait pas de mot à mettre sur les actes.

Mihawk était debout face à une grande fenêtre et réfléchissait. Il s'en voulait également de ne pouvoir rien faire et d'être obligé d'obéir dans un sens pour qu'aucune guerre n'éclate. Dans son dos, Law fixait son ainé, comprenait ce qu'il pouvait peut-être ressentir et réfléchissait aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

 **\- Mihawk-ya~ à quoi penses-tu ?** Avait demandé Law en fixant le Shichibukai inerte.

 **\- J'aimerais pouvoir sortir Shun de là. Ce Tenryubito est vraiment-**

 **\- C'est Shun qui a décidé de le faire, de répondre à ses attentes alors tu devrais lui faire confiance et rester fort pour lui. Il est assez solide pour endurer ce genre de chose et- !**

 **\- Ferme-là, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !** Avait rugit Dracule en faisant un volte-face pour presque agresser ce docteur bien trop bavard.

 **\- Je-**

 **\- Doc' attend s'te plait. On est tous sur les nerfs alors essayez de ne pas hurler sur vos alliés.** Etait intervenu le Vert en éloignant un peu le chirurgien de l'autre ébène. **Mihawk, je pense que Shun fait surtout ça pour te protéger. Nous protéger alors-**

 **\- Je sais, j'en ai bien conscience mais je ne préfère pas parler pour le moment.**

« Evidemment », c'est le seul mot que tous auraient envie de dire.

Suivant du regard Dracule s'éloigner et se servir un verre, Zoro avait retenu une nouvelle fois ce docteur qui allait reprendre la parole.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait un instant éloigné, ramené dans un endroit isolé pour lui conseiller quelques petites choses comme par exemple tempérer ses mots ou son franc parler, trop franc pour le coup.

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être t'abstenir de lui parler pour l'instant.** Avait grogné bassement le Roronoa en faisant référence à leur ainé.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. Il est simplement sur les nerfs et c'est compréhensible mais j'ai voulu l'aider, rien de plus.** Dit Law comme s'il était innocent de tout alors qu'il était lui-même conscient qu'il ne savait pas aider. Que ce n'était pas son domaine.

 **\- Ça je n'en doute pas mais vaut mieux pas que tu l'aides** , avouait le bretteur. **On y retourne maintenant.**

Law avait soupiré de tout son zouk. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la situation, ni même ce que cet abruti de Tenryubito était occupé de faire à ce loup-garou mais bon, à cet instant il était inutile, comme tous les autres et pouvait simplement attendre.

C'était tout de même son ami qui était occupé de se faire humilier. L'un de ces rares amis alors s'il compatissait moyennement –puisque ses sentiments restaient toujours cachés-, il pouvait au moins trouver un moyen pour le récupérer et le sortir de là. …Et se taire pour ne pas devoir se battre contre Mihawk qui lui, avait les nerfs en pelote.

Suivant le bretteur et restant muet cette fois, il scrutait la Rosée et le Noiraud silencieux.

 **\- Mihawk-**

 **\- Tout va bien Zoro, j'aimerais juste être seul et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire va donc surveiller ces enflures qui trainent sur mon territoire.** Avait surement ordonné Drac' pas méchamment mais avec autorité.

 **\- J'le ferais, y'a pas de soucis avec ça.** S'exclamait le sabreur alors qu'il attrapait par le bras la jeune femme des lieux. _**Pérona reste avec lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux.**_ Finissait par murmurer Zoro à l'oreille de la rosée.

Les derniers mots dit, le Roronoa avait fini par quitter les lieux non sans regarder une dernière fois derrière lui.

Dans la bibliothèque, les mots n'étaient plus et cela handicapait le médecin on pouvait le dire. Il avait cette sorte de besoin de communiquer pour se défaire de sa peut-être frustration ou colère, mais revenir titiller le Shichibukai n'était pas une bonne idée…, il en avait conscience. Il avait donc décidé de rejoindre son atelier. Mieux valait rester loin les uns des autres pour l'instant.

Mieux valait ne pas empiéter l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas provoquer de dispute et d'autres tensions inutiles.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Shun était en train de jouer dans le jardin à ramener la balle, ou à sauter des obstacles. Il avait aussi dû se rouler par terre et faire le beau. Il exécutait tous les ordres à la lettre. Il commençait à se lasser de ce manège.

 **\- Shun au pied !** ordonna son maître pour la journée. **Regarde !** L'homme grassouillet montra un médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une photo d'une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. **C'est ma grande sœur.** **Je sais qui tu es,** susurra l'homme à l'oreille de Shun avant de tirer sur sa laisse, **Allons-y j'ai faim.**

L'homme et le loup se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger assez rapidement. Shun s'assit au pied de l'homme les autres le regardèrent dépités.

 **\- Shishibukai Mihawk vous devriez apprendre à compter à votre personnel.**

\- **…**

 **\- Votre servante ne sait même pas compter. Même si j'accepte qu'elle mange avec nous ainsi que vos deux élèves dirons-nous. Il y a quand même une assiette de trop.** Tous regardèrent Shun, le Tenryubito se mit à rire. **Vous n'allez quand même pas faire manger un animal avec nous. Ou sont vos bonnes manières. Jeune fille amenez une gamelle pour le loup !** ordonna Ten.

Ils virent tous Shun s'asseoir prêt d'un mur et s'allonger ensuite en attendant. Il avait besoin de repos.

 **\- Amène une gamelle pour Shun s'il te plaît Pérona. Ten-Sama veuillez prendre place.**

Le repas se passa à peu près bien. Sauf peut-être quand Shun apercevait Ten faire du pied à Mihawk. Celui-ci faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éloigner son pied de celui du Tenryubito. Shun lui alla réclamer des caresses et de la nourriture à Ten afin de le déconcentrer.

 **\- Serais-tu jaloux mon cher Shun, tu manques d'affection !** dit le Tenryubito en caressant la tête du loup et en lui lançant une cuisse de poulet.

Puis le repas prit fin, et le loup et son maître allèrent encore dehors. Shun le prit sur son dos et alla courir ainsi pendant un long moment. Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi et allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la bibliothéque. Le Tenryubito libéra alors le loup de son collier et de sa laisse.

 **\- Bon maintenant raconte-moi une histoire !**

 **\- Laquelle voulez-vous ?** s'informa Shun.

 **\- Je veux savoir comment tu faisais avec ta femelle ?**

\- **…** Shun se rembrunit il n'aimait pas ce genre de question.

 **-** **Je veux dire tu la prenais comment ?**

 **\- Je ne la prenais pas !** claqua la voix froide de Shun.

 **\- Oh et peut-être des humaines ?**

 **\- Ne voudriez-vous pas d'abord vous rafraichir nous avons passé la journée dehors et après le repas de ce soir je vous raconterais ce que vous désirez savoir.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui.**

L'homme disparut et alla se laver. Le loup se retrouva en compagnie de son amant et des trois cadets. Tous le regardèrent bizarrement et lui ne se départit pas. Il se coucha sur l'un des canapés pour se reposer. Mihawk s'approcha de lui. Shun l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Les autres détournèrent leur regard – la rose par dégout de Shun et Zoro par pudeur envers son ancien maître- sauf Law qui était heureux de voir un moment d'intimité entre les deux hommes.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien.** Puis voyant Dracule repartir il rajouta. **J'ai couché avec une humaine, une fois.** Le Shishibukai se figea tout comme les autres et Law lui tendit son oreille. **C'était sa grande sœur. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était suicidée. Je pense qu'il m'en rend responsable. Mais si elle à mit fin à sa vie c'est par ce que son père voulait la marier de force.**

 **\- Je vois. Tu…**

 **\- C'était la première femme humaine que je rencontrais depuis des années et elle était un peu plus âgée que moi. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de sentiments sauf peut-être celui de se sentir libre et humain.**

 **\- Ça va pas être facile,** soupira Mihawk.

 **\- Je peux toujours le…**

 **\- Non tu as promis,** s'écria le Shishibukai.

Shun sourit, se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de partir se laver lui aussi.

* * *

Après le repas tout le monde s'assit dans un salon. Pérona servit à tous un verre de vin. Shun s'installa tranquillement et fit tourner le liquide dans le verre. Puis il se mit à parler.

 **\- Tout a commencé vers mes treize ans quand j'ai échoué sur l'île où vous m'avez rencontré. J'ai été recueilli par une louve de cinq ans. L'alpha du groupe était un tyran et personne n'osait se rebeller. Quand je suis arrivé il m'a pris de suite pour un ennemi. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Il a essayé de me tuer et ma sauveuse s'est levé contre lui. Elle a dû ainsi se battre pour la place d'Alpha afin de me faire accepter. Mais comme il était puissant elle perdit le combat et avant qu'il ne la tue je m'interposais. Nous nous bâtîmes jusqu'à ce que je remporte le combat et le tue. C'est ainsi que je devins l'Alpha du groupe. Je changeai quelques règles et coutumes de la meute. Les plus sanglantes et les plus humiliantes. Ensuite je pris ma sauveuse qui avait guéri de ses blessures pour compagne. Etant un homme loup je mis une nouvelle règle en place. Ma compagne pouvait prendre un compagnon qu'elle choisissait elle-même afin de se reproduire et d'être soutenue en plus de moi. Je suis resté avec elle pendant six ans, jusqu'à sa mort. Les loups vivent entre dix et douze ans. Elle m'a quitté lors de sa onzième année. Pendant ce laps de temps j'ai rencontré une jeune femme humaine d'une vingtaine d'années, moi j'en avais seize. Elle courait dans la forêt pieds nus et sans reprendre son souffle. Elle glissa sous mes yeux, je voulu la rattraper alors je me changeai en loup garou et la rattrapais au vol. Elle eut peur de moi quelques heures mais après que j'ai eu soigné sa cheville et un peu discuté avec elle, elle s'apaisa. Dorothée resta trois jours avec moi et ma meute. Et oui j'ai couché avec votre sœur. Je ne savais pas qui elle était jusqu'à ce que vous me montriez votre médaillons cet après-midi. Tout comme moi elle ne parlait pas de son passé, ni de sa famille. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle voulait échapper à un mariage arrangé. Elle désirait être libre et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle voulait partir à l'aventure et connaître le monde.**

 **\- Tu mens !** s'écria le Tenryubito.

 **\- Libre à vous de me croire ou non,** claqua la voix du loup. **Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la souiller !**

 **\- Je ne répondrais pas à cela, c'est entre elle et moi.**

 **\- Elle était vierge,** s'insurgea Ten. **En plus elle ne parlait que de toi elle voulait te rejoindre, son loup par-ci, son loup par-là. Avec père on la croyait folle. Elle…** il s'arrêta et repris, **après que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Je n'ai plus eu de rapport avec les humains ensuite. A dix-neuf ans j'ai pris une nouvelle louve. Elle était l'une des filles de ma défunte Alpha. J'ai choisi celle qui serait digne de ce titre et de ses responsabilités. Elle avait trois ans et resta sept ans à mes côtés. Je pris ensuite l'une de ses filles, alors âgées de trois ans. Vous l'avez rencontrée étant donné que vous portez sa dent autour du cou. Elle était sur sa fin de vie quand vous avez attaqué.**

 **\- A ce qui paraît elle était bien féroce. Il a fallu vingt balles pour l'abattre. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'étais pas là toi, dès le début ? On m'a dit que tu étais arrivé plus tard et que tu avais pris ta forme de loup garou en trouvant son cadavre.**

 **\- Je m'occupais de mettre les enfants, les femelles et les plus faibles loin des combats. J'étais partis avec les plus jeune pour un exercice de chasse. Et puis ma meute me protégeait toujours de l'attaque des humains.**

 **\- Je vois, tu les avais bien cachés mais on les a trouvés. Et je dois dire que les tuer dans cette grotte fut nettement plus facile,** s'esclaffa le Tenryubito.

 **\- Je pense qu'il se fait tard nous devrions aller dormir,** déclara Shun. **Surtout si vous désirez encore vous amuser avec moi demain.**

Le Tenryubito fit « oui » de la tête et alla se coucher. Shun venait lui aussi de se lever. Il se dirigea vers Dracule et tendis sa main. Le Shishibukai la prit puis les deux hommes rejoignirent la chambre du maître de maison en silence. Ils se couchèrent et ne dirent aucun mot. Le loup enlaça l'humain et se mit à pleurer sans bruit. L'épéiste resserra sa prise et le câlina jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pardon pour le retard. Le travail de fin d'année me prend beaucoup de temps mais heureusement Vendredi c'est fini. J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Ce soir un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé. Akainu passe à l'attaque les choses bouges.**

 **Bonne lecture à l'année prochaine. Lol.**

 **Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 :**

Il était tôt sur l'île quand un grognement réveilla Shun. Le chef des Humandrakes le prévenait d'une attaque imminente sur eux. Il sortit du lit sans réveiller Dracule. Il s'habilla et sortit de la demeure rapidement. Il rejoignit les singes qui faisaient déjà face aux marines et Akainu. Le chef des Humandrakes était en train de tenir à distance le commandant en chef avec la réplique de Kokuto Yoru. Les autres gorilles se battaient à armes égales avec les simples marines.

 **\- Tu dois rester en mouvement et le faire bouger. Mon père disait que le mouvement l'empêche de se concentrer et de bien viser.**

 **\- Ok,** grogna l'Humandrakes.

Les deux hommes s'entraidèrent et firent reculer petit à petit le commandant en chef de la marine. Cela dura un bon moment. Akainu se retenait de tout réduire en cendres avec sa lave. Lui qui voulait venir incognito, tout allait foirer à cause de ces animaux. Il avait quand même la satisfaction de pouvoir tuer ce loup. Alors il créa de la lave. Mais le chef des singes le fit bouger encore et encore afin de le forcer à ne pas bruler les siens et Shun. Le loup lui se transforma en loup garou et sauta sur Akainu mais celui-ci le repoussa avant d'être mordu.

 **\- Enfoiré de loup je t'aurais. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu vis.**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui,** cracha Shun en envoyant un coup de griffe vers son ennemi.

 **\- De toute façon même si tu me fais plier ici, tu auras tout perdu. Haha ! Ton Dracule va devenir l'attraction numéro un d'un certain Tenryubito. Connais-tu l'expression diviser pour mieux régner.**

Les deux Alphas se regardèrent comprenant que le manoir devait aussi être attaqué. Ils se servirent de leurs ouïes pour écouter les bruits au loin dans la demeure humaine et effectivement des sons de combats retentirent. Mais pour l'instant Shun ne pouvait pas quitter son poste alors il attaqua à nouveau Akainu en se ruant sur lui.

La bataille faisait rage depuis un long moment quand Shun entendit alors une voix l'appeler, tout comme le singe à ses côtés.

 **\- Vas-y, on gère ici !** ordonna le chef des singes.

 **\- Merci.**

* * *

Il avait entendu des sortes de détonations. Il n'en n'était pas sûr mais ça y ressemblait drôlement alors il avait naturellement jeté un œil vers l'extérieur.

Du moins, il avait essayé parce qu'une seconde plus tard, une lame fonçait droit sur lui. Lame qu'il avait réussi à bloquer de l'une de ses épées dans un mouvement express.

Zoro n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre qu'il avait transpercé son adversaire. Une fois à terre, il l'avait jaugé et avait reconnu l'un des gardes de ce Tenryubito et il n'aimait pas.

Enfin bon, ses réflexions n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin qu'une nouvelle attaque se faisait.

Il frappait de bon cœur, tailladait et venait à bout de ses assaillants plus ou moins rapidement. Le couloir était trop étroit pour avoir des mouvements amples, pour ne rien casser à dire vrai.

 **\- Bordel, il s'passe quoi ici !**

Sur les nerfs, il avait fini par pousser les corps pour se frayer un passage au sol et par retrouver les habitants du manoir.

Il entendait des ordres donnés au loin. Des choses qui le concernaient directement ainsi que son médecin et la rose. Il avait donc rapidement pris l'initiative de retrouver ces deux-là en même temps qu'il combattrait les abrutis sur son chemin.

Faisant de grandes enjambées et les épées sorties, il essayait de ne pas être vu, de paraitre discret jusqu'à la première salle venue. Il s'y était enfermé, avait examiné la pièce et avait reconnu sans trop de problème le petit cellier derrière la cuisine.

Ne faisant pas de bruit, il avait attendu que ses poursuivants soient éloignés pour reprendre ses recherches et attrapant une nouvelle porte, il était tombé nez à nez avec cette rosée qu'il recherchait.

 **\- Prépare-toi à t'battre, ils sont passés à l'attaque et ils ne nous veulent pas dans leurs pattes !** Avait asséné le Vert en attrapant le poignet de son amie.

 **\- Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Zoro ?**

 **\- L'abruti de Tenryubito, ses hommes nous recherchent. J'en ai déjà tué quelques-uns.** Soupirait le bretteur à la recherche d'un plan. **…On doit prévenir Law aussi. Tu me suis ?**

Pérona avait acquiescé et suivit le Vert sans rien demander d'autre.

De nouveau dans les couloirs, ils écoutaient les bruits suspects au même titre que les mots entendus. Pourtant de nouveau, des hommes s'étaient montrés et une nouvelle fois ses épées se mettaient à l'œuvre.

La rose ne l'aidait pas, elle préférait s'abstenir surtout que l'autre s'en sortait parfaitement.

Puis une sorte de bulle translucide et bleutée s'était montrée. Elle enveloppait tout le monde, eux compris, mais étrangement ils n'avaient pas été changés en bombe humaine.

Pour autant, il ne s'était pas empêché de protéger la jeune femme et de la sortir –autant que lui- de cette bulle. Là gardant dans ses bras, il examinait les alentours, transperçait un ennemi sorti de nulle part et une fois le champ libre, il avait repris sa course.

La main toujours aux prises avec celle de la rosée, il la tirait derrière lui et à un détour du couloir il était tombé sur le chirurgien.

Chirurgien qui avait failli les transpercer ou les changer en une sorte de bombe à retardement ou de mort-vivant.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ ? Miss fantôme…,** avait soupiré le docteur en les dévisageant tous les deux. **Nous devons nous défendre.**

 **\- Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont attaqué ?** Demandait le Vert qui examinait rapidement le corps du médecin qui n'avait a priori pas été touché.

 **\- Dans l'infirmerie. On ne peut pas rester ici, on devrait peut-être rej-**

Le temps à la discussion n'était plus, pourquoi ? Parce qu'un coup de feu les frôlait.

Abaissant par réflexe la tête de Pérona, le bretteur s'était caché derrière un mur avec son paquet sous le bras pendant que Law –lui- restait plaqué à ce mur bienfaiteur.

Et caché-là, il en avait profité pour faire deux ou trois signes à l'intention de ce sabreur non loin de lui.

Ils devaient trouver Mihawk et élaborer un plan qui tienne la route. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre de façon brouillonne et découpée.

Enfin bon, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisque pour le moment, des hommes affluaient de tous les côtés et bloquaient toutes les issues possibles. On leur donnait bien l'ordre de se rendre, qu'il détenait Mihawk mais personne n'y croyait. C'était impossible d'y croire alors ils continuaient de se battre. Au milieu d'une intersection de couloir, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que se battre, se défendre et gagner. Ils étaient assez forts pour ça de toute façon. Ce n'était que des hommes de main même si dans le lot, certains marines s'y trouvaient, ils en étaient sûrs !

* * *

Dans la chambre de Mihawk celui-ci dormait tranquillement quand il entendit un bruit. Il se releva en sursautant. Par réflexe il mit sa main vers l'endroit où Shun devait dormir mais la place était vide.

 **\- Pardon de vous déranger,** retentit alors la voix du Tenryubito.

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous ?** demanda alors le Shishibukai en se relevant et se dirigeant vers l'intrus.

 **\- Rien de bien particulier, sauf peut-être devenir mien.**

Mais avant que Mihawk ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit ou fait un geste il ressentit une piqure à la base de son cou. Une fléchette tranquillisante.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez participer à tout. Cette fléchette est paralysante c'est tout. Vous serez conscient tout du long. C'est cela le mieux.**

Mihawk tomba à genoux et des hommes l'agrippèrent. Ils le maintenaient droit et la bouche ouverte. Il avait du mal à bouger son corps s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Il vit le Tenryubito devant lui défaire son pantalon et mettre son sexe devant sa bouche. Il essaya de se débattre sans succès. L'autre se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Puis il se masturba sous les yeux de Mihawk qui en était dégouté. Il se souvint de sa promesse faite à Shun, alors il tenta de se mordre la langue voir plus mais rien. « _Plutôt le suicide à la souillure_ » pensa-t-il. Mais rien n'y faisait.

 **\- Mon pauvre petit Shishibukai, pas la peine de vous débattre, ni d'appeler à l'aide. Votre loup se bat contre Akainu et les marines aux côtés des Singes. Ils vont tous y passer. Et vos trois protégés seront bientôt là. Haha ! j'ai hâte de leur montrer comment vous êtes quand vous êtes soumis. Après je pense que je jouerais aussi avec eux. …On va tous bien s'amuser, croyez-moi.**

Mihawk eut envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Il était si impuissant alors que les autres se battaient. Il enrageait contre lui et sa faiblesse.

 **\- Avez-vous une chose à dire avant qu'on commence car après votre bouche sera trop occupée pour parler. Haha ! Bon ils arrivent ? Je veux que les jeunes soient là pour regarder.**

 **\- Bientôt maître,** dit une voix non loin d'eux. **On m'a confirmé qu'ils seraient bientôt en route.**

 **\- Shun… Shun vous tuera… Shun…**

 **\- Haha ! Tu peux l'appeler il n'arrivera jamais à temps.**

 **\- Shun…** pleura de dépit Mihawk.

* * *

Shun s'était rué vers la voix. Il était arrivé peu de temps après sous la chambre de Dracule. Là, il sauta par la fenêtre qu'il brisa de sa force. Il atterrit alors sur la moquette de la chambre et la scène qu'il vit le stupéfia et le mit en colère. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge en un instant. Dracule était à genoux en caleçon et maintenu par les sbires de Ten. Ils le forçaient à ouvrir la bouche contre son gré. Ten, lui, tenait son sexe devant la bouche ouverte de Dracule. Shun – toujours sous sa forme de loup- bougea à une vitesse incroyable. Il arracha la verge et la main du Tenryubito. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Les sbires relâchèrent le Shishibukai et partirent en courant. Mihawk vit son amant recracher les organes du Tenryubito et son œil rougeoyant était cerclé d'un or de désir mais pas celui de d'habitude. Le Shishibukai comprit que ce désir-là était meurtrier. Alors ne pouvant bouger à cause de la drogue paralysante il ferma les yeux pour donner son assentiment. Shun sauta sur le Tenryubito et le découpa en morceau. Un cri retentit dans la pièce, c'était la rose accompagnée de Zoro et Law. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser de tous les hommes qui ne finissaient plus d'affluer et de gagner la chambre de Mihawk. En réalité, ils étaient tous les trois arrivés pour un spectacle des plus macabres.

 **\- Shun… Humandrakes !** Bégayait la voix mal-défini de Dracule. **Ça… …ira.**

Shun disparut de leur yeux en sautant par la fenêtre après avoir observé son amant quelques secondes. Law et Pérona se précipitèrent vers Mihawk toujours à terre.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ termine de faire le ménage ! Miss fantôme aide-moi ! On va dans la chambre de Jinroh-ya~ !** ordonna la voix froide du médecin.

Zoro partit à toute vitesse et ne se fit pas prier de tuer tous ceux intrus au manoir.

Il vérifiait chaque recoin pour ne manquer personne et se faisait de plus en plus éclabousser par le sang. Ce n'était pas trop grave en soi…, ça ne le dérangeait pas en réalité.

Pendant ce temps Trafalgar et Pérona avaient placé le Shishibukai dans la baignoire de la chambre du loup. Ils le débarrassaient de tout le sang sur lui. Quand Zoro revint, le médecin alla dans son infirmerie pour trouver un sérum éliminant le paralysant. Le vert lui était parti chercher des affaires propres pour son ancien maître, après s'être lui-même débarrassé du sang de ses assaillants. Law soigna le quadragénaire, puis avec l'aide du Vert il l'habilla d'un kimono de nuit et l'allongea sur le lit du loup. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour se reposer sans vraiment dormir.

 **\- Que faites-vous ?** s'écria Pérona quand elle vit les deux hommes s'asseoir près du lit.

 **\- On attend que Shun-ya~ rentre,** expliqua placidement Law.

 **\- Mais Akainu nous attaque,** s'excita la rose.

 **\- Shun et les Humandrakes s'en occupe et on nous a confié Mihawk,** continua Zoro.

 **\- Que…**

 **\- Ce que veut dire Zoro-ya~ c'est que nous sommes la seconde ligne de défense et Jinroh-ya~ va les faire partir. Le Tenryubito est mort. Pour aujourd'hui c'est fini. Et s'il nous sait avec Mihawk-ya~ il sera plus serein dans ses actions,** détailla plus Law. **Et puis s'il meurt cela ne te dérangeras pas trop, non ?**

Pérona laissa tomber et se reposa elle aussi.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien mais, si même le Vert restait planté là alors peut-être que la vérité était en partie dévoilée.

Soupirant, elle les avait regardés une dernière fois et mettant une compresse sur le front de Mihawk, le silence s'était fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre apparemment, non ?!

* * *

Le loup sauta entre les singes et les marines et hurla.

 **\- J'ai tué Ten alors partez ! A cet instant tous ses hommes doivent être morts aussi. C'est ta faute Akainu ! Si tu ne veux pas que tout soit découvert fait croire que son bateau a été coulé par un monstre marin et que son corps a été dévoré. Laisse-moi son bateau je ferais le ménage.**

 **\- Tss… vous me le paierez tous,** hurla Akainu furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas tout réduire en cendre. Il n'était pas censé être là et le loup le savait. **On se reverra bientôt.**

Puis le commandant en chef de la marine siffla la retraite. Shun attendit de les voir partir pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il rentra ensuite au manoir accompagné du chef des Humandrakes.

Quand il arriva il fut accueilli par tous les humains. Mihawk descendit seul les escaliers, cela lui était pénible mais il voulait aller voir Shun. Le loup le laissa faire et ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir. Il l'enserra un long moment puis il reprit sa forme d'humain et l'embrassa avant de le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser,** dit le chef des Singes. **Docteur, pourriez-vous passer dans la journée pour voir mes blessés. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de blessures mortelles.**

 **\- Bien, je passerai dans la journée.**

 **\- Merci.**

Le singe regarda son ami loup et son amant humain et sourit avant de partir, il était heureux de les voir tous les deux sains et sauf. Ensuite Shun remonta l'escalier avec Mihawk toujours dans ses bras.

 **\- Va falloir t'y faire Jinroh-ya ne partira pas,** susurra Law à l'oreille de la Rose qui partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **\- Je ferai le ménage plus tard !** décréta Shun.

Personne ne répondit, les questions seraient pour plus tard. Law et Zoro suivirent le loup. Devant la chambre de celui-ci les deux cadets s'arrêtèrent net quand ils assistèrent à un spectacle des plus stupéfiant. Shun venait de plaquer le Shishibukai contre la porte et le forcer à le regarder. Son autre main était partie sous le kimono de l'homme et avait l'air de caresser son fessier. Law était émerveillé, il allait pouvoir assister à un vrai moment d'intimité entre les deux hommes. Alors que Zoro regardait ses pieds comprenant la suite. Il était comme paralysé, ses pieds ne voulaient plus répondre à ses appels.

Shun embrassa Mihawk, quand le baiser prit fin il rejeta sa tête en arrière et il feula de plaisir. Alors Shun introduit un doigt en lui. Le Shishibukai se cambra de plaisir et bougea de lui-même sur ce doigt avant qu'un second et un troisième ne vienne s'ajouter au premier.

 **\- Shun ne me fait pas attendre pitié. Je veux sentir que c'est bien réel.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il pénétra son amant tout en l'embrassant encore et encore. Puis Shun pensant en avoir assez montré au doc' ouvrit la porte et s'enferma dans la chambre avec son amant pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien la réalité et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le satisfaire.

 **\- Pardon,** dit Law à Zoro. **Il voulait me remercier de m'être occupé de son homme.**

 **\- Il…**

 **\- Je le tanne depuis des semaines pour savoir comment ils sont dans l'intimité. C'est ma faute.**

Zoro ne répondit rien.

Il s'était simplement contenté de faire un pas et de disparaitre du couloir après avoir lorgné le médecin. Il savait ce Noiraud tordu, tout comme ce loup-garou mais là…, il avait besoin d'être seul et d'oublier.

A l'opposé, Law emmagasinait les informations reçues au même titre qu'il se sentait jugé et devenu une espèce de pervers malsain et voyeur.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et tout plein de bonne chose pour 2019.**

 **Après la nuit d'attaque, une journée dans le manoir et des couples qui se rapprochent.**

 **Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 :**

La nuit avait été courte pour tous les locataires du manoir.

Et la journée très silencieuse. Aucun ne discutait. Ou échangeait à part peut-être Pérona. La jeune femme n'hésitait pas à donner des ordres au Vert ou même au Loup. Loup qui ne l'écoutait évidemment pas.

Ils avaient tous décidé de laisser Mihawk tranquille. De le laisser récupérer de cette drogue qu'il avait de nouveau ingérée sous la contrainte.

Les trois hommes nettoyaient les lieux. La maison était gigantesque et quand certaines pièces étaient vidées, la Rosée –parfois aidée de Zoro- essuyait sang et tâches. Au même titre qu'ils jetaient à la poubelle toutes les choses irrécupérables comme les tapis.

A l'extérieur, Law traînait les corps ou les entassaient à l'aide de son pouvoir au plus près de la berge pendant que Shun –transformé en loup-garou- jetait avec facilité les cadavres et coulait les navires.

Cette chose avait pris des heures. De longues heures fatigantes mais qui permettait de ne plus penser. De ne pas penser. A oublier certains problèmes. Certains dysfonctionnements chez chacun.

Par la même occasion, Shun redemanda au médecin de l'accompagner au village des Humandrakes pour soigner des blessés de guerre. Law le fit avec plaisir, il s'était engagé à le faire de toute façon.

Ils ne revinrent que très tard au manoir. Et pendant ce temps Dracule avait pris le temps de se réveiller dans sa chambre et seul. C'était d'ailleurs cette chose qu'il l'avait fait paniquer. Il s'était levé à une vitesse fulgurante et était remonté sur son lit à la recherche d'un quelconque ennemi.

Ensuite, de longues minutes plus tard il avait recherché dans sa mémoire les derniers événements passés. Il se souvenait de son loup. De ce brun qui avait plus déchiqueté que tué le Tenryubito. Du sang qui s'était répandu partout.

A ce flashback, ses yeux s'étaient détournés et s'il avait regardé au sol, il n'avait rien aperçu. Aucune tâche rouge. Rien de carmin. …Seulement un plancher propre et brillant.

Il avait de nouveau examiné la pièce et s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité ce n'était pas sa chambre mais une secondaire qu'il apprêtait généralement pour des invités. Celle de Shun en ce moment. Il retrouvait petit à petit ses esprits et après un temps, il avait décidé de s'habiller et de sortir.

La douche terminée et l'apparence soignée, il avait rejoint le couloir et s'étonnait de tout ce calme environnant.

 **\- Mihawk-san que faites-vous ici ?** S'était exclamé Pérona en faisant un pas de recul étonnée de voir son ainé face à elle.

 **\- J'arpente les couloirs de ma maison.** Répondait le Noir en laissant son regard étrange sur la demoiselle. **Où sont les autres ? Tu n'es pas seule ici ?**

 **\- Zoro est avec moi en cuisine, il termine le repas je crois bien. Je dois d'ailleurs lui apporter ça,** expliqua-t-elle en montrant les desserts. **Sinon le médecin et le loup devraient revenir d'ici peu. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils seraient avec les Humandrakes.**

 **\- Bien, je t'accompagne dans ce cas.**

Elle avait souri puis les paroles étaient revenues.

La jeune femme mettait au courant son ainé ainsi que logeur des dernières nouvelles…, ou non, des dernières choses qui avaient été faites dans le manoir et Mihawk commençait à comprendre. A comprendre pourquoi sa demeure semblait aussi parfaite. Rangée.

Ils avaient tous les deux rejoint la cuisine et on avait pu apercevoir un Vert terminer le repas dans une sorte de marmite bien remplie !

Il faisait légèrement chaud mais c'était supportable. Puis, on avait pu voir le bretteur légèrement surpris et quelques minutes plus tard, détourner le regard. Pourquoi ? Sûrement que voir Mihawk lui faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

 **\- Mihawk, faudrait peut-être pas faire trop d'efforts avec ce qui t'es arrivé.** Avait dit le Roronoa en examinant des pieds au cou, son ainé. Il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser son regard.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me tuer. …On va dans la salle-à-manger ?**

Dracule et ses deux cadets rejoignaient tranquillement ledit lieu sans aucun autre mot puisque ce Shichibukai réfléchissait ardemment au comportement du sabreur.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, ce Vert l'avait simplement jaugé une minute ensuite, il avait détourné le regard et cet ébène se demandait pourquoi. …Enfin, cette question le traversa durant une pleine minute parce qu'ensuite, il s'était rappelé d'un autre petit détail. De sa presque exhibition sur le pas de sa porte de chambre avec son amant.

De cet amour bestial qui avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit et dont il avait fait profiter ce Vert durant de longues minutes.

Alors oui, il comprenait pourquoi cette gêne était là et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'à table, seul des murmures se faisaient entendre en réponse à la Rosée jusqu'à ce qu'une porte les fasse saisir. …Les deux autres hommes étaient de retour. Ereintés comme le bretteur et la miss fantôme qui avaient travaillé toute la journée durant.

 **\- Dracule tu es réveillé ? Est-ce que ça va** **!?** S'était rapidement enquis le loup en s'approchant de son ainé et amant de surcroit.

\- … **Très bien, ne t'en fait pas.** Avait répondu le Shichibukai non sans sourire. **Vous devriez aller vous débarbouiller un peu avant de manger.**

 **\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit seulement quand il ne t'a pas vu dans la chambre, il s'est précipité ici. Allez Jinroh-ya~ faut aller faire trempette.** Grognait presque mécontent le docteur non sans garder la porte ouverte.

 **\- On revient vite.** Avait gémit Shun comme un supplice inévitable.

La table avait vite été remplie après cela. De plats en tous genres, de desserts aussi et des deux derniers hommes retardataires.

Il y avait des discussions –enfin-, des sortes de rapports fait au Seigneur de l'île et Shun ne se privait pas de faire du pied sous la table à son Noiraud. Il était heureux de le voir, de l'entendre parler, grogner même et ça faisait plaisir à l'oreille de ce loup attentionné.

…Attentionné mais aussi très irritant pour Pérona qui ne supportait pas ce manège. Quant à Zoro, il faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien. Il préférait ne plus les regarder durant un temps illimité. C'était la même chose avec Trafalgar, il prenait bien soin de ne pas le scruter ou de débuter une conversation avec lui. …Le Roronoa n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi ce médecin était aussi obnubilé par ces deux-là. Par leurs rapports sexuels. Et ça l'emmerdait. Sûrement qu'il le voyait comme un pervers mais…, c'était limiter cet ébène à ce simple stade, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas non plus.

Il aurait aimé lui parler mais très honnêtement, ça paraissait compliqué. Comment demander à son petit-ami s'il ne préfèrerait pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que lui-même ?

* * *

Quand le repas fut fini Shun avait entraîné Mihawk dans sa propre chambre. Il voulait éviter de le ramener là où il avait tué le Tenryubito. Il regarda son amant se déshabiller et se mettre au lit en silence. Le loup voyait bien que celui-ci était gêné par quelque chose. Depuis un moment il l'évitait et il ne savait pas comment amener la discussion. Alors, il fit comme Dracule et se mit tranquillement au lit. Le Shishibukai éteignit la lumière. Dans le noir, Shun soupira et se lança.

 **\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu me déteste ?**

 **\- Non pourquoi ?** demanda surprit son amant.

 **\- Tu m'évites et…**

Shun fut coupé par un baiser. Mihawk venait de se retourner et de s'appuyer sur le torse de son amant afin de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était vorace mais surtout demandeur d'autre chose. Shun comprenait cela mais il voulait que Dracule lui parle.

 **\- Dis-moi tout !**

 **\- Il y a deux choses qui me tracassent.**

\- …

 **\- Ten…** l'aîné avait du mal à en parler.

 **\- Tu m'en veux de l'avoir tué ?**

 **\- Non, c'est…**

 **\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

 **\- Shun… merci. J'étais si impuissant cela me révolte. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Je t'avais promis d'être le seul de me…**

 **\- Si tu t'étais tué… Je ne veux pas de ça !** Claqua la voix du loup.

Il agrippa la nuque de Mihawk et l'embrassa fougueusement à son tour.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi,** murmura l'aîné.

 **\- Alors quel est l'autre problème ?**

 **\- Zoro…. Il… Il n'ose plus me regarder.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Par ce que tu m'as pris devant eux.**

 **\- Je vois. Je lui parlerais.**

 **\- Je doute que…**

 **\- Cela t'ennuie tant que ça ?** se renseigna Shun.

 **\- Je… Pour être franc si j'avais un fils j'aimerais qu'il soit comme lui,** avoua Mihawk en rougissant un peu. Ce que vit Shun -grâce à ses yeux de loup- malgré l'obscurité. **Alors je…**

 **\- Raison de plus pour que je parle avec mon beau-fils,** répondit-il en caressant la joue de son amant.

Mihawk fut enchanté d'entendre cela et il bougea afin de surplomber Shun. L'autre tressauta.

 **\- Je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **\- Non je suis un peu courbaturé.**

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de toi,** proposa l'aîné tout en s'activant.

Il embrassa Shun et l'aida à se retourner. Là, il entreprit de masser son dos, ses épaules, ses bras. Puis il descendit vers ses reins, ses fesses, ses cuisses et le reste de ses jambes. Puis il remonta. Il fit ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Shun soupirait de plaisir et Dracule s'en délecta.

 **\- Law a eu ce qu'il voulait.**

 **\- Mm…**

 **\- Alors on ne recommencera pas.**

 **\- Promis… mm… Je voulais le remercier de s'être occupé de toi. C'est trop bon… Han ! continue.**

 **\- Bien sûr… tu… tu aurais pu trouver autre chose ou le faire à un autre moment.**

 **\- C'était le meilleur moment et puis c'est toi qui…**

 **\- Tais-toi… je me souviens et… j'ai un peu honte.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu étais à couper le souffle. Han ! Oui là ! ça fait un bien fou. Tu as de la magie au bout des doigts.**

 **\- Shun… je t'aime,** avait soufflé Dracule en embrassant la nuque du Loup.

Celui-ci fit volteface et lui vola un baiser empli d'amour et susurra à l'oreille de son amant.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je… je suis si heureux. Cela fait un moment que j'attends ces mots.**

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Shun prit Dracule dans ses bras qui s'installa contre le torse de son amoureux et continua ses caresses partout où il pouvait. Il allait descendre sur son entrejambe afin de chauffer son amant quand un doux bruit lui parvint. Il se releva et aperçut Shun endormi, il sourit.

 **\- Dors bien mon beau loup, tu as eu une dure journée. Je vais veiller sur ton sommeil.**

Dracule l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se remettre sur son torse et de continuer d'effleurer la peau de son loup. Il murmurait doucement des mots doux tout en le cajolant. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux.

* * *

Après le repas, Zoro était resté en cuisine faire la vaisselle avec Pérona.

Ils avaient pris leur temps et parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi. La Rosée n'avait pu s'empêcher de se plaindre de ce loup –encore- comme une éternelle complainte qu'elle ne cesserait jamais alors que le Vert écoutait et acquiesçait parfois pour faire plaisir.

Ils étaient restés longtemps à converser puis la jeune femme avait plaidé la fatigue pour retrouver ses appartements.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Roronoa s'était retrouvé contraint de faire la même chose. En réalité, il n'était pas du genre à se défiler ou bien à fuir les autres seulement, il se demandait encore comment aborder son ébène. Il ne devrait pas tant être choqué, il se l'avouait volontiers seulement…, y'avait pas mal de doute aussi.

Et alors que les escaliers étaient gravis et le couloir traversé, de loin ce bretteur remarqua une personne appuyée sur le coin de sa porte. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce docteur attendait mais, cela durait depuis un certain temps, il en était sûr.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ je…,** soupirait Law en cherchant sa phrase.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? …Viens, entre.** Avait indiqué le Vert en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Trafalgar avait accepté sans trop de souci et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. De là, il s'était mis à regarder le sabreur, à s'assoir sur le lit et à respirer.

Zoro –lui- retirait ses chaussures et ouvrait son kimono dans l'espoir de prendre une douche et surement de se coucher par la suite. Les deux étaient surement épuisés mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore dormir, ni l'un ni l'autre.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, tu sais que j'aime observer et comprendre mes sujets et sûrement que la dernière étape était les relations sexuelles.** Expliquait sans faux-semblant le Noiraud. **Je les avais énormément tannés pour assister à l'un de leurs ébats ou qu'ils me les racontent. Je suis désolé qu'ils l'aient fait dans un couloir et devant toi. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais.** Avait terminé le médecin. **…Tu dois me voir comme une sorte de pervers et de voyeur n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Sûrement,** grognait le Vert en évaluant la situation et les mots dits. Et cette chose pesait sur le moral du Noiraud.

 **\- Oh. …Ce n'est pas ce que je suis pourtant.**

 **\- En vrai, j'me demande si tu préfèrerais pas coucher avec Shun. Après tout, t'aurais toutes les réponses à tes questions et sûrement que ça te plairait plus.** Développait le bretteur qui n'était plus qu'en pantalon avec son kimono au sol.

 **\- Comment ?** Questionnait ce Noiraud sans vouloir comprendre.

 **\- T'as très bien compris, me fait pas répéter !** Aurait pu rouspéter le Vert.

 **\- Tu es bien con si tu crois ça.** Avait grogné après un certain temps le docteur en serrant les poings.

 **\- Ouais très con et j'viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai dit une connerie.** Soupirait le sabreur en passant une main sur sa nuque. **J'veux pas que t'ai envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre et j'veux pas que t'imagines d'autres personnes baiser ensemble. Que ce soit un loup, une chèvre, un lapin ou des humais ordinaires, cet empafé tire son coup comme tout le monde ! Et à cause de toi et de tes idées stupides, j'arrive même plus à regarder Mihawk en face.**

 **\- Au final, on en revient toujours à ça… . Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que Mihawk-ya~ puisse-** murmurait le Noiraud sûrement las.

 **\- Tsk, ferme-là !** Avait ordonné Zoro sur un ton autoritaire. Là, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Arrêter d'entendre des conneries pareilles. **Ça n'a rien à voir et arrête de croire des merdes pareilles !**

 **\- Pourtant tu-**

 **\- J'avais pas fini de parler,** sifflait le Vert en faisant un pas –ou plus- vers ce chirurgien qui venait de se faire couper à deux reprises. **Est-ce que ça te plairait toi, de voir ton père, ton oncle ou une personne de ta famille baiser devant toi comme si c'était normal ? Tu s'rais pas un peu embarrassé ou honteux ensuite ? Tu lui parlerais normalement ?**

 **\- Evidemment que ça serait gênant, quelle question.** Grognait Law en serrant un peu plus les poings et en ne fixant même plus son cadet irrespectueux.

 **\- Bien, alors tu sais ce que j'ressens maintenant quand je croise la route de Mihawk.** Soupirait le Roronoa en arrivant devant l'ébène qui ne le regardait toujours pas. En s'accroupissant devant les jambes fines de ce médecin. En prenant appuie dessus à l'aide de ses bras. **Regarde-moi Doc', j'aimerais si possible oublier ce moment à tout jamais. …Comme tous les autres de ce genre-là.**

C'était bien beau de dire ça mais Law avait vu ce regard sur lui. Comme dégoûté ou juste méprisant. Alors ce Vert avait beau dire qu'il considérait Dracule comme sa famille, il en venait aussi à dire indirectement qu'il s'en foutait de lui et de ses penchants bizarres. Qu'il se moquait de lui et qu'il préférait en rester là, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main était donc rentrée en jeu, celle du Roronoa qui était parti chercher la douceur de l'épiderme de son ainé et qui avait réussi à attraper cette mâchoire pour tourner ce visage vers lui.

Sûrement que oui, pendant des minutes entières il avait vu ce Noiraud comme un voyeur qui trouvait du plaisir là-dedans mais à l'instant, il voulait entendre son explication. Un peu plus. Parce qu'il comprenait aussi que ce chirurgien était plus un scientifique et un chercheur qu'un médecin à ses heures perdues. Qu'il aimait autant étudier qu'opérer. Ça…, il le savait depuis le début et pourtant, cette information était restée trop longtemps dormante dans son esprit.

 **\- Doc', c'était pour apprendre que tu voulais voir ça ?** Avait demandé Zoro en scrutant cet acier qui voulait à la fois le tuer et être cru.

 **\- Evidemment pourquoi d'autre ! Je me fiche de Jinroh-ya~ et de tout en réalité sauf s'il s'agit de science. Je suis né pour apprendre et pour comprendre ce qui nous est inconnu.**

 **\- Donc personne ne te fait de l'effet c'est ça ?** Soupirait sournoisement le Vert qui –pour une fois, comprenait parfaitement les propos entendus.

\- … **. …Ne m'force pas à répondre à ça.** Avait murmuré Law en détournant le regard alors que son visage s'assombrissait dû aux mèches charbons qui lui tombait dessus. Mais avant ça, le bretteur avait pu voir de jolies stries carmin sur des joues légèrement tannées.

 **\- Un simple « oui » ou « non » m'irais, tu sais.**

La réponse avait été donnée en mime. C'était la première fois que Zoro apercevait ce médecin embarrassé et très sincèrement, il avait adoré !

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Vert et se posant à genoux au sol, il avait ouvert les fines cuisses de son ainé pour s'y faire une place. De là, il s'était approché du corps de celui-ci et lui avait agrippé la nuque pour avoir cette tête devant lui.

Zoro avait examiné ce visage durant de longues secondes avant de céder à la tentation et de l'embrasser. Il avait fini par capturer les lèvres ourlées de ce médecin et par lui excuser sa sorte de curiosité trop grande.

 **\- J'pensais pas qu'mon regard sur toi était important Doc'.** Susurrait le Roronoa entre deux baisers. Tout contre les lèvres de son médecin attitré.

\- … **Tu te fourvoie, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **\- J'comprends pas bien ce que tu dis, j'suis un peu bête tu sais.** Rétorquait le Vert sans savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. En gardant le mystère sur cette chose.

 **\- Ne me coupe plus jamais la parole Zoro-ya~ et m'regarde plus jamais comme ça. Comme si j'étais une bête de foire… .** Avait dit Trafalgar alors que ses cheveux se faisaient agripper par une main autoritaire et légèrement tirée vers l'arrière.

 **\- Désolé…, j'pense que j'voulais voir si t'aimais ce qu'ils te montraient ou non.**

Une nouvelle fois, Zoro embrassait Law et la réconciliation se terminait paisiblement.

Encore à genou au sol, le sabreur avait cependant fini par relâcher son petit-ami et de nouveau sur ses pieds, il s'apprêtait à reprendre son occupation première. Se déshabiller.

…Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une dernière phrase susurrée. Dite à voix basse pour n'être entendue de personne. Dommage pour ce chirurgien mais parfois, le Roronoa pouvait avoir l'ouïe fine.

 _« T'es le seul que je laisse approcher, ça devrait être suffisant comme indication… »._ C'était donc le cœur regonflé à bloc que le bretteur avait oublié sa douche pour reprendre dans ses bras ce Noiraud. Il pouvait d'ailleurs aisément sauter celle-ci –la douche- puisque juste avant le repas, il s'était décrassé d'une épaisse couche de sang et de sueur après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble le manoir.

Surpris d'être emporté si facilement au milieu du lit, Trafalgar se débattit pendant une pleine seconde avant de céder sous le baiser de son cadet. A présent, ils étaient allongés sur ce lit et ils se cajolaient l'un l'autre –profitaient de leurs retrouvailles-, celle-ci allait également vite se terminer puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux épuisés.

Cependant l'un comme l'autre étaient pressés de recommencer la découverte du corps de l'autre. De faire l'amour et de marquer les corps de leurs désirs.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de nous lire encore et pardon je vous ai oublié il y a 15 jours et j'ai vu que j'ai oublié aussi de remercier certaines personnes alors je viens de le faire. Mais pour me faire pardonner ce soir je vous offre deux chapitres alors bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de nous suivre et n'hésitez pas à nous dire votre opinion sur l'histoire et les personnages. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 :**

Shun s'était levé tranquillement et en silence. Il laissait Dracule dormir encore un peu. La drogue avait disparue mais le fatiguait encore un peu, sûrement des résidus. Quand il fut prêt, il alla rejoindre Zoro dans la salle d'entrainement. Celui-ci faisait des _katas_. Shun entra et s'assit dans un coin laissant le jeune finir. Il l'observa, il le trouvait doué. Son esprit se mit à carburer il ne savait pas comment engager la discussion. Puis une idée lui vint. Il alla chercher un _Bokken_ et se mit devant le Vert.

 **\- Un combat ? C'est mieux de se battre contre quelqu'un, non ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ! Tu n'as pas tort.**

Les deux se mirent en positon et commencèrent le combat. Ils s'échauffèrent un long moment puis les coups devinrent de plus en plus forts et précis. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures ils arrêtèrent quand Shun arriva à mettre à terre Zoro.

 **\- Tes maîtres t'ont bien appris. Mihawk… Zoro je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela… je… je n'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup. N'en veux pas à Mihawk il… la drogue ne lui permettait pas de prendre conscience de tout. Je suis le seul fautif et…**

\- … **et…** Zoro voyait bien que Shun voulait lui dire une chose importante.

 **\- Et Mihawk te considère comme un fils. Lui aussi il s'en veut, car il y a un malaise entre vous. Il n'aime pas cela et ne sais pas quoi faire…**

 **\- Shun…** coupa le vert. En fait il avait été ravi d'entendre le loup lui dire que Mihawk le considérait comme un fils. **Moi aussi je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. Alors oublions ! Je vais faire avec…** _ **de plus… grâce à cela, Law a été plus franc avec moi,**_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe fine du Loup.

 **\- Bien faisons ainsi ! Bon je te laisse je dois aller à l'infirmerie et tu dois savoir combien Law déteste les retards,** sourit-il en regardant Zoro droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Alors que fais-tu encore ici !** Bougonna le vert pour la forme.

Shun sortit en trottinant, il était heureux de cette discussion. En peu de temps il débarqua dans l'infirmerie. Law était affairé sur ses éprouvettes. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda faire attendant d'être interpellé. Il chantonnait.

 **\- Jinroh-ya, tu as l'air heureux.**

 **\- Effectivement !**

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je viens de parler avec… Zoro.**

\- …

 **\- Mihawk m'a dit que Zoro était gêné par notre exhibition. Alors je suis allé m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas que cela continue. Mihawk le considère comme un fils et j'ai cru comprendre que Zoro le considérait comme un membre de sa famille alors cela me plait.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis rassuré pour l'avenir.**

\- …

 **\- Haha ! Tu devrais l'être aussi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Je peux être franc ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et tu portes son odeur comme il a la tienne. On ne peut rien cacher à un loup. Alors j'imagine que tu ne veux pas le perdre.**

 **\- Pourquoi le perdrais-je ?**

 **\- Il veut le titre de Mihawk celui « de meilleur épéiste ». Tout comme Dracule voulait celui de mon père. Je suis sûr que tu as compris. Il n'y a que deux moyens pour le prendre. Soit tuer le détenteur du titre, soit faire un fait d'arme plus grand que celui du détenteur. Donc s'ils se considèrent tous les deux comme des membres d'une famille on peut considérer qu'ils ne s'entretueront pas. Donc il nous reste qu'à aider Zoro à trouver son fait d'arme. Et on garde nos amoureux en vie. De plus s'ils en étaient venus aux mains réellement on s'en serait mêlé dans un certain sens et je n'aurais pas aimé me battre contre mon premier ami. Alors j'ai raison d'être content non ?**

\- … **peut être,** Law était en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Puis il releva un détail. **Ton premier ami ?**

 **\- Haha ! Tu me feras toujours rire. Je parle de toi, on est ami n'est-ce pas ?**

Law ne répondit pas. Oui ils l'étaient mais il n'était pas homme à le reconnaitre à voix haute. Shun l'observa et ne se formalisa pas de son silence. Il sourit et changea de sujet.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas des questions sur ce que tu as vu dans le couloir. Je répondrais à tes questions que sur ces quelques minutes pas plus.**

 **\- Vraiment ? … Merci.**

 **\- On est ami, alors je peux combler ta curiosité et c'est moi qui ai commencé.**

Law hocha la tête en assentiment et posa ses premières questions. Shun répondit à tous. La fin de matinée se passa ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque une autre scène se joua.

Les titres de chaque bouquin sur le bout des doigts, Law les lisait tandis que de temps à autre, son œil dérivait sur le Shichibukai avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne se moquait pas même s'il en avait l'air, non il était plutôt avide de questions envers son ainé et de taquineries, évidemment.

 **\- Quoi ?** Avait fini par grogner la voix de Dracule ne supportant plus d'être scruté comme une bête de foire.

 **\- Puis-je te poser une question Mihawk-ya~ ?** Demandait le chirurgien en délaissant la bibliothèque alors que ses pas l'amenaient vers son interlocuteur.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- A quel point tu aimes pratiquer le coït avec Jinroh-ya~ ?** C'était franc et sans subtilité.

Ça avait eu le don de figer Dracule et de le laisser bouche bée ! Le culot que ce gamin avait le rendait interdit et sans voix.

Ce chirurgien était impossible, insatiable aussi et tellement indiscret que ça pouvait irriter le moral de tout le monde. Rien ne calmait donc sa faim de savoir ? C'était dérangeant. Presque oppressant.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Cette chose est personnelle donc je ne te répondrais pas.** Avait grogné le plus calmement possible le Shichibukai.

 **\- Je savais que tu me dirais ça.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi avoir tenté ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire l'ainé non sans se servir un verre de vin.

 **\- Sait-on jamais, tu aurais pu être conciliant. …Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça, ma soif d'apprendre a été étanchée.** Souriait finement Trafalgar en s'approchant de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Tu m'en vois ravi.** Avait soupiré Dracule puis, une autre réflexion lui était venue. **…Tu as parlé avec Shun n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Exact et il a été très coopératif, je te l'assure !** Continuait de répondre le docteur dans l'intention d'inquiéter l'autre Noiraud sans trop de succès cependant.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils continuaient leur petite joute bien tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une information remonte à la mémoire de Mihawk.

Un renseignement bien utile pour le coup puisque cela allait lui permettre de renverser la situation, rien qu'un peu mais c'était déjà ça. Et jouer le jeu de ce médecin n'était pas permis à tout le monde, Dracule en était sûr.

 **\- Sinon, on m'a dit que c'était officiel entre toi et Zoro, tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça plutôt ? T'attarder sur cette relation ?** Souriait à son tour Mihawk alors que son regard aigle sondait son cadet.

\- … **Jinroh-ya~ n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Exact, il m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu. Je suis heureux pour vous, tu sais et c'est sincère.**

 **\- Tsk. …Je vais te laisser à tes occupations.** Law n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa vie privée, qu'on s'immisce dans ses histoires de cœur…, sa première à dire vrai. Il était assez pudique avec celle-ci parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de parler des sentiments qu'il ressentait et qu'il appréciait. **Tu…, tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ? Il te cherche depuis le début et tu l'acceptes enfin…, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'inquiéter là-dedans ? Et puis, ce ne sont pas mes histoires n'est-ce pas ?**

\- … **Correct… .**

La conversation était terminée. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait poursuivre celle-ci et puis, c'était pour le mieux.

Sortant de la bibliothèque, Trafalgar réfléchissait gentiment aux mots échangés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui et ce Vert. Il est vrai que leur relation avait changée et qu'ils avaient passé un cap en couchant ensemble. Le Roronoa ne l'avait pas pressé ni forcé, il l'avait simplement attendu et il appréciait cela.

Il appréciait aussi le fait que ce bretteur fasse attention à lui et le traite gentiment. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à lui de cette façon et être spécial pour le Roronoa le rendait étrangement niais.

De l'autre côté, Mihawk avait légèrement rit de la réaction de ce docteur. Il aimait le taquiner et gagner contre lui. Le voir avec des expressions mignonnes aussi, en réalité il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que Zoro lui dise pour eux. Une sorte de marque de confiance verbale. Qui serait grandement apprécié.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonsoir,**

 **Comme prévue le second chapitre. J'espère que le précédant vous a plus ?**

 **Voilà le retour d'Akainu. Il a un nouveau plan, mais lequel ? La suite dans 15 jours.**

 **Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 :**

Dans son bureau Akainu fulminait. Son plan pour tuer Shun et les autres – accessoirement - était parti à l'eau. Il avait dû abandonner et un Tenruybito était mort. Même si ce maudit Loup avait tout arrangé il restait quelques témoins. Ses hommes – dans lesquels il avait une infime confiance – et bien sûr tous ceux de l'île de Lugubria. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tous les réduire en cendres. Quand une idée lui vint. Il appela l'un de ses subordonnés et donna des ordres.

 **\- Contactez tous les Shishibukai sauf Mihawk. Nous faisons une réunion d'urgence à Lugubria donnez-leur la position de l'île. Ensuite vous contactez Smoker il viendra avec moi superviser cette réunion. Qu'il prenne tout le G5.**

 **\- Bien Monsieur.**

Akainu regarda l'homme partir et se mit à rire. Son plan était simple. Aller sur Lugubria avec tous les Shishibukai et le G5. Là, il allait montrer Mihawk en faute. De plus celui-ci héberge des Pirates et un ancien Shishibukai. Il n'aurait plus qu'à pousser les marines et les autres Shishibukai à se lever contre ceux de l'île. Et s'il pouvait tous s'entretuer en même temps ce serait encore mieux. Il devait reconnaitre que Smoker était une épine dans son pied dont il se débarrasserait bien. C'était donc le moment idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Smoker marmonnait des choses entre ses dents. Sa seconde le regardait, elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Akainu avait insisté pour les prendre avec lui.

 **\- Vice-Amiral, un problème ?** demanda l'un des hommes du G5.

 **\- Non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi Akainu a besoin de nous ? Il a ses propres hommes et ce n'est qu'une réunion. On n'est même pas sûr que tous les Shichibukai viennent.**

 **\- Colonel vous en pensez quoi ?** demanda l'homme à Tashigi.

 **\- Moi rien du tout, mais tout comme le Vice-Amiral Smoker je pense que le Commandant n'avait pas besoin de nous. Cela peut cacher quelque chose.**

Tous se turent et attendirent d'arriver sur l'île de Mihawk.

* * *

Shun était en train de lire un livre allongé dans la bibliothéque, quand il entendit un grognement. Il releva la tête. Dans la pièce il n'était pas seul, tous le regardèrent.

 **\- Préparez-vous on va avoir de la visite. Les Humandrakes les laissent passer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Law.

 **\- Akainu les accompagnes. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas s'en mêler tant que cela ne les touchait pas ou qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait,** confirma Mihawk.

Tous se levèrent et allèrent dans le hall. Ne pas rester dans un endroit sans échappatoire et trop étroit. De plus trois sur cinq voulaient vraiment éviter de détruire la bibliothéque.

Devant la porte d'entrée ils se mirent en position de défense. Mihawk était devant, un pas derrière lui à sa droite se trouvait Shun. Et à deux, trois pas de chaque côté d'eux se trouvaient Law et Zoro. Pérona s'était placée en arrière.

Quand les marines ouvrirent la porte ils se retrouvèrent face aux habitants de la demeure. Akainu s'avança triomphant jusqu'à Mihawk. Les deux se dévisagèrent un long moment. Mihawk cherchait ses mots pour ne pas déclencher de guerre mais en même temps il en avait assez de ce type qui venait toujours perturber leur paix. Il ne leur avait laissé à peine que trois semaines depuis la dernière attaque. Qu'avait-il pu bien manigancer pendant ce temps ?

Shun, lui, voulait bouger mais ne fit rien. Il faisait confiance à son homme. Il vit les autres marines entrer dans le hall et se stopper pour voir la scène. Ils avaient l'air des plus surpris de tomber sur eux. En les observant bien, il n'en reconnu presque aucun. Akainu était donc venu avec de nouveaux marines. Cela l'énerva mais il ne voulait pas porter préjudice à Mihawk. Alors il réfréna son envie de meurtre et attendit la suite.

Zoro et Law eux reconnurent les nouveaux Marines. Ils les avaient croisés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils leurs avaient sauvé la vie, ils avaient même fait la fête ensemble après leur victoire. Mais cela ne les rassura pas pour autant.

 **\- Que nous vaut cette nouvelle visite ?** claqua la voix froide du Shishibukai.

 **\- Je réquisitionne votre demeure pour une réunion de Shishibukai,** expliqua Akainu. **Vous deux,** héla-t-il Zoro et Pérona. **Allez préparer les chambres pour tout le monde.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas vos esclaves et il y a des façons de demander,** s'emporta Shun excédé par l'attitude triomphante et hautaine de l'homme. Au fond il était reparti la queue entre les jambes. La dernière fois c'était eux les vainqueurs. En repensant à cela il sourit et reprit plus clame en se tournant vers ses deux cadets. **Pérona, Zoro, s'il vous plait, ayez l'obligeance d'aider la demoiselle qui les accompagne à s'installer dans l'une des chambres de l'aile droite. Vous préparerez aussi une chambre à coté, pour la demoiselle Shishibukai qui devrait arriver. Merci.** Puis ses yeux revinrent défier le Commandant de la marine. **Voilà comment on fait une demande en bonne et due forme quand on arrive chez quelqu'un.** Il vit Akainu le foudroyer du regard alors il continua en le snobant et en laissant son regard couler vers les hommes derrière leur supérieur. **Pour les hommes, vous serez dans l'aile gauche avec nous. Installez-vous ou vous voulez toutes les chambres ont des draps dans les placards.** Puis son regard revint vers Akainu. **Dans cette maison, la politesse pour les gens qui s'invitent à l'improviste et imposent leur présence aux autres ne s'accorde qu'aux dames désolé. N'est-ce pas Drac' ?**

 **\- Tout à fait Shun. Il aurait fallu nous prévenir, on aurait eu le temps de tout préparer mais là on est obligé de faire passer les deux demoiselles en premier.**

Akainu les fusilla du regard et vit les trois autres rire sous cape de le voir mouché.

 **\- Faites comme bon vous semble, je pars me trouver une chambre.**

 **\- Vous pouvez prendre la mienne, je pense que vous avez une idée d'où elle est ?**

 **\- Vous n'y dormez pas ?**

 **\- Vous êtes le Commandant et mon invité il est normal que vous ayez la plus grande.**

Sur ces dernières paroles Akainu hocha la tête d'acceptation et partit sans se retourner. Dans le hall Smoker, Tashigi et le G5 restaient là, médusés à les regarder. Puis Shun alla vers Smoker et lui tendit la main mais l'autre ne la pris pas. Alors Shun s'approcha et le renifla puis il fit de même avec Tashigi à côté.

 **\- Pervers,** claqua la voix de Pérona en courant vers la jeune femme et en poussant Shun.

 **\- Non, je… pardon je…**

 **\- Jinroh -ya, on en a parlé on ne renifle pas les gens,** s'amusa Law de la réaction choqué de tous.

 **\- Pardon.** Puis il regarda Smoker. **Toi je t'aime bien, ton odeur est agréable tout comme la sienne,** fit-il en montrant la jeune fille à côté.

 **\- Venez !** Fit Pérona en tirant à sa suite la marine. **Lui évitez le, c'est un vrai pervers. Zoro reste là on peut le faire à deux. On n'a pas besoin d'homme.**

 **\- J'ai encore merdé,** fit Shun en regardant les filles partir. Il vit les trois hommes faire « oui » de la tête, alors se tournant vers Smoker. **Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes. Sinon je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** demanda Smoker surpris.

 **\- Oui, il y a peu d'homme comme vous. Des hommes francs et avec de vraies convictions et un sens de l'honneur à toute épreuve. Il en a peu dans la marine alors oui, j'en suis ravi.**

 **\- Il n'a pas tort, et il est bon juge,** déclara Mihawk. **Vous pouvez faire comme chez vous…**

 **\- Mais ne sortez pas hors de la propriété. La forêt vous est interdite,** le coupa Shun.

Tous lui répondirent « oui » de la tête. Puis ils allèrent s'installer.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de continuer à nous lire. Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Chapitre qui nous renseigne sur les sentiments que certain éprouve sur l'arrivée d'Akainu et les questions qu'ils se posent. Que vont-ils faire pour s'en sortir ?**

 **Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

Arrivée dans leurs quartiers, la jeune femme du nom de Tashigi s'était installée. Les quelques affaires amenées avec elle avaient trouvées refuge dans l'armoire et sur le lit.  
Quelques pensées avaient ensuite commencées à faire le chemin vers sa tête et ne sachant rien garder pour elle quand il s'agissait du travail, elle avait décidé de rejoindre son ainé et supérieur hiérarchique.

Le trajet avait été rapide. Elle avait une facilité déconcertante à mémoriser les différents parcours et une fois dans la chambre de Smoker, la brunette avait pris grand soin de fermer derrière elle.

 **\- Vice-Amiral, avez-vous remarqué qui était ici ?** Avait débuté de but en blanc cette femme en s'avançant dans la pièce.

 **\- Si tu veux me parler de ces deux pirates qu'on a eu le malheur de rencontrer sur Punk-hazard alors oui, j'ai remarqué.** Sifflait la voix rappeuse de Gris.

 **\- C'est bien d'eux dont je parle, effectivement et vous comme moi, nous savons que c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes encore en vie.** Avait cru bon de rappeler la jeune femme.

\- … **Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Fais vite !** Grognait une voix de plus Smoker qui n'aimait pas les propos entendus. Le fait d'avoir aidé et d'avoir était aidé par des pirates, l'horripilait au plus haut point.

 **\- Avez-vous remarqué comment L'Amiral Commandant en Chef a parlé d'eux ? Ainsi que de Mihawk et de cet inconnu qui nous a reniflés ? Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait commettre un meurtre de sang-froid.** Expliquait calmement Tashigi en remontant ses lunettes rouges.

 **\- J'ai vu ça ouais et…, j'ai beau les détester, j'vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'aussi criminel pour s'attirer les foudres d'Akainu, hormis le fait d'être des pirates évidemment.** Consentait tant bien que mal le fumeur en se laissant tomber sur ce lit confortable.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Tout comme notre présence ici, ça n'a pas de sens. Et puis, vous avez remarqué cette haine qui se dégageait du Commandant vis-à-vis de cet homme brun qui nous a accueillis bien étrangement ? Il n'a pourtant l'air que d'un simple civil.** Continuait sur sa lancée cette fille qui avait parfois la langue bien pendue.

 **\- Mh. …Mais faut pas faire grand-chose pour être détesté par ce type !** Avouait la voix naturellement grincheuse du Gris alors qu'il repensait à ce Shun et aux mots qu'il avait eu pour lui. Il avait été qualifié de « Bon » Marine ce qui l'avait légèrement troublé mais aussi rendu fier. **Nous allons devoir faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qui se passe ici et avoir des réponses le plus vite possible. Tu n'auras qu'à parler aux deux pirates. Essaie de leur faire cracher le morceau.**

 **\- A vos ordres, Vice-Amiral !**

 **\- Bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant, on se reparle plus tard.**

Droite comme un « i », Tashigi était sortie de la pièce avec des ordres précis en tête. Tout comme son supérieur, elle voulait connaitre la vérité qui se cachait sous cette réunion surprise.  
De nouveau dans le couloir, sa tête réfléchissait tandis que ses autres pensées lui marmonnaient autre chose, un truc du genre « Tu pourras aussi demander à cet abruti de bretteur aux cheveux Verts pourquoi il ne se bat jamais sérieusement contre toi ». Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer deux ou trois fois Roronoa Zoro et à chacune de leurs confrontations, ce sabreur avait toujours tout fait pour éviter le combat ou frapper pour de faux. Cette chose la rendait extrêmement colérique et nerveuse. La prenait-il pour une faible ? Ne se battait-il pas contre elle parce qu'elle était une femme ? Etait-ce un macho de première ? …Elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions également et voilà qu'une opportunité se présenter. Zoro et cette Noiraude se trouvaient au même endroit alors autant mettre les choses au clair n'est-ce pas !?

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ce Vert, elle avait eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir dans le même couloir qu'elle sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à sa présence.

Le Roronoa avait beau avoir cette sorte d'irritation sur le visage, il ne se préoccupait pas de son environnement et le suivant du regard, elle avait pu voir ce Vert entrer dans une chambre et marmonner un truc inaudible pour elle, à l'occupant de la chambre avant de fermer la porte sur lui.

Tashigi n'avait aucune idée de qui ce sabreur venait de rejoindre mais une chose était sûre, il avait l'air heureux de pénétrer à l'intérieur et d'apercevoir l'inconnu de la chambre. Ce changement d'humeur l'avait étonnée mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien.

Elle soupira pour elle-même, l'après-midi s'annonçait long et c'était sur cette pensée que la Brunette avait continué son chemin sans se préoccuper plus que cela de l'abruti Vert et avait décidé de retrouver Pérona. Elles avaient beau être dans des camps opposés, les deux jeunes femmes avaient le même âge et une sorte d'alchimie s'était créée entre elles !

* * *

Le soir de leur arrivée, Smoker entra dans la bibliothèque. Il trouva Mihawk assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. Il se stoppa net en voyant un loup allongé à ses pieds. Le loup noir était immense. Aucun des deux ne bougea et pourtant il était sûr qu'ils savaient qu'il était là. Il alla se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée devant les habitants de la maison.

 **\- Pardon. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de notre venue.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Vice-Amiral. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Il est comme ça.**

 **\- Un problème dont je devrais connaître l'existence ?**

 **\- Il ne nous aime pas, rien de plus,** claqua la voix froide de Mihawk.

 **\- Bien.** Smoker avait bien compris que continuer cette conversation serait des plus irrespectueux. Et il ne voulait pas se mettre cet homme à dos. **Vous avez un beau Loup. Je ne savais pas que vous en possédiez un.**

Le loup se leva et alla réclamer des caresses que Smoker lui donna avec plaisir. Cela dura un bon moment quand le bruit d'un verre posé fortement retentit. Smoker sursauta et releva la tête vers Mihawk qui paraissait furieux. Sous ses mains il sentit le loup frémir mais plus comme un homme qui rit de bonheur que de peur. Puis le Shishibukai attrapa une couverture et la jeta sur le loup en soupirant.

 **\- Tu l'apprécie à ce point. Tu veux à tout prix lui dire. Alors vas-y.**

 **\- Pardon,** fit Shun devant les yeux éberlués de Smoker. Sous la couverture le loup venait de se transformer en homme. **Il a dit que j'étais beau cela m'a fait plaisir. Mais ne soit pas jaloux,** déclara Shun en se relevant et en ajustant la couverture autour de sa taille. Il alla ensuite vers son amant et lui vola un baiser osé avant de s'assoir sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de Dracule. **Je suis Shun le compagnon de Drac' et je suis un loup garou. Et pour tout vous dire celui que Akainu hait le plus c'est moi. Il est ici pour moi. Mais je suis un civil alors il ne peut rien contre moi. Il veut pousser Drac' à la faute pour pouvoir nous tuer au nom de la justice. En sachant cela, vous savez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et oui je lui fais assez confiance pour lui dire au moins cela. Et puis il est un homme bien, il me trouve beau,** rigola Shun.

 **\- En loup, idiot, pas en homme.**

 **\- Pas de problème vu que tu m'aimes peu importe mon apparence,** rigola Shun en embrassant son homme.

Smoker détourna les yeux et rougit de voir la proximité des deux hommes. Mais il reporta rapidement son regard sur ce couple des plus atypique.

 **\- Un loup garou,** soupira-t-il. En comprenant mieux leur première rencontre et le fait qu'ils les aient reniflés.

 **\- Le dernier de ce que je sais.**

Les trois hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi puis Shun reprit son corps de loup et se rallongea au coin du feu au pied de Dracule. Il avait parfois besoin de se retrouver en loup pendant quelques heures. Etre en humain tout le temps le fatiguait, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être sur deux jambes à longueur de temps. Mihawk lui avait dit comprendre, mais il avait demandé que dans la demeure il ne le fasse qu'en sa présence et dans un cadre calme. Il ne voulait pas de poils partout. Shun avait ri de cela, même s'il savait qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres choses derrière cela comme l'animosité de Pérona ou l'envie de Law d'étudier tout, tout le temps. Alors il le faisait le soir après le repas quand Mihawk se détendait seul dans son fauteuil.

Une nouvelle personne arriva et quand elle vit le loup, elle alla droit sur lui. Shun releva la tête et vit la jeune femme se baisser et venir le caresser, il se laissa faire. Smoker allait dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Au fond il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans. Shun ne s'intéressait vraiment pas aux femmes et pour les hommes il avait déjà le sien. Et au vu du regard de Mihawk sur lui, cela avait l'air des plus sérieux. De plus les deux s'étaient confiés alors il n'allait pas les trahir dans la minute. Avoir leur confiance aiderait par la suite. Il décida donc de se taire et attendit que sa seconde parle.

 **\- Mihawk-sama votre loup est magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, mais il en est plus que conscient, alors ne le lui dites pas trop. Sinon je ne le tiendrais plus,** maugréa l'homme pour la forme.

 **\- Bien. Vice-Amiral tout le monde s'est installé et avec Pérona on a organisé la vie de tous les jours.**

 **\- Bien. Tu es libre pour ce soir.**

La jeune fille le remercia et après une dernière caresse au loup se retira. Smoker resta un quart d'heure de plus où il discuta de tout et de rien avec un loup parlant l'humain. Puis il se retira dans sa chambre.

Mihawk et Shun eux restèrent encore un moment silencieux avant de rejoindre leur chambre - celle de Shun à la base -.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Trafalgar faisait les cent pas et réfléchissait à un tas de choses.

Rien ne lui plaisait dans ce qui était occupé de se passer. Rien n'était bon pour lui au vu des événements récents et ça avait tendance à l'agacer.

Le diner avait été un calvaire pour lui. Surement pour les autres aussi mais il pensait tellement à une solution –à plusieurs- qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait attention aux autres locataires.

Et cet Akainu commençait à lui taper sur le système. Etais-ce trop dur pour lui d'admettre une défaite ? Passer à autre chose ou juste s'occuper à en torturer d'autres ? Merde, c'était emmerdant et il n'avait toujours pas de bateau ! Evidemment, il n'allait pas abandonner Mihawk à son sort mais au moins avoir un moyen de transport pour le moment venu serait mieux.

 **\- Tu vas continuer de marcher comme ça encore longtemps, Doc' ?** Avait fini par se manifester Zoro qui regardait depuis quelques minutes ce Noiraud marcher de long en large.

 **\- Tsk. …En quoi ça peut bien te regarder.** Soufflait Law tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. **Tu as besoin de quelque chose Roronoa-ya~ ?**

 **\- Eh bien, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir beaucoup aujourd'hui. J'me disais que c'était le bon moment pour déstresser.** Avait expliqué le Vert dans un léger sourire et en prenant place sur la chaise de bureau. **A quoi est-ce que tu réfléchissais ?**

 **\- Tu n'en n'as pas une petite idée ?**

\- … **Akainu, j'imagine.** Avait dit le bretteur après un instant de silence. Calmement aussi pour ne pas mettre plus en rogne ce chirurgien qui le fixait avec irritation. Pas forcément envers lui mais bon, mieux valait y aller doucement.

 **\- Exact, ainsi que tous ses chiens. On a même le droit à Smoker-ya~ et toute sa troupe. Sans parler de ces imbéciles qui doivent encore venir.** Grognait le docteur en reprenant sa marche qui peut-être, l'apaisait un peu. **Cette réunion n'est qu'un prétexte, on le sait tous et on sait aussi qu'Akainu est revenu ici pour se débarrasser de Jinroh-ya~ et de Mihawk-ya~ sûrement. Nous, nous serons que des dommages collatéraux dans le meilleur des cas ou des détenus d'Impel Down. Nous sommes prisonniers de cette île et savoir se battre ne sera pas suffisant pour pouvoir tous les terrasser. Pas cette fois en tout cas.** Exposait-t-il toujours en soupirant de temps à autre et continuant de froncer les sourcils.

 **\- T'as surement raison mais comme tu le dis, on est bloqué ici et je sais que t'as pas l'intention d'abandonner Mihawk et Shun à leur sort alors quoi ? Tu as déjà trouvé un plan ?** Demandait le sabreur en laissant ses prunelles sur son ainé.

\- … **Non, pour tout. La plupart des Shichibukai sont hargneux, narcissiques et cruels. Ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à rejoindre la cause d'Akainu si la récompense est bonne.** Continuait inlassablement de parler ce Noiraud à la marche régulière. **Ils t'écraseront à la moindre occasion Roronoa-ya~, toi et ton équipage en avaient déjà soumis quelques-uns et s'ils peuvent se venger ou assoir leur position, ils le feront. Un membre des Mugiwara-ya~ en moins serait excellent pour eux. Quant à moi, ils préfèreront me tuer plutôt que de me voir réintégrer leur cercle pis, j'ai sauvé ton capitaine lors de la grande guerre et notre alliance est connue publiquement depuis Doflamingo.** Indiquait rationnellement cet ébène alors que l'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux. **Akainu a déjà bien son plan en tête et la seule chose qu'on sait, c'est qu'il attend l'arrivée de tous ses alliés pour le mettre à exécution.**

 **\- Il faut donc leur couper l'herbe sous le pied !** En avait déduit Zoro en arrêtant de faire aller venir la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

 **\- Oui, évidemment mais comment ?** Avait questionné le médecin en épiant son cadet. **Si tu as une idée je suis tout ouïe.**

 **\- Eh bien, il a amené Smoker et Tashigi avec lui et souviens-toi, on a déjà coopéré avec eux. On pourrait peut-être recommencer si la situation l'exigeait.** Avait émis le bretteur tout en gardant son œil sur Law.

 **\- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Je n'ai confiance en aucun membre de la Marine et même s'ils nous ont aidés comme tu dis, là c'est différent et je doute qu'ils désobéissent à un ordre direct d'Akainu.** S'exclamait le chirurgien en restant sur place. **Sur Punk Hazard, ils se sont simplement montrés stupides, rien de plus.**

\- … **Peut-être… .** N'avait pu s'empêcher de marmonner Zoro comme une confidence à lui-même. **Viens par-là, Doc'.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?** Bougonnait presque le Noiraud en se méfiant.

 **\- S'il te plait.**

Le regard gris s'en était allé sur le côté durant des secondes –pour réfléchir- puis enclenchant un pas vers l'avant, il s'était approché sans bruit de ce Vert à l'expression tranquille.

A bonne distance, il avait jaugé le Roronoa pour comprendre les intentions de l'autre mais il n'avait rien réussi à deviner. Il voyait simplement des mains se rapprocher de lui, se tendre vers lui et l'amener entre des jambes musclées.

Tiquant, Law s'était montré réticent tandis que les doigts de l'autre courraient sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il n'arrivait pas savoir les prochaines actions du plus jeune et d'une certaine manière, prisonnier, Trafalgar se méfiait. Sur ses gardes alors qu'il n'était pas en terrain ennemi, le Roronoa ne bougeait pas plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas se voir repousser ou pris pour une menace alors si ses mains restaient sur les cuisses de l'autre, c'était pour montrer à quel point il pouvait être patient. Passif quand il était avec cet ébène.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec tout ça pour ce soir.** Avait fini par avouer Zoro sur le bord des lèvres. **Tu vas m'dire que je suis inconscient ou juste con mais te connaissant, je sais que tu tournes toutes ces questions dans ta tête depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.** Soulignait-il alors que ses pouces caressaient paresseusement ce qu'ils avaient sous eux. **…T'arriveras à rien si t'es fatigué ou juste bloqué par l'irritation. J'ai pas raison ?**

 **\- Tu as tort. J'ai toujours été plus productif en faisant des nuits blanches.** Grognait le chirurgien alors qu'il analysait les gestes de l'autre. **Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre maintenant Roronoa-ya~.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?** Grimaçait Law alors que l'autre le gardait coincés entre ces jambes. **Si on venait à nous voir dans ce genre de position, eux pourraient y voir une faille et comploter davantage. Ils feront de même avec Mihawk-ya~ et Jinroh-ya~ s'ils ne font pas attention.**

 **\- Qu'ils complotent dans ce cas…,** s'était entendu dire le Vert sans pouvoir faire autrement.

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- J'veux bien faire semblant la journée parce que comme tu le dis, c'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien mais moi, j'veux t'retrouver le soir.** Se confiait Zoro en ne lâchant pas du regard ces aciers qui l'examinaient. **Rien que ça…,** soupirait-il en continuant de frôler les cuisses de cet ébène, **me fait dire que j'suis spécial pour toi et me calme. Quand j'suis avec toi, comme ça, ça permet de m'détendre Doc' et d'oublier tous ces cons qui pourraient nous poser problème. Ne nous enlève pas les nuits….**

Les aciers pensaient alors que les mains de ce médecin inactives depuis le début, commençaient à s'agiter et peser le « pour » et le « contre ».

Dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ce genre de propos –il mentirait s'il affirmait le contraire- mais d'un autre, le risque était présent. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Trafalgar Law ne prenait jamais de risques inutiles !

Lentement, ses mains s'étaient posées sur celles de Zoro et s'il s'apprêtait à les déloger, il avait été pris de vitesse par le bretteur qui s'était levé et qui avait coincé ce docteur entre le bureau et lui.

Les doigts du Vert avaient rapidement gagné le visage du Capitaine des Hearts et sans mouvement brusque, il lui avait volé un baiser. Simple mais appuyé.

 **\- Zoro-ya~**

 **\- J'essaie juste de te convaincre Doc'.** Souriait légèrement le sabreur. **Passer nos nuits ensemble ne fera de mal à personne et personne ne le saura. Tu en as ma parole.**

 **\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?** Rechignait la voix boudeuse de Law.

 **\- J'en sais rien. J'sais juste que j'serais plus tranquille de te savoir avec moi.**

 **\- Tu es prétentieux.**

\- … **Ouais, j'ai bien le droit non.** Continuait de sourire ce Vert. **Demande-moi de rester Doc'. J'serais sage.** Grognait d'un timbre presque enfantin le second des Mugiwara alors même que sa bouche reprenait un baiser à son petit-ami. Tentait celui-ci. Essayait de l'amadouer.

 **\- Sage ? …Tu ne l'es jamais.** Soupirait Trafalgar avec irritation. Irritation qui cachait pas mal de choses cependant. **…Tu veux rester dormir ici ce soir ?**

La question posée n'était pas regrettée seulement, il se sentait comme perdant et cela lui plaisait moyennement. Quoiqu'il en soit, la partie adverse était sous le charme et ravie de ce retournement de situation.

L'une des larges mains du Roronoa s'était perdue dans les mèches ébène et reprenant un baiser de consentement, on avait aussi pu voir les épaules de ce Vert se relâcher. Se détendre comme il l'avait lui-même prédit.

Après ça, ils n'avaient pas repris leur première discussion. Non, Zoro avait préféré tirer Law à sa suite vers la salle d'eau. Ils allaient prendre leur première douche ensemble et ce bretteur comptait bien en profiter…, un peu. Les choses que ce médecin lui laisserait faire en tout cas.

Puis et avant de pouvoir attirer celui-ci sous l'eau, son poignet avait été retenu de façon lasse et quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait un tendre baiser de ce chirurgien. Un baiser et un fin sourire en coin.

Pour Zoro c'était suffisant. Il savait que Trafalgar n'était pas du genre démonstratif ou affectueux alors recevoir ce genre de chose de sa part était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Un truc qu'il aurait pu chérir durant des années. Un truc qui lui faisait doucement perdre la tête…, il était fou de ce médecin et il était sûr de ne lui avoir jamais dit à quel point !


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **Dans ce chapitre Law n'est pas content, il est en colère contre Shun. Et cela va se faire savoir. Que va-t-il encore se passait dans l'avenir ? Et les deux vont-ils se rabibocher ?**

 **Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45.**

 **\- J'lui ai dit pour moi !** S'était exclamé Shun comme une évidence et parce qu'il était sûr de savoir juger les gens.

 **\- A propos de quoi exactement ?** S'évertuait à ne pas grogner Law tandis qu'il posait son feuillet et regardait par la fenêtre face à lui.

La nuit était passée plus ou moins vite et le lendemain, après un repas plus ou moins tendu –pour rester poli- avec les gens de la Marine et leur chef, Trafalgar avait retrouvé son infirmerie et y avait convoqué Shun.

Le médecin ne voulait pas changer son quotidien pour deux-trois personnes irritantes et parce que dans cette pièce, il était entouré de choses familières et reposantes. Durant trois quart d'heure, tout avait été normal entre eux puis, ce docteur avait eu la bêtise de citer la galère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

 **\- Eh bien, que j'étais un loup-garou et que Mihawk était à moi.** Soufflait le loup alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

 **\- Je ne te savais pas aussi bête Jinroh-ya~, tu m'as habitué à mieux.** Sifflait d'exaspération le chirurgien.

\- … **Peut-être mais Smoker est un type bien. J'me sens à l'aise avec lui et j'ai toujours été bon pour juger les autres. Tu peux m'croire quand j'te dis qu'il n'est pas du genre à-**

 **\- Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et voilà que tu lui confies toute ta vie ?** Soupirait Law alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'étudier un loup-garou aussi bête. **Tu es trop naïf.**

 **\- Et toi bien trop méfiant !** Grognait Shun qui se sentait insulté pour ne pas dire rabaissé **. Pis tu devrais me dire merci, parce que sans des personnes aussi courageuses que moi ou même Zoro, tu te retrouverais bien seul sur les mers ou même dans ta vie en général.** Soufflait de tout son saoul le loup.

Lui –Shun- avait foi en l'être humain et était sûr que tous n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais et puis, son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il pouvait facilement reconnaitre un ami d'un ennemi donc les remontrances de Law étaient injustifiées.

Les deux se regardaient à présent en chien de faïence et même si les mots avaient dépassé la pensée, la joute n'était pas terminée.

 **\- Les personnes comme vous sont les plus dangereuses justement, Jinroh-ya~ et quoique tu en dises, la solitude, elle, ne me trahira jamais.** Avait dit Trafalgar sur un ton neutre, étrangement calme. **Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que ton instinct soit sans faille. Tu peux partir.**

 **\- Si je pars, j'suis sûr que tu ne me reparleras plus avant longtemps.** Expliquait le brunet en restant sur ses pieds et sans bouger.

 **\- Bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais prendre congé.** Avait lassement soufflé le médecin en emportant avec lui un livre volumineux.

 **\- J'suis sûr que j'ai pris la bonne décision et j'te le prouverais Law.**

La phrase dite avec beaucoup de force, n'avait fait que frôler les oreilles du docteur qui quittait sa chère et tendre pièce.

« Apparemment, être entouré d'ennemis n'était pas suffisant pour Shun, il se compliquait un peu plus la vie », voilà ce que pensait Law à cet instant. Il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir comprendre un abruti comme Shun.

Encore dans l'infirmerie, le loup était à la fois peiné de cette dispute et en colère contre son ami qui ne comprenait rien. S'il avait dévoilé sa véritable identité ainsi que sa relation avec Mihawk, c'est bien parce qu'il avait senti que Smoker était un homme bon et juste.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, le plat de ses mains avaient claqués bruyamment sur la table face à lui et un long soupir l'avait quitté. Ce n'était pas le moment de se quereller et de se disperser. Là, ils étaient occupés de jouer le jeu d'Akainu !

* * *

Shun avait fini par quitter l'infirmerie et par chercher Mihawk. Il a besoin de se confier et de savoir s'il a fait une erreur ou non pour ça. Il le trouva dans la salle d'entrainement. Des marines le regardaient de loin, Tashigi était aussi de la partie. On voyait qu'elle était en train d'observer tous les faits et gestes du maître escrimeur. Il alla se munir d'un _Bokken_ et fit quelques joutes avec son amant.

Pendant ce laps de temps, il vit Akainu s'installer et les scruter. Il souffla, depuis ce matin l'homme avait l'air de le suivre à la trace, où l'un de ses hommes. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il grogna, faisant sourire Mihawk devant lui qui n'en pensait pas moins. Lui aussi était traqué par les marines et l'homme lave. C'est pour cela, que quand celui-ci quitta la pièce ils en profitèrent pour faire de même.

Les deux hommes avaient posé leurs _Bokkens_ et s'étaient plus ou moins enfuis. Dans le couloir Shun avait agrippé la main de Dracule et avait couru jusqu'à un endroit reculé de la demeure. Il avait ouvert une porte à la volée et pénétré dans une mini bibliothéque. Il l'avait découverte en furetant dans les différentes pièces du château. Il referma à clés derrière lui et pris le Shishibukai dans ses bras. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et huma son parfum.

 **\- J'aime ta maison. Je… tu aimes vraiment les livres ?**

 **\- Shun, quel est le problème ?**

 **\- Tu me connais bien. Law. On s'est disputé.**

 **\- A quel propos ?**

 **\- Smoker, il m'en veut de lui avoir dévoilé des choses sur moi.**

 **\- Oh ! Alors il va m'en vouloir aussi de t'avoir laissé faire.**

 **\- Oui. Il m'a traité d'imbécile et de personne dangereuse car trop naïf. Il n'a pas confiance en mon jugement.** Dracule releva doucement la tête de son petit-ami. Il caressa la joue du loup triste devant lui. Dans un geste lent et doux il lui vola un baiser avant de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux. **Ce n'est pas ta maison que j'aime, c'est toi.**

 **\- Shun ça va aller, vous allez vous rabibocher. Et je t'aime aussi.**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant de longues minutes, avec plus ou moins de douceur, voire avec férocité. Mais toujours montrant leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Quand leurs échanges furent finis Mihawk repartit. Shun lui resta un peu plus dans la pièce. Il alla se trouver un nouveau livre à lire. Alors qu'il choisissait parmi les différents titres, un bruit attira son attention et il respira une nouvelle odeur. Il sourit.

 **\- Bonjour vice-amiral Smoker, que puis-je pour vous ?** se renseigna-t-il en allant vers le Gris afin de lui serrer la main.

 **\- Bonjour, rien. Je… vous avez un problème ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Vous mentez mal, mais je ne vous interrogerai pas plus. Mais je viens de voir Mihawk sortir d'ici et il avait l'air d'être ennuyé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien qui ne pourra pas être arrangé,** sourit Shun qui était sûr de redevenir rapidement ami avec Law.

 **\- Je peux vous demander qui est au courant pour vous ? Je veux dire pour votre condition, je ne voudrais pas faire d'imper.**

 **\- Mihawk bien sûr. Law qui adore tout étudier. Pérona qui me prend pour un pervers, mais c'est juste que vous les humains vous… j'ai vécu si longtemps avec les loups, parfois je suis maladroit. J'ai du mal avec les règles sociales. Et Zoro lui il est plus ou moins neutre, il est lui, sincère. Sinon… Akainu, mais lui, ne le lui rappelez pas trop merci.**

 **\- Je ferais donc cela.**

Shun sourit et les deux parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendaient bien en réalité même si leur rencontre ne datait que depuis quelques jours.

Ils avaient cette sorte complicité naissante qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde –et qu'Akainu ne devait pas connaitre, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas-.

Puis ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

La journée avait été longue et éreintante pour tout le monde. Chacun avait vaqué à leur occupation et pourtant, ils avaient sans cesse eu l'impression d'être observé et scruté à la loupe.

Puis les conversations de la journée n'avaient pas été des plus agréables pour la plupart d'entre eux. Autant dire que les cerveaux étaient en ébullition et les corps sous tension.

Mihawk s'était de nouveau confronté à Akainu dans une discussion qui avait pourtant semblée polie. Shun avait eu des mots houleux avec son ami le docteur. Zoro avait été harcelé par les Marines lors de ses entrainements. Law en plus de son entretien détestable avec le loup, il avait eu de nombreuses visites de soldats stupides à son retour à l'infirmerie. Quant à Pérona, si elle avait été approchée par de nombreux hommes, elle s'était défendue à l'aide de ses fantômes –sans se faire voir- puis, elle s'était trouvé une alliée de poids en la personne de Tashigi.

Le diner passait, ils étaient tous parti chacun de leur côté, sans adresser plus de deux-trois mots et c'était naturellement que le chirurgien s'était dirigé vers sa chambre dans l'espoir d'être au calme et de pouvoir se changer les idées. …Enfin, c'était sans compter sur un Shichibukai sur ses talons.

 **\- Law, je pourrais te parler une minute ?** Avait quémandé Mihawk avant que son cadet n'ouvre la porte et s'y cache derrière.

 **\- Tu le fais déjà mais vas-y…, continue.** Soupirait Law comme s'il était occupé de snober son interlocuteur.

 **\- Tu dois déjà t'en douter mais c'est à propos de Shun. Il m'a dit que vous aviez des avis divergents concernant Smoker.** Affirmait Dracule en jaugeant les réactions du docteur.

 **\- Allons bon, il s'est plaint.** Grognait méchamment Trafalgar en appuyant son épaule sur le mur à ses côtés. **Mais je suppose que tu étais là quand il a fait étalage de sa vie devant Smoker-ya~ et que d'une certaine façon tu étais consentant donc, cette conversation sera stérile.**

 **\- Effectivement j'étais là et j'ai confiance au jugement de Shun, tu devrais en faire autant.** Sifflait l'ébène sur un ton presque impérieux. **Et puis, je pense aussi que Smoker n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Simplement un Marine avide de justice et de règles.**

 **\- Oh eh bien, tant mieux pour vous deux. Moi, je sais qui il est.**

 **\- Ne vous a-t-il pas aidés, toi et Zoro sur Punk Hazard ?** Avait fini par avouer le Shichibukai qui faisait face à un enfant obstiné.

 **\- Et ? Simplement parce que la vie d'enfants était en jeu et parce que je lui avais joué un sale tour.** Avait répondu du tac-au-tac le jeune entêté.

 **\- Mais il ne vous a pas arrêté ou tué, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Parce que Mugiwara-ya~ peut être un petit génie dans les moments les plus improbables.** Continuait sur sa lancée un Law grognon et colérique.

 **\- Tu n'avoueras jamais de ton plein gré que Smoker peut être un homme avec des principes avant d'être un Marine, j'ai raison ?** Continuait tout de même Dracule qui avait toujours cette impression de se battre avec un enfant.

 **\- Et toi, dire à haute voix que ton jugement est mauvais comme celui de ton loup ne verra jamais le jour, non !**

 **\- J'ai confiance en Shun et j'ai déjà vu Smoker travailler. Essaie au moins de te rabibocher avec Shun. On ne devrait pas se quereller à un moment pareil mais s'entraider et tu le sais.** Avait fini par dire Dracule. Il en venait à être dépité de cet acharnement que le plus jeune lui montrait. Un gamin égoïste voilà ce qu'était Law et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son histoire mais ça avait le don de lui taper sur le système.

 **\- Y'a un problème ?** Demandait une voix derrière Mihawk et qu'on reconnaissait comme étant celle de Zoro.

 **\- Non, on a fini de parler. …Bonne soirée tous les deux.** Argumentait le maître des lieux en laissant sa main trainer sur l'épaule du Vert. Comme pour lui dire « bon courage » et « désolé, j'l'ai énervé ».

Le bretteur avait répondu d'un signe de tête à son ancien maître d'arme puis, son regard s'était naturellement dirigé vers ce médecin au sourcil froncés et au regard réprobateur.

Zoro n'avait vu que brièvement son petit-ami en journée et voir son humeur se dégrader autant était mauvais signe pour tout le monde. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était approché de Trafalgar sans autre forme de procédé et si l'aura de celui-ci était hostile, le Roronoa avait saisi de voir sa main attrapée et être amené à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sûrement une question d'urgence s'était dit le sabreur alors que la porte claquait derrière lui et qu'il était toujours trainé à la suite de Law.

 **\- Ils sont tous très cons, tu le sais ça Roronoa-ya~ ?** Ronchonnait le chirurgien en continuant de traverser la pièce.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demandait Zoro alors qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. S'était-il battu avec les nouveaux arrivants ou pire ? Ce bretteur attendait la réponse.

 **\- Jinroh-ya~ est un imbécile tout comme ton cher Mihawk. Sous prétexte qu'ils ont un bon pressentiment ils se dévoilent à tout le monde. Ils sont occupés de donner des tas de failles à ce connard d'Akainu !** Grognait le Noiraud en se griffant les lèvres.

« Oh, c'est donc ça », pensait Zoro alors que sa main avait été lâché et que son ainé scrutait l'extérieur sombre par-delà la fenêtre.

Il saisissait bien évidemment la colère de l'ébène puisqu'ils en avaient parlés quelques jours auparavant et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mihawk avait arrêté Law dans le couloir.

Des pas avaient repris puis se postant derrière le chirurgien à cran, le Roronoa avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules tendues du Noiraud. Il y avait eu un tressautement de la part de Law mais ne s'était pas débattu. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté.

 **\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu veux les protéger mais qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas.** Marmonnait le Vert à l'oreille de son ainé.

\- … **.**

 **\- Oublie-les et passe à autre chose.** Conseillait Zoro tandis que l'un de ses bras enlaçaient le Noiraud et que l'autre était descendue vers le ventre plat et sculpté de celui-ci.

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- On est tous trop têtus dans cette maison et personne ne dira jamais qu'il a eu tort alors, ne leur parle pas plus. Ignore-les pis continue de réfléchir à un plan pour nous sortir de là.**

\- … **Ils ont parlé à Smoker.** Confiait le médecin alors que sa tête cognait une épaule réconfortante.

 **\- Oh…, effectivement ils n'ont pas peur. Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'en parle pas à tout le monde.** Soupirait Zoro. **Il a beau être plus coulant que les autres Vice-amiraux, il n'en reste pas moins fidèle à la Marine.**

 **\- Ils sont beaucoup trop insouciants ces imbéciles.**

Zoro avait souri de cette réplique et avait embrassé la joue de ce chirurgien adorable sans le savoir. Le voir s'inquiéter pour d'autres personnes que lui-même était attachant et il se promettait de préserver ça !

Et si pour se faire, il devait avoir une conversation avec les deux autres hommes du manoir, il le ferait. Trafalgar pouvait sembler maladroit quand il s'y mettait mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme, le Vert en était persuadé.

Au fil des minutes le silence persistait mais il avait la bonne volonté d'atténuer la mauvaise humeur de ce docteur colérique. Il pouvait aussi compter sur son sabreur pour le détendre et le ramener à la raison. Et il adorait ça. Ce n'était pas explicable ou autre seulement, avoir l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un –pour Zoro- rendait son cœur heureux. En dépit de la situation, il avait l'impression de s'améliorer avec ce Vert qu'il adorait toucher. Côtoyer. Embrasser le plus souvent.

 **\- Ferme la porte à clef Roronoa-ya~, je ne veux plus être dérangé.** Ordonnait comme une évidence un Law nettement plus serein puisqu'il se sentait supporté –défendu-.

 **\- De toute façon tu n'aurais pas ouvert, j'me trompe !** Soupirait Zoro comme une confidence.

 **\- Tu as parfaitement raison et nous allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Evidemment. …Mais avant, faut qu'j'te dise un truc Doc'. …T'es drôlement mignon quand tu es boudeur ou juste en colère.** N'avait pu s'empêcher marmonner le Roronoa non sans sourire légèrement.

 **\- Ferme-là ! J'ai passé l'âge d'être mignon ou tout autre synonyme de ce genre.** Grondait le Noiraud en poussant consciemment le bretteur sur le lit et en enfourchant les cuisses de celui-ci pour s'y assoir.

 **\- Non, j'pense pas.** Soupirait l'autre tout contre les lèvres de ce cher médecin qui s'était intentionnellement rapproché **. Tu sens bon Doc', j'ai envie de toi.** Avouait-t-il alors qu'il croquait la jugulaire de Law.

 **\- Quand ils seront partis, j'te promets qu'on passera une superbe nuit blanche. En attendant tu peux toujours me tripoter, ça me dérange pas Zoro-ya~,** confiait l'ébène alors qu'il insérait les doigts du Vert sous son pull.

 **\- Proposé comme ça, je ne peux qu'accepter.** Souriait définitivement le Roronoa en ne s'empêchant plus d'embrasser à pleine bouche ce médecin aguicheur. Super mignon. A croquer, il en était sûr. **Je t'adore Doc' !**

La révélation faite avait été appréciée des deux côtés et dans la chambre, le calme était revenu. Les tensions n'étaient plus puisqu'ensemble ils avaient réussi à les dissiper pour un moment et qu'ils passaient une bonne fin de soirée.

Leurs cœurs étaient sur la même longueur d'onde vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre même si des soupçons persistaient encore, c'était à eux de les balayer d'un revers de la main pour avancer et continuer de construire ce début d'histoire qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

Rien à foutre des gêneurs ou des amis imbéciles, là. Non, tout ce qui comptait, c'était leur petit monde rien qu'à eux. Parce que la nuit leur appartenait.


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour ce retard.**

 **Ce soir nous continuons sur la cohabitation dans le manoir de Mihawk. Et les relations entre tous évoluent. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 :**

Deux jours qu'Akainu et ses hommes étaient arrivés. Et voilà qu'arrivait les premier Shishibukai. Boa Hancock regardait tout le monde de haut et n'adressait la parole qu'a Pérona et Tashigi.

Cependant, elle avait beau faire la fière et la snobe, Shun voyait bien qu'elle lançait des regards vers deux hommes en particulier, alors discrètement et après un long moment à attendre, il s'était mis à côté d'elle sans vraiment l'être. En faisant semblant d'être occupé à autre chose.

 **\- Mademoiselle puis-je vous aider ?** S'était enquis de murmurer le loup tout en fixant droit devant lui. **J'ai cru remarquer que vous vous intéressiez beaucoup à Law et Zoro.**

 **\- Zoro…,** avait soupiré la voix de cette femme sans pour autant continuer.

 **\- Oui ?** Tentait le brun pour inciter sa nouvelle interlocutrice à poursuivre.

 **\- Il me semble avoir entendu parler de lui.**

\- … **Sûrement puisqu'il s'agit du second de Luffy-ya~,** surprenait la voix de Law dans le dos des autres. Les deux autres qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa disparition alors qu'ils regardaient dans sa direction aux dernières nouvelles.

 **\- Luffy !** sautilla sur place la jeune femme.

 **\- Vous le connaissez ?** fit Shun intrigué par sa nouvelle attitude.

 **\- C'est mon époux,** fit Boa Hancock triomphante.

Les deux hommes étaient restés un instant interdits puis tranquillement, un sourire était venu trainer sur leurs visages. Les deux apercevaient en ce moment même une belle opportunité pour sauver leur peau.

Trafalgar ne se souvenait pas d'une Hancock si agitée quand il s'agissait de Mugiwara puisqu'à l'époque –et encore maintenant-, il s'en foutait des autres donc, se postant près de la jeune femme –ne se cachant plus-, il avait marqué un rictus sur son visage et avait repris la discussion avec une idée derrière la tête. Certainement la même que Shun mais puisqu'ils ne se parlaient que rarement ces temps-ci –encore en proie à quelques discordes-, aucun jeu de regard ne s'était joué entre eux.

 **\- Shishibukai Boa je suis ravi de vous revoir,** sourit Law. **Je tenais à vous remercier de votre hospitalité sur votre île puisque grâce à vous j'ai pu soigner Luffy et le sauver sans problème. Sachez que lui et moi nous avons fait une alliance et c'est pour cela que j'ai perdu mon titre de Shishibukai, mais je me devais de l'aider. …Il est mon ami.** Il chuchotait presque pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres mais savait que Shun avait tout entendu. Puis faisant signe à Zoro de venir, il avait attendu que celui-ci soit là pour reprendre. **Je vous présente Roronoa Zoro-ya~ le second de Luffy-ya~ et l'homme qui le connait le mieux. Il se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions.**

\- … **Ouais, bien sûr,** fit Zoro qui ne comprenait pas tout mais, son amant et Shun avait l'air des plus heureux de cette conversation chacun de leur côté.

La jeune femme embarqua Zoro sous les yeux de ses aînés qui eux se félicitaient d'avoir réussi à se mettre dans la poche la Shishibukai.

Les deux avaient contribués à cela même s'ils se séparaient déjà. Pour l'instant, seul un point commun les réunissait. Akainu. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci voulait la guerre, ils allaient réquisitionner ses soldats les uns après les autres. …Encore fallait-il que cela soit possible.

* * *

Très souvent maintenant, le grand salon était occupé et pas toujours par des amis. Aujourd'hui par exemple, certains hauts placés de la Marine et trois Shichibukai s'y trouvaient.

La plupart se jaugeaient, s'analysaient et essayaient de ne pas trouver la petite bête pour entrer en conflit. Au milieu de tout ça, Tashigi essayait encore de deviner le pourquoi de sa présence ainsi que de celle de sa troupe et son supérieur. Et puis, elle connaissait l'aversion que Smoker avait pour leur chef. Elle était tendue à la vue d'une éventuelle querelle entre ce Gris et Akainu ou bien de ce Gris et le reste du monde.

Mais bon pour l'instant ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement c'était le départ de Boa Hancock avec à ses côtés un Roronoa bien discipliné.

 **\- Qui donc dévores-tu des yeux comme ça ?** Avait sifflé une voix guillerette dans le dos de la jeune colonel.

 **\- Pérona…, personne enfin, mais toute cette situation m'intrigue. Je ne comprends pas notre venu ici pour une simple réunion de Shichibukai.** Expliquait-elle tout en faisant face à la Rosée. **Tout est anormal ici et l'ambiance malsaine.**

 **\- Evidemment, puisqu'il y a des pirates,** souriait la maitresse des fantômes qui elle-même faisait partie des pirates cités. **Tu t'intéresses à Zoro ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est qu'un macho qui pense que les femmes lui sont inférieures ! Je déteste ce genre de personne.** Grognait le timbre féroce de Tashigi.

 **\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais il ne s'agit pas de Zoro. Je le connais assez bien pour te dire qu'il n'hésitait jamais à me frapper ou à me prendre pour cible lors d'un combat.** Affirmait la Rosée alors que d'autres personnes quittaient la salle sans trop de bruit.

\- … **Impossible. Les deux fois où je l'ai affronté, il n'a fait qu'esquiver et abandonner le combat.** Avait sifflait la femme de la Marine encore colérique de ces deux combats inutiles et blancs.

 **\- Oh… …Tu veux bien m'suivre un instant ?** Avait proposé la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs tout en attrapant la main de celle qu'elle appréciait malgré son statut de Marine.

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour parler entre filles ! Allez, suis-moi.**

Sceptique mais acceptant tout de même la Noiraude s'était laissé entrainer à l'extérieur non sans un regard donné à son supérieur direct –Smoker-.

Elle n'avait pas peur de tomber dans un guet-apens ou autre seulement, son coup d'œil était là pour rassurer ce Gris et lui demander de lui faire confiance, comme souvent.

Elle avait été trainée longtemps dans les couloirs du manoir pour finalement atterrir dans la chambre de la Rose envahie de peluches en tous genres et les portes fermées, elle attendait.

Sur la route, elles avaient croisé du monde dont Mihawk qui avait eu un froncement de sourcils de voir les deux jeunes femmes ensemble. Ce n'était pas un regard mauvais seulement, il connaissait Pérona et Dieu seul sait qu'elle n'était pas facile à suivre et bien trop bavarde !

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, la Miss Peluche continuait de sourire à son invitée qui déposait ses yeux partout puis sans prévenir elle avait repris leur conversation.

 **\- Zoro ne fait aucune différence quand il s'agit de son adversaire. Homme ou femme, il prend tout et finit par gagner en général.** Récitait religieusement Pérona qui, d'une certaine façon, admirait le style de ce Vert.

 **\- Non, il ne me respecte pas en tant qu'épéiste cet imbécile !** Grognait fortement l'ébène qui ne préférait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et s'énerver inutilement. **Il me prend pour une faible femme incapable de se sauver elle-même.**

 **\- Ou alors-**

 **\- Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet, désolée.** Avait coupé court Tashigi alors même qu'elle revenait vers la porte pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

 **\- Je crois qu'il ne peut simplement pas te battre. Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais, tu ressembles trait pour trait à quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément.** Avait fini par avouer la Rose en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine volumineuse.

 **\- Ben voyons.**

 **\- Je ne mens pas !** Affirmait la manipulatrice des fantômes. **…Et je peux te le prouver !**

 **\- Inutile et puis, ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Maintenant excuse-moi Pérona-chan mais je dois rejoindre le Vice-Amiral Smoker. A plus tard !**

 **\- Très bien, à plus tard !**

Des sourires de connivences s'étaient montrés puis la brunette avait disparue.

Cependant dans la chambre Pérona n'avait pas abandonné et comptait bien prouver à sa nouvelle amie (?) qu'elle n'était pas une menteuse.

Un jour, alors que ce bretteur à deux sous était tombé sur l'île pour y rester deux ans, il s'était confié à elle. C'était un soir où il doutait de ses capacités à évoluer, à tenir une promesse et cette dernière chose avait rendue curieuse la Rose. A demi-mot, elle avait compris que Zoro avait promis à sa meilleure amie décédée de devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde et une photo s'était insinuée dans la discussion. Furtive et brève mais assez pour se rappeler du visage.

Et c'était précisément cette photo que Pérona voulait retrouver pour prouver à Tashigi que le Roronoa n'osait pas l'affronter parce qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la défunte meilleure amie de celui-ci. Sa mission en tête, elle serrait gaiement son ours peluche contre sa poitrine et prête pour son objectif, elle avait regagné le couloir !

* * *

Des allers et venues, il y en avait en pagaille dans ce manoir ce qui ne plaisait à personne fallait se l'avouer.

Dans la cour arrière pourtant, Zoro essayait de faire comme si tout était normal. Après avoir été réquisitionné par Boa Hancock et avoir répondu à des questions vraiment stupides comme la couleur préférée de Luffy ou bien s'il parlait de temps à autre de cette femme, le Vert avait besoin de se détendre et d'oublier.

Il avait fait ça pour avoir une alliée certes mais, ses efforts avaient été considérables, il en était sûr. Passer deux heures à parler de son capitaine avait été une épreuve surtout qu'il ne relatait pas ses faits d'armes mais seulement des trucs de midinettes imbéciles.

L'épée à la main, il faisait des mouvements d'entrainements simples, répétés et apaisants.

Concentré sur un point invisible, il frappait l'air sans relâche et ne se préoccupait pas des soldats qui murmuraient dans son dos. Ce n'était pas son affaire et s'ils venaient à l'emmerder, il était sûr de les découper.

Des revers et des mouvements amples se montraient de temps à autre puis des pas l'avaient distrait. Des talons, il en était sûr et dans quelques secondes, il était sûr d'entendre la voix énervante de cette Rose qu'il supportait de mieux en mieux. …Parce que quelque part, ils étaient amis et qu'il traitait tous ses amis « d'emmerdants ».

 **\- Roronoa Zoro, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes.** Avait demandé une brunette dans le dos du bretteur.

Pour le coup, Zoro était surpris et avait même arrêté son geste alors que son regard se tournait vers l'arrière.

Qu'est-ce que cette femme de la Marine foutait là à lui parler ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon, il en était sûr et en même temps –et pour une étrange raison-, il avait cette sensation d'habitude avec le colonel Tashigi. Il avait de nombreuses fois échangé avec elle et s'ils n'avaient fait que crier l'un sur l'autre, tout avait été des plus normal.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Grognait le Roronoa en remettant son épée dans son fourreau.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ? Sur l'île de Mihawk Dracule en compagnie de ce médecin fou ? Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ici ?** Questionnait-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux et en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine –ce qui faisait ressortir celle-ci-.

 **\- On est tombé ici par hasard et y'a pas moyen de partir avant pas mal de temps puisque personne ne s'arrête jamais ici.**

Les deux se jaugeaient et le Vert n'avait rien dit à l'appellation de Law puisqu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que ce chirurgien avait fait à elle et Smoker ! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était drôle !

Tashigi –elle- analysait la réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas et qui avait été des plus rudimentaire. Cela ne permettait d'émettre aucune hypothèse sur leurs intentions et/ou leur plan machiavélique.

 **\- Vous avez prévu de saccager la réunion des Shichibukai ?** Continuait sur sa lancée cette Noiraude qui remontait de temps à autre ses lunettes.

 **\- Si t'as pas compris que cette réunion n'était qu'un prétexte pour attraper Shun et se venger de Mihawk, tu sers à rien.** Crachait Zoro en levant presque les yeux au ciel comme si son interlocutrice était stupide.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que s'est-il passé avec Dracule Mihawk ? Et ce Shun n'est qu'un civil insignifiant pour le Commandant.**

 **\- J'veux dire qu'Akainu n'est qu'un gros connard incapable de reconnaitre sa défaite et qu'il est ici pour se venger ! ça t'vas comme réponse ?** Soupirait lourdement le bretteur.

Se venger ? Tashigi n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais elle pouvait assurément croire qu'Akainu et la vengeance ne faisaient qu'un.

Elle avait déjà entendu pas mal de choses sur leur nouveau Commandant, rien de bien glorieux pour lui mais toujours terrifiant et cruel. Fait dans la violence et le sang. Alors oui, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle avait fait un nouveau pas vers le pirate et n'ayant pas terminé la conversation, elle avait repris.

 **\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?** Demandait Tashigi sûre d'elle.

 **\- P** **ourquoi j'ferais ça ? T'es pas du bon côté de la barrière et j'pactise pas tous les jours avec l'ennemi.** Sifflait rapidement Zoro en réponse. En dire plus c'était peut-être risqué même s'il connaissait le bon fond de la troupe du G-5. Même si c'était dur à avouer.

 **\- Parce que le Vice-Amiral aimerait savoir ce qu'il fait ici, il déteste le Commandant et aimerait avoir une bonne raison pour partir.**

 **\- Il le déteste, vraiment ? C'est intéressant ça.** Souriait à présent le sabreur. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Law. **C'est une rancune personnelle envers Shun, il veut le voir mort quant à Mihawk, il a gâché ses plans.**

 **\- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?**

 **\- Moi ? J'ai combattu au côté de Mihawk évidemment pis j'fais partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.** Avait répondu Zoro alors qu'il se remettait dos à la jeune femme. Il était sûr d'en avoir trop dit et en même temps…, il ne savait pas. Peut-être que cette femme pouvait l'aider après tout, elle avait toutes les manières de sa défunte meilleure amie. Le même esprit, il l'espérait.

 **\- C'est vrai que pouvoir vous passer les menottes seraient extrêmement bien vu. Et Trafalgar Law ?** **Je suppose qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans l'histoire.** Grondait presque la Noiraude qui avait une dent contre ce médecin de pacotille.

 **\- Il a rien fait lui.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? Il ne fait que des coups dans le dos ce pirate de malheur !** Marmonnait pour elle-même Tashigi en proie à de vieux démons. **Et je suis sûre qu'il prépare encore quelque chose de démoniaque au moment où je te parle. Il mériterait que Smoker l'arrête immédiatement pour toutes les horribles choses qu'il a déjà faite.**

Là, Zoro était sûr que son docteur était détesté de la jeune femme et de toute la Marine en général et d'un côté, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Il faisait généralement tout pour les rendre fous et se moquer d'eux. Pour les tourner au ridicule et passer sous leurs nez.

Mais bon, ça l'emmerdait aussi parce qu'il savait que Law n'était pas simplement quelqu'un de sournois ou de foncièrement méchant et qu'il pouvait aussi être quelqu'un d'adorable.

 **\- Ouais, si tu le dis.** Soupirait finalement le Vert. **On a fini de parler, tu peux partir maintenant.**

 **\- Et si je voulais me mesurer à toi ?** Susurrait malignement la jeune femme avec une idée derrière la tête. Celle de foutre une bonne raclée à ce bretteur prétentieux.

 **\- Sans façon.**

 **\- Parce que je suis une femme n'est-ce pas ?** Pestait Tashigi alors que ses poings se serraient le long de son corps.

 **\- Rien à foutre de ça, j'veux juste pas.**

Mordant férocement sa lèvre, la Noiraude se retient de sauter sur le sabreur face à elle. Elle était énervée de cette réponse, des agissements de ce pirate et bon Dieu, elle voulait lui faire payer toutes ses humiliations !

Frappant du pied à terre, elle était partie avant de gaffer et les nerfs en pelote elle s'était dirigé à grand pas vers son supérieur pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert et se calmer également. Il n'y avait que Smoker qui réussissait à canaliser ses énergies négatives.

* * *

Shun tournait en rond dans la cour arrière à quelques pas de Dracule qui avait rejoint Zoro pour faire des _Katas_. Les deux épéistes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants et le regardèrent faire.

 **\- Tu devrais aller courir dans la forêt,** **cela te ferait du bien,** proposa Zoro qui après sa discussion avec Tashigi avait été ravi de voir débarquer Mihawk afin de s'entrainer à ses côtés. Il désirait être au calme avec son ancien maître.

 **\- Il n'a pas tort, va rendre visite aux Humandrakes.**

 **\- Non ! Je ne vous laisse pas avec eux,** se renfrogna Shun. Il était hors de questions de laisser ses amis sans surveillance.

 **\- Bon alors arrête de tourner en rond…**

 **\- Pourtant c'est ce que font de mieux les animaux,** rigola Akainu qui venait de débarquer.

 **\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?** Se renseigna froidement Mihawk qui n'avait pas aimé l'intervention du Commandant et surtout d'avoir été coupé ainsi.

 **\- Je me demandais si Shun ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne pour sa promenade, je sais que Ten le faisait.**

 **\- Ça suffit !** Siffla Mihawk, **Shun n'est pas un animal de compagnie, ce n'est pas un chien domestique, mais un loup noble et libre.**

 **\- A ce point,** rigola l'homme lave. **Tu l'aime à ce point, cela ne sera que plus distrayant quand je vous éloignerais l'un de l'autre.**

 **\- Si vous y parvenez,** répliqua Shun tout aussi froidement que son amant.

 **\- Je devrais y arriver sans mal, mais merci de vous en inquiéter.**

 **\- Commandant un appel pour vous,** héla un Marine un peu plus loin.

Akainu grogna et disparut. Shun, Mihawk et Zoro se détendirent. Shun leva les yeux et vit Smoker sur l'une des terrasses de la demeure un sourire aux lèvres. Il le gratifia à son tour d'un sourire afin de le remercier de sa contribution dans la disparition d'Akainu. Sachant que c'était son office grâce à ses perceptions de loup.

En effet, le Gris avait aperçu l'altercation entre les quatre hommes et n'entendait rien de là où il était, il ne vit que la tension monter dans les trois non-marine. Il s'empara alors de son Escargophone et appela celui du Commandant en changeant un peu sa voix afin de ne pas être reconnu. Ensuite il avait demandé à parler à Akainu et qu'on aille le lui chercher sur le champ. Mais maintenant que celui-ci avait quitté les autres il s'était empressé de raccrocher. L'homme lave allait être en colère et cela le ravissait. Il détestait vraiment cet homme.

 **\- J'avais raison,** baragouina Shun pour lui-même en regardant toujours Smoker.

 **\- Tu disais ?** demanda Mihawk.

 **\- Que vous aviez raison, je vais arrêter de tourner en rond et faire des** _ **Katas**_ **avec vous deux.**

Les deux épéistes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se remirent en action accompagné du loup. Un peu plus loin Smoker observait toujours les trois, mais cette fois-ci en compagnie de Tashigi qui se fit un plaisir du lui parler de sa conversation avec Zoro un peu plus tôt. Le Gris ne put qu'étirer son sourire à ces révélations. Akainu avait l'air d'avoir essayé de s'en prendre à eux et avait échoué, cela était une bonne nouvelle. Certaines personnes pouvaient donc tenir tête à ce sale type.


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour,**

 **Oui on est le premier Avril et non je ne ferais pas de poisson promis.**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous offre bien la suite de Convoitises et Châtiments. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir vos avis dessus.**

 **Ce chapitre est tranquille, il pose encore plus le décor de ce qui va se produire. Akainu reste lui-même et ennuie tout le monde, pendant que les autres tisses des liens.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47.**

Ce matin-là, le reste des Shichibukai s'était montré sauf un certain fils de Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à l'appel et avait préféré continuer sa quête de chasse à l'âme.

Dans ce grand Hall, s'était retrouvé Bartholomew Kuma et Baggy. Accompagné de quelques-uns de ses hommes pour le clown, il inspectait les lieux non sans sourire en pensant aux richesses qui pouvaient se trouver dans un tel manoir.

Il avait été récupéré par des soldats d'Akainu, amené jusqu'à la demeure et présenté devant le Commandant en Chef de la Marine.

L'ambiance était glaciale et pesante. Ce matin-là, Mihawk avait rechigné à accueillir ces deux-là mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre pour l'instant ? Pas grand-chose, il en avait peur.

 **\- Les chambres sont à l'étage, prenez donc les dernières disponibles et toi Baggy, ne fait rien de stupide.** Ordonnait Dracule en jaugeant les derniers arrivés.

 **\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles Mihawk où j'me trompe !** Fanfaronnait le nez rouge tout en croisant les bras sur son torse à jouer les fiers.

 **\- A un pirate stupide qui a gagné sa place sur un coup de chance.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire œil de faucon.

 **\- Voilà qui est dit, maintenant allez donc vous installer.** Souriait machiavéliquement Akainu en faisant gronder sa voix **. Et Baggy, tes hommes restent sur le bateau, je ne veux pas de ces déchets.** S'exclamait-t-il puisqu'il ne voulait pas être encombré inutilement. **Et puisque tout le monde est là, Mihawk tu organiseras un petit quelque chose pour ce soir. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire n'est-ce pas ? Il est mieux de se montrer civilisé et bon hôte.**

Les poings avaient été serrés du côté de Dracule pour ne pas répondre une chose stupide. La conversation terminée, les deux nouveaux venus avaient pris la direction des escaliers tandis que le Commandant se réservait le droit de retourner à la salle-à-manger dans un large sourire.

Seul ce Noiraud était resté là à fixer sa porte d'entrée dans le silence le plus total.

Il aurait aimé tous les jeter dehors. Evacuer tous ces intrus à coups de pied et étrangler Akainu au passage mais, seul… c'était impossible. Malgré sa force, il se savait incapable de battre autant de monde en une fois.

Les épaules tendues, il avait senti une présence derrière lui et se retournant, un sourire s'était tracé sur ses lèvres. Shun était là, peut-être avait-il surveillé l'échange ou peut-être pas, quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur ce loup en toutes circonstances.

De son côté, Akainu avait retrouvé sa place en bout de table et s'il jaugeait tous les participants –ou presque- de sa petite manigance –de sa petite vengeance-, il était satisfait de voir à quel point il était facile de manipuler les êtres-vivants.

Evidemment, s'était-il dit, le loup n'est plus dans cette pièce, surement léchait-il les bottes d'un Dracule bien impuissant. Cette perceptive le faisait sourire davantage alors s'attardant légèrement sur Boa Hancock en pleine conversation avec cette satanée pirate aux cheveux roses et bras droit de Moria ainsi que Tashigi, il s'était dit que malgré le handicap qu'elle lui donnait –puisqu'elle était une femme-, elle pourrait lui être utile à un moment donné.

Smoker était également là et s'il le détestait, l'avoir amené avec lui avait des avantages. Ce Gris connaissait les chapeaux de paille et avait déjà eu affaire à ce médecin de malheur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui…, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se venger de sa petite mascarade. De sa façon dont il avait obtenu le titre de Shichibukai, le pied de nez qu'il avait fait à la Marine en s'associant au Mugiwara et du plan échafaudé pour éliminer Doflamingo. Certes, il avait pu passer les menottes à ce blond à lunette mais…, c'était énervant. Après Shun et Mihawk, ce chirurgien apparaissait juste après dans sa liste des hommes à abattre. Cet homme était un serpent qui élaborait des plans méticuleux pour ses victimes.

 **\- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de tuer tous les Shichibukai présent, Trafalgar Law.** Avait soupiré Akainu dans une réflexion propre à lui-même.

 **\- Pour quelle raison je ferais cela ? Ceux-là pourraient m'être utiles.** Répondait le docteur alors qu'il relevait son regard lunaire vers ce brun qu'il haïssait.

 **\- Tu as utilisé Mugiwara pour abattre Doflamingo et maintenant, tu as l'intention d'utiliser son second pour arriver à tes fins et tuer Mihawk n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien peut-être Boa Hancock.** Souriait le Commandant alors que tous à cette table écoutaient et suivaient avec attention cette discussion.

 **\- Avez-vous peur de perdre vos précieux pions ?** Demandait sagement Law alors qu'il déposait la serviette qui était sur ses genoux sur la table devant lui.

 **\- Il faut toujours se méfier des serpents, c'est ce que je fais.**

 **\- Alors vous devriez surveiller vos arrières et dormir sur une oreille. Sait-on jamais, votre cœur pourrait tomber entre mes mains… .**

La phrase terminée, le docteur s'était levé sans attendre de réponse et avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Akainu voulait faire. Semer le doute dans la tête des Shichibukai et les faire se méfier de lui. Ainsi, il lui serait impossible de les approcher et de proposer une quelconque alliance. …Ce Commandant était intelligent mais le challenge faisait sourire Law. Très peu de personne arrivait à la cheville de son intelligence et il allait prouver à Akainu que même seul et submergé des incertitudes des autres, il restait le plus fort.

Après avoir essayé de ridiculiser Shun et Dracule, ce brun s'en prenait à lui. Sûrement qu'il allait faire la même chose avec Roronoa et Pérona, Trafalgar le pensait du moins et parce qu'il était à peu près sûr de cette chose, ce bretteur devait se dépêcher de mettre en confiance Hancock. Et dans un coin de sa tête, il aimait penser que ce Vert le défendrait près de cette femme. …Enfin, il l'espérait seulement. Ouais ce n'était qu'une pieuse pensée.

* * *

L'esprit de la femme fantôme était trituré, elle voulait aider sa nouvelle amie ainsi que Zoro à mieux se comprendre. Elle savait bien que le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un rustre macho. Il était même l'un des rares hommes qu'elle ait rencontré qui mettait les hommes et les femmes à égalité. C'était pour cela que la Rose entra dans la chambre du Vert et alla fouiller dans ses affaires afin de trouver un objet. Elle le trouva dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle était sûre que la photo serait ici. Il lui avait dit ne jamais vraiment la quitter. Alors elle la subtilisa pour quelques heures, il ne le verrait même pas. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Tashigi. Devant la porte, elle avait frappé doucement et celle-ci s'était ouverte rapidement. La colonelle avait été surprise de la voir là.

 **\- Entre. Ça ne va pas ?** demanda- t-elle.

 **\- Si, mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose.**

Tashigi l'entraîna dans sa chambre et lui proposa de s'assoir. Toujours un peu étonnée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Ensuite, la brunette s'était elle aussi assise pour le coup au côté de sa nouvelle amie et attendant un mot ou autre, le silence avait régné en maître durant de longues minutes.

 **\- J'étais venue te montrer cela.**

Tashigi avait pris l'objet en main et l'avait regardé, soulagée de voir la conversation être reprise. C'était une photo avec deux enfants dessus. Un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux verts et une jeune fille à peine plus grande brune aux yeux noirs. Les deux riaient aux éclats.

 **\- Que… On dirait moi enfant…,** avait fini par marmonner la Noiraude légèrement contrariée ou ébahie.

 **\- Avec Zoro,** coupa Pérona.

 **\- Elle me ressemble tellement.** Soufflait la voix de la Colonelle devenue plus douce.

 **\- Oui. C'était sa meilleure amie. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle était plus douée que lui. Un soir, les deux se sont promis de devenir les meilleurs ensembles. Mais le lendemain elle est morte. Alors il a promis sur sa tombe de réussir pour eux deux.**

 **\- Je vois,** murmura la brune.

 **\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Imagine que tu enterres ta meilleure amie et que toute ta vie tu essais de tenir ta promesse avec elle. Puis un jour, tu rencontres une femme de son âge, si elle était encore en vie et qui pourrait être sa jumelle. En plus tu es aussi une épéiste et veux devenir meilleure. Voudrais-tu lui taper dessus ? Ou plutôt apprendre à la connaître ? Après il n'est pas très sociable et assez maladroit dans sa façon de communiquer.**

Tashigi ne dit rien et écouta Pérona lui raconter des anecdotes sur leurs deux années passées ici. La colonelle découvrit un nouveau jeune homme, retenait chacune des anecdotes avancées et se triturait peut-être un peu les méninges. Là, elle comprenait peut-être un peu mieux le comportement chafouin de ce Vert à chacune de leur rencontre. Elle lui rappelait un passé douloureux.

 **\- Je comprends mieux merci, je vais faire des efforts.**

 **\- Merci.** Souriait largement la Rosée.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu et Pérona se retira heureuse d'avoir pu aider.

Elle ne devait rien de particulier à Zoro ou cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine, seulement, elle aimait parfois se prendre pour la « bonne samaritaine » ou ici, le cupidon s'était-elle dit !

On n'était jamais sûr de rien et la Miss Fantôme aimerait bien avoir la reconnaissance éternelle du Roronoa ou juste le voir à ses pieds, se plier en quatre pour des remerciements mérités.

* * *

Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions, Law ne faisait que ruminer cette pensée et pour cause, cinq soldats squattaient son petit laboratoire.

On pouvait le dire, il était cerné et cela lui posait problème. Son pouvoir le démangeait et il avait fini par l'utiliser évidemment. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avoir des rodeurs autour de lui qui de temps à autre le menaçaient à l'aide de granite marin, c'était agaçant pour ne pas dire complètement foireux.

Et tous les ennemis réunis dans sa bulle, il avait fini par changer leur personnalité. Le même coup qu'il avait fait à Smoker à Tashigi.

Ce changement était perturbant pour quiconque et par ce simple tour de magie, Trafalgar avait réussi à chasser ses opposants qui se juraient de se venger.

Ce Noiraud n'avait aucun témoin pour les croire sur parole mais ce n'était pas du petit bétail qui allait l'inquiéter ou autre.

 **\- Que voulaient-ils ?** Avait demandé une voix qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'infirmerie après la fuite des soldats injurieux.

 **\- A part m'emmerder ? Rien d'exceptionnel.** Soupirait l'ébène en s'essayant lourdement sur un tabouret près de lui.

Shun avait fermé la porte derrière lui et n'avait rien répondu.

Le loup était apparu parce qu'il avait besoin d'échanger avec ce médecin. De se confier un peu et puis, rester plus ou moins en froid avec le Noiraud le rendait mal. Il voulait réparer ça aujourd'hui mais vu l'humeur massacrante de ce docteur, il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?** Questionnait le Brun en laissant son regard jauger la pièce.

 **\- Me parler de quoi exactement ? Qu'as-tu encore avoué à Smoker-ya~.** Grognait machinalement le chirurgien en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

 **\- Je- Je n'ai rien dit d'autre Law.** Soupirait de mécontentement Shun. **Mais oui, c'est de ça que j'aimerais parler.**

 **\- Je t'écoute, dis-moi que tu as eu tort.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de susurrer le chirurgien en fixant le loup-garou.

 **\- Je ne le ferais pas mais j'aimerais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. Ce froid entre nous ne peut plus durer.** Expliquait Shun en s'avançant légèrement. **Mihawk m'a dit que cette chose passerait aux fils des jours mais très honnêtement, j'suis pas du genre très patient et j'ai besoin de mon ami pour surmonter l'épreuve qu'on est occupé de vivre.**

 **\- Tu essaie de m'avoir par les sentiments ? Ce n'est pas très utile.** S'étonnait légèrement le Noiraud en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Je sais mais faut quand même essayer. C'est ce que tu dirais.** Soufflait le loup non sans légèrement sourire. **Pis faut que j'te dise autre chose, ton jugement égoïste mais rationnel me manque cruellement.**

 **\- Si tu essaie de me complimenter sache que tu n'es pas très doué Jinroh-ya~,** s'aventurait à répondre le médecin non sans soupirer de misère. Et puis, il ne boudait pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était simplement certain d'avoir raison.

 **\- J'ai compris que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi et Dracule mais tu ne devrais pas, on sait se défendre.** Se pointait lui-même ce loup de son pouce en terminant sa phrase.

\- … **J'en ai pas le moindre doute à voir comment Mihawk-ya~ se retrouve à chaque complication ou combat depuis qu'il te connait.** Parlait Law en analysant les événements passés.

 **\- C'est un coup bas ça,** ironisait Shun sans pouvoir dire le contraire. **Mais bon tu es toujours là pour veiller et Zoro aussi alors, tout ira bien quoi qu'il se passe. Même Pérona protège Drac'.**

\- … **C'est une mauvaise habitude.**

 **\- Peut-être, c'est vrai.** Avait dit le Brunet en se grattant le nez. **Alors, tu veux bien qu'on recommence à faire équipe ? J'avais bien aimé ton intervention avec Boa Hancock.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus** , marmonnait le docteur comme pour dire « ok, c'est bon, oublions le fait que t'es con » et sûrement que Shun s'en doutait.

Après ça, le loup avait largement souri et jetait dehors les nouveaux soldats qui s'ameutaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Et sûrement que c'était un truc stratégique ou quoi puisque dans une guerre, un médecin est toujours utile… ou un danger potentiel.

Le loup avait fini par échanger d'autres informations également, Law lui avait répondu du bout des lèvres –comme souvent- et l'un à côté de l'autre comme auparavant, l'après-midi paraissait plus réjouissante que les autres jours.

 **\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé un truc ce matin. Tu sais de quoi il pourrait s'agir ?** Racontait le Loup en examinant son ami.

 **\- Deux fois rien, Akainu se joue de nous comme il sait si bien le faire ou presque.**

 **\- Hn, ok. Et tu penses quoi des deux nouveaux Shichibukai qui sont apparus ce matin ?** Se renseignait-il alors qu'il chiffonnait ses cheveux.

 **\- L'un est dangereux,** analysait Law, **l'autre imprévisible, inutile et profiteur. Tu ne pourras rien tirer d'eux.**

Hochant la tête, Shun prenait tout de même l'information.

Puis, ils avaient recommencé à parler et à planifier certaines choses. La tension avait plus ou moins disparue entre eux. Elle était différente aux vues de ce qui se passer à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Disons qu'ils avaient bien voulu oublier pour avancer ce qui était parfait.

Et cet après-midi-là, ils n'avaient pas arrêté d'échanger et de prévoir, même si cette chose était difficile.

Personne ne savait ce qu'Akainu préparait, ni même quand il allait frapper !


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Aujourd'hui un chapitre assez intéressant niveau relation. Effectivement, Dracule à fait une soirée pour ses invités et chacun essaie de se faire des alliés pour les futurs combats.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48.**

Une sorte de réception s'était montré ce soir-là.

Tous les Shichibukai étaient présents depuis ce matin et Akainu, pour déstabiliser et occuper Mihawk, lui avait demandé d'organiser une grande bouffe pour pouvoir tenir tous ces individus en laisse.

Et voilà que quelques heures plus tard, de l'alcool coulait à flot ainsi que de la nourriture. Cela ne plaisait pas à Dracule d'avoir autant de monde chez lui à fouiner et tout noter mais il devait supporter et faire en sorte de faire tomber Akainu pour de bon. Du moins, le faire renoncer à lui chercher des problèmes.

Mihawk ne s'occupait de personne en particulier, tout le monde était assez adulte et civilisé pour ne pas faire d'esclandre en public. Par contre, il scrutait énormément et analysait aussi. Les affinités ainsi que les quelques amitiés naissantes le temps d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Et s'il pouvait parfois entendre, il se faisait un plaisir de retenir le tout.

De saisir aussi puisque Shun avait eu la bonne idée de venir dans son dos à « pas de loup » avant de déposer l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu t'amuses bien Drac' ?** Avait demandé le loup un peu amusé d'avoir réussi à surprendre son amant.

 **\- Ne me fait pas peur. …J'ai l'impression de m'amuser ? J'écoute plutôt et j'observe, tu devrais en faire autant.** Marmonnait doucement ce Noiraud pour taquiner un peu parce qu'il connaissait tous les efforts que son Loup faisait pour gagner la future bataille.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. D'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à avoir une petite conversation avec Bartholomew Kuma. Un conseil à me donner ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment seulement que tu perds peut-être ton temps avec lui.** Avait soupiré Mihawk d'une voix légèrement ennuyée. Peut-être un peu triste.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait complètement à la solde du gouvernement mondial et puis regarde-le, on dirait qu'il a perdu toute humanité. …Sûrement qu'il est un cyborg à part entière maintenant.**

 **\- Un cyborg ? Un robot ?** S'était presque retrouvé choqué le loup en lorgnant deux fois plus ce « panda géant ».

 **\- Oui, exactement. Donc Shun s'il te plait, ne t'approche pas de lui.**

 **\- C'est pour ça alors qu'il dégage une odeur de métal…,** soupirait pour lui-même le brunet en acquiesçant les mots de son amant. **Bon eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une autre cible !**

 **\- Fait attention, idiot.** Grognait dans un sourire Dracule qui avait échangé un regard équivoque avec son compagnon.

Shun était reparti à l'assaut de toutes ces têtes et reprenant son observation, Dracule s'était dit que son loup n'était pas le seul à prendre les devants.

Il pouvait voir Zoro vivement discuter avec Tashigi, cette femme soldat au tempérament bien trempé et de son point de vue à lui, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Un peu comme quand ce Vert conversait avec Pérona. Peut-être avait-il ce genre de réaction avec toutes les femmes, songeait Mihawk. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aperçu ce Vert avec cet air renfrogné sur le visage quand il parlait à une femme ou non, même avec les hommes réflexions faite. Comme s'il était impossible pour lui de ne pas se disputer avec eux. …Et la jeune femme ici, le lui rendait plutôt bien, c'est surement cette chose qui faisait qu'il y avait une ambiance plaisante autour d'eux. Une sorte de parade d'amitié c'est ce que pensait ce grand épéiste. Pour lui, Roronoa Zoro criait seulement sur ceux qu'il aimait bien et qu'il considérait et cette chose lui faisait dire que Tashigi pourrait être capable de les aider le moment venu. …Une bonne chose.

Son verre de vin en main, il finissait celui-ci et il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait pas Trafalgar. Pas que ça le gênait mais il avait pensé que celui-ci en aurait profité comme faisait les deux autres pour attirer des gens dans leur camp !

 **\- Voilà qui est bien étonnant, le grand Dracule Mihawk ne discute pas avec ses hôtes ?** Grognait une voix sur la gauche de celui-ci. Celle d'Akainu en personne.

 **\- Des hôtes imposés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un tel effort.** Avait répondu Mihawk dans la seconde. **Que me voulez-vous ?**

 **\- Rien, j'aimerais juste savoir une chose. Comment vas-tu réagir une fois que je t'aurais pris ton titre de Shichibukai, tué ce loup avec lequel tu sembles être proches et tes chers petits amis pirates que tu héberges.** Fanfaronnait presque le commandant en chef de la Marine sans cacher son sourire malsain et déplaisant. **Que restera-t-il du grand Dracule Mihawk, une fois qu'il aura tout perdu devant ses yeux ? Enfin, j'hésite encore…, je pourrais faire la même chose avec ce loup et tous vous tuer devant lui. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça lui aussi. Qu'il ferait peine à voir.**

 **\- Akainu** , pestait le Noiraud en serrant les poings pour ne pas frapper et en dévisageant son ennemi numéro un.

 **\- Je commencerais par cette peste aux cheveux roses. Ensuite, je me ferais un plaisir de réduire en charpie ce médecin qui a osé se moquer du gouvernement, tout doucement. Pis je continuerais avec celui qui est dans l'équipage du Mugiwara, tu l'as entrainé m'a-t-on dit, je te forcerais donc à le tuer et enfin, toi. Je viens de décider. Je prendrais mon temps ne t'inquiète pas, tu souffriras toi aussi et une fois que ce loup aura tout perdu, je jouerais un peu avec avant de le tuer lui aussi.** S'excitait tout seul Akainu. Frémissait d'envie cet homme alors qu'un sourire de psychopathe se dessinait sur son visage.

 **\- Touchez à un seul de leurs cheveux et je peux vous jurer que je viendrais vous tuer moi-même.** Avait sifflé d'une voix méconnaissable le Shichibukai. Personne ne s'en prenait délibérément aux personnes auxquelles il tenait.

 **\- Voyons voir si tu vas tenir ta promesse, Mihawk.** Grognait dans un sourire narquois ce géant au regard perverti par la violence. **Enfin…, pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Passe une bonne soirée.**

Le saluant d'une main, Dracule n'avait pas retourné le geste et n'avait pas répondu à ce sourire rempli de vice. Il avait simplement serré les poings le plus fort possible et dévier son regard vers autre chose. D'abord vers Shun qui avait le pouvoir de le calmer par sa simple présence et qu'il se promettait de protéger. Ensuite vers ce Vert qu'il considérait comme son fils et son œil avait terminé sa balade sur cette Rosée impossible mais attachante au fond.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce médecin mais, il avait tout de même eu une pensée pour lui et leur sorte d'amitié qu'ils avaient créée ensemble.

Akainu ne gagnerait pas, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait et qu'il allait réaliser coûte que coûte. Retrouvant un peu de raison, il avait repris cette soirée « festive » un peu plus en retrait non sans omettre de surveiller.

* * *

 **\- Ils feraient un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?** Était arrivée Pérona –heureuse de sa réflexion- près d'un Trafalgar en pleine réflexion et appuyé dans un renfoncement à l'abri des regards.

\- … **Quoi ?**

 **\- Là-bas, c'est dommage qu'ils soient ennemis par principe.** Argumentait la Rose tandis qu'elle continuait de désigner un Vert et Tashigi en pleine conversation…, ou dispute. L'ambiance était étrange autour d'eux.

 **\- Ouais, …c'est dommage.**

Les quelques mots avaient été soupirés ensuite, le médecin était parti de la salle. Son verre avait retrouvé une table quelconque tandis que son corps s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur.

Il détestait ce genre de soirée et avec des ennemis encore plus. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se faisait discret pour épier et pour ne pas être dérangé mais…- ! Rah !

Il avait traversé tout le hall dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit tranquille et il s'était finalement posé sur les dernières marches du perron de l'entrée.

Ses coudes s'étaient négligemment posés sur ses cuisses et ses mains s'étaient perdues sur sa nuque tendue et douloureuse. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter vis-à-vis de ce satané bretteur et pourtant, il devait reconnaitre que oui, que ce Vert avait l'air pas mal avec cette femme épéiste. Il n'aimait pas mais, il n'avait pas son mot à dire n'est-ce pas ? Les relations étaient compliquées voilà pourquoi il ne s'était jamais autorisé ce genre d'écart. Ce genre de sentiment dérangeant.

 **\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?** Avait grogné une voix près de ce médecin qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

 **\- Non.** Avait simplement répondu le Noiraud sur un ton cinglant et qui avait reconnu Smoker. Il n'avait aucune envie de déblatérer avec lui. …Vraiment aucune.

 **\- Alors j'vais m'assoir un temps ici.** Soupirait le Gris avec une légère odeur d'alcool.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, la langue de Law avait claqué à son palais. Est-ce que tous s'étaient passé le mot pour le faire chier ou pas ?

Pinçant l'arrête de son nez et soupirant longuement et bruyamment, Trafalgar était devenu une boule de nerf et Dieu, que c'était difficile de se maitriser et de ne pas découper tous ces emmerdeurs.

 **\- J'avais encore jamais vu un loup-garou,** avait dit Smoker pour casser le silence et en rejetant de la fumée de ses cigares.

 **\- Et ? J'en ai rien à foutre.** Sifflait la voix meurtrière de l'ébène.

 **\- Toi comme moi, on n'a pas envie d'être là et on s'aime pas mais, tu pourrais être plus complaisant tu crois pas ?** Disait ce Gris en regardant sur son côté droit ce chirurgien qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

 **\- Pourquoi j'lécherais les bottes de la Marine ?**

 **\- Parce que j'pourrais t'foutre au trou tout le reste de ta vie autrement.** Menaçait directement Smoker pour être pris au sérieux. **Mais là, j'aimerais plutôt savoir ce qu'on fout ici, moi et mes hommes. J'en ai marre d'entendre des demis raisons.**

 **\- Va donc demander ça à ton chef.** Répondait rapidement Law pour être tranquille. Sans aucune envie de faire de compromis ou de stratégies.

 **\- D'après Shun, Akainu en aurait après lui… pour diverses raisons et c'est bien son genre de débarquer de la sorte et de tuer ceux qui l'irritent.**

 **\- Voilà, tu as résolu l'affaire. Maintenant lâche-moi.** Rechignait le médecin au bord de ses limites.

\- … **Enfin, on a aussi entendu dire qu'un Tenryubito aurait disparu dans les environs de l'île. Est-ce que par hasard, vous en auriez tué un ?** Questionnait à présent Smoker tandis qu'il scrutait la réaction de son interlocuteur récalcitrant.

 **\- Ouais. On l'a tué tous les cinq pis, on l'a jeté à la flotte.** Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, Law avait répondu à cette dernière question et s'il avait dit la vérité, il était sûr de ne pas être cru. Il le savait, qui dirait ouvertement ce genre de chose et à la Marine en plus de ça ? A part un suicidaire, peu de monde, il en était sûr.

De nouveau sur ses jambes, il était parti dans une direction quelconque et si la nuit se faisait noire, il s'en moquait. Il voulait simplement être seul et ne plus entendre aucun bruit.

« …Peut-être qu'à l'arrière du manoir », s'était-il dit. Quoiqu'il en soit, il abandonnait cet homme énervant à son triste sort et les poings tendus, il avait besoin de se calmer avant que sa tête n'explose.

C'était vrai, il avait raté une occasion d'abattre ses cartes sur la partie « Smoker » mais bon, il était sûr que Zoro se faisait un plaisir de rallier ce camp-là au leur.

Rien que d'y penser, l'irritation se faisait plus forte et continuant de s'éloigner, un regard sur lui l'avait suivi durant des secondes.

Smoker s'était rallumé un cigare, avait suivi sans trop de préoccupation les pas de ce médecin désagréable et crachant de la fumée, il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Ha…, pour une fois que j'venais pas lui passer les menottes. Tous les mêmes ces jeunes… .** Soupirait-il alors que ses coudes rencontraient les marches d'escalier derrière lui.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester sur cette île et devoir répondre aux ordres d'Akainu étaient surement le pire pour lui.

Il avait besoin de connaitre au plus vite les plans de son supérieur pour pouvoir les contrecarrer au besoin et en toute discrétion. Il avait beau le détester, il aimait son travail et ne voulait pas le perdre ! Et pour connaitre l'histoire, il avait besoin de se rapprocher des occupants des lieux et d'étudier les quelques indices dispersés.

Posant son œil sur son verre vide, il s'était relevé et reprenant la direction de l'intérieur, il appréhendait de replonger dans l'ambiance lourde et suspecte qu'imposait Akainu.

* * *

Après la sorte de réception qui était en fait plutôt une blague pour tout le monde, Shun avait rejoint sa chambre. Il s'était tranquillement installé dans le lit et maintenant il observait son amant. Celui-ci était différent des derniers jours. Plus lent dans ses gestes et encore plus dans ses pensées. Le loup sonda son aura et le trouva vraiment morose et surtout inquiet. Il attendit que l'homme le rejoigne au lit avant de le déranger. Mihawk s'installa auprès de lui. Il alla le prendre dans ses bras. Le meilleur épéiste était tendu, alors Shun le câlina et le déstressa. Ses mains parcouraient tout le corps de son bien aimé. Dracule gémit de satisfaction sous les caresses délicieuses et se détendit. Le loup en profita pour embrayer une discussion.

 **\- Dis-moi tout,** susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?** gémit Dracule s'enfonçant dans les méandres du plaisir.

 **\- De ce qui te fais peur et t'inquiète ?** ressentant les émotions de son compagnon il rajouta, **et ne me cache rien je ressens tout et tu le sais.**

 **\- Pardon,** s'excusa Mihawk qui s'avoua vaincu. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher bien longtemps. **C'est Akainu…** il inspira et lui raconta sa conversation avec le Commandant en chef de la Marine.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien, on sait se défendre et on fera front ensemble.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui j'ai arrangé les choses avec Law. Ça va aller.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas…** Mihawk chercha ses mots. **Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille,** murmura-t-il dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Shun avait sursauté de cet aveu et avait accentué sa vision nocturne afin de voir les rougeurs sur le visage de son homme. Il sourit devant tant de beauté et fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la joue chaude de Mihawk et l'embrassa doucement. Ensuite il reprit la parole et essaya de l'apaiser.

 **\- Ta famille est forte comme toi, tout ira bien. On sera toujours là pour toi, comme tu seras là pour nous.**

 **\- Je t'aime Shun.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.** Shun l'embrassa à nouveau et termina la discussion en disant. **Maintenant dormons ! On va avoir de longues journées et une rude bataille nous attend.**

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête et ferma les yeux de contentement, sachant qu'avant de le laisser dormir Shun allait terminer de l'apaiser en lui faisant l'amour avec douceur. Et il ne fut pas déçu de la suite tout comme Shun qui adorait quand l'homme entre ses mains le laissait lui donner du plaisir.

* * *

Dans la chambre du maître de maison, prêtée pour l'occasion au Commandant de la Marine, celui-ci attendait patiemment que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout de l'Escargophone. Il était surexcité de la tournure que prenait les évènements et il désirait savoir si l'autre partie de son plan se passait comme prévu. La sonnerie se stoppa et une voix survint.

 **\- Alors comment avance votre plan ?**

 **\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Tu seras là quand ?**

 **\- Dans quelques heures. Je serais là aux premières lueurs du soleil.**

 **\- Parfait ne te fait pas remarquer. Cache-toi et je te préviens quand tu pourras intervenir.**

 **\- Ok. Notre accord tient toujours ?**

 **\- Evidemment ! Si tu m'aide à me débarrasser de ses quatre insectes nuisibles tu seras Shishibukai. De toute façon il va y avoir une troisième place vacante à prendre. Haha !**

 **\- Bien, alors à bientôt.**

L'homme raccrocha et Akainu continua de rire. Il avait un nouvel allié et pas des moindres, il allait enfin pouvoir tuer tout le monde. Sur cette pensée des plus positive pour lui il alla se coucher.

* * *

La beuverie avait duré une longue partie de la nuit, c'était vrai.

La plupart des soldats avaient même profité de cet alcool coulant à flot pour s'amuser et décompresser d'une tension certaine émise par leur Chef.

L'autre qui avait aussi profité du saké et qui entrait dans la chambre qu'il occupait dans ce manoir, était Roronoa Zoro.

Il n'était pas saoul, même avec tout ce qu'il avait pu boire, sa tête ne tournait même pas ou presque. Un léger flair, c'est tout ce qu'il avait et était encore apte à se battre, il en était certain.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit et retirant la ceinture de son kimono pour pouvoir retirer celui-ci et finir en boxer, il s'était assis sur ce lit une fois déshabillé.

Un lit déjà occupé par une autre personne endormie. Il avait regardé de droite à gauche avant de rejoindre la chambre de Trafalgar et maintenant assis là, un léger rictus se brodait sur ses lèvres alors que son corps se détendait de la longue soirée passée.

 **\- Doc', tu dors ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander le Roronoa en regardant légèrement son ainé recouvert de la couette jusqu'à la tête **. J'sais pas où t'étais ce soir mais, va falloir que je t'parle de certaines choses demain.** Continuait-il alors qu'il s'installait dans ce lit excessivement chaud. **Tashigi a dit pas mal de truc emmerdants et j'me suis rendu compte que j'l'avais mal jugée. En réalité, elle est pas mal dans son genre et j'pense qu'on pourra de nouveau lui faire confiance pour une éventuelle alliance.** Murmurait le Vert en enveloppant la taille de ce Noiraud de ses bras et enfournant sa tête tout contre la nuque de celui-ci. **Elle m'a aussi demandé de lui promettre que tu ne leurs jouerais plus un de tes tours s'il nous soutenait contre Akainu et j'ai accepté. …Bon, j'te laisse dormir Doc', bonne nuit.**

Les derniers mots soufflés, Zoro avait embrassé cette nuque chaude de ses lèvres et avait souri dans son demi-sommeil.

Il était persuadé de devoir réexpliquer tout demain mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir rejoindre ce médecin et de dormir à ses côtés. Avec lui dans ses bras. Et son sommeil lourd ne fut pas long à arriver.

De l'autre côté du lit pourtant, les mots ont été enregistrés sans le vouloir. L'ébène s'était réveillé au couinement de la porte mais avait fait semblant de rien quand il avait reconnu les pas lourd de ce bretteur. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs étonné de les entendre et il avait encore été plus surpris d'être rejoint sous la couette ce soir-là.

Par contre, les mots n'avaient pas plus. « Pas mal dans son genre », « Promesse », « acceptation », tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise et méfiant. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Zoro, c'est ce qu'il se disait et ce soir-là, il avait réussi à se persuader que ce Vert avait fini par l'approcher par dépit et non pas par choix. Il s'était convaincu que toutes les choses dites avaient été là pour l'amadouer et le flatter. Parce que ce sabreur n'avait trouvé personne à son gout et qu'il était sur sa route pour le soulager… .

Donc si ce soir-là, Zoro s'était endormi avec un fin sourire et avec des bras noués autour de la personne chère à son cœur, Law –lui- avait difficilement retrouvé le sommeil et avait continué de laisser sa tête cogiter sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Roronoa. Alors que, la seule chose qu'il avait besoin de reconnaitre était qu'il était jaloux. Rien de plus.


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui on voit les derniers préparatifs de la future réunion. Nous voyons aussi l'arrivé de nouveaux personnages. Et bien sûr toujours nos protagonistes et leur relation. J'espère que cela vous plaira encore. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

Le réveil fut dur pour tous. Chacun à son rythme se prépara, déjeuna et alla faire ses diverses activités. La maison était en ébullition. Effectivement, lors de la collation du matin Akainu avait annoncé que la réunion se déroulerait le lendemain matin, dans l'une des pièces du manoir qui n'était bien évidement pas apprêtée pour cela. Alors tous avaient dû mettre la main à la patte.

Des marines sous les ordres de Dracule devaient réaménager l'espace pour y introduire des tables et des chaises ainsi qu'un tableau et d'autres objets pour la réunion. Ils se devaient avant de faire la poussière. Le Shishibukai était des plus irrité par cette décision. D'autres pièces propres auraient très bien pu faire l'affaire.

Tashigi avait envoyé d'autres hommes faire le ravitaillement sur les îles d'à côté, la maison n'ayant pas de nourriture en abondance pour tout ce monde. Ensuite, elle avait aidé Pérona à remettre les chambres en ordre, aidé de Zoro et Boa Hancock qui même si elle avait répugné à cela au début avait été convaincu par l'argument de Shun « _il pourra vous parler de Luffy cela vous fera passer le temps_ ».

Le Vert avait grogné pour la forme mais avait joué le jeu. Surtout qu'il savait que cela aiderait aussi Law. Et depuis ce matin ce dernier était distant et froid plus qu'à l'accoutumée, alors il voulait lui rendre le sourire. Il avait essayé en lui parlant du soir d'avant mais le brun avait rétorqué être trop occupé pour l'instant, qu'il se devait en bon médecin de réapprovisionner son stock en médicaments et de faire l'inventaire. Car avec tout ce monde il y aurait sûrement besoin de lui. Alors il s'était enfermé dans son espace vital qu'était l'infirmerie.

Kuma, quant à lui avait surpris tout le monde en proposant de faire le tour de la demeure pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Tous avaient pensé qu'Akainu l'avait programmé pour cela. Peut-être espérait-il trouver grâce à lui un quelconque dispositif de mort ou alors un trésor enfouit dans la demeure ou encore des alliés cachés pour le combattre.

Baggy, lui, en avait profité pour aller rendre visite à ses hommes et à Alvida resté sur leur bateau. Il en profita pour fanfaronner un peu sous les applaudissements de ses hommes.

Akainu lui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre afin de revoir ses plans et préparer la fin de ses hôtes. Il y prenait vraiment du plaisir.

Smoker lui trainait dans la maison et essayait de suivre diverses conversations afin de connaître mieux les habitants. Il avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur de Law qui n'était toujours pas passé depuis le soir d'avant puis l'avait vu s'enfermer dans son infirmerie ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Ce serait un échec de plus. En allant dans les chambres il s'aperçut du manège de la Rose. Celle-ci essayait de mettre le Vert avec sa seconde. Mais elle était toujours importunée par les questions incessantes de la Shishibukai. Il sourit comprenant qu'il avait très bien compris quand Boa avait dit être marié avec Luffy, lors de leur dernier échange à Marine Ford. De plus hier soir, lors de la réunion, Shun avait confirmé qu'elle était amoureuse du chapeau de paille. Alors si un combat venait à éclater entre la marine et les habitants de cette maison il était certain que l'impératrice serait du côté de Zoro. Sur ce coup-là, Akainu avait mal joué. Il les observa encore un long moment et il vit le Vert exploser contre la Rose. Cela attira plein de Marines curieux d'entendre des cris, ils les regardèrent se battre comme des chiffonniers. Une seule pensée venait à l'esprit quand on les voyait ainsi « _une dispute entre frère et sœur_ ». Tous se mirent à sourire jusqu'au moment où la Rose excédée à son tour envoya ses fantômes sur le Vert qui tomba à genoux par terre et la supplia de lui pardonner en disant qu'il n'était qu'un piètre insecte et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Pérona elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée triomphante devant le pauvre homme à terre qui se trouvait au trente-sixième dessous. Puis tous sursautèrent quand une voix grave et furieuse retentit dans la pièce.

 **\- Pérona il suffit ! Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant. Si tu veux être traitée en femme adulte alors soit adulte.**

 **\- Mais…** la jeune femme hésita un instant et en croisant le regard aiguisé de Mihawk elle décida de reprendre ses fantômes. Elle vit le Vert se relever et les deux s'excusèrent auprès du faucon, avant de dire en même temps comme des enfants prit en faute. **Mais c'est elle/lui qui a commencé.**

 **\- Ça suffit j'ai dit ! Peu importe qui a commencé vous dérangez tout le monde alors au travail et si vous ne pouvez pas travailler ensemble séparez-vous. Zoro vient ! Tu vas m'aider le temps que vous vous calmiez. Non mais vraiment vous me faite passer pour un père autoritaire à vous gronder de la sorte. Tout le monde au travail on a pas encore fini et la récréation, elle, elle l'est.**

Tous se figèrent à cette phrase mais personne n'osa relever la phrase, pas avec un faucon si énervé. Puis tous obtempérèrent. Smoker ne put que remarquer le sourire sur les lèvres de Mihawk, Zoro et Pérona. Alors ils se considéraient tous ainsi, comme une famille. Shun et Law devaient aussi en faire partie, vue la relation entre les deux aînés du groupe. Cela allait être compliqué. Akainu avait-il vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait en attaquant une famille qui était si puissante ? Smoker n'avait ni envie de combattre à nouveau ce chirurgien fou, ni cette fille fantôme, son pouvoir avait l'air horrible. Et encore moins le meilleur escrimeur au monde ou son élève « fils adoptif ». Ou encore son amant Loup dont il ne connaissait pas encore tous les secrets, mais qui avait l'air de dominer - le cœur et peut être le corps – d'un être comme Mihawk. Alors il ne devait pas être à prendre à la légère lui non plus. Sur ces pensées il reprit sa marche cherchant le dernier membre de cette étrange famille avec qui il s'entendait assez bien, le prénommé Shun. Mais il ne le trouva nulle part.

* * *

Shun avait débarqué peu avant le repas plein de boue. Il croisa Smoker qui le regarda étrangement.

 **\- Pardon je suis allé courir et j'ai glissé dans une flaque de boue.**

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, je prends une douche et je vous rejoins.**

Smoker ne put rien dire car l'autre avait disparu sous ses yeux. Il le vit monter les escaliers menant aux chambres en sautant les marches quatre à quatre.

Shun s'était arrêté devant l'infirmerie et avait passé la tête.

 **\- Law on peut se voir après le repas dans ma chambre s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pas maintenant,** fit le loup en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Law, lui fit signe que « oui ». Ensuite, il repartit vers sa chambre et alla droit dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulait dans la cabine il reconnut le corps bien fait de son amant. Il entra doucement avec lui et se glissa contre son corps.

 **\- Alors tout va bien ?** se renseigna Mihawk.

 **\- Parfait. J'ai demandé aux Humandrakes de rester le plus loin possible de chez nous leur expliquant pourquoi. Leur chef m'a fait savoir qu'on pouvait appeler à l'aide si besoin. C'est leur île aussi et ils ne veulent pas d'intrus bagarreurs. Ils aiment bien vivre en paix en fin de compte.**

 **\- Cela me va. Dis ? Tu ne comptes pas arriver en retard pour le repas ?**

 **\- Juste un peu,** sourit Shun en mordillant le cou de son homme et en le savonnant.

 **\- Juste un peu alors,** sourit aussi le Shishibukai en se retournant et savonnant son amant à son tour.

Les deux hommes se détendirent avant d'affronter Akainu et les autres. Mais avant de partir Shun demanda à son amant de revenir après le repas dans leur chambre avec Zoro. Mihawk ne demanda rien et dit « oui ».

* * *

Après le repas, Shun était retourné dans sa chambre et attendait ses amis. Il était accoudé sur le balcon et humait l'air.

 **\- Ça sent bon ?** questionna Law en arrivant à sa hauteur et se plaçant à sa gauche.

 **\- Pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir.**

 **\- Une mauvaise odeur ?** demanda ennuyé Zoro qui lui se plaça à sa droite.

 **\- Plutôt un mauvais coup,** répondit Shun inquiet.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** intervint alors Mihawk qui se glissa entre lui et Zoro.

 **\- Que depuis ce matin je sens deux drôles d'odeurs, mais que je ne suis pas arrivé à mettre la main dessus.**

 **\- De quel genre ?** se renseigna Law intrigué.

 **\- Du genre humain et autres choses. En fait depuis quelque temps j'ai développé mon odorat et je me suis aperçu d'une chose. Vous, les porteurs de fruit du démon, avez une odeur particulière. Toi, par exemple,** dit-il en regardant Law **, tu sens l'infirmerie. Au début je pensais cela normal et puis j'ai senti une odeur de mort autour de Pérona. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas ne vivant pas avec des cadavres. Mais les fantômes sont des morts. Akainu lui sent une odeur de brûlé. Et Smoker de fumée, ok lui c'est aussi normal, mais je pense que vous avait une odeur liée à votre pouvoir. Boa sent la pierre et Baggy je n'ai pas encore vraiment défini, ni Kuma sauf peut-être cette odeur mécanique qui fait qu'il est bien devenu une sorte de robot.**

 **\- Quelle odeur sens-tu ?** coupa Law qui s'impatientait.

 **\- Deux odeurs bien communes, l'une me fait penser au métal des épées. Et l'autre à était plus dure à trouver sur la plage car c'est celle du sable mais je dois me tromper.**

 **\- Non,** fit Dracule un peu inquiet, **c'est Crocodile un ancien Shishibukai, c'est un homme sable. Il est intelligent et calculateur. Il peut se révéler très dangereux, en plus c'est un Logia.**

 **\- L'autre c'est son second Daz Bones, son pouvoir fait que son corps peut devenir des lames d'épées. Je l'ai battu il y a quelques années avant de venir ici. Il est vraiment bon, à l'époque je l'ai battu de justesse. Il est fidèle à Crocodile. Pour Crocodile son point faible sont les liquides eau, sang… Luffy l'a battu.**

 **\- Invitons-les,** fit Shun. **S'ils sont ici ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils se cachent, donc ils peuvent être l'arme secrète d'Akainu. Si on les faits venir…**

\- … **On lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en détruisant sa carte maîtresse,** réfléchit à haute voix Law. **Pas bête comme idée. En plus Akainu m'a invité pour la réunion alors que je n'ai plus de poste.**

 **\- Sûrement pour te détruire d'une façon ou d'une autre,** remarqua Shun. **Et il pourra ainsi faire participer Crocodile en disant que lui aussi est un ancien Shishibukai. Il légitimise sa venue en t'invitant.**

 **\- Je le pense aussi,** confirma le médecin.

 **\- Tu pourrais les retrouver ?** demanda Mihawk.

 **\- Oui, je les ai cherchés toute la matinée et j'ai une idée d'où ils sont.**

 **\- Bien vas-y invite les de ma part,** fit Dracule. **Bon maintenant le plus dur sera de les loger.**

 **\- Dans ma chambre,** proposa Zoro. **Je dormirais dans celle de Law. Ils n'ont rien dit quand tu as fait cela avec Shun pour donner ta chambre à Akainu.**

 **\- Parfait,** fit Shun en voyant Law se raidir. **De toute façon nous n'allons pas les mettre près des femmes, je doute que cela plaise à l'impératrice.**

 **\- Surtout qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur,** fit remarquer le Shishibukai. **Lui et Doflamingo lui ont fait des avances et depuis elle les snobe encore plus que les autres.**

 **\- Ça ce n'est pas bon pour nos affaires,** souffla Shun. Puis il regarda tour à tour Law et Dracule.

 **\- Pas intéressé,** firent les deux hommes en même temps comprenant le questionnement silencieux du loup. Shun en fut soulagé et il vit que Zoro aussi.

 **\- Oui mais Crocodile était là quand Luffy est sorti de prison,** se rappela d'un coup le Vert. **Tu y étais aussi Mihawk.**

 **\- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt !** s'exclama Shun.

 **\- Oui on peut arranger les choses en disant que lui et Daz ont aidé Luffy à quitter Impel Down,** argumenta Mihawk en laissant passer la remarque de son concubin.

 **\- Ainsi elle sera moins sur la défensive et on pourra les avoirs tous les deux de notre côté,** continua Law qui entrapercevait les différentes options que cela amenait.

C'est donc avec l'assentiment de tous et quelques détails sur eux que Shun partit à la recherche de Crocodile et de son second alors même que le jour se couchait gentiment.

Sur cette nouvelle, les troupes s'étaient dispersée et Zoro avait eu la charge de se rendre auprès de Pérona pour lui expliquer la situation et la mettre au parfum de leur futures actions.

Mihawk –lui- avait quitté la chambre pour redescendre à la bibliothèque.

Il y avait du monde dans cette pièce mais il était sûr de tous les voir déguerpir dans une heure tout au plus. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Smoker qui s'était montré, rien d'extraordinaire, des choses formelles et même s'il n'y paraissait pas, Dracule espérait que d'autres « bonnes nouvelles » se montrent prochainement. Il ne voulait pas que les mots du Commandant se voient réalisés. Il ferait tout pour contrecarrer ses plans et protéger son équipe. Sa « famille » comme il le pensait ses jours-ci.

De son côté, Law avait rejoint sa chambre et après une douche rapide, il s'était couché. Il se moquait un peu de la venue de ce serpent des sables et n'avait pas spécialement envie de le côtoyer non plus. Et même si dormir était un luxe qu'il ne s'offrait pas ces temps-ci, il était sûr de rester bien assez longtemps seul dans cette chambre avant que le Roronoa ne se montre. Il avait du temps, et pour ses idées sombres, et pour sa colère.

* * *

Shun s'arrêta non loin d'une crique –au coucher du soleil- et avait aperçu plus bas sur la plage deux hommes. L'odeur était celle tant recherchée. Alors il s'écria afin d'être entendu de loin.

 **\- Bonjour Sir Crocodile. Bonjour Monsieur Daz Bones. Le Shishibukai Dracule Mihawk se fait un plaisir de vous accueillir dans sa demeure. Il s'excuse par avance de devoir vous faire partager la même chambre par manque de place, mais serait des plus ravi de vous compter parmi ses nombreux invités. Il s'excuse aussi de ne pas être venu en personne vous chercher mais en bon hôte de maison il ne pouvait s'absenter pendant les préparatifs de la réunion de demain. Il est aussi désolé qu'Akainu ait oublié de le prévenir de votre venue, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de trouver le moyen de vous accueillir.**

 **\- Haha ! j'apprécie votre démarche, mais ne vous foulez pas vous avez gagné. On arrive,** s'écria à son tour Sir Crocodile en levant les mains en l'air et en souriant.

Les trois hommes marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la demeure de Mihawk. En arrivant, celui-ci accueillit Crocodile à bras ouvert devant le sourire triomphant de Shun et la colère non dissimulée d'Akainu.

Le Commandant en Chef était passablement énervé mais se contenait. Serrait les poings pour faire bonne figure et inventait d'autres tortures pour ses adversaires bons joueurs. Il devait au moins leur reconnaître cette chose.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour,**

 **Et nous voici à 50 chapitres.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre sur un couple bien précis Zoro/Law. On espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

 _« Ça grouillait de monde depuis des jours et si ça l'emmerdait, ce Vert-là n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Entre deux disputes avec la Rosée, son aide apportée à Mihawk et ses va-et-vient pour mettre une pièce poussiéreuse en ordre, une chose avait disparue._

 _Une chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. En fin d'après-midi, il avait retourné sa chambre de fond en comble mais, rien n'avait été trouvé. Comme envolé, l'un de ses biens les plus précieux ne se trouvait nulle part. Pourtant, cette photo avait trouvé sa place attitrée. A l'abri des regards. Dans un coin. Un endroit que seul ce Vert connaissait alors la colère montait et les nerfs lâchaient peu à peu._

 _Sa chambre était un désordre monstre et il avait préféré sortir pour chercher ailleurs et revenir sur ses pas. Et comme cette journée-là était particulièrement bruyante et remplie de monde, il avait entraperçu ce médecin au détour d'un couloir occupé de se défouler sur l'un des soldats de la Marine._

 _Zoro avait un instant observé la scène puis, il avait décidé de séparer les deux hommes en amenant plus loin ce Noiraud d'une humeur noire._

 _ **\- Je n'allais pas le découper si c'est ce que tu as cru, Roronoa-ya~**_ _, soupirait Law non sans claquer sa langue à son palet._

 _ **\- J'suis pas intervenu pour ça, j'sais bien que t'aurais pas risqué une bagarre inutile.**_ _Expliquait le bretteur alors qu'il pouvait voir les traits tendus de ce chirurgien. Il était comme ça depuis le réveil et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander « pourquoi ». De lui parler en réalité parce que ce même médecin avait coupé-court leur dernier entretien qui s'était passé au matin._ _ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Doc' ? Depuis ce matin t'es sur les nerfs.**_

\- … _ **Vraiment. Ce n'est rien, tu devrais plutôt retourner à tes occupations.**_ _Avait tranché Trafalgar sans même daigner regarder ce sabreur face à lui et en faisant déjà un demi-tour qui allait être rattrapé si seulement une jeune femme n'était pas intervenue._

 _ **\- Ah Zoro, j'te cherchais !**_ _Souriait largement Pérona. Apparemment, elle avait oublié sa dernière dispute avec le Vert et sa victoire._ _ **J'voulais te rendre ça !**_ _Continuait-elle en montrant la photo qu'elle avait empruntée dans les affaires de son ami et en adressant un sourire à Law comme pour lui dire « je t'assure que j'ai dit vrai durant la pseudo-réception »._

 _ **\- C'est toi qui l'avais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as prise ?**_ _Grognait la voix rauque du Roronoa en arrachant cette photo des mains de la jeune femme._

 _ **\- Je te l'ai empruntée, …rien qu'un peu mais tu sais, grâce à moi Tashigi t'apprécie encore plus !**_ _Avait fièrement dit la maîtresse fantôme alors même qu'elle frappait légèrement le bras du garçon aux cheveux verts._

 _ **\- Quoi ? Et ?**_

 _ **\- Vous avez parlé des heures hier, non ? Vous aviez l'air aussi heureux que ces deux gamins sur la photo…, de ce que j'ai pu voir en tout cas.**_ _Chantonnait-elle, un peu pour fanfaronner de son habile manipulation, un peu pour montrer à ce docteur encore présent bien qu'ayant fait des pas vers l'arrière, qu'elle avait vu juste pour le futur couple qui se profilait à l'horizon._

 _ **\- Refais plus jamais ça, Pérona. Ne touche plus jamais à ça et ne compare plus jamais rien à elle…, tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi.**_ _Tranchait à présent la voix froide de Zoro. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de Kuina. De se comparer à elle ou de mêler son fantôme à des choses inutiles._

\- … _ **Je m'excuse,**_ _soufflait la Rosée qui avait pâlit de la voix glaciale._ _ **…Je voulais juste…, tu sais-**_

 _ **\- Ouais et t'as raison, Tashigi est quelqu'un de bien et malgré son foutu caractère, elle est pas mal.**_

 _ **\- Je voulais qu'elle oublie l'image du macho qu'elle avait de toi ! Bon, et bien ma bonne action faite, je retourne aider Mihawk !**_

 _Elle avait largement souri et était retournée à ses occupations en laissant le Roronoa seul dans le couloir._

 _Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs soupiré d'aise de cette disparition, avait passé une main dans ses cheveux puis son visage de cette conversation emmerdante et enfin, il avait fait un demi-tour pour refaire face à cet ébène qui allait le questionner silencieusement._

 _Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Parce que la Rose partie, cette photo dans la poche de son kimono et son regard à l'affut, Law n'était plus dans ce couloir et s'était volatilisé._

 _Il avait eu beau le chercher pendant un temps, faire quelques détours près de l'infirmerie ce docteur avait disparu. »_

Il avait repensé à cette rencontre fortuite de l'après-midi en entendant la voix de cette colonelle dans la chambre de Pérona. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue si elle continuait de mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

Mais bon, le plus urgent pour l'instant était d'entrer dans cette chambre et d'attraper cette Miss fantôme pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Et bon sang qu'il avait eu du mal à la tirer de cette chambre remplie de peluches et de matériel de couture. Zoro avait dû agripper le poignet de Tashigi pour la foutre à la porte sans pour autant dégrader leur relation amicale, en trouvant des excuses incrédules et en fusillant du regard une Pérona invivable.

 **\- Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?** Sifflait la voix exaspérée de Zoro envers la jeune femme.

 **\- Oui, je suis désolée mais je pensais que tu voulais parler à Tashigi. La prochaine fois soit plus clair ! Alors que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- J'pouvais pas faire plus clair, idiote. Crocodile et Bones sont ici, sur l'île. Shun est parti les chercher pour les ramener ici.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?** Demandait Pérona en serrant un pan de sa robe entre ses mains. **Crocodile n'est plus un Shichibukai que je sache.**

 **\- Mihawk soupçonne Akainu de l'avoir ramené ici…, surement la suite de son plan foireux si tu veux mon avis.** Expliquait le Vert en soupirant un peu plus. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des événements.

 **\- C'est de pire en pire, tu veux dire. …Y'a quoi, quatre ou cinq flottes de la Marine, des Shichibukai nourris et logés ici, le commandant, un vice-amiral et maintenant des anciens Shichibukai débarquent !** Enumérait la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur son lit. **Akainu veut anéantir ce manoir et tous ses locataires. On n'a pas l'avantage Zoro.**

 **\- Pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà vu pire et on peut s'en sortir si on fait les bonnes alliances au bon moment.** Assurait le Roronoa d'une voix franche et honnête.

 **\- Y'a intérêt, j'suis encore trop jeune pour aller nourrir les vers !**

Un sourire s'était marqué sur les lèvres du bretteur puis, il avait demandé à cette Rose de se taire sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de faire attention.

Il avait quitté l'aile des femmes peu de temps après et les mains derrière la tête, il avait longé durant de nombreuses minutes les innombrables couloirs qui faisaient ce manoir.

Du premier étage, il avait assisté à l'arrivée de Crocodile et de son second et s'était moqué de la tête horrible d'Akainu.

Par la suite et non sans lâcher un soupir de soulagement, il avait poussé une porte qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il avait refermée derrière lui.

De là, il avait pris une grande bouffée d'air et il s'était dit que Shun avait raison, l'environnement naturel de Law sentait le désinfectant en pagaille. Mais aussi les vieux livres, surtout dans sa chambre et le miel. L'odeur de cette peau légèrement brûlée par le soleil sentait le miel, en avait le gout aussi. Il avait éparpillé ses cheveux de penser ce genre de truc et s'était naturellement rapproché de ce lit déjà occupé. Il se déshabillait au fur et à mesure de son approche et il espérait que l'humeur massacrante de Law se soit un peu apaisée et si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait lui rendre le sourire avec les quelques informations qu'il avait pu chiner dans la journée.

 **\- Doc', les deux autres viennent d'arriver. T'aurais dû voir la tête d'Akainu, t'aurais aimé j'en suis sûr.** Avait dit le Vert pour briser la glace, pour faire réagir cet ébène qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

 **\- Sûrement.** Etait le mot de réponse de ce chirurgien peu enclin à la discussion.

 **\- Tu devrais m'dire ce qui va pas…, j'peux peut-être t'aider.** Soupirait le Roronoa qui avait soulevé la couette pour pouvoir prendre ce médecin dans ses bras par la suite et qui avait senti l'autre se crisper. **Il s'est passé un truc avec la Marine ?**

 **\- Non, je manque simplement de sommeil alors si tu permets, j'aimerais dormir.** Rechignait à dire la voix bougonne de Law.

 **\- J'y crois pas. Toute la journée t'as été insupportable, je t'ai observé tu sais pis, je sais que le manque de sommeil n'est pas un problème pour toi.** Soufflait le bretteur sur la nuque frissonnante du Noiraud qui restait obstinément dos à son cadet.

La lèvre mordue et les poings serrés, Law avait le gout de repousser ce sabreur, d'enlever ces mains qui lui compressaient la taille, cette bouche qui fourmillait sur sa nuque et de ne plus écouter cette voix menteuse.

Zoro le connaissait ? L'observait ? Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il était le dernier pour tout, toujours, et cette chose ne faisait jamais exception pis cet après-midi, il était même venu à se dire qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un membre de la Marine. Alors pourquoi cet abruti continuait de jouer ce jeu inutile ? Trafalgar avait beau connaitre pas mal de choses sur la cruauté ça, il n'avait jamais connu pis il avait vraiment mal au cœur. Tellement que pendant qu'il était seul dans cette chambre, il avait littéralement pris son organe en main pour l'étudier et voir si rien d'anormal n'avait eu lieu. S'il n'avait pas attrapé de maladie, une infection ou autre… et il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas même une tâche noire…, rien.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** Avait alors questionné le Vert qui avait un peu resserré sa prise. Qui se secouait les méninges pour comprendre le silence de ce chirurgien. **Law…, si tu dis rien j'peux pas savoir, tu sais que j'suis un abruti alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Voyant que le silence allait perdurer, le Roronoa avait pris la décision de se relever et d'attraper les épaules de son ainé pour l'avoir face à lui. Il voulait comprendre ce qui arrivait à son médecin…, ce qui l'empêchait de parler. Le voir aussi. Il avait beau être proche de lui, il lui était impossible de voir son visage et ça l'emmerdait. …Lui, il adorait le visage de ce Noiraud.

Il avait donc plaqué le dos de Trafalgar sur le matelas et avait continué d'agripper les épaules du docteur pour le maintenir en place et avoir une conversation.

Enfin, Zoro ne s'attendait pas à avoir un regard aussi haineux à son encontre.

 **\- Lâche-moi Roronoa-ya~.** Crachait l'ébène tel un chat retenu contre son gré.

 **\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu as.** Avait répliqué le Vert et en gardant sa prise ferme. **Bon sang t'es vraiment un emmerdeur.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour que tu me laisses tranquille.** Grognait Law alors que son regard avait fui sur le côté, à la recherche d'un truc en particulier. Une chose qui pourrait l'aider et il avait eu vite trouvé.

Une bulle bleue était apparue dans la chambre, les avait enveloppés tous les deux et si tous connaissaient ce pouvoir, il n'avait jamais été utilisé entre eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et une petite manipulation de la main et un mot plus tard, le médecin se voyait libre et sur ses deux jambes près d'une fenêtre au rideaux tirés.

On pouvait également voir un bretteur incrédule sur le lit qui ne faisait plus qu'enserrer des draps entre ses doigts vexés et incompréhensifs.

 **\- Ok, j'ai compris, tu veux pas que je t'approche, mais j'te laisserais pas sortir d'ici.** Assurait Zoro en se redressant et en se mettant lui aussi sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisse tomber. **Alors crache le morceau et dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait.**

 **\- Ce que tu as fait…,** soupirait mesquinement Law dans un regard mauvais et rempli de malveillance. **Va plutôt te faire de nouveaux amis, t'es doué pour ça.**

 **\- Comparé à toi c'est sûr. Je m'savais asocial mais toi c'est bien pire.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer le Roronoa par pur esprit de contradiction et de compétition. **Bordel c'est quoi le problème, on s'est tous mis d'accord pour faire de notre mieux et pour nous sortir de cette merde, non ! Doc, me regarde pas comme ça.**

 **\- Te regarder comment ?**

 **\- Comme si tu me croyais pas.** Soufflait le Vert alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de ce chirurgien.

\- … **Mais j'te crois pas…,** avouait finalement Law. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite ou autre, seulement une vérité dite. A cet instant pour lui, c'était impossible de croire une seule parole de ce bretteur. **Tu fais comme si tu voulais être avec moi mais ce n'est pas vrai. T'es là parce que t'as pas le choix alors pour que tu comprennes bien, tu peux partir si tu veux, j'te retiendrais pas.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu l'penses sérieusement ?** Sifflait ce Vert alors que ses poings se serraient et que son émeraude ne lâchait pas son aîné. Il ne comprenait rien et putain, il détestait les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Ici par obligation ? Et puis quoi encore, s'il poursuivait ce médecin c'était bien parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il voulait être le seul à avoir le monopole sur ce chirurgien ô combien emmerdant mais terriblement attachant. Sûrement qu'il avait des tendances masochistes mais bon…, il s'en foutait là !

 **\- Moi aussi je te regarde Roronoa-ya~ et j'ai vu et entendu bien des choses ces dernières heures.**

 **\- Vas-y dis-moi ce que tu as entendu et vu.** Soupirait ce Vert de mauvaise foi. En voulant attraper ce Noiraud pour le secouer et lui remettre les idées en place.

 **\- Des trucs qui m'ont bien fait comprendre où était ma place. Enfin, si tu me disais plutôt comment ça avance de ton côté.** Demandait à présent le Noiraud en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour pouvoir occuper ses mains et calmer ses pensées hasardeuses.

\- … **Comment ça avance…, bien avec Hancock ça va, elle veut connaître le moindre petit détail concernant Luffy qui est à cent lieues de savoir ce que je suis obligé de faire dans son dos. Avec Tashigi, bien qu'elle soit chiante et sur ses gardes, je lui ai trouvé des bons côtés…, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé de te dire que tu allais devoir faire profil bas avec elle et Smoker si tu les veux comme soutien parce qu'ils ont encore en travers de la gorge ce que tu leurs as fait sur Punk Hazard mais tu m'as pas réellement écouté pis sinon, avec mon copain c'est pas la joie en ce moment. Il me fait la gueule et essaie de me dire que je ferais mieux de passer à autre chose.** C'était dit dans un calme étrange et sans fausse note dans la voix. C'était dit, un peu pour passer les nerfs et un peu pour débloquer la situation.

 **\- Ouais…, c'est vrai que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre toi et Tashigi et vous avez des tas de points communs tous les deux, ça doit rapprocher.** Murmurait Law dans sa réflexion.

 **\- C'est pas faux,** acquiesçait le sabreur alors qu'il fixait le dos droit de son aîné. Il avait envie de l'enlacer. **Durant la réception on avait beaucoup parlé d'escrime même si on était d'accord sur rien.** Argumentait Zoro alors que sa marche reprenait.

 **\- Vous êtes parfaits ensemble…,** avouait Trafalgar contre sa volonté et parce qu'il était franc même dans ces moments-là.

 **\- Tu plaisantes** ? Puis un « oh » avait traversé la tête du Roronoa…, enfin. A sa dernière pensée, il avait soupiré de soulagement et n'avait plus hésité à enlacer ce Noiraud. A le prendre contre son torse malgré les tensions qu'il pouvait créer sur le corps du médecin. Malgré le fait qu'il pouvait sentir cette réticence. **Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à Tashigi, tu te trompes. Doc' t'es jaloux pas vrai ? Tout ça là, c'est parce que t'es jaloux de cette femme.**

 **\- Non…, de toute façon je ne sais pas ce que c'est. …Lâche-moi… .**

A la demande effectuée, Zoro avait resserré son étreinte. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de relâcher son ébène, plus maintenant qu'il avait cru deviner.

L'une de ses mains avait resserrées cette épaule menue dans sa paume alors que son nez s'était déposé dans le cou de ce chirurgien enquiquineur. Il l'adorait et si ce Noiraud ne savait pas ce qu'était la jalousie alors il allait le lui apprendre.

 **\- Jaloux ça veut dire, que tu n'aimes pas voir celui ou celle que t'apprécie dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre.** Marmonnait le Vert à l'oreille orgueilleuse de Law.

 **\- J'suis pas un imbécile et me donner une définition aussi simpliste est ridicule.** Continuait de se renfermer ce docteur.

 **\- Tashigi…, elle est sûrement jolie et appréciable mais tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre elle et moi c'est de la tolérance et du respect puisqu'on est dans des camps opposés.** Argumentait l'épéiste qui ignorait volontairement les remarques de l'autre. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer et de faire comprendre des choses à son médecin de malheur. Il l'avait choisi et en partie pour ça, c'est sûr. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup l'esprit compliqué de ce docteur tordu.

 **\- Donc, si elle était une pirate il y a longtemps que vous seriez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?** Résumait-il en une phrase et en laissant son regard acier se défiler sur le côté. Laissant libre sa nuque à une bouche tentée.

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu la connais depuis que vous êtes enfants non et vous allez bien ensemble.**

 **\- Y'a que toi qui pense ça et tu te trompes, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré elle et moi c'était y'a trois ans.** Parlait le bretteur alors qu'il garde son étreinte fermée.

 **\- C'était bien elle non, sur la photo que Miss fantôme t'as rendue.**

 **\- Non,** soufflait Zoro alors que son front se posait à présent sur cette épaule. **…Non, sur la photo c'était moi et Kuina. C'était ma meilleure amie, on était dans le même dojo et on avait le même rêve. …Devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde, mais elle est morte avant de pouvoir le réaliser. Elles se ressemblent c'est tout et c'est ça qui me perturbe toujours quand je dois affronter Tashigi. Elles ont aussi le même caractère alors c'est chiant puisque j'peux pas me donner à fond.**

\- … **C'est encore pire,** avait murmurait Law tandis que les tensions de son corps disparaissaient peu à peu. Sûrement habitué à cette proximité, à ce souffle chaud sur sa peau froide.

 **\- Doc' regarde-moi,** demandait le Roronoa alors qu'il prenait l'initiative de faire faire un demi-tour à ce Noiraud obstiné et têtu. **Tu vois ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps, mais là c'est toi et je peux pas te laisser croire des choses comme ça. Tu me plais, t'es le seul ici à me plaire et crois pas que t'es le seul à t'inquiéter pour nous. J'ai toujours peur qu'on découvre ce côté-là de toi.**

 **\- Quel côté ?** Avait rouspété l'ébène non sans froncer les sourcils et en scrutant de ses aciers l'émeraude presque rieur, presque soulagé.

 **\- Ce côté mignon que tu détestes chez toi.**

 **\- Je ne-**

 **Tu n'es pas mignon, je sais. Enfin j'te laisse penser ça et tu peux me croire Doc', y'a que toi que j'aime comme ça. Y'a que toi que j'veux comme ça. Que j'ai envie d'embrasser, de toucher, de regarder. …J'veux pas te partager et de tout évidence toi non plus t'as pas envie de me partager et j'adore l'idée.** Approuvait le Vert dans un léger rictus et en cognant son front à celui de son aîné. **Y'a aucune femme qui m'intéresse seulement un Noiraud que je tiens entre mes mains.**

 **\- Ne me traite pas comme une chose fragile Roronoa-ya~, je n'aime pas ça.**

 **\- Dommage pour toi, moi j'adore.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer le bretteur alors qu'il goutait enfin aux lèvres de Law.

Le bouche-à-bouche était gentillet au début puis la main de Zoro avait glissé vers la nuque de ce médecin pour accentuer leur baiser tandis que l'autre avait ingénieusement glissé dans le creux de ses reins et l'avait fait assoir sur le bureau bloqué contre le mur.

Le Roronoa s'était immiscé entre les cuisses de l'ébène et leur baiser n'en finissait plus. Il était plaisant, vraiment bon à dire vrai.

Law de son côté avait agrippé les hanches découvertes du bretteur puisque celui-ci était torse nu et se cambrait légèrement au gré des pressions que son cadet faisait sur son corps.

Ça faisait du bien, tellement qu'un soupir était intervenu entre leurs lèvres et qu'un sourire était né.

Front contre front, leurs iris étaient entrées en contact et les mains de Zoro avaient lentement glissées jusqu'aux cuisses de ce chirurgien, les avait légèrement surélevées –pour jouer avec, les apprécier à leur juste valeur- et il était revenu quémander un baiser à ces lèvres rougies.

 **\- Zoro-ya~…, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Murmurait l'ébène alors que ses mains entouraient la nuque de son petit-ami.

 **\- Ça se voit pas ? J'profite de nous, on a le droit à un moment tous les deux.**

 **\- Peut-être mais tes mains sont baladeuses.**

 **\- Ouais, parce qu'elles veulent te tripoter, t'imagines même pas à quel point. Elles peuvent ?** Demandait le bretteur alors que ses doigts pianotaient sur les cuisses du médecin. Que ses doigts jouaient avec le bord du pantalon foncé.

\- … **Je ne préférerais pas.**

 **\- J'vais pas t'écouter cette fois, j'ai trop envie de toi Doc'.**

Les mots dits, Zoro avait lentement tiré sur le pantalon de ce docteur qui scrutait le moindre de ses gestes.

Law restait à tenir la nuque de ce Vert alors qu'une main glissait à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il avait eu un tressautement quand les doigts de ce bretteur avaient touché son membre réceptif et si ce docteur avait voulu reculer pendant un moment et arrêter, il s'était ravisé et avait caressé les mèches claires de son cadet.

Ravi de cette chose, le Roronoa avait continué et commençait doucement à caresser le sexe d'un Noiraud qui se durcissait rapidement. Très vite, il avait fini à l'étroit et frissonnait de chaque caresse que le sabreur lui procurait et il aimait.

Les deux s'embrassaient de nouveau et Trafalgar cédait finalement à la tentation. Lui aussi voulait faire plaisir à ce Vert, lui donner ce qu'il recherchait, le garder près de lui.

Leurs langues s'amusaient ensemble, s'appréciaient plus que de raison et une fois à bout de souffle, le Noiraud avait décidé de repousser son cadet et de retrouver le sol. Se laissant faire, Zoro attendait de voir si tout s'arrêtait-là mais, il avait été surpris d'être poussé sur le lit et se faire surplomber par l'ébène. Law était beau avec cet air décoiffé et ses vêtements froissés, avec cet air enjôleur et ce léger sourire.

 **\- Je préférerais ne pas aller jusqu'au bout à cause de tous ces imbéciles mais, je peux te faire plaisir avec ma bouche si tu le souhaites Zoro-ya~.** Avait dit Law dans un léger rictus et en laissant son doigt passer sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Oublie ces connards et concentre-toi ici. C'est avec moi que t'es et ce soir, c'est moi qui t'fais plaisir. J'veux t'montrer à quel point tu me plais. A quel point t'es à mon goût Doc'.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Zoro avait fait basculer son ainé sur le matelas, l'avait surplombé dans un large sourire et avait soulevé le t-shirt sombre de Law pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui avait croqué le cou, était descendu sur le torse et avait joué avec les deux bouts de chairs frémissants de ses coups de langues. Les mains de Law se perdaient dans les mèches herbeuses et sa bouche se faisait mordre par ses soins pour ne pas gémir trop fortement.

Zoro continuait de parcourir le corps de son chirurgien, croquait le ventre plat et musclé de celui-ci et faisait descendre ce pantalon en coton et ce boxer au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres découvraient.

Et là, devant ce joli membre droit et de bonne taille, Zoro n'avait pas hésité à le titiller puis à le prendre en bouche sous le tressautement d'un ébène surpris.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ qu'est-ce que…- hn~…**

Un sourire continuait de parcourir les lèvres du Roronoa alors qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient sur le sexe du Noiraud.

Law essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements tandis qu'il se trémoussait sous le traitement reçu et s'il tentait de relever le bretteur pour le faire arrêter, il ne réussissait qu'à amplifier ces mouvements.

C'était bon. Atrocement bon et Law n'avait pu faire autrement que de se mordre quelques doigts pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il se savait bruyant ou plutôt était persuadé de l'être à cause de ce bretteur. Les minutes défilaient rapidement et si quelques morsures se montraient sur les hanches du Noiraud, que des doigts s'aventuraient dans son intimité, deux mains avaient ordonné au Vert de se relever, pendant que Trafalgar –lui- reprenait un peu ses esprits et laissait son corps s'approcher du bretteur.

De nouveau face à face, la main de Law redessinait sobrement les contours du visage de son amant, il le scrutait, l'analysait pour être plus précis et il était sûr d'avoir senti son cœur manquer un battement. Il avait réembrassé Zoro, ses doigts recommençaient à courir sur la nuque de celui-ci pour finalement, le déshabiller. L'équité n'était pas là et l'ébène voulait rétablir cette injustice.

Et si le torse de Zoro était déjà à découvert et effleuré par des mains douces, son pantalon, lui, descendait et se faisait repousser jusqu'au sol. Pendant ce temps, le pouce du Roronoa caressait la cicatrice de Law –celle à son bras, faite durant la bataille à Dressrosa-. Il voulait prendre soin de lui, le cajoler même si l'autre n'aimait pas ça. Zoro voulait dorloter ce médecin autant qu'il le pouvait.

 **\- J'ai envie d'elle Zoro-ya~ alors laisse-moi faire d'accord.** Murmurait Law tandis qu'il faisait de léger va-et-vient sur le sexe en érection de ce bretteur.

 **\- J'voudrais plutôt que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi.** Grognait Zoro alors qu'il reprenait de droit des lèvres aguicheuses. Des lèvres auxquelles, il ne pouvait que céder.

 **\- Pas tout de suite,** ordonnait l'ébène alors qu'il avait plaqué le Roronoa sur le matelas et qu'il l'enfourchait aisément. **…Pour l'instant, je domine et tu regardes.** Continuait-il tandis qu'il humidifiait quelques-uns de ses doigts pour ensuite, les ramener à son fessier. **Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? …Hn~ c'est ta faute d'accord alors prends tes responsabilités.** Soupirait le médecin en faisant des va-et-vient en lui et en laissant son bassin onduler au-dessus de celui d'un Vert réactif et vibrant. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris Zoro-ya~ ? …Reste allongé mh~ ne touche pas là…,** feulait-il en laissant sa main sur le torse du sabreur. En laissant son fessier effleurer la verge tendue sous lui et cette main qui n'était pas à lui courir sur son membre fier.

 **\- J'me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré Doc'…,** répondit Zoro alors que ses mains continuaient de découvrir le corps au-dessus du sien. **J'veux plus attendre, j'veux t'pénétrer Law…, laisse-moi faire.** Marmonnait-il tout en se relevant et en accrochant la bouche entrouverte du Noiraud. En malaxant ce fessier qu'il désirait, en l'étirant un peu plus et en aidant cet ébène à se pénétrer. **Laisse-moi te faire l'amour,** grondait la voix rauque d'un Roronoa devenu impatient, insatiable. En croquant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sous ses dents.

 **\- Enfile ça pour commencer,** disait ce médecin en griffant sa lèvre pour retenir un soupir et en laissant son fessier au bon soin d'un bretteur pressé. **…Hn, c'est bon…~ c'est vraiment bon Zoro-ya~ mh~,** susurrait Law qui se faisait doucement pénétrer par le sexe de son petit-ami. Tout en mordant le pouce de ce bretteur. **Touche-moi et han~ …laisse-moi m'occuper de mh~ de ta queue bien raide…,** continuait-il de marmonner tout contre les lèvres réceptives d'une algue en perdition. **Elle est toute au fond de moi, là… han~ hn…, Zoro-ya~ ne… bouge pas.**

Surplombé de Trafalgar, le Vert s'amusait un peu c'est vrai. Donnant quelques à-coups bien placés, il aimait entendre les gémissements retenus de son petit-ami et le voir croquer son pouce. Ces joues rougies aussi et son acier brûlant. …Law était un pêché pour lui.

Mais il consentait à obéir, à suivre chacun des ordres et à écouter cette bouche perverse lui dire des obscénités. Parce que c'était bandant d'entendre Law dire de telles choses. Alors Law montait et descendait au gré de ses envies, à son rythme, en alternant et en gardant ses appuis parfaits sur le torse parfait du Roronoa.

Zoro laissait son pouce se faire mordre par les canines pointues du chirurgien alors que de son autre main, il s'amusait à découvrir et effleurer le fin corps de l'ébène. De caresser son sexe aussi et d'embrasser cette paume qu'il gardait de temps à autre comme un trésor.

Pis merde, le Vert était sûr d'être envouté par le rouge aux joues de ce Noiraud.

\- … **Hum~ Zoro-ya~… tu grossis encore… hn, c'est bon…~** gémit Law les paupières baissées et la lèvre mordue. **Tu aimes… ? Est-ce que mh~ ça te plaît ?** Demandait-il alors que son bassin ondulait et que l'une de ses mains griffaient le pectoral du bretteur. Pendant que son ventre se nouait et qu'il s'appuyait sur le Roronoa pour recevoir plus profondément en lui ce membre pulsant. **J'arrive à…, la prendre en entière…, hm~**

 **\- J'adore ça Law…, hn ouais t'es succulent,** répondait le Vert tandis que ses deux mains venaient s'aventurer sur les hanches du charbonneux. **…Tu m'plais… c'est mh~ même pire que ça…,** avouait-il pendant que ce ventre se nouait. Pendant que ses pulsions parlaient pour lui. Agissaient pour lui. Il en voulait plus, il voulait le mettre sens dessus-dessous. L'embobiner jusqu'au bout et le garder précieusement. Lui donner confiance en eux. **Je t'adore…**

Un à-coup s'était fait avant que la situation ne se renverse. Law était tombé lourdement sur le matelas et si ses cheveux s'éparpillaient tout autour de son visage et de son regard embrumé, il faisait tomber les dernières barrières du bretteur complètement hypnotisé.

Zoro avait sauté sur les lèvres du médecin alors que son bassin s'évertuait à donner un rythme soutenu et que ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du Noiraud accrochaient avec ferveur les draps froissés depuis longtemps.

C'était bon et renversant. Les gémissements dansaient dans la pièce, même étouffés ou retenus, le sabreur ne faisait pas la différence et les attrapait tous. Il ne voulait rien laisser à personne et voilà qu'il marquait de nouveau la peau halée de morsures et de suçons en tous genres. Cet ébène n'allait pas aimer quand il verrait toutes ces marques au matin mais il s'en foutait. Royalement. Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre s'il pouvait les admirer plus tard.

Les corps se fatiguaient vite, ou non, c'était tout le contraire, ils avaient de l'endurance à revendre mais des limites par retenue.

En bas, ça brûlait d'excitation et ça donnait des éclairs de lumières blanches et si leurs mains se crispaient et que leurs bouches se rencontraient encore et encore, c'est parce qu'ils avaient le besoin vital de se toucher. D'être aussi proche possible l'un de l'autre.

Donc oui, l'intimité de Law était frappée de toutes parts et frémissait de plus en plus. Devenait de plus en plus sensible, ce qui rendait le tout encore plus agréable. Encore plus addictif.

Zoro étouffait son désir mais très honnêtement, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir et si ses mouvements se saccadaient, devenaient bien trop puissant et dévastateur, les deux y trouvaient leur compte.

Le chirurgien avait fini par jouir entre leurs deux corps transpirants alors que ce Vert souillait l'intérieur d'un condom trop serré et tendu.

C'était super. Ça donnait envie de recommencer mais pour le moment, les deux reprenaient leurs souffles, profitaient encore des sensations. Des centaines de sensations ressenties et si le docteur laissait ce bretteur tout contre son cou, c'était que ses forces l'avait abandonné pour le moment.

Petit à petit, il reprenait ses esprits et réalisait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ses doigts restaient à agripper les hanches du Vert tandis que son regard acier revenait sur cette chambre occupée et que sa bouche se faisait investir par une langue câline.

Ensuite, Zoro l'avait amené avec lui contre son flanc gauche et légèrement recouvert d'un drap qui était en réalité le kimono de ce sabreur satisfait mais non rassasié.

 **\- Tu m'en veux Doc'…,** demandait maintenant cette Algue en faisant référence à leur acte passé. **…D'avoir été contre ton avis ?**

 **\- Hn, tu as été pris de chance.** Répondait Law sur un ton bas et calme. Serein pour être exact. **Tu es toujours sûr de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?** Questionnait-il avec les yeux fermés, en espérant avoir déjà la réponse en tête.

 **\- Certain…, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.**

Un léger rictus s'était montré sur le visage du médecin et même si une main l'embêtait au niveau de son crâne, il n'avait pas le courage de bouger ou de repousser.

Il avait eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait et il voulait y croire. C'était un novice dans ce genre de relation et il savait que tout n'étaient pas à prendre pour argent comptant mais normalement, il ne se trompait pas à faire confiance en ce Vert.

De l'autre côté du lit, Zoro cajolait son ébène dans ses bras et étanchait sa soif d'un docteur appétissant et craquant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il espérait avoir calmé les inquiétudes de ce Noiraud et si ce n'était pas le cas, il se promettait d'essayer encore et encore même s'il était persuadé de faire des erreurs. Il se savait capable de tenir tête à son aîné et de lui faire entendre raison quand il s'agissait d'eux. Il l'espérait du moins. Ses lèvres sur le front méché du docteur, il s'était couvert de la couette retrouvée et avait installé un cocon confortable pour eux deux. …Roronoa Zoro venait à adorer les nuits depuis peu.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Dracule, Zoro, Pérona, Law et Shun. Dans ce nouveau chapitre on voit la première réunion demandée par Akainu et la guerre -psychologique- est déclarée.**

 **Faite nous savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à bientôt Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

Sakazuki Akainu, Smoker, Tashigi pour la Marine.

Dracule Mihawk, Baggy, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock pour les Shichibukai.

Et nous terminons avec les anciens Shichibukai invité pour la matinée, Trafalgar Law et Crocodile.

Il n'y avait pas un mot. Tous s'observaient et retenaient leur souffle ainsi que leur rancœur pour certains. L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, une chose qu'Akainu aimait beaucoup, sûrement pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il prenait son temps.

Les coudes sur la table, il fixait tous ces pirates immondes et détraqués. Un jour, il se promettait de tous les mettre sous les verrous mais pour l'heure, les deux qu'il avait dans le collimateur se trouvaient sur sa gauche et les deux avaient cet air arrogant collé sur leurs visages.

 **\- Va-t-on continuer à se dévisager ainsi durant des heures ou allez-vous nous dire ce qu'on fait ici, Akainu ?** Hancock était la première à briser le silence et la première agacée d'avoir été obligée de naviguer jusqu'à cette île obscure.

 **\- Boa, chaque chose en son temps, nous avons toute la journée pour discuter.** Avait dit le Chef Commandant dans une expression étrange de malveillance.

 **\- Alors on pourrait déjà savoir ce que fait Crocodile ici, Commandant.** Était intervenu Smoker tout en recrachant un peu de fumée. **C'est un évadé d'Impel Down, il n'a pas sa place à cette table et devrait se trouver sur l'un de nos bateaux, les menottes aux poignets.**

 **\- Il n'est pas un problème pour nous aujourd'hui et nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, n'est-ce pas Mihawk ?** Eludait facilement le Brunet en lançant un regard menaçant vers celui aux yeux de faucon. **Bien, parlons d'abord des places vacantes aux postes des Shichibukai que nous devons rétablir au plus vite. Des places qui ont été désertées par exemple…, d'autres arrachées et complotées minutieusement mais là, je ne t'apprendrais rien Trafalgar puisque tu es l'instigateur de cette perte.**

 **\- Rien du tout effectivement et apparemment mon départ vous a laissé un grand vide.** Se moquait outrageusement le chirurgien dans un rictus narquois.

 **\- Ton départ est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux pour le gouvernement, par contre… Rien, nous devrions en parler plus tard toi et moi. Maintenant, passons à l'autre problème, la disparition d'un Tenryubito et sûrement son meurtre. Les autres demandent réparation et veulent mettre la main sur son ou ses meurtriers.** Articulait calmement Sakazuki non sans regarder ses principaux suspects.

Les choses dites, le silence était revenu. Leur meurtre présumé d'un Tenryubito revenait à déclarer une guerre ouverte et cela n'arrangeait personne.

Des regards s'échangeaient, des suspicions se faisaient déjà dans l'ombre et les premières théories fusaient dans les têtes de certaines personnes –notamment Smoker ou Crocodile-.

Akainu, lui, se plaisait à regarder Mihawk se débattre silencieusement et ce médecin se taire tout en rongeant son os dans son coin.

Puis la parole était revenue, cette fois il s'agissait de Baggy qui étalait ses mots au gré du vent et qui soulevait des questions intéressantes. Comme avoir un suspect ou des candidats pour les postes vacants et les remontrances se faisaient nombreuses autour de la table. Tous en prenaient pour leur grade et très vite, un brouhaha s'était créé.

Hommes et femmes se disputaient entre eux. Et les différends se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, surtout que l'homme sable prenait un malin-plaisir à affirmer des choses pour rendre son hôte suspect ou moins crédible aux yeux des autres.

 **\- Mihawk doit être en mesure de nous donner des informations puisque la dernière fois que le Tenryubito a été aperçu, c'était ici-même. Du moins, d'après le rapport que nous avons sous nos yeux.** Souriait Crocodile, en faisant semblant d'éplucher le dossier.

 **\- Exact. Il est écrit ici que vous l'aviez hébergé, Mihawk-san.** Tentait de tempérer Tashigi en prenant la parole alors que son regard semblait désolé, ou non, compatissant.

 **\- Il est vrai que le Tenryubito Ten a séjourné ici mais il était bien vivant quand il a repris la mer.** Argumentait Dracule d'une façon si honnête que peu de personne pouvait en douter sauf –évidemment- le Commandant en Chef qui connaissait la vérité.

 **\- Vraiment ? Il n'aurait pas été attaqué par ces animaux qui habitent dans la forêt non loin de là ? Ou par l'un de ces pirates que vous hébergez encore ?** Soufflait de nouveau l'homme sable en dévisageant le meilleur épéiste au monde. **J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser de loin ces monstres à mon arrivée et ils ont l'air assoiffés de sang.**

 **\- Tout être qui se sentirait menacé se mettrait sur ses gardes pour protéger son territoire.** N'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Dracule qui défendait les Humandrakes.

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils pourraient venir nous attaquer ici ?** Demandait Boa pas vraiment rassurée par cette nouvelle.

 **\- Eux et moi avons un accord, jamais ils ne viendront jusqu'ici. Tout comme personne ici présent ne doit pénétrer leur territoire.** Informait le maître des lieux.

 **\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils auraient très bien pu tuer le Tenryubito.** Intervenait Baggy de sa voix presque aigue. **Ce ne sont que des animaux après tout, ils doivent avoir une intelligence limitée !**

 **\- Moins limité que la tienne en tout cas…,** avait marmonné Law en lançant un regard arrogant à ce clown.

 **\- T'insinue quoi enfoiré ?** Grondait Baggy en se levant de son siège.

 **\- Que tu as moins de valeur qu'un animal. Même en te domestiquant, on ne pourrait rien tirer de toi.** Articulait tranquille le médecin dans un rictus moqueur.

 **\- Espèce de-**

 **\- Ferme-là !** Ordonnait Akainu sur un ton suprême. **La chose que j'ai retenue de ce que je viens d'entendre c'est que ces animaux auraient très bien pu pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir ou que toi, Mihawk, tu leurs demandes d'assassiner le Tenryubito.**

 **\- Et sur quel motif exactement ?** Pestait sans le vouloir Dracule qui était prêt à se défendre une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Provoquer une guerre ou un déséquilibre au sein de l'ordre en fonction. Une opportunité de monter plus haut et d'amasser le pouvoir. Ou bien par vengeance tout simplement… . Les raisons sont multiples et je trouverais la tienne Mihawk.** Sifflait le Commandant en Chef de la Marine sans cligner des yeux et en défiant son ennemi actuel.

 **\- A vous entendre Commandant, vous accusez plus que vous ne suspectez Dracule Mihawk.** Était intervenu Smoker d'un ton neutre.

 **\- Et j'ai mes raisons, je sais qu'il héberge et protège un criminel qui ferait tout pour tuer les Tenryubito. Devrions-nous parler de Shun Lupin, Mihawk ?**

 **\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un simple civil ?** Se moquait ouvertement Trafalgar qui avait bien vu qu'un mot de plus allait rendre son hôte sur le point de non-retour.

 **\- Peur ? Je vais te prouver que je n'ai peur de personne saleté de pirate. Maintenant, ferme-là ou je te fais exécuter sur le champ.**

Trafalgar allait de nouveau répondre mais d'un œil aiguisé, il avait aperçu Dracule lui faire un signe. Lui dire silencieusement qu'il devait arrêter de provoquer cet emmerdeur et de ne plus répondre à ses défis stupides.

Les poings serrés et les corps tendus, de nouveau le calme se faisait dans la pièce. Et Akainu savait qu'il avait réussi plusieurs choses. Non seulement, il mettait le doute dans la tête de tout le monde vis-à-vis de Mihawk et en plus de ça, il émettait des suggestions sur Shun… Il avançait bien, il le savait et Crocodile jouait bien son rôle. C'était bon pour lui, le seul truc qui l'énervait pour le moment était autre chose, un médecin à la langue trop acérée. Il allait devoir le réduire au silence et cette perceptive l'amusait.

 **\- On devrait peut-être faire une pause Commandant,** proposait Tashigi en sentant tous les esprits agités.

 **\- On va pas s'arrêter-là alors que ça devient intéressant. C'est qui ce Shun ?** Demandait Crocodile à l'adresse de Dracule. **Celui qui est venu m'accueillir hier ? Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Et qui est-il ? On aimerait tous savoir.**

 **\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse Crocodile ?** Grognait Hancock qui ne tolérait pas la présence de ce brunet non loin d'elle. **Cette réunion ne te concerne même pas.**

 **\- J'suis un ancien Shichibukai, non.**

 **\- Ouais et t'étais derrière les barreaux la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.** Soupirait Smoker en recrachant de la fumée. **…Alors tiens-toi à carreau si tu veux mon avis et si tu interfères dans les affaires, j'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'arrêter.**

Oui, une bagarre pouvait voir le jour à tout moment.

Au fil des mots, ils devenaient de plus en plus meurtriers, de plus en plus en proie à la violence et ils avaient encore tous besoin d'un toit sur la tête. Du moins, certains le pensaient et c'était sûrement pour ça que Boa Hancock avait pris le parti de se lever et de quitter la table sans un mot pour personne.

Baggy avait fait de même par la suite puisqu'il était beau-parleur mais plus fuyard que bagarreur. C'est à cet instant que la réunion avait été ajournée ou plutôt reportée à une date et une heure indéterminée.

Chacun son tour, ils désertaient la pièce et si Law allait suivre le groupe puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à faire ou écouter, il avait été arrêté.

 **\- Toi, tu restes là.** Ordonnait Akainu au médecin. **Vous autre, laissez-nous et fermez la porte.**

Les regards interrogateurs, Mihawk était tout de même resté à camper sur sa position tandis que Smoker et Tashigi avait acquiescé l'ordre.

Ça ne les regardait pas ce qui allait arriver et le Gris préférait plutôt parler de ce qu'il avait entendu avec sa Colonelle. Pis s'il était arrivé à mettre la main sur Shun, il aurait d'autres informations, il en était convaincu.

 **\- J'ai dit tout le monde, ça vaut pour toi aussi Mihawk !** Grognait Sakazuki sur un ton mauvais et d'un regard noir.

 **\- Vous êtes chez moi alors ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, Akainu.** Menaçait silencieusement Dracule sans avoir peur ou autre. Ce Commandant ne l'effrayait pas, il ne faisait que le dégouter et le répugner. _**Toi, évite de le provoquer,**_ avait marmonné le Noiraud à l'oreille de ce docteur pour ne pas être entendu.

Sur ces paroles, Mihawk avait quitté la pièce non sans lancer un dernier regard à son cadet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Akainu voulait à ce chirurgien mais rien de bon n'allait sortir de ce tête-à-tête, il en était certain.

Il espérait seulement que Law ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi ou de provoquant. …Chose impossible, il en était sûr.

Les portes fermées, le silence se faisait dans la pièce et chacun à un bout de la pièce, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Akainu.

 **\- Assis-toi Trafalgar.** Exigea-t-il des minutes de silence plus tard.

 **\- J'en ai marre, j'préfère rester debout si ça dérange pas.** Soupirait l'ébène dans un rictus dont il avait le secret. Rictus agaçant et énervant.

 **\- J'ai dit, assis.** Grondait de sa voix forte le Commandant de la Marine à l'adresse de ce chirurgien à l'autre bout.

Law avait pris sur lui, avait repris sa place non sans des idées de vengeance à la clef et le regard fixe, il soutenait ce Brunet qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Les mains sur la table, en évidence comme pour narguer le plus vieux, la tension se faisait lourde et écrasante. L'aura d'Akainu était sombre et pesante.

 **\- Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as fait que te moquer de la Marine n'est-ce pas Trafalgar et tu prenais ton pied je le sais mais bientôt, tout ça va s'arrêter.** S'exclamait le géant de magma. **Tu as réussi à renverser Doflamingo avec l'aide des Mugiwaras mais cette fois, ils ne te sauveront pas et ton équipage de nabot non plus. Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous étiez bien content de mettre la main sur Doflamingo, je me trompe ? Vous vous êtes attribué tous les mérites de sa capture alors que, si je me souviens bien, toute la Marine présente ce jour-là répondait à ses ordres.** Soufflait le médecin confiant dans un rictus mesquin. **…Vous devriez me remercier.**

 **\- Je vais te remercier ne t'en soucies pas, je vais détruire cette alliance que tu as créé, ici même, après tout tu es connu pour tuer quiconque alors tu pourrais très bien assassiner le second des Mugiwara par simple folie et ensuite, je t'offrirais une mort lente et douloureuse.** Soupirait d'envie de meurtre le Brun au regard aiguisé.

 **\- Ce ne sont que des paroles qui ne verront jamais le jour. Tous vos ennemis ne font que vous filer entre les doigts et vous narguer ! Vous êtes incapable de quoique ce soit.**

Les mots dits, Akainu s'était levé et approché de ce docteur qui avait répondu en se remettant lui aussi sur ses pieds. Law pouvait défier quiconque, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça et rendre les gens nerveux et colériques était l'une de ses spécialités. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. …Mihawk avait raison, ce docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer.

Pourtant et parce que ce Noiraud avait pris son adversaire à la légère, il avait fini plaqué au mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd et avec une main qui lui enserrait le cou.

Le bras d'Akainu se transformait doucement en lave. Son épaule était comme en feu puis celui-ci descendait doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à son poignet. Le magma stagnait alors que la prise se resserrait.

Law avait bien tenté de se soustraire grâce à son fruit du démon mais peu importe la manière dont il le voyait quelque chose l'affaiblissait. …Peut-être les gants de cet imbécile de Commandant.

 **\- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant saleté de pirate,** sifflait le Brun d'une voix froide et près du visage qu'il tenait. **…Mais je tiens à faire ça en public,** continuait-il alors que sa bouche se rapprochait de l'oreille du Noiraud. **Je veux qu'on danse autour de ta dépouille cramée, Trafalgar.**

 **\- C'est… hn un peu extrê-me non ?** Soupirait Law, le timbre étouffé et coupé.

 **\- Je vais rétablir l'ordre des choses ici et ça va commencer avec toi !**

La lave avait lentement repris son chemin, coulait sur le dos de la main du Commandant et gagnait doucement ses doigts forts.

Akainu souriait, laisser une marque ou deux sur sa future victime n'était pas interdit et puis, il le savait, un accident pouvait vite arriver. Et ça serait facile à étouffer comme histoire. …Pis dans la foulée, Mihawk pourrait faire une erreur et son excuse pour l'exécuter à son tour serait toute trouvée.

Mais pour l'instant, les plans du Brunet tombaient à l'eau puisqu'un homme avait frappé à la porte. Akainu était demandé autre part.

Une langue avait claqué au palet et relâchant sa proie, il avait fait un demi-tour et avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Contre le mur, Trafalgar reprenait son souffle et massant sa gorge douloureuse, ses aciers criaient vengeance.

* * *

De l'autre côté du manoir pendant la réunion à huis-clos, Shun, Pérona et Zoro attendaient dans la bibliothèque. Le silence était de mise mais les esprits en ébullition et les pensées par centaine.

Le loup assis dans l'un des fauteuils faisait semblant de lire tandis que le Roronoa faisait semblant d'écouter la Rose tout en gardant un œil sur les Marines à l'extérieur.

L'heure s'écoulait doucement dans cette pièce et les nouvelles n'arrivaient pas vite.

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on attend ?** Questionnait la Rosée en attrapant un verre de jus de fruit. **…Pis on n'entend aucun bruit, c'est sûrement bon signe vous croyez pas ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, non.** Soupirait Zoro. **Connaissant tout ce beau monde à l'intérieur, ça pourrait éclater en guerre civile.**

 **\- Et on ne sait pas encore ce qu'Akainu mijote,** soufflait à son tour Shun qui n'arrivait plus à tenir en place.

 **\- Et, de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien intéresser tous les Shichibukai ?** Avait sifflait la dresseuse de fantôme en croisant les bras.

 **\- On aura toutes nos réponses quand Mihawk et Law reviendront.** Espérait le Loup alors même que son intervention se faisait éluder par Pérona et était acquiescé par le jeune bretteur. **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Zoro ?**

 **\- Ces abrutis dehors occupés de se la couler douce. J'leur botterais bien le cul,** s'exprimait le Vert en triturant les épées à sa ceinture.

 **\- Peut-être que ça pourra se faire qui sait, ils sont tellement encombrants,** grognait la Rose qui détestait voir tout ce monde dans ce qu'elle considérait comme sa demeure. **Heureusement qu'ils restent sur leurs foutus bateaux la plupart du temps.**

Des sourires s'étaient dessinés sur le visage des deux hommes puis le silence était revenu dans la pièce.

Le loup s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers le service pour s'hydrater et pendant qu'il sentait les différents arômes en libre-service, il écoutait les remontrances incessantes de la Rosée. D'un côté, il admirait cette jeune femme qui pouvait converser durant des heures sur un même sujet et trouver des arguments parfois impitoyables et parfois, il la trouvait horripilante, surtout quand elle était contre lui.

Son verre à la main, il avait décidé de gouter le liquide rougeâtre que Mihawk adorait mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il trouvait que le vin avait un gout spécial et déplaisant. Et alors même qu'il déposait son verre, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait sur celui qu'il avait envie de voir. …De toute évidence, la réunion était terminée !

 **\- Alors Mihawk-san que s'est-il passé ?** Avait dit Pérona en sautant pratiquement sur son aîné qui fermait la porte. **Est-ce qu'ils vont partir maintenant ?**

\- … **Pérona laisse-lui un peu de temps,** soupirait le Roronoa qui attendait de voir une autre personne qui était censée suivre Dracule.

Dracule avait remercié son ancien élève d'un regard puis s'était dirigé vers le premier fauteuil en vue pour s'y laisser tomber.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de répit et de décompresser. Akainu avait un don naturel pour l'irriter et pour toucher les points sensibles. Et quand il voyait Shun non loin de lui, en bon état et fier, il se sentait rassuré autant qu'il voulait protéger tout ça.

 **\- Il est certain maintenant que Crocodile est de connivence avec Akainu. Ils ont parlé de la mort de Ten, des places vacantes aux postes des Shichibukai et des éventuels remplaçants.** Soufflait Dracule en prenant soin de masser son crâne une seconde ou deux pour évacuer son stress. **Ils ont aussi évoqué les Humandrakes et la possibilité qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes tués le Tenryubito et il a aussi dit ton nom Shun, tout a été fait pour douter de nous et de toi.** Grognait-il alors que son « nous » faisait référence au pirate qu'il était lui et ses trois autres locataires.

 **\- Akainu est intelligent. Et est-ce que sa stratégie a fonctionné ?** Questionnait le Loup en s'approchant de son amant.

 **\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout.** Murmurait le Shichibukai en laissant son regard tomber dans celui du Brun.

 **\- Où est Law ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Zoro au bout de quelques minutes et ne voyant pas celui-ci passer la porte.

 **\- Akainu s'entretient avec lui en ce moment-même. Law a dit des choses dérangeantes durant la réunion et t'as défendu Shun pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer**. Avait dit Mihawk en fixant son cadet.

Trafalgar en tête-à-tête avec ce Commandant de la Marine ? Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et ça rendait le Roronoa nerveux.

Tous dans cette pièce connaissait le médecin et il avait une tendance sadique à vouloir irriter les autres le plus possible. Les mettre sous-tension pour son propre plaisir et dire la vérité crue.

Le calme s'était fait dans la pièce et si les réflexions se faisaient nombreuses, des pas s'étaient fait entendre. Ceux d'un Vert qui avait débuté une marche stérile. Un va-et-vient stressant et particulièrement énervant pour toutes les personnes pouvant le voir.

 **\- De quoi veut-il lui parler ? Tu en as une idée Drac' ?** Reprenait Shun en faisant fi du bretteur.

 **\- Il a pas mal de choses à reprocher à Law. Il lui a parlé de son élection et de son départ au poste de Shichibukai, du fait qu'il avait fait tomber Doflamingo avec l'aide de ton équipage Zoro et son comportement de ce matin. …Akainu a des tas de raisons de vouloir lui faire mordre la poussière.** Expliquait le Noiraud en soupirant légèrement. Ils étaient tous dans la ligne de mire de ce Commandant en Chef.

 **\- Il va s'en sortir tout seul ?** Demandait le Loup même s'il avait confiance dans les capacités de ce médecin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

 **\- J'vais l'ramener ici !**

La phrase dite, Zoro s'était dirigé vers la sortie sous les yeux de ses aînés et de son amie.

La Rosée ne comprenait pas bien qu'elle mouche avait piqué ce bretteur puisque le docteur n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on devait porter secours selon elle, quant à Mihawk et Shun, ce geste semblant anodin, les faisaient tranquillement sourire secrètement.

Dans le couloir le Roronoa marchait d'un pas ferme et déterminé mais il n'aura jamais le temps de rattraper cette salle qui avait accueilli pas mal de têtes haut-placées puisqu'au détour d'un couloir, il était tombé sur l'ébène qu'il recherchait.

Nez à nez, le bretteur avait été légèrement surpris de tomber sur son médecin puis la seconde d'après, il avait attrapé de ses deux mains le visage de Trafalgar et sans y prendre gare, il l'avait examiné. Là, au milieu de ce couloir. Au milieu de nulle part et à la vue de n'importe qui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait cet enfoiré ?** Soupirait bassement la voix du sabreur alors que ses doigts courraient sur l'arrière de la nuque de Law.

 **-On devrait en parler ailleurs mais je crois l'avoir mis en colère.** Expliquait le chirurgien en repoussant doucement les paumes de son cadet. **…Où est-ce que tu allais avant que je ne t'intercepte ?**

 **\- Te chercher, c'est pas évident ?! …Les autres sont par-là, allons-y.** Avait dit le Vert en faisant un demi-tour pour rejoindre la bibliothèque qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

Après quelques courtes minutes, les deux étaient revenus sous les yeux incertains des autres. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde que ce chirurgien aurait été relâché si vite et que ce bretteur pouvait être persuasif.

Intrigué par la situation et par cette rapide réapparition, Dracule n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander et avait été satisfait de la réponse. …Evidemment, rien ni personne ne pourrait détourner Akainu de son objectif ou le déranger impunément.

 **\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?** Soupirait au bout d'un moment Dracule qui suivait du regard son jeune ami.

 **\- Il n'a pas parlé de quoique ce soit, il m'a seulement menacé de mort imminente. Rien de bien sérieux en soit, c'est ce que je lui ai d'ailleurs dit et il n'a pas apprécié.** Expliquait Trafalgar qui omettait certaines choses. Qui ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement un Roronoa déjà sur les nerfs. Et puis, c'était lui l'aîné entre eux deux et l'instigateur de leur alliance, c'était donc à lui de le protéger.

 **\- Ce connard ! Et ? Rien d'autre ?** Questionnait Zoro en sondant un peu son amant.

 **\- Rien d'autre, il est simplement contrarié de voir tous ses plans partir en fumée à chaque fois. Par contre, on va se faire manger si on ne fait rien. Mihawk vous a tous dit ce qu'Akainu a essayé de faire durant la réunion, n'est-ce pas ?** Clamait le médecin en passant une main dans ses épaisses mèches charbons.

 **\- Oui,** avait dit Shun. **Il essaie de nous tourner au ridicule face aux potentiels alliés qu'on pourrait se faire. On doit rattraper ça et montrer qu'on est digne de confiance.**

 **\- Exact.** S'était levé Dracule. **Nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles et rapidement le foutre dehors !**

Les cinq avaient acquiescés puis plus un mot n'avait été dit.

Ils s'étaient compris avec la dernière phrase et savaient exactement quoi faire et comment agir. Pour l'instant, tout n'allait être qu'une question de parlote et de manigance. Rien de bien différent de maintenant en somme sauf peut-être le fait qu'une bataille se faisait de plus en plus proche.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le jour de retard. J'espère que vous allez-bien ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours. Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52.**

Smoker était en train de se promener, il cherchait une personne bien particulière mais ne la trouvait pas. Il se permit alors d'aller jusqu'aux chambres et surtout celle où résidait le maître de maison et son amant. Il allait taper quand il entendit des voix. Effectivement la porte était entrouverte et le son passait, il la poussa doucement et vit deux hommes se faire face. Les voix s'étaient tues. Shun avait le visage de Mihawk entre ses deux mains. Il le regardait silencieux en caressant ses lèvres de l'un de ses pouces. Son autre main avait l'air de glisser vers la nuque de l'aîné afin de la masser. Le Shishibukai ferma les yeux. Il semblait détendu. Smoker l'entendit même soupirer de bien-être. Puis, il vit Shun fondre sur les lèvres de Mihawk afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 **\- Shun ce n'est pas le moment…** le repoussa gentiment le Shishibukai qui malgré tout avait pris plaisir à échanger ce baiser.

 **\- Ça ne l'est jamais en ce moment,** râla le loup en continuant ses massages sur la nuque de son amant. Il voyait bien que Drac' aurait préféré continuer leur câlin. Il décida alors de le taquiner un peu. **Je préférais quand il t'avait drogué.**

 **\- Ne dit pas ça,** râla l'homme.

 **\- Mais non, je rigole… tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu boudes ?**

 **\- Je ne… tu m'énerves… tu…** un baiser de Shun le coupa.

 **\- Je sais tout ça mais tu ne penses plus à rien. Tu as eu peur pour Law autant que pour ton « fils ».**

 **\- Pff… Zoro ne l'est pas. Et s'il t'entendait ?**

 **\- Il en serait fier j'en suis sûr. Et laisse-moi croire que j'ai une famille. Drac' tu veux bien être ma famille ?**

 **\- Idiot ! On l'est…. Oui, je me suis inquiété pour Law, il a la fâcheuse manie de se mettre tout le monde à dos.**

 **\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**

Mihawk se mit à rire. Il avait bien raison. Shun avait réussi une fois de plus à le détendre. Il l'embrassa.

 **\- Je t'aime Shun. Mais là faut que j'y aille.**

 **\- Ce soir tu es à moi.**

 **\- Comme tous les soirs.**

Puis après un dernier baiser le Shishibukai sortit de la chambre et en ouvrant la porte il se retrouva nez à nez avec Smoker. Il allait parler quand une autre voix le coupa.

 **\- Smoker, tu nous cherchais ?** Se renseigna guilleret Shun.

 **\- Oui, du moins toi. Je voulais savoir si on pouvait parler.**

 **\- Bien sûr entre. Désolé pour ce…**

 **\- Non, non, c'est moi. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

 **\- Tout va bien,** sourit Mihawk. **Je vous le confie, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.**

 **\- Je suis adulte.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'amusa Dracule.

Shun ronchonna et poussa son amant hors de leur chambre avant d'y attirer le marine.

 **\- Parfois il est… tu me voulais ?**

 **\- Il t'a parlé de la réunion de ce matin.**

 **\- En effet ! Il ne me cache rien.**

 **\- Tant mieux ça ira plus vite. J'aime pas le fait qu'Akainu se soit allié à Crocodile. Mais cet idiot a posé de bonnes questions.**

 **\- Comme qui je suis ?**

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Tu le sais bien, je me suis déjà présenté.**

 **\- Oui, mais Akainu a insinué que tu voudrais tuer des Tenryubitos. Que celui qui est mort était ici. Et Law m'a avoué le crime l'autre soir.**

 **\- Haha ! Qui ne voudrais pas tuer de Tenryubito ? C'est vrai qu'il était ici mais il est reparti vivant. Et pour Law il a un sens de l'humour des plus bizarre. En plus je suis sûr qu'après il est parti énervé. Il voulait sûrement que tu lui foutes la paix.**

 **\- Effectivement ! Mais Akainu accuse Mihawk et il a même dit que cela pourrait être les Humandrakes.**

 **\- Ils n'ont rien fait tu peux me croire. Ils sont plus pacifistes qu'on pourrait le penser. Ce sont mes amis.**

 **\- Je te crois. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé,** murmura Smoker. **Au fait qui a drogué Mihawk ?**

 **\- Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais une petite souris qui écoute aux portes. Tu as donc tout entendu ?**

 **\- Vous êtes une belle famille, un peu bizarre, mais belle et unie de ce que j'ai vu.**

 **\- Oui, et j'aimerai qu'elle reste intacte,** murmura à son tour Shun.

 **\- Moi aussi,** rajouta sur le même ton de voix Smoker.

Shun le regarda interloqué mais sourit de cette gentille attention. Les deux parlèrent encore un peu.

 **\- Au fait, tu t'appelles Lupin ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Cela me dit quelque chose.**

 **\- Car Lupin veux dire loup dans une langue peu utilisée. Tu as dû l'entendre. Et cela t'as marqué car j'en suis un. Je porte bien mon nom. Non ?**

 **\- Sûrement ! Et oui tu le porte bien effectivement.**

Au bout d'un long moment les deux sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

* * *

Le dîner était silencieux, ou non bancale, comme les précédents. Akainu faisait régner l'ordre comme s'il était dans son propre domaine et il choisissait les sujets de conversation, tout comme il les orientait.

Enfin, Mihawk n'était pas homme à se laisser faire et d'une main de maître, il réussissait à reprendre l'avantage sur ce géant de feu. En réalité, une bataille silencieuse et à demi-mot se faisait.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir une bonne bouteille ? Tu dois avoir ça quelque part Mihawk.** Assurait le Commandant en Chef en laissant son poing frapper la table.

 **\- Nous n'avons rien à fêter que je sache.** Expliquait Dracule sur un ton neutre.

 **\- Mais ça pourrait apaiser les esprits et te rendrait sûrement plus apte à me donner ce que je souhaite ou du moins, à traiter avec mes forces.** Grognait avec beaucoup de patience Akainu.

 **\- Personne ici n'est du genre à être enivré facilement.** Supposait l'homme aux yeux de faucon têtu et ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à son adversaire.

 **\- Boire après un repas ne serait pas de refus !** S'était invité Crocodile à la conversation et au milieu de la petite assemblée.

 **\- Ça pourrait apaiser les esprits,** avait dit Smoker qui essayait de jouer le jeu et de calmer les différentes parties assises. Ce soir, il préférait boire plutôt que de combattre.

 **\- Nous n'aurons pas assez d'une bouteille pour ça mais de plusieurs ! Je vais les chercher, tu es d'accord Dracule ?** Avait pris l'initiative de demander Shun. Il ne voulait pas voir son amant s'impliquer dans des choses inutiles et attirer encore plus les foudres de la Marine.

De ce fait, le Loup s'était levé pour se rendre dans la cave à vin. Il l'avait visitée une seule fois, le jour où Dracule lui avait fait visiter le domaine et ensuite, plus jamais.

Quittant la salle-à-manger, il avait récupéré plusieurs bouteilles dont il n'en connaissait pas la valeur et à son retour, il les avait déposées sur la table le bouchon ouvert et prête à être dégustées.

Tous avaient été servis –avec ou sans le consentement de chacun- puis le verre à la main, Akainu avait porté un toast. En son honneur. A sa puissance écrasante. Et sa future domination sur le monde. Certains avaient souri –pour plusieurs choses-, d'autres avaient grogné des mots inaudibles et d'autres encore n'avaient eu aucune réaction visible.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme de magma avait obligé le Shichibukai Mihawk ainsi que ses autres compagnons logeant avec lui depuis un certain temps à boire en premier. Peur de l'empoisonnement ? Peut-être, le fait est que l'ordre avait été respecté et le verre des cinq désignés avaient été bu cul-sec.

 **\- Je vous pensais plus téméraire que ça, Akainu.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Mihawk en se servant de nouveau.

 **\- Et toi plus fourbe et compétent.** Répondait le Brun dans un sourire mauvais.

Après cela, plusieurs avaient désertés la table dont Trafalgar qui ne supportait plus être en compagnie d'autant de personnes et derrière lui Crocodile s'était montré.

Des minutes plus tard, ils avaient été suivis de Boa et de Pérona mais également de Baggy et de la Colonelle. Zoro aussi avait préféré quitter les lieux discrètement tout en faisant bien attention à ce que son ancien maître soit protégé de près et comme Shun était là, rien n'était à craindre.

Les différentes personnes disparues avaient pour la plupart rejoint la grande bibliothèque et comme demandé plus tôt ce matin. Le bretteur, tout comme Pérona, avait entrepris de reprendre les « négociations » avec leur éventuel allié.

Dans la première partie de la bibliothèque, on pouvait apercevoir la Rosée dire quelques « petits secrets de fille » à l'impératrice Hancock qui trouvait la compagnie bonne et dans le grand canapé, Zoro était en conversation avec Tashigi qui l'avait harponné et fait asseoir sur le canapé.

 **\- On devrait se méfier de vous, c'est ce que le commandant a dit et il a raison, vous êtes de la mauvaise graine,** soupirait la Brunette déjà éméchée par ce seul verre de vin. **…Mais toi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu es juste. Tu es un bon gars Zoro…, tu le sais pas vrai ?** Souriait-elle légèrement alors que ses joues étaient rosées.

\- … **. …Merci ?** Le Roronoa ne savait pas quoi répondre à ces mots et s'étonnait de voir cette tête se poser sur son épaule. Elle était vraiment ivre avec un seul verre ? …Quoique, sur la table, un autre verre se montrait. **Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, tu crois pas ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** **Je n'embête personne ici et puis on discute, non !** Se renfrognait la demoiselle en fronçant les sourcils. **Alors dis-moi, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire contre Akainu ?**

 **\- On a prévu de se défendre s'il attaque.** Soupirait-il alors qu'il attrapait le verre de saké sans faire attention à cette femme près de lui qui s'était mise à rire.

 **\- Ah ah, seulement ça ?** **Menteur… !** **Ne touchez pas au vice-amiral Smoker d'accord. …Seulement se défendre…, quel mensonge !** Son rire ne finissait plus de se faire entendre et ses cheveux détachés de s'étaler sur l'épaule du bretteur qui laissait ses mains liées entre elles.

Durant des minutes entières, Zoro avait continué cette conversation plus ou moins stérile avec cette femme éméchée et s'il tentait de temps à autre à la remettre droite ou appuyée sur le dossier, elle, elle n'était pas consentante.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus crispé ce bretteur, non. C'était un autre invité surprise sur sa gauche. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni même entendu et d'autres cheveux ébènes étaient venu le chatouiller.

Il avait récupéré Law sur sa gauche. Un médecin devenu légèrement paresseux et avec quelques couleurs au visage.

 **\- Doc ?** Avait murmuré le sabreur en essayant de garder un œil sur lui.

 **\- Mh.., attend deux minutes que ça ne tourne plus.**

Zoro ne comprenait pas mais avait souri. Sentir ce chirurgien si près de lui l'enchantait et le rassurait dans un sens. Le savoir ici voulait dire que personne ne l'emmerdait.

Puis, Tashigi avait refait irruption près du Vert. L'un de ses bras avait pris en otage celui du Roronoa et si elle avait murmuré une chose incompréhensible pour beaucoup, sa présence avait déplu et avait donné des nausées au cœur d'un docteur encore en réparation.

Les doigts fins de Trafalgar avaient légèrement griffé son jeans puis, il avait préféré se relever et disparaître de la pièce plutôt que d'entendre des mots désagréables provenant de son cadet. Il n'oubliait pas leur dernière discussion seulement, y croire était difficile surtout dans ce genre de situation et avec un verre dans le nez.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'était fermée sans trop de bruit et durant une pleine seconde, Zoro l'avait fixé sans bouger. Sans prévoir un geste jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit à ses côtés, ne le fasse revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Tu m'écoutes, donne-moi un verre mon petit pirate !** Ordonnait Tashigi fière d'elle et de sa position au sein de la Marine.

 **\- J'te donnerais rien et tu devrais vraiment aller dans ta chambre pour décuver.** Avait dit Zoro alors qu'il repoussait pour la énième fois la jeune femme et qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. **J'te laisse-là, ok.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le Roronoa avait traversé la pièce en un temps record sous l'œil d'une Pérona assez contrariée d'avoir vu le rapprochement de son ami et du Vert être interrompu par le médecin et finalement, celui-ci avait disparu.

Zoro marchait à vive-allure pour une fois au travers du manoir. Il était sûr que son docteur n'avait pas pu aller bien loin et après avoir grimpé l'escalier qui menait au premier, dans sa ligne de mire le chirurgien qui poussait la porte de sa chambre.

Un soupir avait été entendu et continuant son ascension, le Vert avait agrippé la porte à son tour et s'était enfermé avec son Noiraud. Il était là, à se tenir à son bureau et grogner des choses incompréhensibles tout en se tenant la tête.

 **\- Doc' est-ce que ça va ?** Avait demandé Zoro en s'approchant de son ainé et en déposant ses mains sur les deux épaules de celui-ci.

\- … **Roronoa-ya~ ? … …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Grognait un peu plus fort Law en examinant le profil de son cadet.

 **\- C'est pas évident ? J'suis venu voir comment tu vas.** Disait-il en laissant ses mains remonter sur le visage de Trafalgar. **…Est-ce que…, est-ce que tu es ivre Doc' ?**

 **\- Tu vas rire ?** Rechignait à demander le médecin. **Je ne…, tiens pas l'alcool…, pas comme toi.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas rire. Viens t'asseoir,** annonçait le Roronoa en guidant son aîné sur le lit. **Tu n'as bu qu'un seul verre non.**

 **\- Non, y'a ce connard qui m'a poursuivi. J'ai accepté son verre pour qu'il me lâche et ensuite je… …tu étais là avec cette femme.** Marmonnait-il en se laissant tomber vers l'arrière.

 **\- Quel connard ? Et Tashigi est juste bourrée, oublie la je t'ai dit. Tu sais qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.** Réexpliquait le Vert en se penchant au-dessus de cet ébène. **…T'es mignon avec un verre dans le nez.** Murmurait-il alors que ses doigts caressaient les cernes un peu plus marqués de ce chirurgien sans défense.

 **\- Tsk… . Crocodile, il est venu avec ses menaces à deux sous. Ta main fait du bien.** Finissait-il par avouer tout en frottant sa joue à cette paume fraîche.

Quant à Zoro –lui-, il avait de plus en plus cette impression d'apprivoiser un chat, Law en avait le comportement en tout cas et avait les mêmes réactions que cet animal. Approchez-le trop il s'enfuyait, désintéressez-vous de lui il s'approchait.

Cette pensée donnait le sourire et le Roronoa n'avait pas été dur à convaincre puisque l'une de ses mains profitait allégrement de cette peau douce et de ce besoin d'attention. Il avait même fini par embrasser ce médecin consentant et demandeur.

Deux bras avaient même entouré la nuque du bretteur et voilà que Trafalgar quémandait d'autres baisers et en prenait tout autant. Il attirait intentionnellement ce sabreur au-dessus de lui et se trémoussait sur la couette quand les mains de son cadet étaient parties se nicher sous son pull.

 **\- Quel genre de menaces ?** Avait pourtant osé demander le Vert entre deux baisers que ce docteur lui accordait et en recoiffant légèrement ces mèches de jais qui s'éparpillaient.

\- … **Stupides,** soupirait Law en attirant son cadet un peu plus à lui et en laissant sa tête se cacher dans ce cou accueillant. **Je te protégerais Zoro-ya~… …ne t'inquiète pas.** Grognait-il paresseusement alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir puisque sa place était bonne. _**…« mon » pirate…**_

C'était la première fois que le Roronoa entendait une chose du genre et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était assez grand et fort pour se protéger seul mais entendre ça de la bouche de son petit-ami, c'était touchant. Vraiment bien. Quant à cet autre murmure, cela l'avait simplement attendri.

Ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas contredit mais n'en pensait pas moins et s'était dit qu'ils se protégeraient mutuellement. D'autres baisers s'étaient ensuite montrés à la base de son cou, et si l'une des jambes de Law grimpait sur le Roronoa avec des intentions peu catholiques, l'alcool allait avoir raison du médecin qui peu de temps après s'était endormi bien tranquillement.

Zoro avait souri et s'était occupé de son amant bien gentiment. Et s'il était vrai qu'il avait pensé le laisser se reposer seul durant un instant, il s'était vite ravisé puisque la nuit était déjà tombée à l'extérieur et il en avait profité pour s'allonger à ses côtés et le garder dans ses bras.

* * *

Dans la salle-à-manger, des rires grossiers, tout autant que des mots évocateurs mais courtois pour ne pas montrer les dents trop vite.

A un bout de table Shun avait été pris dans une discussion avec Crocodile –revenu dans la pièce- et Daz tandis que Mihawk –lui- gardait son calme au côté d'un Commandant offensant et des deux capitaines de celui-ci venus demander les ordres de la nuit.

 **\- Bientôt, le secret de ce loup va être révélé et tu pourras lui dire adieu, puisque personne n'aime les monstres.** Marmonnait Akainu pour n'être entendu que de Mihawk.

 **\- Voilà donc pourquoi vous semblez être détesté de tous,** répondait sur le même timbre de voix ce Noiraud qui regardait droit devant lui.

 **\- Amusant, très amusant Mihawk…, continue donc de te débattre tant que tu le peux.** Assénait le Commandant dans un sourire diabolique.

 **\- Vous devriez arrêter votre mascarade et quitter cette île, jamais vous n'aurez ce que vous êtes venu chercher.** Renchérissait Dracule alors que son regard se tournait vers Crocodile, Bones et Shun.

 **\- Le problème, c'est que je ne cherche rien, je veux seulement débarrasser le monde de la vermine. Vous autre pensez sans doute être capable de me tenir tête et de rallier des abrutis à votre cause mais n'en croyez rien, au final ce sont ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir qui gagnent.** Renseignait Akainu qui voulait continuer de semer les graines de la discorde. **…Et tu finiras par me manger dans le creux de la main et par me supplier de t'épargner, Mihawk.**

Au bout de la table Shun écoutait d'une oreille distraite Crocodile et Daz Bones car son attention était focalisée sur les messes basses d'Akainu et Mihawk. Et surtout sur les rires du Commandant et les grimaces de son amant.

 **\- Qui je suis ?** répéta pour lui-même Shun. **Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un ami de Mihawk. Il m'héberge pour quelques temps. J'avais besoin de vacances. Et pendant que je suis ici je l'aide un peu.**

 **\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?** se renseigna l'ex-Shishibukai.

 **\- J'aide à l'éducation des enfants.**

 **\- Ici il n'y en a pas trop,** rigola Crocodile.

 **\- Ça c'est vous qui le dite,** sourit Shun, **nous sommes tous un peu enfant et animal, vous ne croyez pas ?**

\- …

 **\- J'aime votre franc parlé Sir Crocodile et je trouve que votre nom vous va bien. Est-ce le vrai ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'une mère et pu vous donner ce nom ou alors elle vous a bien cerné à la naissance. Vous être mordant comme les crocos.**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien c'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait à l'orphelinat,** répondit le quadragénaire d'une voix cassante.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Vous attendiez patiemment au soleil que quelqu'un passe à côté de vous pour le mordre.**

 **\- Haha ! Je vous vois bien le faire patron,** rigola Daz.

 **\- Ferme-là !** Siffla l'aîné.

 **\- Vous voyez cela est difficile quand on touche à votre vie privée ? Alors je vous prierais de changer de sujet !**

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard puis Crocodile enchaîna sur autre chose. Shun, lui, repartit dans la contemplation de son amant.

Il devait être une heure du matin quand tous sortirent enfin de la salle à manger. Mihawk attendit que tous soient retourné dans leur chambre pour aller dans la sienne avec Shun.

 **\- Alors comment s'est passée ta soirée ?**

 **\- Aussi chiante que la tienne. Crocodile est un con, mais il est franc, j'aime ça. En plus il ne sait presque rien, il est le pion de Akainu. Ça se voit, il se laisse glisser sur la vague. J'imagine qu'Akainu t'a encore parlé de comment il allait nous tuer.**

 **\- C'est à peu près cela.**

Mihawk lui raconta toutes les bêtises qu'avaient pu pondre l'autre. Shun en fit autant. Quand la discussion prit enfin fin, contre toute attente le loup souleva son amant et le porta au lit. Là, il les installa confortablement. Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit et se cala bien avec des coussins. Ensuite, il assit mieux Drac' entre ses jambes et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de son bien-aimé. Il le massa doucement il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, puis descendit vers ses épaules. Il fit cela pendant un long moment. Puis il alla caresser le ventre de son amant. D'abord sur le pull puis dessous il aimait entendre la voix de l'homme quand il feulait de plaisir. Alors il lui retira le pull. Puis il prit d'assaut son buste il fit glisser ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau et attaqua sa nuque de ses dents. Il resserra sa prise contre son torse et lécha le cou de Drac' avant de s'en prendre à un lobe d'oreille.

 **\- Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Tu es si magnifique, je suis fou de toi.**

 **\- Shun… Hmmm ! Shun… Je…**

 **\- Chut ! Cette nuit on va prendre notre temps. Je veux que tu oublies tout pour les heures à venir.**

Shun vola un baiser osé à son amant puis il reprit ses caresses. Il sourit quand il remarqua le début d'érection de son amant mais il n'alla pas s'en occuper pour l'instant. D'abord il joua avec ses tétons. Puis son torse, reprit les massages et alla vers son dos. Il passa ses mains sur le cuir chevelu de son homme et le massa. Drac' feula de plaisir et se rua en arrière il empoigna la nuque de Shun et l'embrassa. Shun le dévisagea, son amant avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Shun pitié… han… j'ai mal… j'en peux plus.**

Shun sourit, il descendit sa main sur le pantalon de son amant et joua sur le tissu. Drac' se trémoussa sous ses doigts et des petits cris sortirent de sa bouche. Shun ouvrit son pantalon et alla sous le tissu il harponna le sexe de Drac' et entama de long va et vient. L'homme entre ses bras cria de bien-être. Il l'embrassa afin de le faire taire, il ne voulait pas que les marines entendent cela. En ce moment les murs avaient des oreilles à n'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit. Pas que cela le gêne en soit, non, il ne voulait tout simplement pas partager la voix aphrodisiaque de son amant. Ni le mettre à mal devant leurs ennemis. Vivement qu'ils quittent l'île pour de bon. Car ce genre de sexe avec Drac' ne lui suffisait pas. Il aimait le faire hurler de plaisir et l'entendre lui dire des mots osés et un peu pervers.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y pouvant plus, il le retourna et l'assit sur ses cuisses. Les deux hommes se firent face et Shun l'embrassa. Il ouvrit son propre pantalon et allongea mieux Drac' sur lui. Là, il empoigna leurs deux verges pulsantes et en quelques mouvements bien sentis il les amena à la jouissance. Drac' colla son front sur celui de Shun et les deux reprirent leurs souffles. Pour finir, Shun les installa dans les draps et les deux s'endormirent vite. Mais juste avant Shun entendit des mots qui lui firent plaisir.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis fou de toi.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour,**

 **Pardon pour le retard. Entre les vacances et le retour j'ai pas eu trop de temps. Surtout qu'en vacance il n'y avait pas de connexion internet.**

 **Donc je publie enfin ce chapitre. Nous suivons toujours Zoro, Mihawk, Shun et Law dans leurs interactions. Bonne lecture à tous biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53.**

Après son entrainement de l'après-midi, Zoro avait pris une longue douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur et du stress environnant.

Il était resté un moment dans cette chambre et assis sur ce lit qui l'accueillait bien gentiment chaque nuit et s'il s'essuyait vivement les cheveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au visage de son Docteur. Un Noiraud éméché, ça valait le coup, croyez-le. Le sourire que ce bretteur arborait confirmait cette chose.

Et alors qu'il allait s'enfoncer dans son souvenir, il avait préféré se relever et passer un t-shirt pour sortir de la pièce. Il avait retrouvé les longs couloirs peu de temps après et s'il était passé devant cette infirmerie en faisant un détour non-voulu, il avait aperçu son médecin en compagnie de Dracule. La porte entrouverte, il avait préféré ne pas les déranger pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et se rendre dans le grand salon.

Il avait poussé la porte et il était tombé sur Shun, ça lui allait, de toute façon il devait un peu lui parler de la suite des événements et des éventuels points de sortie si par malheur ils se faisaient coincer dans le manoir.

Mais ça allait être pour une autre fois puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué mais dans son dos s'était montré une menace venue du désert et c'est bien après qu'il avait remarqué que le Loup était lui aussi avec une présence hostile puisque Daz Bones se mêlait à la conversation qu'il tenait avec Smoker.

 **\- Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu Roronoa Zoro.** Souriait vivement l'homme Sable alors que son crochet se posait sur l'épaule du bretteur.

\- … **Ouais et j'm'en serais bien passé. Pourquoi t'es ici au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a promis ?** Se renseignait le Vert en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

 **\- Tu sais, je suis un pirate tout comme toi et tout ce que nous voulons c'est la renommée et la richesse n'est-ce pas ? Pis si au passage, je peux tuer deux/trois personnes, je prends.** Continuait de chanter Crocodile.

 **\- Tu n'as pas du tout changé alors que Luffy t'as fait une fleur en te sortant d'Impel Down.**

 **\- Je lui ai offert une chance de sortir, ne te trompe pas.** Grognait l'homme à la cicatrice alors que son bras se faisait jeter et qu'un regard noir le brûlait. **…Et si on allait parler dehors ?**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.**

Zoro n'était pas réellement pour mais, s'il pouvait attraper deux ou trois informations au vol, ça valait le coup de tenter sa chance.

Il avait donc suivi Crocodile dans l'arrière cours et si le silence était de plomb, rien ne venait briser celui-ci. Des minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les deux posés l'un en face de l'autre et les bras croisés pour l'un et le sourire aux lèvres pour l'autre, la discussion avait repris.

 **\- J'aimerais savoir une chose, pourquoi ton capitaine a fait alliance avec une raclure tel que Trafalgar Law ?** Questionnait le Brun en se rallumant un cigare.

 **\- Niveau déchet t'es sûrement le roi alors ferme-là.** Avait répondu du tac-au-tac le Roronoa qui faisait tout pour ne pas le frapper à cet instant.

 **\- C'est bien vrai donc…, j'en discutais la fois dernière avec Daz et vous êtes amis tous les deux, j'me trompe. …Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu faisais des infidélités à ton capitaine ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire l'homme sable.

 **\- Certainement pas.** Grognait Zoro qui serrait les poings.

 **\- Y'a rien de mal là-dedans. Trahir est dans l'ordre des choses, je pourrais même t'apprendre certains trucs si tu le souhaites.** Argumentait-il en jetant de la fumée dans l'air. **Ça pourrait t'faire du bien de planter un coup de couteau dans le dos de Trafalgar. …Et de Mihawk aussi, pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Ferme-là ! J'suis pas comme toi Crocodile.**

 **\- Ça c'est sûr.** Soupirait l'ancien Shichibukai en offrant une tape dans le dos de son cadet. **Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à sacrifier pour-**

 **\- Rien. Dégage rapidement si tu veux pas que j'te découpe en morceaux.**

 **\- Les Mugiwara, …toujours honnêtes !** **Mais tu sais,** débutait finalement Crocodile à l'oreille du sabreur, **…tu pourrais très bien repartir seul de cette île. Ton allié pourrait trouver une mort tragique et bien cruelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. …Après tout, on ne provoque pas le Chef de la Marine comme ça.** Susurrait-il comme une ombre.

 **\- Ne me menace pas et mes amis encore moins.** Sifflait Zoro alors que l'une de ses épées avait traversés un épais mur de sable.

 **\- Hé là, c'est dangereux ça. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec.** Se moquait le Brunet. **Bon alors, si tu veux savoir autre chose, sache qu'il y aura une nouvelle place de Shichibukai vacante très bientôt.**

Il avait amené ce Vert à l'extérieur simplement pour le provoquer et le voir perdre son sang-froid. Par simple amusement et pour s'entretenir un peu avec son futur adversaire.

Puis et alors qu'il évitait un nouveau coup d'épée donné sans réfléchir grâce à son pouvoir bien pratique, Crocodile était reparti à l'intérieur en laissant ce bretteur rager seul.

Le pommeau de son katana violemment serré faisait pâlir ses phalanges et si un bruit avait été entendu derrière lui, il avait armé sa main et menacé du bout de sa lame l'intrus. Un intrus qui n'était nul autre qu'un soldat de la Marine venu faire son rapport au Commandant Akainu.

Pendant une pleine minute, Zoro avait hésité à embrocher ou non son ennemi du moment puis pestant rageusement, il avait rengainé son katana pour frapper lourdement dans un tronc d'arbre qui n'avait pas résisté à l'impact.

A cet instant, Zoro se promettait de faire mordre la poussière à quiconque oserait toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de son médecin et ferait attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à son ancien maître d'arme.

* * *

Shun était tranquillement assis dans un salon de la demeure, à ses côtés se trouvait Smoker. Celui-ci fumait tranquillement en regardant l'homme.

 **\- Vous aussi vous aimez lire ?**

 **\- Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire et Drac' m'a redonné cette manie,** sourit le loup. **Vous n'aimez pas ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps.**

 **\- Je comprends, c'est bien dommage. C'est une façon de voyager et vivre des aventures tout en restant bien au chaud dans son fauteuil.**

 **\- C'est beaucoup moins risqué je vous l'accorde,** rigola le fumeur. **Vous avez d'autres choses en commun avec Mihawk ?** L'amiral était un peu curieux de leur relation. Pas qu'ils soient deux hommes, ça il en avait déjà rencontré des couples homosexuels, mais plutôt de cet homme si avenant en comparaison à son amant si taciturne.

 **\- On aime la tranquillité et on est protecteur envers les nôtres. On aime les épées….**

 **\- Vous savez vous battre ?** le coupa une voix.

 **\- Je me défends,** répondit Shun au nouvel arrivant. **Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Drac' mais je dois dire que je tiens tête à Zoro et vous Monsieur Bones ?**

 **\- J'ai perdu contre Zoro il y a quelques années mais tout comme lui j'ai évolué,** claqua de mécontentement la voix de l'homme qui n'aimait pas ce sous-entendu.

 **\- Comme nous tous,** fit remarquer Smoker qui avait les yeux rivés sur Tashigi plus loin et qui souriait de la pique du loup.

 **\- Vous désirez quelques choses ?** se renseigna Shun.

 **\- Je me demandais si vous aviez une idée pour les prochains Shishibukai ? C'est quand même la première fois que la Marine en recherche trois en même temps.**

 **\- Trois ?** demanda Smoker surpris.

 **\- Oui, une rumeur dit que l'un des cinq actuel pourrait sûrement perdre sa place,** expliqua le nouveau venu **.**

 **\- Sûrement Edward Weeble,** lança Shun en rigolant, **il n'est pas venu et il n'a rien à apporter.**

 **\- Vous croyez ?** répondit Daz déçu de la réaction de l'homme qui pensait le mettre en rogne en voulant sous-entendre Mihawk.

 **\- Bien sûr. Réfléchissez ! Boa Hancock est l'impératrice des Kujas. Elle a une île entière de guerrières. Bartholomew Kuma lui est un prototype de Véga Punck que la Marine a financé. Ils ne vont pas le jeter comme ça. Baggy est peut-être un clown, mais il a une armée de milles hommes qui viennent d'Impel Down et qui savent se battre. Et il parle avec Shanks d'égal à égal. Ils sont donc tous les trois non négligeables.** **Dracule lui est seul mais il fait arme égale avec l'empereur Shanks et il est le meilleur épéiste, se le mettre à dos serait un vrai problème, surtout s'il faisait alliance avec le Roux ou d'autres. Quant à Edward Weeble il est seul avec sa mère et il n'a qu'un but détruire le reste de la flotte de son soi-disant « père ». De plus il n'a même pas eu Marco le Phénix en trois ans. Et pour finir en ne venant pas à la convocation d'Akainu il lui a fait un affront direct. Donc si quelqu'un doit se faire jeter se sera lui.**

 **\- Vous y aviez bien réfléchi ?** demanda surpris Bones.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tout comme Akainu. Il est con mais pas à ce point. Croyez-moi il réfléchit bien pour ce genre de choses,** rigola Shun. **Soyons franc nous sommes aux prémices d'un combat et chacun réfléchit dans quel camp il veut être. Mais il n'est pas assez bête pour déclencher les hostilités. Cela ne lui sera que défavorable. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas vous pourrez vous confronter à Zoro et voir à quel point vous avez évolué mais soyez patient. A part si vous êtes avec nous et contre Akainu.**

 **\- Pourquoi nous ferions ça si hypothétiquement il devait y avoir un combat ?**

 **\- Monsieur Bones, pensez-vous vraiment que votre « patron » redeviendra Shishibukai alors qu'il a trahit et essayé de prendre un pays pour lui ? Ok Doflamingo l'a fait pendant dix ans et il est où maintenant ? De plus Crocodile est fugitif d'Impel Down. Politiquement parlant Akainu passerait pour quoi ? Surtout que dans pas longtemps il va y avoir le rassemblement des rois.**

 **\- Heu ! je…**

 **\- Bonne journée Monsieur Bones,** conclut Smoker en souriant. Il le regarda s'éloigner en grommelant. Puis son regard revint sur Shun qui pendant tout le temps n'avait pas lâché son livre des yeux.

 **\- On n'aime pas non plus être dérangé pour des conneries, ou se faire menacer de façon indirecte. Après je ne sais pas trop mais on a plein de choses en commun avec Drac' et pour la vie privée, elle est privée,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Oui je comprends bien,** rigola une fois de plus Smoker. **Vous êtes intraitable, rappelez-moi de ne pas vous ennuyer pour rien l'un ou l'autre.**

 **\- Je le ferais mais vous ne m'ennuyez pas,** le rassura Shun.

Ensuite les deux discutèrent encore un peu. Avant de se séparer pour vaquer à leurs autres occupations. Shun aimait passer du temps avec l'homme fumée et cela avait l'air réciproque.

* * *

Mihawk avait rejoint Law dans l'infirmerie pour une bonne raison. Discuter avec lui des différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux avant d'en faire état devant les autres. Choisir des options pour ne pas que tout soit un énorme capharnaüm mais il était tombé sur un spectacle des plus bizarre et étrange.

Accoudé à la table qui servait généralement d'opération, Trafalgar y était et jouait avec un cube bleu où il y avait à l'intérieur, un cœur.

 **\- Ce- …A qui est ce cœur ?** Avait bégayé le Shichibukai en s'avançant dans la pièce et en oubliant de fermer correctement la porte derrière lui.

 **\- C'est le mien.** Grognait le Noiraud qui n'avait pas lâché son organe du regard. Il essayait de comprendre une chose essentielle…, un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 **\- Tu as mal quelque part ? Me dit pas qu'Akainu a tenté quelque chose.**

 **\- Non. …Depuis quelque temps, il me fait mal mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi alors, j'essaie de comprendre. Médicalement parlant, il est sain alors, je cherche… .** Expliquait calmement le docteur en jouant un peu avec son cœur. **Pourquoi es-tu la Mihawk-ya~ ?**

 **\- Ça peut attendre.** Soupirait Dracule qui était plus intrigué par la situation que par ses propres maux. **Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zoro ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué mais tu sais, souvent quand on a mal au cœur c'est à cause des autres. A cause de ceux auxquels on tient. De choses qu'on a pu entendre, dire ou voir, des trucs comme ça, tu saisis.** Avait dit le plus âgé tout à fait sérieusement.

 **\- Hn…, jamais j'aurais cru entendre parler le grand Mihawk Dracule de cette façon un jour.** Se moquait gentiment le chirurgien d'un regard espiègle. **Mais tu as peut-être raison, c'est sûrement de sa faute si ça fait mal. Il fait des choses irritantes.** Affirmait Law en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est normal de ressentir ce genre de chose.** N'avait pu que confirmer le plus fort épéiste au monde. Et il aimait bien être le confident de ce docteur. Dans un sens, il avait l'impression de lui rembourser toutes les fois où ce chirurgien était venu à son aide et là, c'était sûr, il voulait que Zoro vienne lui parler de sa relation avec celui-ci.

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas l'enfermer** , certifiait Trafalgar. **Enfin peu importe,** coupait le chirurgien qui avait créé une bulle pour remettre son organe en place. **Dis-moi de quoi tu voulais me parler.**

 **\- Décidément, tu n'es pas du genre à te confier.** Souriait finement Dracule, reconnaissant bien là les manières de son cadet. **De notre préoccupation première, Akainu. Je pense qu'il va attaquer à tout moment à présent. Il met de plus en plus la pression et d'après Shun, ses bateaux seraient en mouvement.**

 **\- Il pourrait nous encercler. Quelle idée d'habiter sur une île isolée, j'te jure. On va devoir en parler avec les autres et ça sera du un contre cinquante minimum.** Calculait le médecin. **Et je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir faire confiance à nos potentiels alliés durant la bataille. Il nous faut une issue de secours.**

 **\- J'en ai conscience.** Acquiesçait Mihawk.

\- … **Et nos ennemis les plus dangereux sont Akainu évidemment ainsi que ses hommes mais aussi Bartholomew, Crocodile et son second, cet abruti de Baggy tellement il est imprévisible et Smoker et sa troupe.** Enumérait le médecin d'un air sombre.

 **\- En ce qui concerne Smoker, je ne-**

 **\- Vaut mieux être prudent, Mihawk-ya~ tu sais à quel point je peux être méfiant. Nous devrions en parler ce soir.**

 **\- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dans ma chambre. En attendant, fait attention à toi, Akainu veut certainement te tuer autant que moi ou Shun.** Mettait en garde Dracule avant de se relever de son siège.

 **\- Je sais me défendre seul, comparé à certaines personnes.**

Ce n'était pas voulu mais Law avait indirectement lancé un pic à son aîné. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tandis que Dracule laissait passer ce franc-parler qui le montrait clairement du doigt… ou pas. Il était indécis à ce sujet.

Une fois l'infirmerie quittée, Mihawk s'était dirigé vers le nerf du problème, Akainu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser plus longtemps sans surveillance et cette fois, il se promettait d'être utile à la bataille et de terrasser tout ce qui passerait sous sa lame.


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de cette longue épopée dans le domaine de Mihawk. Aujourd'hui ça bouge un peu et à la fin une surprise. Bonne lecture biz Craft'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

 **\- Je le hais il suffit que je lui coupe la tête.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je peux lui faire ce que j'ai fait à Ten.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Tu m'ennuie, Zoro, Law aidez-moi. Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'ils sont là et… on n'avance pas…**

 **\- Je te comprends mais je ne veux pas voir ma maison être détruite pour des bêtises si on peut éviter le combat.**

 **\- Ça suffit !** siffla la voix de Shun ces yeux étaient rougeoyant. Un rouge sang qui fit reculer les trois autres hommes. **Des bêtises tu ne l'as pas entendu… ce qu'il a dit. Je ne peux lui pardonner.**

 **\- Shun,** essaya de tempérer Law. **Il essaie de nous mettre en rogne ou de nous monter les uns contre les autres et là il va y arriver.**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas !** ragea le loup.

 **\- Si,** fit Zoro. **Mais il faut prendre sur nous.**

 **\- J'en peux plus. Il… il a…** Shun inspira et rejeta sa colère en rapportant les mots d'Akainu. **Il a dit qu'après notre défaite il mettrait notre tête sur une pique comme il l'avait fait avec celle de mon père. Et que, comme avec lui, il célébrerait sa victoire sur nous en mettant ses nouveaux trophées à la tête de son lit et qu'il violerait une gamine de treize ans devant nos têtes coupées. Pour nous montrer notre faiblesse même dans la mort. Et il a rajouté que si c'était sa nièce Jewelry Bonney ce serait mieux, pour lui montrer à cette idiote, qu'on ne le défie pas impunément. Alors excusez-moi, mais là il, mérite de crever.**

 **\- Je comprends bien, elle m'a aidé,** soupira Zoro. **J'aurais pu mourir si Bonney n'était pas intervenue. J'allais m'en prendre à un Tenryubito. C'est sa nièce, je comprends qu'elle soit partie.**

 **\- Tout à fait !** fit Shun.

Tous se turent et réfléchirent à la suite. Shun s'était plus ou moins calmé. Mihawk lui tenait la main. Zoro et Law étaient loin l'un de l'autre mais ne se quittait pas des yeux. Shun vint prendre Drac' dans ses bras. Le Shishibukai se figea et attendit tranquillement.

 **\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

 **\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Je… promis je recommencerais pas comme avec Ten, sauf si tu me le demande.**

 **\- Fais-le en dernier recours,** souffla Law. Shun vit Zoro et Dracule faire « oui » de la tête. **Tu nous fais pas peur mais même si le sang ne me gêne pas, le nettoyer sur une moquette ça me soule,** soupira le Médecin.

 **\- Ok compris,** rigola Shun avant d'embrasser Drac' d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Shun garda son Shishibukai dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Celui-là ne bougeait pas, il aimait quand le Loup était si câlin. Il était en train de se détendre. Il sourit de voir l'air gêné des deux autres mais il s'en moquait, c'était sa famille, alors il n'avait pas à se cacher. C'est pour cela qu'il resserra son étreinte sur Shun et ferma les yeux en se cachant dans son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, il comprit que les cadets les avaient laissés seul. Il les en remercia silencieusement.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Law, le silence était le seul maître et si le Noiraud feuilletait les quelques livres sur son bureau, il continuait de ressasser les différentes conversations entendues et rapportées.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Akainu attendait pour les attaquer. Pour les pousser à l'erreur comme s'il aimait les voir se débattre ou ficeler un semblant de plan plus ou moins bancale.

Toutes les cartes de leur partie étaient à découvert alors quoi ? Ce médecin se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu rater. Ce qu'ils avaient oublié de voir.

Puis, il y avait aussi la réaction de Shun. Peut-être que ce Commandant attendait que ce Brunet dérape. Qu'il passe à l'offensive de lui-même. …Ou alors que Mihawk l'attaque en premier. C'était chiant, c'est sûrement pour ça que ce docteur avait soupiré en tournant une page de son manuel.

Toutes les tensions à l'intérieur de ce manoir allaient créer un feu d'artifice si rien n'était fait. Un feu d'artifice des plus sanglants, il en était sûr. Un soupir s'était échappé des lèvres du médecin puis sa tête s'était posée à l'intérieur de ses bras déposés sur le bureau.

Dans le noir ou presque, il se permettait de relâcher un peu la pression en laissant quelques expressions se dessiner sur son visage caché. …C'était un mélange de toute sorte de choses mais l'inquiétude prévalait sur toutes les autres émotions.

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Crocodile entrer dans la chambre d'Akainu et qu'il en était ressorti avec le sourire. Elle n'a pas eu le courage d'aller les espionner mais, elle est certaine qu'ils ont comploté quelque chose, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.** Annonçait le Vert revenu d'une conversation avec Pérona rencontrée en cours de route et il continuait son monologue jusqu'à arriver à son aîné.

A l'intérieur de son petit cocon, Law n'écoutait pas réellement. Ce n'était qu'un bourdonnement incompréhensible qui passait près de son oreille et il ne faisait pas non plus l'effort de comprendre. …La soirée était beaucoup trop avancée pour réfléchir à de nouvelles choses emmerdantes.

Alors quand une main avait frôlé ses mèches épaisses et sombres, il avait saisi. Evidemment.

Ce n'était qu'un petit soubresaut presque invisible et pourtant, l'autre l'avait remarqué ou avait cru le remarquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, les doigts avaient continués de s'attarder sur cette nuque gracile jusqu'à apercevoir un visage pour savoir s'il avait été écouté ou non même si ce sabreur n'avait pas l'intention de répéter. D'être emmerdé par d'autres conneries.

 **\- On devrait aller se coucher Doc', tu es d'accord ?**

Ce Noiraud n'aimait rien montrer. Sourire ou larme, il effaçait tout rapidement pour que personne ne sache le comprendre. Pour se cacher. Pour ne montrer aucune faille.

Et sa technique, perfectionnée au fil des années, étaient certainement la meilleure de toutes !

Continuant de regarder cette tête enfouie dans ses propres bras, Zoro avait continué de cajoler celui-ci jusqu'à qu'il veuille bien sortir de sa coquille.

Il ne voulait pas spécialement être son confident ou un truc du genre…, Law n'était pas du genre à se confier mais, il était prêt à le réconforter ou à juste, se montrer présent si jamais il avait envie de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

Puis, la tête ébène s'était relevée dans un long soupir silencieux et une main était passée sur ce visage quelque peu rougi par la chaleur que son étreinte lui avait procuré.

 **\- Zoro-ya~… …on doit partir d'ici et reprendre la mer.** Avouait Law dans une pointe d'angoisse qui ne s'entendait pas. Qui n'avait pas sa place dans son timbre.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on fera une fois la Marine partie** , avait dit le Vert sans même s'énerver, parce que ce soir-là, il avait certainement compris ce qu'avait voulu dire cet ébène.

 **\- Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé et d'être pris au piège en permanence.** Grognait le chirurgien en se levant de son siège et en se mettant face à son cadet. **Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste ?**

\- … **Non. J'crois savoir ce que tu veux dire pis…,** soupirait le Roronoa en attrapant la moue d'un Law à l'écoute des propos. **…Pis j'crois que tu ne veux pas voir tes amis être blessés.**

Après on avait pu voir un médecin réfléchir aux mots dits puis ses deux mains agripper les hanches du bretteur pour le ramener tranquillement contre lui. Rien n'était brutal, …juste étrangement simple.

Law s'était assis sur le bureau et s'il avait laissé ce Vert s'immiscer entre ses jambes, il s'était contenté d'attraper les mains de celui-ci pour jouer avec. Ou non, pour lier leurs mains entres elles et les entrelacer. Ensuite, ses aciers avaient pris contact avec l'émeraude de l'autre et d'une morsure sur ses lèvres, il s'était approché du visage du Second des Mugiwara.

Il l'avait embrassé. Sagement. Tranquillement. Sans fausse note. Il ne faisait que butiner les lèvres de l'autre et ça avait l'air de plaire. De donner des frissons à un Roronoa qui suivait sans même penser à prendre l'ascendant sur son aîné.

 **\- Tu as raison,** avait soufflé Law sur le bord des lèvres de Zoro. **On aurait dû laisser Jinroh-ya~ s'occuper de cet enfoiré**. Continuait-il alors que ses cuisses grimpaient parfois et caressaient les flancs d'un bretteur réceptif.

 **\- Pour que les hostilités se montrent plus vite ?** Demandait le Roronoa tandis qu'il continuait de se faire picorer la bouche par des lèvres câlines.

 **\- Oui…, dans ce genre de situation c'est toujours plus facile d'agir et d'oublier de penser.** Murmurait l'ébène en continuant d'embrasser cette bouche. En laissant ses prunelles se fermer puisqu'il avait confiance.

 **\- C'est vrai et puis, j'aurais eu l'occasion de frapper.** Avait dit Zoro tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les mains du plus vieux et qu'il quémandait une autre caresse des lèvres de Law.

\- … **Hn~, nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu donc… .** Concluait le médecin alors qu'il lâchait les mains de l'autre pour faire glisser une ceinture à terre ainsi qu'un kimono. **Allons dormir Zoro-ya~, demain sera encore plus dur à supporter qu'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- A qui le dis-tu.** Murmurait le Vert en attrapant un dernier baiser à son aîné et en l'attirant vers le lit comme il était prévu.

Le kimono était tombé à terre, autant que les chaussures des deux jeunes hommes et tranquillement, ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit. Ou plutôt, le Noiraud avait enfourché son cadet et avait légèrement sourit avant de l'embrasser une seconde et de prendre sa place du côté du lit.

Et finalement, Zoro enserrait la taille du médecin et l'avait ramené tout contre lui pour le réchauffer et pour se rassurer.

* * *

Le ton était monté. Fort et puissant des deux côtés.

Là, au milieu du hall après une énième recommandation –ou non ordre-, la rébellion s'était faite du côté de Mihawk.

Il n'avait pas supporté être dirigé par ce Brun hypocrite et malfaisant. Pas une fois de plus alors que cet homme magma voulait s'en prendre à ses amis et à son amant. C'était sûrement l'ordre de trop puisque Dracule venait d'attraper le manche de son épée. Seulement posé les doigts cependant puisque sa gorge se faisait rapidement resserrer par une main en proie à la vengeance.

 **\- Tu penses réellement être de taille contre moi Mihawk ?** Sifflait sournoisement Akainu en gardant sa prise ferme sur la gorge de l'autre. **Je vais te faire mettre à genoux avant de te tuer !**

La menace –l'ordre- donné, le Commandant en Chef activa son fruit du démon et s'il voyait bien la contre-attaque arriver, le Brunet aurait dû se méfier.

Surveiller ses arrières et ne pas toucher à ce Noiraud et maître de ce manoir. Puisque là, à l'instant et ayant sauté du haut du premier étage, Shun venait de presque, arracher le bras d'Akainu pour libérer le Shichibukai et l'éloigner le plus possible de ce Chef au caractère tyrannique !

 **\- Ne. Le. Touchez. Pas.** Grognait d'un air sombre le loup en se changeant presque en animal sauvage, les yeux rouges et la mâchoire serrée.

 **\- Tu as osé me faire saigner saleté de monstre !** Grognait le Commandant d'un ton sombre et furieux.

Et en même temps que les mots prononcés, Akainu avait lancé une attaque droit sur Shun dans l'espoir de le tuer.

C'était un bruit d'explosion plus que de poing mais qu'importe, le fait était que Mihawk et le Loup avait été expulsés sur des mètres. Un mur était en miette et de la fumée s'échappait de partout. Les mots n'étaient plus et les quelques spectateurs attendaient de voir si oui ou non, le Shichibukai et le civil étaient encore en vie.

* * *

 **Re,**

 **Eh oui les hostilités sont lancées, dans 15 jours vous aurez droit au début des combats mais ne vous inquiétés pas il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin. Biz à Bientôt Craft'.**


End file.
